Thousand Miles
by xXmoonlight.angelXx
Summary: Yuuki Cross, an aspiring writer; Kaname Kuran, the hot sexy model and actor. Suddenly their roads intertwine and they got together. But could two person from two worlds apart stay together? YuMe and many more pairings insyd. Chapter 28 finally out! :3
1. Prologue

A/N: This is dedicated to my best friend who loves FULL HOUSE so much. Well, this is somehow like that but it's much quite simple and complicated in a way. Anyway, vanilla or so I call her this is for you! ^o^

DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me. And this is not related to the VK plot or story.

* * *

*---------------------------------------------*

_**PROLOGUE**_

Beginnings

*---------------------------------------------*

Yuuki looked at the handsome and good-looking guy in front of her. His mid long brownish black hair touched the collar of his surely expensive shirt. His burgundy eyes pinned her as she thought of what he just said. She looked at him sitting across her with his hands crossed on his hefty chest.

_What the hell is he saying?_

_I can't just agree on a matter like this and decide immediately._

_Plus, I still haven't known him that much yet._

_And plus, I'm too young. I still haven't even written my debut story yet._

_But… in order for me to get what belongs to me and my family,_

_I need to agree with him and his compromise._

_At least I know I have to._

_Besides… his conditions aren't so bad._

_Maybe being married to a hot sexy model and actor like him isn't such a bad idea._

_Even though he has a dire personality and I can't break out with his charms and seduction._

_I think being married to this guy isn't such a huge and terrible mistake._

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................…….xoxo……............................................

Kaname looked at the young charming lady in front of him. She was pouting with her cute lips and her brown eyes that matched her hair showed fretfulness. She looked like she was in deep thought as she took glances at him.

**I wouldn't blame her.**

**This is a serious matter we're talking about.**

**Plus, she has to consider her family on this one.**

**And not to mention her fresh career as a writer,**

**But it's not like we're going to do it officially.**

**I mean, she's not my girl friend and she's especially not my lover.**

**We will make a contract.**

**But not a commitment,**

**This is a compromise with conditions that are fair and beneficial to both of us.**

**I need her help to get out of this mess.**

**In order to save me and my career, I have to cooperate with her.**

**Although I must admit I'm pretty much interested in her.**

**But that doesn't mean I would fall for her.**

**That's not in the agreement. **

**But being married to a funny and interesting girl like her**

**Though only on paper isn't an appalling mistake,**

**It isn't so bad…**

................................xoxo..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**At least I hope so…**

_At least I hope so…_

They looked at one another and thought about it.

...........................................................................................................................................Thousand Miles..................................................................................................................................

A/N: I just wanted to post this up so I won't forget. I'm just gonna finish my other fan fiction stories so I can concentrate on this one. ^o^ Please review if you guys think this is pretty interesting. Thanks. ^o^


	2. Introduction of Characters

A/N: Okay… so here's the list of the hero and heroine of the story. I'll clarify things first so you don't have to ask questions about this and that. **And please do read this before jumping to the next page because this is really important.** Okay? Anyway, please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Me don't own VK or else me won't be here. LOL ^O^

* * *

*---------------------------------------------*

_**Introduction of Characters**_

Ramble Chapter

*---------------------------------------------*

**-Yuuki Cross-**

She's the adoptive daughter of the chairman of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross. She was saved by Kaien Cross in the cold quiet night of winter from the scary vampires. After that she decided to stay away from vampires since they are scary but she still became a guardian in Cross Academy. She protects the secret of the vampire students being known by the human students. She lived as a normal human together with her adoptive father and two brothers Zero and Ichiru.

She is originally a pureblood vampire but lived as a human since her vampire powers and instincts were put to sleep. She's the only daughter of her real vampire parents who are still unknown. Her vampire powers only appeared again when she was bitten by Rido because she was kidnapped by him. Zero was too late in saving her from being bitten and thus making him angry and punish Rido for what he has done to Yuuki. Zero killed Rido but luckily Ichiru managed to keep a vial containing Rido's blood and thus saving Yuuki from being a level E vampire.

Yuuki is best friends with Yori. Rima and Yuuki are close since Rima felt Yuuki's pain when she became a vampire because of Rido. They share the same hate for the evil pureblood and hence they became close friends after that.

After high school, she studied journalism in college and aimed to become an aspiring writer. Her brothers and father is very supportive of her chosen career.

In here, Zero became an official vampire hunter while Ichiru is a teacher in Cross Academy. Kaien Cross is still Cross Academy's chairman and Yagari Toga is a retired vampire hunter who helps him manage the school.

She has a pretty quiet life. But when she receives a ticket of destiny will fate ensure her a trouble less trip? Or will it only bring miseries and dilemma in her life and career?

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................xoxoxoxoxoxo.............................................

**-Kaname Kuran-**

He is the only son of the much known pure blood vampire couple Juuri and Haruka Kuran. In here they didn't die but they were unable to save the life of their daughter whose name is Yuki. She died and so in Kaname's anger he killed and shred Rido in to tiny bits. Unfortunately he couldn't kill him and so he decided to find a way to kill Rido once and for all.

Kaname finds his answer in Cross Academy and since his mother Juuri is close with the chairman of the school. He had decided to study there. He found out there was another pureblood daughter which was able to live and he thought that she would become Rido's next target when he revive and so he decided to protect her without her knowing it. He killed Shizuka Hiou in order to be stronger when Rido comes back.

But despite his effort to help and protect the girl, she was still bitten by Rido and it was too late for him to save her. Luckily, an ex-vampire hunter who had become a Level E vampire killed Rido for good. He decided to give a few drops of his blood to the guy for helping him defeat Rido.

After that, he continued studying in Cross Academy and graduated. He left the past there and started a new. And so living to his little sister's wish, he became a model and actor in the human world. But he is still guilty about being unable to save the girl who shared the same fate as his deceased sister.

Coming to an age of an adult, the vampire council decided to let him engage to a fellow pureblood Sara Shirabuki. Feeling forced to marry a woman he doesn't love he decided to think of another way to escape the idea of marrying Sara and put a leave in his career for a while.

And so he decided on his leave that he will have to marry someone else with an agreement that they will be married only on paper. Nothing else, now all he has to do is to find the right girl for it.

* * *

A/N: Hope that gave you an information about the main characters and just so you know, Kaname and Yuuki aren't brother and sister in here. And Yuki, who is Kaname's sister died and she's different from Yuuki. Okay? Haruka and Juuri are still alive and well. ^o^ they'll be appearing in here too… anyway… turn to the next page for the story. Okay?

...........................................................................................................................................Thousand Miles..................................................................................................................................


	3. Trail 1: Journey

**A/N: **Hehehm ^o^ first chapter... I'd like to thank my first ever reviewers... around of applause everyone! ^o^ _Apple Juice and Candy Floss, VampireMaddy, Peachie-Trishie, sagittariusleo and lovevampires101. _Thanks guys! hope you drop more reviews in the future. heheh, love lots. ^o^

**DISCLAIMER: **_I only own my VK CDs and DVDs and my first ever VK MANGA! heheh, ^o^ yey!_

* * *

*---------------------------------------------*

**Trail 1: **_**A trip with destiny**_

'**Journey'**

__

*---------------------------------------------*

_A lot of people say that life is about a long journey that each one of us will walk through. And in this long journey there'll be countless bumps and we can't help but stumble along the way. But then in these mistakes they say we can learn a lot of things._

_But can this philosophy in life be used in the views of love? Can a mistake bring love or will love bring mistakes?_

…………………………………………………………………………………..M…i…t…s…u…k…i…..........................................................................................................................................................................................

I stared at the computer. Its blinking line that awaited the next word annoyed me. I was stuck with the last word typed on my computer. Beginnings.

_Aaarghhh… Dammit. _I cursed in my head.

Okay, my name is Yuuki Cross who is an aspiring writer.

"Yuuki, if you can't think of any idea it's better to turn the computer off." A male voice scolds me.

I look at him. He was scowling as usual, sitting on the coach while reading the newspaper. That guy is Zero, my adoptive brother.

"But I'll just turn it on again once an idea pops in my head Zero." I answered him pouting.

"Well then just turn it on when that happens." He answered back.

"Just shut up and let me do my work Zero. Hey speaking of work, don't you have one?" I asked him.

"It's my day off." He replied. Then he looked at me with a warning, "Turn off the computer Yuuki."

"Fine! Fine! I'm shutting it Mr. Grouch." I said to him and raised my hands. Then I shut the computer down. After turning it off I look at him, "happy?"

"Thank you." He answered and resumed to reading his newspaper.

"Whatever brother." I said to him and stood up from my seat. I went to the kitchen and tried to get a drink from the fridge.

Once inside, I saw my adoptive father Kaien Cross cooking. I passed by him and opened the fridge. I took a bottle of water and closed it. Then I went to the cupboards and took a glass. I put the glass on the counter table and poured water in it.

"You and your brother fighting again?" He asked me with a grin on his face. I nod while drinking. His smile went wider, "You kids never grow up don't you?"

I put the glass down as I gulped the water down my throat. "He started it first."

Our father shook his head and smiled. Then Zero answered back, "You deserved that Yuuki." He heard our conversation and his voice from the living room reached the kitchen.

I put my tongue out at him. "I saw that Yuuki." He added after a while.

"No you didn't! You weren't even looking." I whined at him.

"It's early in the morning and you two are fighting again?" Another voice entered the conversation. It was Zero's twin brother Ichiru.

"Nice to see you awake Ichiru. I thought you would wake up a little later in the afternoon." Zero remarked.

"Well, I had over time yesterday." Ichiru answered Zero's remark and directly went to the kitchen.

"Morning Ichiru." I greeted him and smiled. He replied my smile and greeted me back.

"Good morning my nice beloved son." Our father also greeted him but he scowled like Zero when he heard it.

He entered the kitchen and took out milk from the fridge. He scratched his head and yawned. Then he said, "Yuuki, could you pass me another glass?" I followed him and handed out another glass. He thanked me when he received the glass. He poured the milk on his cup and drank it afterwards.

"So how was work last night?" I asked him with a wondering gaze.

He sighed and looked at me with tired lilac eyes. "It was tiring. Those students are gonna be the death of me." He grumbled.

"Why? What did they do to you yesterday?" I asked him with curiosity.

"You don't wanna know Yuuki. Believe me." He said to me and pleading me not to ask any more.

"Okay. If you say so dear brother." I joke around him and he laughed with me.

This was something I liked about Ichiru. He was funny and friendly unlike his twin brother Zero. Zero was cool but Ichiru was cooler. Zero and Ichiru had opposite characteristics. And if not with their different attitudes, I would mistake one for the other. They looked really like one another. But because of Ichiru's gentle voice and Zero's grouchy one, I could tell them apart.

"So, how is your story coming along? Any updates on the upcoming famous writer?" Ichiru asked me. I smiled at his remark.

"You wish Ichiru." Zero sarcastically answered Ichiru. He didn't even allow me to say anything.

"Thanks a lot for the support Mr. Grouch." I commented.

"You're Welcome." Zero answered back. I frowned and put my tongue out again making Ichiru laugh. I blushed looking at Ichiru, embarrassed at my reaction before. I couldn't see Zero's face but I knew he was smiling too.

_Okay so he's slightly smiling_. I corrected my thought.

"I missed you two. Back in Cross Academy, it was just me and the chairman in the house. And usually I stay up late since I teach some supplementary classes so the chairman—" Ichiru paused since our father coughed. He wanted Ichiru to call him dad but still Ichiru continued his story, "and I don't talk too much. Besides, he was busy with other things." Ichiru told us.

I looked at our father. I smiled at him and asked, "What were you busy about dad?" I tried to sweet talk him. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Well…" Kaien looked at us. Ichiru mischievously smiled while Zero and I awaited his answer. Then he agitated and said to Ichiru, "You promised Ichiru you wouldn't open this up." He pouted like a child to Ichiru.

"I only promised I won't say their names father, remember?" Ichiru corrected him and used his weakness; father.

"That's unfair." Our dad pouted.

"Dad, it's not. We're totally cool with it. I mean, I went back to Cross Academy and I seen the way you look at—"

"Yuuki-chan!!" Our father whined.

"Oh come on dad. What do you always tell us?" I looked at him with my cute expression.

"Be true to yourself." He answered me.

"So, what's your plan this summer then?" Ichiru asked him after a while.

Our dad's expression changed and he flustered. I giggled. Then the conversation and teasing went on and on.

_Moments like these were the best. Well unfortunately I knew these moments wouldn't last and were only temporary._

….m…o…o…n…l…i…g…h…t…………………………………………………………………………….......................................................................................................................................................................................

"So you sure you're gonna be okay, Yuuki?" My father Kaien asked me. It was like the fifth time and I already memorized all he was gonna say.

"Yes, dad. I'll close the door and won't talk to strangers. I'll call you in case of emergency and if anything goes wrong. And I promise to feed Lynx and little angel." I thought of my pet cat and my father's angel fish. After that I look at Zero and Ichiru, "And yes Zero-nii, I will shut the computer down when I'm not using it. And yes, Ichiru-nii I will call you every night and report. Did I get all of it?" I reported to them and smiled.

Zero pats my head and messed it. "Don't act so smart and cheeky. Don't forget what we told you."

"Yes, yes, I get it." I pushed his hand away from my messed hair. "And stop messing my hair." I remembered his girl friend and teased him, "And you better propose to your girlfriend while you two are on a business trip okay?" Zero frowned at me and messed my hair more. I pout at him and put my tongue out.

"We'll be home and check how you are after 6 months okay? I might come home after a couple of months though." Ichiru said smiling down at me while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be waiting. And please take your time. I know how hard your work is brother. Besides, those students are rowdy. Believe me I've been there." I said happily. Ichiru smiled at my last remark.

My father hugged me and said, "I'll miss you my cutest daughter. Write daddy some e-mails while you're on the computer okay?"

"Okay dad. Send me a picture of you two, okay?" I teased him. He pinched my cheeks in reply to what I said. I laughed and that made them smile and laugh with me. "So you sure you guys don't want me to bring you to the airport?" I asked them.

"Nah. The cab's already here." Ichiru told me and Zero went out of the house to put their luggage there. "Take care okay Yuuki?" Ichiru reminded me and I nod. He went to the cab and followed Zero.

My father let go of me and after saying our goodbyes he went inside the cab and left with Zero and Ichiru. I waved at them and sighed as I saw them disappeared on the road.

For 6 months I'll be living all alone in our house. I closed my eyes and stretched my arms.

_Okay Yuuki, better get started on those manuscripts and story._ I told myself and went inside.

.........................................................................................................……………………………………………………a…n…g…e…l……………………………………………...............................................................................

After a few days alone in the house, I once again stared at the computer. No idea. I sighed and scratched my eyes. Then I saved my work and shut the computer down.

After that I walked towards the kitchen when I heard the door bell ringing. I decided to walk towards the door first and see who it was. I opened the doorbell communicator and saw my friend Rima's face on the screen. She was with Shiki.

She raised her hand and waved at me without smiling. Shiki was staring at the communicator blankly.

I clicked a button to open the door. "Come right in you two." I told them through the communicator and they did. When they passed the gate, I clicked the communicator to close the gate door. Then I opened the knob of the door. And I saw Rima and Shiki face to face.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"Well… I have some good news to you." Rima started as we walked towards the messy living room. I actually haven't cleaned the house after my brothers and father left so you can guess how messy it is. But since Shiki and Rima are my friends they don't mind.

"And that would be?" I asked them again.

"Here." Shiki showed me an envelope.

"What's that?" I looked at the envelope with curiosity.

"Well, I got a ticket going to Paris. You always wanted to go there didn't you?" Rima said to as she handed me the envelope.

I look at her with surprise, "No way! Wait." I hesitated to open the envelope and looked at the two. "What's the catch?" I asked them and narrowed my eyes.

"No catch." Rima uttered.

"Not yet." Shiki added. Rima nudge his elbow and slightly grin at me. I look at them suspiciously.

"You sure? It's for free? And it's for me?" I tried to act skeptical about their sudden gift to me.

"Yes. Yes. And yes." Rima answered me. She was pushing me to open and receive the envelope.

I hesitated and give the envelope back to Rima. "I can't take this Rima. My father and brother isn't quite here and I have to take care of the house."

"Well, we'll take care of it. Besides it's just a few days in Paris, the city of amore. What could possibly go wrong?" Rima tries convinced me.

"True. I mean, this is free and once in a million chance given to anyone. But then… I don't know. My brothers and father put a big responsibility to me and I don't wanna disappoint them." I hesitated.

Senri blankly took the envelope and told me, "If you don't want it we could give it to someone else." Rima glared at Shiki while I took the envelope back.

"Fine! I'll take it. But no funny business okay?" I told them.

"yes." Rima and Shiki replied and nodded.

"So when's the flight?" I asked the two of them.

"Tomorrow." They answered me and pulled me to the second floor. "So get your things ready and pack."

"eeeehh????" That was the only word that came out of my mouth. And don't ask me if there was such a word.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................…….i…l..i…k…e…c…h…o…c…o…l…a…t…e………………………………………………………..

. - = (Airport.) = - .

"So here I am. Leaving." I told my two friends Rima and Shiki who accompanied me in the airport. "You sure you two aren't coming?" I asked them.

They shook their head and looked at one another, "no. Have fun in Paris." Rima told me while Shiki said, "Good luck finding a good man there."

"Okay. So I'll be leaving then, take care of the house for me okay?" I said and asked them. Rima nodded sadly and Shiki nodded too. I look at Rima and hugged her, "I'll miss you two. Thanks for the trip once again. I'll bring you two some souveneirs when I get back okay?" I said and looked at them. I stopped hugging Rima and shook Shiki's hand. I saw Rima's sad face. "Oh come on Rima, don't be sad. I'll be back before you know it. And I do hope I could find Mr. Destiny in Paris, I mean it is the City of Amore or Love right? I won't be lonely having a solo flight to there so don't worry Rima."

Rima still look glum and looked like she was gonna tell me something important. But she shook her head and took her wallet from her purse. She gave me a few dollars and said, "It's on me. Have fun okay?" She told me and pushed me to enter the boarding room of the airport.

I smiled at her and Shiki. I pulled my stroller and walked to the boarding room. I waved at them as I enter another room.

I was already inside so I couldn't see Rima's guilty face. Shiki put a hand on her shoulder and said, "She'll understand why we did this Rima don't worry. Yuuki's a kind and gentle person. She'll understand."

"I hope so Senri. And I hope she'll forgive us and finds happiness in Paris." Rima said softly as she saw Yuuki's back entering another room.

xoxo... to be continued...

* * *

A/N: YEey! first ever chapter. hmmm... i hope this went well to everyone's expectations. heheh... anyway, please review so I'll upload soon. ^o^ teehee.

...........................................................................................................................................Thousand Miles..................................................................................................................................


	4. Trail 2: Destiny

**A/N:** Woow… Everyone is like awaiting the next chapters. LOL ^o^ hmmm… I'd like to thank last chapter's reviewers… _**peachie-trishie, apple juice and candy floss, saggitariusleo, kuran princess, lovevampires101, shikixrimaxforeva, and risa**_ and a big thanks to those people who alerted and made this their faves. ^o^ keep rocking people. ^o^

Heheh, thanks guys. Despite being in it's early stages you still liked it. Weeh! Hmmm… anyway, Kaname will appear here. How? Guess. Hehe, let's begin shall we? Yey! ^o^ I'll just get my popcorn. Heheh…

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't know how to speak French so please don't expect me to be fluent in this chapter. ^o^ I only got this on an English-French translator. ^o^

**Notes: **_The following will be used from now on so please be attentive._

**- means kaname's point of view.**

***means Yuuki's point of view.**

**= means no one's point of view.**

**New notie # 1: **_The French sentences down there if you scroll down and read. ^o^ was editted and fixed by Clara () ^o^ thanks for correcting the french translation mistakes. ^o^_

* * *

**Trail 2: **_**We'll see one another when our eyes meet**_

'**Destiny'**

* (Yuuki's PoV)

I stared at my plane ticket number.

_Okay, number 04 right._

I look at the seats in front of me. I look at my right and saw the number seat 04.

_Great I found my seat. Really now I can't believe those two gave me a ticket in first class. I got to give them great souvenirs when I go home to thank them._

I smiled at the thought of my two friends.

Then I took my seat and look at the small window beside me.

_I'm glad they gave me the seat near the window. I can get a clear view on the scenery outside. I'm so glad I'm going to Paris on my first flight. I hope the plane doesn't shake too much since this is my first time here._

I told myself as I opened the small bag in front of my seat. I saw a pair of slipper and few other things in the bag. I took off my shoes and put the slipper on my feet. Then the maid passed by my seat and I asked her for a magazine and newspaper. She got what I wanted on her trolley and handed it out to me. I thanked her and placed the reading materials on my lap.

I took my Ipod out of my pocket and plugged the earphones on my ear. I played it and listened to the music playing. Currently the song playing on it was entitled '_Tomorrow_' by Lillix. I sing along the song while reading the magazine first.

I was too busy so I didn't realize that someone sat beside me.

* * *

- (Kaname's PoV)

I sighed softly as I sat on my seat. I look in front and took off my sun glasses. The other passengers that booked first class tickets looked at me with astonishment and admiration.

I ignored their stares at me and look at the person sitting beside me. I was surprised she wasn't like the other passengers. She was too absorbed reading the magazine on her hand so I guess she didn't notice me.

But who cares, I mean this is better. No fan girls, no stalkers and furthermore no paparazzi.

I sink in my seat and sighed. I relaxed my body on my chair and lay my hands freely on the arm rest.

I closed my eyes and waited for the airplane to fly.

* * *

* (Yuuki's PoV)

I pushed the frame of my reading glasses on my nose since it was falling. I look outside and saw the airplane slowly moving.

_Oh no, don't tell me we're gonna fly now? I'm not yet ready! Dammit!_

I was surprised so I lay my hand on the arm rest and grabbed whatever I could hold on to. I closed my eyes and felt the airplane shaking.

_Is this always like this? Oh my gosh!_

* * *

- (Kaname's PoV)

I cursed in my head and gripped the armrest tightly.

My eyes opened when I felt a hand on my palm. And then it gripped my hand tightly as the plane shook slightly.

I put a wondering expression on my face as I look at the girl beside me.

"You okay miss?" I asked her politely. The girl didn't answer and kept closing her eyes. _This is probably her first time._

I tried to pull my hand away but the girl clasped it even more. She was shaking like the plane.

"Hey miss." I told her again but it looked like she couldn't hear me.

I sighed and just let her do as she please besides… _She may be my fan after all. And she's just using this as an excuse…_

I closed my eyes and relaxed.

_Whatever, I planned this to unwind and I will not let a commoner and feeble fan girl like her to ruin it._

I slowly felt the shaking of the plane subside and I fell asleep.

* * *

* (Yuuki's PoV)

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt the shaking subside.

_Wheew. I thought I would die. It was much scarier than what I have expected._

I sighed in relief and then I felt something under my palm. It was warm and somehow moist. I look beside me and saw myself holding the guy's hand.

_Wait scratch that. I was gripping his hand! Yuuki you idiot!_

I took my hand away embarrassed. I shyly look at the owner of the hand. Unfortunately, I couldn't see his face because of his dark sunglasses. Plus, he looked like he was sleeping.

I sighed in relief because I wouldn't have to explain to him. But then I felt a part of me regret not seeing the guy's face.

I shook my head.

_C'mon Yuuki, you didn't come to Paris just to find a boy friend. You went to Paris to find inspiration._

I sighed softly and tried my best to ignore the guy beside me. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

I continued listening to the music on my Ipod which was playing, _'Touch my hand'_ by David Archuleta.

_Great, my Ipod is teasing me with its songs. Geez._

* * *

- (Kaname's PoV)

I woke up because of feeling something heavy on my left shoulder.

I look at beside me and saw the girl beside me not gripping my hand anymore but instead sleeping. And she decided to use my shoulder as a pillow.

_Now, this girl is making most of my company. I mean, first the hand and now my shoulder? Should I expect that she'll ask for a kiss and autograph later on?_

I look at sleeping face. Unfortunately I couldn't see her whole face because she was wearing a sleeping mask that covered half of her face.

I checked my clock and saw it was almost time for landing. I placed a pillow, which I asked from the flight attendant near the window and pushed her head there. She obediently followed and my shoulder was vacant.

Funny, I felt a little sadden that the pressure on my shoulder left. I look at the girl and shook my head.

_She has probably planned this all along. Remember that women only give problem._

I sat up straight and took the newspaper she was reading moments ago.

* * *

…..…i…a…m…s…o…s…l…e…e…p…y…...

After a few hours …

…j…u…s…t…k…i…d…d…i…n…g….…..…...

* * *

* (Yuuki's PoV)

I stretched my arms and scratch my eyes.

_How long have I been sleeping?_

I look at the scene on the window.

_Wait… there's buildings and lights. Have we landed? Oh my gosh! I can't believe I slept in the whole trip._

I slapped my forehead and shook my head.

_Great. Just Great._

Just then I heard a voice utter, "Miss, we have landed 5 minutes ago. I hope you don't mind…" The female voice belonged to the flight attendant of the plane.

I stood up and got my bag. I apologized to her again and again as I left the plane. I walked towards the lobby. I slapped my forehead again.

_Great. Why do you always have to oversleep Yuuki? I guess I was just used to being waked up._

Then I remembered the guy whom I held hands.

_Accidentally. It was a mere accident. I was nervous so I didn't realize it wasn't an arm rest but his hand. But beside that fact, I can't believe he didn't even tried wake me up. I mean, we may not know each other but he could have at least waked me up. Aaaargh! I'm so glad our paths won't cross again._

Then I hurriedly checked out of the airport and call a cab. I decided to go to the hotel where I am staying.

_Okay, so had a bad start Yuuki. But that doesn't mean it's the end of the trip. Remember what 'someone' said? 'Some saying.'_

After a few minutes I reached my hotel. I was stupefied as I saw the marvelous and magnificent lobby. There was a grand staircase and a huge chandelier above. A fine red velvet carpet lay on the floor. The room was painted white with fine designs and it smelled like floral scents. Plus, I saw a handsome French maître d'hôtel.

He smiled at me and greeted me. I smiled back at him and escorted me towards the counter. The beautiful French receptionist smiled and said, "_Boujour mademoiselle. Comment puis-je vous aider?_ (Good morning miss. How may I help you?)".

Luckily I took some French class in college. So French is like my third native tongue, next to English and Japanese of course.

I smiled at the lovely lady and said, "_Oui, J'ai réservé une chambre dans votre hôtel_." (Yes, I have booked a room here in your hotel.)

The lady was somehow surprise at my response.

_Well I don't blame her. I mean I am a foreigner and she would have thought I wouldn't understand her._

The lady relaxed after a while and said, "_Ah Oui, et votre nom est_?" (Ah yes, and your name is?)

I smiled at her and said, "_Yuuki Cross, c'est sous le nom de Rima Touya et Senri Shiki_." (Yuuki Cross, it's under the name of Rima Touya and Senri Shiki.)

The lady looked at the computer and searched my name. She clicked the mouse and typed something.

_Probably some important things regarding my room._

Then she smiled and looked at me. _"Oui, bien mademoiselle Yuuki Cross. Votre numéro de chambre est 37A. Voici vos clés."_ (Yes, Well Miss Yuuki Cross. Your room number is 37A. Here are your keys.) She handed me out the keys. "_Et je tiens à dire s'il vous plaît profiter de votre séjour ici madame_." (And I would like to say please enjoy your stay here ma'am)

I smiled at her and took the keys. "_Merci. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai bien l'intention. Bonne journée mademoiselle._." With that I took off and looked at the handsome French guy who helped me bring my bag. (Thanks. And don't worry, I plan to. Good day miss.")

_Ah! This is just sweet! I can't wait to go sight seeing. Who cares about that guy? I'm just glad I'm here in Paris thanks to my friends. I got a handsome steward. I got a beautiful room in an amazing hotel. And I have Paris all by myself in 3 days. I wonder what place I'll visit first._

I thanked the waiter as I stop in front of my room. He smiled at me and told me to call him if I needed some help.

_Aw. How sweet._

I smiled back at him and thanked him. I marched inside with my bag and stroller. Once inside I couldn't help but shout and scream with excitement.

_Paris, the city of love. Rima you are wrong. I don't need to fall in love in Paris because I fell in love with Paris itself._

I smiled and skipped towards the balcony. Once I opened the window door frame and saw the city. I was breathless. The scene was utterly breath taking.

_It's just beautiful as I expect it to be. But I wonder how much you'll be able to inspire me? I wonder how much you can teach me._

I smiled at the beautiful scenery and touch the cold metal bar. I leaned on the railings and closed my eyes.

I could smell the cold air and felt love in the air. Everything was divine except…

"Holy shit, what do you mean by you can't try to make the freaking issue stop? And what about those crappy and meaningless article, didn't I told you to discard them before they release it?" A male voice said loudly. It was so loud that it passed through my room. "Damn and you're telling me now I need to come back earlier? Are you kidding me?"

I shook my head.

_Great, the guy really knows how to ruin the most beautiful moment of my life._

I frowned and decided to go inside.

_I guess, fate's telling me to go out of the hotel and enjoy the scenery outside. I guess I better follow it. Okay, I think I'll see the Eiffel tower first._

With that I entered the room and decided to go out of my hotel room.

* * *

- (Kaname's PoV)

I went out of my room and look at the beautiful scenery. Then my substitute manager called again. And boy did that ruin my mood. I threw my phone inside my room. I didn't care where it landed. I just hope it gets broken and when I come back there I'll make sure that stand-in manager will get the same state as my cell phone.

Then I saw the balcony door beside mine open.

_Looks like I have neighbors. I guess they heard my conversation._

I sighed and look at the Eiffel tower.

_I guess it's better if I enjoy my stay here and think about my problems later. Besides, didn't they say 'I'll cross the bridge when I get there'? Or should I rephrase that and say I'll think about it on the airplane?_

I couldn't help but smile at my silly thought. Then I closed my eyes and breathe in the nice fresh air. I open my eyes once again and marched inside my room. I decided to go out and enjoy my vacation.

_Who knows, maybe my luck will change here in Paris. I mean this is the city of love right?_

* * *

….…m…y…d…a…s…h…h…o…u…n…d…d…o…g…...

After a few hours of touring…

….i…s…p…r…e…g…g…y…...

* * *

* (Yuuki's PoV)

I sat down on the bench in the park. I was tired from all that walking and sight seeing. I was planning to go back to my hotel room but then I saw the light coming from here so I decided to drop by. But I didn't imagine there'll be some festival here. There were a lot of people, French and foreigners like me.

There were a lot of lights and food. But I was too full so I couldn't take another bite. And so I just drank a few alcoholic beverages and enjoyed the party.

_While I'm at it I tend to enjoy my stay here._

I smiled at the thought. Then I looked at the clock, it was exactly 9:00 pm. It was getting pretty late and I think I drank too much.

_I think I should go back to my room now._

I turned around and took some steps back to where I came from. After a few steps I realized something. I was too busy looking around. I forgot where I came from.

_And the crowd isn't helping either. Plus, I think the alcohol is making its effect._

I sighed and decided to ask but then everyone was busy. I sighed once more and settle on walking back to the hotel by myself.

_I just hope I won't get to see some thieves or thugs along the way._

I walked almost a few kilometers and still no sign of the hotel. Plus, there weren't many people around me to ask questions and directions from.

_Oh geez… good job Yuuki. You're really lost now._

And as I feared, I spotted three guys and they approached me.

"_Heymiss, t'es vraiment chaude. ça te dirait qu'on couche ensemble ce soir?"_ He asked me in French. (Hey miss, you're pretty hot. Would you mind if we laid on you tonight)

_"'T'es toute seule?ça te dit de passer la nuit avec moi?"_ The other man uttered and snickered. (Are you alone? Mind sharing the night together with me?)

_Do these guys think I can't understand them? And if they think those lame cheesy lines will work on me. Then they have another thing coming. I ain't a guardian in Cross Academy for nothing you know._

I decided to talk to them but then someone spoke first before me.

"_Vous avez un problème avec ma copine, vous trois?_" A male voice intervened in the conversation. (Do you have any problem with my girl, you three?)

I think I heard that voice somewhere.

I looked at the owner of the voice and saw a handsome guy. He was tall and gorgeous. He had burgundy eyes and a brownish black hair.

_He is not French, that's for sure. I mean he looks more of an Asian hot model than a European one. Or so I think._

Then he put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

I looked at him and whispered, "What are you doing?"

He looked at me and whispered back, "Just follow my lead."

I was surprised he knew how to speak my native language too.

The guys looked like they didn't believe us first but then slowly they realized we might be lover. _Real Lovers._

Once gone, I pulled away from him and face him.

I looked at his pretty face and I couldn't help but blush.

_And wait is my heart thumping as well? That's ridiculous. I'm just drunk so I'm turning red and my hearts beating a lot faster than usual. Right?_

I shook the thought away and uttered, "Who the hell are you?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. Then he uttered as he open his burgundy eyes, "You're welcome."

I felt embarrassed.

_I forgot to thank him. Oh too late for that… I guess._

I slowly pout and then decided to thank him. "Thanks for saving me." But since I was embarrassed before I decided to add, "But I could have handled that by my own you know."

The guy looked at me with his 'I don't believe you' look. Well I thought it was. But then he slowly smiled at me. And I couldn't help but feel creep out by his smile. It was like a fake smile but then it wasn't.

Then he said, "You're right. Next time I should try to be a less gentleman. Well then take care then." Then he turned around and acted like he was leaving.

_Oh great Yuuki, make your pride your priority and you'll never be able to go back to the hotel._

I hesitated to call him but then when I saw him a few meters away from me I decided to call him. "Hey you!"

The guy glanced at me and said, "What is it you?" He replied with an unfriendly manner.

"Well, while you're at it. Well… can you give me directions?" I said bashfully.

_God, why am I being so shy like this? This is so unlike me._

"Can't you ask in a polite way?" He scolded me.

I rolled my eyes. Then after a while I gave up. I sighed and said, "Can you please help me?"

He slightly smiled at me. I couldn't help but blush at what I just said. Then he uttered, "I can't hear you. Come closer." He ordered me.

Since I was the one obviously asking for help, I decided to follow him. I took some steps forward to close the gap between us and uttered, "Can you please help me?"

He smiled widely. This time it was different from the fake smile he showed me before. I blushed even more.

Then he pinched my nose. I screamed in pain, "Hey what gives!" I uttered and punched him lightly on his chest.

_Did I mention he had a nice body too?_

_I shook my head. No time for admiring his nice sexy body. I need to stay focus and ask him where I can find my hotel._

"So can you help me or not?" I asked him while touching my nose. He really pinched my nose hard. It really hurt.

He smiled mischievously, "That depends on how much you can pay me."

"What? You mean I have to pay you?"

"Well nothing is free in this world." He said sarcastically.

"What!"

"Well, are you gonna pay up or what?"

I frowned and glared at him.

_Even though he's sexy and hot; has a smooth deep male voice; and not to mention a pretty face, he had a pretty mean and bad personality._

I sighed and softly uttered, "Stubborn guy."

I saw him smile at what I said. I put my tongue out at him and rolled my eyes. Then after a while I told him, "I only have few yens here. If you want you could help me first and then I'll—"

He cut my sentence and said, "No need. I'll get my payment in a different currency."

With that he walked closer to me and quickly cleared the huge space between us. He pulled me in his arms and hugged me. Then he cupped my face.

My auburn eyes meet his burgundy ones. I my own image in his eyes and I saw a slight hint of mischief in them. Then slowly his face came closer to mine. I couldn't pull away since he was holding me with his iron arms.

He only paused when the distance between my lips and his were 4 meters apart.

Then I saw him smile and uttered, "What's your name."

I didn't know what demon possessed me when I answered him, "Yuuki."

He continued smiling and said, "Yuuki, that's a nice name."

Then as I was about to say something else, he closed the small gap between us.

xoxo... to be continued...

* * *

A/N: So technically, that's the second chapter. LOL ^o^ The airplane scene happened in the Korean series Full house but she knew Bi Rain was a famous actor. But here Yuuki didn't notice. ^o^ anyway, it's just a reminder to those who watched the Korean drama series. Hehe, ^o^ anyway. That's about it. And I hope you liked it. Hehhe, now click that green button below and I might give you some spoilers. Heheh, LOL ^o^ anyway, ciao for now! ^o^ ja nee…

...… …Thousand Miles …...


	5. Trail 3: Trouble Brewing

**A/N:**Thanks a bunch to those generous people out there who gives me my reviews for like the last chapters. hehe, I know, this is a little OOC in Kaname and Yuuki. but I'll try to make them in their characters in the next chapters to come. ^o^ and I'm gonna give you warning that there'll be fluff in the coming chapter. heehehehe, anyway... thanks a lot to the last chapter's reviewees... **sagittariusleo, vampire maddy, apple juice and candy floss, KkitkatLuver, Kuran princess, peachie-trishie, Kags21 and Fantasy-Magician. ehehe, and to the readers and viewers of this story as well, thank you! ^o^ and now... we start the story! yey! ^o^**

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own and never do. hehe, but chapter 49 of Vk is just out and it's probably selling like hotcakes. Yuummy! heehehe,

**Notes: **_so like for those who forgot here's the legend._

**- means kaname's point of view.**

***means Yuuki's point of view.**

**= means no one's point of view.**

**+ means flashbacks.**

* * *

**Trail 3: **_**When Bad Luck Strikes it Stings**_

'**Trouble Brewing'**

* * *

*Yuuki's PoV

I angrily dashed off out of the airport.

I have just returned from my trip to Paris.

I was tired and exhausted.

I loved the scenery there and its breath taking architectures. Not to mention the wonderful food and wine there.

I will surely miss Paris and its amorous atmosphere.

But then for one thing I won't miss that guy.

I remembered the guy whom I met on my first night in Paris.

The one I called '_Phantom of the Opera_.'

I called the guy with burgundy eyes and brownish black hair that because of his sly attitude.

_He saved me from those French guys who were trying to pick me up but then he had the same intention like them._

I pouted and frowned as I remembered what he did to me.

_Aargh! And to think that was my first ever kiss! And it got stolen by the Phantom of the Opera! Aaargh._

Actually it was the same reason I was running my way out of the airport.

Since I figured out he was not clearly a French and thought he maybe a tourist like me, it's not extreme we would meet again.

_But I have no intention of ever seeing that guy! I mean who does he thinks he is, stealing my first kiss like that! You can go to hell you thief!_

* * *

I put my shades on my face and get ready for the paparazzi.

It wasn't new to me though. It was always like this.

I saw a flash in the corner of my eye.

_It seems they have sensed I am coming back here today._

As I marched towards the main office of the airport to escape the paparazzi, I heard questions and permissions for an interview.

I put a hand in front of them and declined their offers.

"Sorry but I can't answer your questions for today. Please ask my manager for those queries and interviews. Thank you." I tried to be polite and sincere to them.

But deep inside, I somehow disliked this attention.

Then as I turn left at the corner I saw a chocolate colored haired girl in the midst of the crowd.

_Have I been hallucinating? I must have. There's no way that girl will be here._

I remembered the girl whom I saved while I was staying in Paris and I couldn't help but cracked a smile.

_Her face is something that'll be hard to forget. Her reaction was perfect._

I smiled even wider as I remembered the scene with her shocked reaction.

* * *

_+ Flashback_

* * *

I step away from the girl and looked at her caramel eyes which wrote surprised all over her face. Her lips parted and her jaw dropped. Her cheeks flushed pink and she was looking at me in a daze.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh at her reaction.

She blushed and uttered, "W-what do you think y-you were d-doing?" She said in a quivering voice.

"Why is it your first time being kissed?" I commented and licked the side of my lips. "But I might say, you're quite a drinker. How much alcohol did you drink tonight?" I teased her.

Her face flushed even more as she embarrassingly uttered, "Why do you care, you pervert! You can just burn in hell! Aargh!" She pushed me away and run away from me.

I looked at her as she disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

-Kaname's PoV

I touched my lips and thought of the girl.

_Funny but it seemed as if I have seen her before._

I shook my head lightly and erase the thoughts.

Like other girls, she'll remain in my memory and nothing else.

I waited for my manager in the small office.

And for a few minutes the door opened and my manager came in.

"Kaname-sama. Welcome back." The low deep voice of Akatsuki Kain greeted me. He smiled and stood in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back. So how have been things while I was away Akatsuki?" I asked him and slightly smiled. I stood up and walked towards him.

"Shirabuki-hime is furious about your absence without telling her." Akatsuki uttered as he shove to me the daily newspaper. "And thus, the council is worried too about your unanswered statement to their issue." He reported to me as he put his hands on the pockets of his pants. It was one of his habits to do so.

I listened to him and answered, "And what have you told them?"

"That you will answer all their queries when you come back." He uttered and blinked at me.

"Well then…" I started and look at my clock. "It looks like I have still some time before I answer them. Mind arranging a meeting for me? " I asked him.

"Of course." He answered my favor and slightly bowed.

"But before that, I have to visit your cousin for a while. He called me when I was in Paris and told me that he have some good news." I happily told him as I walked out of the room. "By the way, are the paparazzi gone?" I asked and looked at him.

"Yes. I pulled some connections in this airport to let me banned the reporters and paparazzi for a while. And my sincerest apology for the lame work, my stand-in manager had done." He stated and smiled at the thought of pushing the media away.

"Thanks. I can always count on you Akatsuki. I don't mind it, besides I think you already solve the issue. And that's what matters." I pat his shoulder and smiled gently at him.

"Thank you. It's my pleasure to be of service to you, Kaname-sama." He answered and bowed at me.

"Anyway, let's go before the paparazzi come back." I uttered and left the office room.

* * *

*Yuuki's PoV

I tried to call Rima's cell phone once more.

Sorry but the number you are dialing is currently unavailable. Please try your call again later.

I frowned and ended the call. I tried to call Senri's number but it was the same.

_Is it just me or do I have the feeling are they hiding something from me?_

I asked myself and sighed.

_They promised me they will fetch me when I return but they are no where to be found._

_Could it be they forgotten? Nah. That's impossible. I clearly told them before I left that I will come back today but why aren't they here yet? Maybe they had some emergency. Anyway, no use standing here I better go home on taxi then._

I raised my hand and called for a cab. Fortunately, a cab stopped and helped me place my belongings on the trunk of the car. I went inside afterwards and said my address.

_I hope everything's okay at home._

I couldn't help but feel a little nervous as I traveled towards home.

….i…t…s…s…o…h…o…t…i…n…h…e…r…e…...

* * *

= _no one's pov_

* * *

Senri and Rima sat together on the coach in Aidou's manor. They were in the living room waiting for the owner to arrive.

"So is everybody here yet?" a male voice entered the room. It belonged to Hanabusa Aidou.

"Not yet, Ruka and Ichijou-san is still not here." Rima said with an expressionless face.

"Oh, right. I'll call Ruka and Takuma. Oh I have pocky in the drawer, if you want some just get it yourself." Hanabusa uttered and went out of the room again.

Rima sighed once Hanabusa left. "Nee Senri, don't you think Yuuki-chan has returned back here? What do you think she'll say when she knows we took away the title of her house and sold it?"

"She'll be devastated." Senri replied and looked at Rima. "That's for sure. She'll search for us even in the middle of the seven seas just to get it back."

"That's true. She'll really hate me." Rima uttered and sighed. "Can't we just get the title back and just sell another house to Aidou? I have five summer houses and you have seven. Can't we just choose from there?" She suggested but Senri shook his head.

"We can't. Remember, Aidou chose the house itself? And luckily he just saw a picture of it with us." Senri uttered with a poker face.

"Why do you have to suck in 'GO FISH' Senri? If you have won against Aidou, we could have prevented this matter." Rima complained.

"It's too late for regrets now. I'm sure Yuuki has seen the sign on her house by now." Senri uttered as he tried to visualize what Yuuki's reaction is. "I'm sure she's screaming at the top of her lungs right now."

Rima nod and agreed, "I bet she'll be calling us over and over again."

Senri looked at Rima and asked, "Did you turned off your phone?" Rima nodded. "Me too."

"She'll hunt us down together with her vampire hunter brother while we are still alive and breathing." Rima thought out loud.

"That's for sure." Senri nodded in agreement.

Senri and Rima were in that state when Ruka Soen entered the room. "What's with those faces? Kaname-sama has just returned so you two should be happy."

"We're not like you Ruka." Rima uttered with a soft dull voice.

"Right right, anyway… I heard you gave Hanabusa a vacation house for Kaname-sama since Senri lost in 'Go FISH' with the idiot Hanabusa, is it true?" Ruka asked.

"Yup." Rima and Senri both nod.

"Oh I see." Ruka answered back and looked at the two. "No wonder you two looked like you lost."

* * *

-Kaname's PoV

I entered Aidou's mansion with Kain.

We were greeted by a maid and we went inside the living room.

Once inside, I saw Rima and Senri sitting beside one another, Ruka who was sitting formally on a coach, and Hanabusa who was drinking some tea. They all stood up once I came with Akatsuki.

"Kaname-sama." They all greeted me and bowed.

"No need to be formal." I uttered and sat on a seat.

"How was your trip Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked me with excitement in her eyes.

"Well, it was pretty interesting. I saw some beautiful scenery in Paris. I actually bought some souvenirs for you guys. Here." I said and laid a bag full of souvenirs for them.

"You shouldn't have Kaname-sama." Ruka uttered and shyly looked at the bag for her souvenir.

"Paris? Kaname-sama?" Rima asked with a shocked face.

"Yes, why?" I asked with wonder.

"Nothing." Rima answered back and kept quiet.

Then after Hanabusa got his souvenir he uttered, "I have good news Kaname-sama, remember the house I showed you before? Well I bought it for you Kaname-sama." He happily reported to me.

I smiled and uttered, "Thank you Hanabusa, that'll be very useful now since I need a place to relax especially right now."

"Are you still worried about what the council want, Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked and looked at me.

"Yes, and I think they'll keep pestering me until I agree with them." I uttered and closed my eyes. "But I don't think I'll be able to agree with them."

Everyone fell silent and listened to me. I smiled and told them, "Don't worry I have found a plan."

"You have, Kaname-sama? What is it about?" Ruka and Hanabusa excitedly asked me.

I smiled and told them, "I'm going to find someone else to marry."

"What?" Ruka and hanabusa's jaw dropped at what I said. While Rima and Senri looked at me with wide eyes, Akatsuki too was surprised at my revelation.

"You got to be kidding, Kaname-sama. Marriage isn't as simple as that. I mean I haven't even thought of ending my bachelor career yet!" Hanabusa uttered with amazed expression on his face.

"He's right, Kaname-sama. You should think twice before you act. Besides, who will you marry Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked to me.

"I still haven't found her yet but I'm sure I'll be able to. Besides, it's just a temporary marriage. That is until the council decides to get off my nerves." I uttered and thought of the right girl whom I will marry.

I saw Senri and Rima look at one another and then stared at me.

"If you don't mind Kaname-sama, we have the perfect girl who will agree to marry you under those conditions." Rima uttered while Senri nod with her.

"What? When did you two think of the girl?" Ruka asked surprised to Senri and Rima's offer.

"She's our friend Ruka. And she owns the house we sold to Aidou, Kaname-sama. She's kind of in need of financial problem so she… uh…" Rima uttered and thought of an excuse.

"She sold her house but unfortunately she doesn't really want to sell her house." Senri added to Rima's sentence.

I doubted what they offered but then if selling back the house to the girl whom they suggested it was a quite easy deal.

Besides, we would be living on her house and she'd know everything about it.

I didn't need to hire someone else to be the perfect temporary wife.

But then, her status as a vampire was also very important.

I look at Rima and Senri and asked them, "Is she is a noble vampire?"

"Um… no, she's a pureblood like yourself Kaname-sama but…" Rima uttered but hesitated to continue.

"But?" I waited for her to continue.

"She had lived as a human when she was young so she isn't your typical ordinary vampire." Senri continued.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ruka exaggerated and rolled her eyes at Rima and Senri. "You don't expect a vampire like that is fitted to be Kaname-sama's fiancé. Even if she is just a temporary wife, Kaname-sama is—"

"Okay, let me meet her tomorrow." I uttered and cut off Ruka's sentence.

"What?" Ruka and Hanabusa uttered in surprise to my agreement.

"Seriously?" Rima and Senri uttered in slight delight.

"Yes." I nod to Senri and Rima.

"B-but Kaname-sama…" Ruka reasoned out to me but I raised a hand to stop her.

"If she's not fitting to be my temporary fiancé, I will decline her myself Ruka. You don't need to worry." I said to Ruka and tried to relieve her from her worry.

"Of course Kaname-sama." Ruka said softly. She looked like she was forced to agree with me.

"Hanabusa, can you let me use your car tomorrow to meet whom Senri and Rima suggested?" I asked Hanabusa and looked at him.

"Of course Kaname-sama! You can even use one of my restaurants to have a private meeting with her." Hanabusa said and suggested to me.

"Thank you." I smiled to them and said. I looked around and try to look for someone. "Where is Takuma by the way?" I asked them.

"He's in Rome. He said something about finishing an article with one of his writers." Hanabusa answered my question.

"Oh I see. Well then…" I said and look at my clock. After that I stood up and uttered, "I'll be leaving now. I have a meeting with the vampire council."

"Good luck Kaname-sama." Senri, Rima, Ruka and Hanabusa uttered and stood up like me.

"Thank you." I smiled slightly and turned around. I walked towards Akatsuki and uttered, "Sorry for waiting Akatsuki."

"No, I don't mind Kaname-sama." Akatsuki uttered and slightly bowed.

We walked out of the room.

* * *

= _no one's pov_

* * *

Meanwhile when Rima and Senri were riding on their car towards their house, Rima opened a conversation.

"Do you think it'll work Senri?" Rima asked Senri looked at him.

Senri looked at Rima for a while and then continued looking at the road. He nod and said, "It's only the least we can do for Yuuki. It's her decision if she will accept our offer."

"But the question is where will we find Yuuki-chan?" Rima uttered and thought of where Yuuki could be.

Senri stopped the car and said, "No need to look Rima, she's right in front our house."

Rima looked in front like Senri instructed and he was right.

But there was something different from Yuuki than her usual self.

"I think she's still devastated." Senri uttered and took off his seatbelt. Rima does the same and nodded.

"I think we really pissed her off." Rima added as she looked at Yuuki.

"Do you think she'll calm down if we tell her?" Rima asked as Yuuki noticed their car

She looked at them with her eyes red and made their car explode. Luckily, they were able to come out of it before it did blow up.

"Let's hope so." Senri added and gulped as Yuuki walked towards them.

'_Lesson of the day, don't ever make a pureblood angry even if she is your friend.'_ Rima and Senri thought in their heads.

…**xoxo**… _to be continued_.

* * *

**A/N**: hehe, Yuuki got angry like hell. well who wouldn't be... Senri and Rima sold her house without permission. but luckily they thought of a way to give it back to her, eventually. LOl ^o^ anyway, did everyone expect that or was it unexpected? Well for some people who guessed that Senri and Rima did sell Yuuki's house, cookies for you guys. And for those who didn't, I'll still give you guys cookies! 3 hehe, :3 anyway, wheeee... the next chapter will be released on the first week of may, I'm gonna be busy this coming week so I can't update till may. eheh, anyway, please drop reviews if you like... hehe, and yes, flames are also accepted. ^o^ tee hee... thanks! See you next chapter kay? bye for now! ciao! ja nee!

**_~mistuki-chi.x_**

...… ….…Thousand Miles …...


	6. Trail 4: Coincidence

**A/N: **It's like raining here for several days and I'm bored as hell... so I had more time writing this fan fiction! yey! i know, I promised fist week of may. but then , I couldn't stand it and wrote this. yey! anyway... ^o^ thank you dear reviewers!***saggitariusleo, Clara, Apple Juice and Candy Floss, Peachie-Trishie, lovevampires101, KuranPrincess, Amphibious Draculina, and Scarletblush*** and thank you awesome readers who reads this! LOL ^o^

**_Scarletblush:_** Nope, I haven't even been in France nor Paris. LOL I haven't even ridden a plane yet. But I'm crossing my fingers in our trip to Disney Land in Hongkong. Anywhooo... Glad you liked it! And yes, it's like Full House except it's diff! hehe, Glad you liked it! Yey! ^o^ thanks a bunch for the reviews! hehehe, ^o^

LOL ^o^ so happy! anyway, i ate too much sweets. Anyway on with this story! Yoshi!

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I have to say it again? heheh, ^o^ LOL, DON'T OWN! NEVER WILL! LOVE THE ONE WHO MADE IT THOUGH! hehhe, ^o^

**Notie:** The legends are in the last chapter. heheh, okay? but here's a recap... _*yuuki, -kaname, =no one, _and_ +flash back_. ^o^ kay?

* * *

**Trail 4: **_**Sweet Words Always Hold a Catch on Them**_

'**Coincidence'**

* * *

*Yuuki's PoV

I saw Rima and Senri's car park a few meters away from me.

And judging by the way they look they knew I was angry and pissed off as hell.

_I mean, who would be happy when you see your own house with a sign saying 'SOLD'?_

_I wasn't even planning to sell it. Hell, I was never planning to sell our house._

I took a few steps towards their car. I couldn't help when I used my powers and blow their car to pieces.

I was angry. I was devastated. And most of all, I felt betrayed by my two friends.

But luckily Senri and Rima escaped and went out of their car before it exploded.

Then I saw a lamp post and it suddenly burst up. I don't blame it though, when I use my powers I mess up. As in really mess up everything.

I was already in front of them when they stood up. I glared at them and crossed my arms in front of my chest. I frowned and awaited their excuses.

They looked at me and raised their hands.

"Yuuki-chan, we know you're pissed off but listen to us first." Rima stated when she saw me raising a finger.

"The hell like I would. You sold my house! Why would I listen to you?" I said angrily as I glared at them.

"Look, we didn't mean to. It was our only option." Senri explained to me as I blurted out my anger.

"Option? What option? And why would you two need to sell my house for? You are even richer than me!" I yelled at them. "Why do you need my simple cute house?"

"Okay, it's because we lost to a bet and someone liked your house. And it was what he asked for." Rima uttered in defense to them. "Before you flare and blow us up, you need to listen to us first and calm down." She suggested to me.

"Calm down? I can't calm down! I don't even know if I should trust you two now when you have lied to me before." I rebuked to them.

"You need to trust us Yuuki because we found a way for you to get your house back." Senri said and offered a truce with me. "So?"

I thought for a while and decided. "Okay, I'll calm down." I said and breathe deeply.

"Okay so let's get inside our house and we'll talk about our proposal." Rima said and walked towards me. "Okay, Yuuki-chan?"

"Okay." I answered softly and agreed.

There was no other way. If Rima and Senri knew a way to get my house back, then I'm willing to trust them again. Besides, they're my friends I could never hold a grudge to them.

...y...a...w...n...r...a...i...n...

"So… we didn't intend to sell your house." Senri said to me after explaining what happened.

I put a hand in front of them and uttered, "Wait. So you're saying that you played a card game and lost. And then this Aidou-guy told you guys to pay up. Then he said he wanted my house as a payment?" I tried to concise everything they have just told me.

"Yes. He did. And I think he pretty much planned to trick Senri while I was away with Ruka. He knew we recognized your house so he swindled Senri in to playing 'Go Fish' and all of this happened." Rima uttered as she looked straight at me.

Her blue eyes told me that she was telling the truth. I sighed and looked at them, "But Shiki you know you suck at 'Go Fish'. Rima and I always beat you."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry Yuuki." Senri uttered apologetically. "It's just that Aidou made a deal that he would give me a year worth supply of pocky."

After a while, I sighed and thought of the big problem in front of me.

_I'm so gonna be busted when my brothers find out about this._

Then I remembered Lynx and Angel. _That's my pet cat and my dad's pet Angel Fish, in case you forgot._

"Where are Lynx and Angel?" I asked them afterwards.

"They're here. Actually, all your clothes are here. We only left your appliances and some unimportant things since we really vacillated if we would sell your house or not." Rima explained and looked so regretful.

I sighed and crossed my arms in front of my chest. After a while I looked at Senri and Rima and asked, "So how can I get my house back?"

Senri and Rima looked at one another and then faced me. Rima's mouth opened and verbalized, "Aidou gave your house to one of our friends. He's like our leader and we really respect him. And knowing Aidou, he probably gave your house to him because he had done something wrong again. But he has a problem and we volunteered you to help him solve it."

"Ok-kaaay." I uttered and tried to let what she just said sink in to my brain. "So what does he need me for? I hope it's not like you know… Cause there's no way I'll do it! Over my dead beautiful body."

Rima rolled her eyes and shook her head while Senri was amused at my imagination.

"What! You can't blame me for thinking the guy's retarded or-"

I was unable to continue what I saying because Rima muffled my mouth with her hands. "Shhhh…. If anyone hears you talking like that towards him, you'll regret it." I nod and she let go of my mouth. "For your information, he's a pureblood like you Yuuki. Although he's born as one and the vampire council recognize him as our KING."

"And you know how much the vampire council looks and how they act like, don't you Yuuki?" Senri added.

"Yeah. I know how _OLD_ they look like. I mean, I don't like them and their feelings are mutual towards me. After all what they said to me and Zero, I would let them freeze in hell as long as I care. I mean they even tried to execute Zero for killing two purebloods. _TWO_! And the fact that it was those purebloods fault for _TRESPASSING_!" I exaggerated and rolled my eyes.

I remembered how the vampire council disliked me for siding with Zero. They told me that I was an unimportant person even though I had become a pureblood.

_The nerve of those people or vampires. Whatever._

"Well, if they heard you talking about them and the pureblood Rido and Shizuka like that they would probably put you on a leash." Senri mocked and tried to scare me but I wasn't frightened. "Believe me they could do that and more Yuuki. Even if you are pureblood, they won't hesitate to do what they have done to Shizuka-hime. And I know you wouldn't like being caged up like some animal."

"Well anyway, let bygones be bygones. Yuuki listen to me. Like what Senri said, the council will do everything to control everyone in the vampire society and it even includes our _KING, Kaname Kuran_. And thus, they plan to make him marry Sara Shirabuki. The next pureblood to the Kuran-s, and you can bet they have something on their sleeves. But since our leader doesn't want to marry yet, that's where you come in to the picture." Rima explained to me to the best as she can.

"And why do I need to get in to the picture?" I asked her and listened to her reason.

"You'll be his temporary wife until the council gets off his back." Senri blurted out to me.

I was dumbfounded. I let my jaw drop for a while.

_Marriage? You've got to be kidding me._

"You're kidding me." I uttered with wide eyes. "Tell me that this is all a bit a-hole trick you guys are pulling on me."

"No." They said in chorus and looked dead serious.

"Shut up!" I told them and sighed. Afterwards, I closed my mouth and thought of their proposal.

_It wasn't so bad. I mean, it's just temporary right? We'll just share the same house and breathe the same air for a while and when everything has calm down. We walk our separate lives like nothing happened._

_It'll be easy right?_

_But I can't decide like this. I need to think this over. My father always told me to take marriage seriously and never agree to it without thinking it through._

I looked at them with doubt and said, "How long can I think this over?"

"Only until tomorrow morning because we will meet him tomorrow." Rima voiced out and looked at me.

"That soon?" I uttered in staggered tune.

_Does he need to find a girl that fast? Is this one of those get a girl and get married in Vegas then divorce the next day? Hell._

"Yes. You can think it overnight and tell us tomorrow your decision Yuuki. And believe me, this is the easiest way we could think of." Senri said and looked at me straight to the eye.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Everything had gone into chaos and my life had become a twister.

_Oh how I wish everything was okay like before. But… I can't tell this to my father and two brothers. They've got their own personal problems to solve. Ichiru will probably tell Zero so I can't tell. While my father will totally blabber out before I even tell him not to tell Zero nor Ichiru. And that'll be a really big problem. Plus, Zero will totally hit the roof and hunt Rima and Senri to the end of the earth if he found out about this._

I sighed once more and opened my eyes. Senri and Rima had left me by now. They probably thought I needed some time for myself to think about the proposal.

I scratched my head. I puffed some air and tried to calm down. I placed my head on one of my hands as I tried to think of what to do. I opened them once I again when I heard a purr.

I saw Lynx climb up on the coach beside me. She cuddled to my lap and I touch her white soft fur.

"Nee, Lynx do you think I should marry this guy just to get our old house back?" I asked Lynx as if she could answer my question. I sighed and pet Lynx.

Lynx purred to me and licked my hand.

I opened my eyes and looked at Lynx with amusement.

I looked at the clock and carried Lynx towards the kitchen.

_Oh well, I can't think straight on an empty stomach. So I'll grab something to eat._

I marched towards the fridge and took out some sandwiches. I knew Rima and Senri wouldn't mind. Besides they owe me one for selling my house.

* * *

…...i…w…a…n…t…i…c…e…c…r…e…a…m…

The next day...

…c…o…o…k…i…e…s…a...n...d…c…r…e…a…m…...

* * *

=No one's PoV

Yuuki stared at her self on her hand mirror and sighed.

_Was she really doing this?_

She looked at Rima and Senri. Senri was driving so he was staring at the road while Rima was looking at her through the mirror above her seat.

Yuuki smiled wry at Rima and blinked.

_Oh well… just think Yuuki, you are doing this for your family._

Yuuki closed her eyes and awaited the car to stop.

A few minutes passed before the car initially stopped.

Senri and Rima took off their seat belts while Yuuki opened the door closest to her and went out.

Senri and Rima went out of the car too afterwards. Senri pushed a button and his car beeped. They walked towards the entrance of an elegant restaurant.

They went inside and the supervisor asked out names. Senri uttered his surname and the supervisor lead the way to the first class section of the restaurant.

Then they saw a guy who was sitting while reading a newspaper. He was holding the newspaper high so they couldn't see his face.

* * *

*Yuuki's PoV

After feeling his presence, I paused and stopped walking. Suddenly I felt a jolt stroke through me as if lightning hit me. Somehow, I thought I knew his aura. I suddenly start sweating and felt like it was dejavu.

Rima and Senri stopped and looked at me. They were wondering what was wrong with me but I shook my head. I nudged them to continue walking and thus they did.

_Why was I nervous? Crap. Probably because this is the first and last time I'll ever do this._

The supervisor called the guy's attention who was sitting on the classy chair. The guy put the newspaper down on the table. He looked at Senri and Rima and waved at them with a slight grin.

* * *

=_ No one's PoV_

* * *

Senri and Rima were blocking Yuuki so she couldn't see his face. Then Rima and Senri started walking towards the table. When they reached the table, they bowed to the pureblood.

Kaname smiled at the two and his eyes caught a familiar girl he once met in Paris.

And he couldn't help the smile forming on his face. He was amused that her expression on her face still hasn't changed. She was still so easy to read.

* * *

*Yuuki's PoV

I knew I looked like an idiot standing there looking in complete shock as I look at the guy Rima and Shiki told me about.

_Hell, everyone would look like me if they saw the same person twice! And to think that it was the least person I wanted to see! Was it just a mere coincidence? Crap. This is a big crap._

I was surprised to see the 'phantom of the opera' here. But I was more surprised to know he's the same guy who wanted to marry me well… temporarily.

_But hell, I'm still gonna marry that thief who stole my first kiss!_

_Kami-sama why do you punish me so?_

I saw Rima looking at me. Our eyes locked. She signaled me to walk towards the vacant seat.

I hurriedly obeyed her instructions and walked shyly towards the vacant seat beside the 'phantom of the opera.'*

I was about to pull the seat when he stood up and pulled the seat for me. He gently smiled and waited for me to sit. Afterwards he pushed the seat and sat beside me.

Rima and Senri smiled at me when he did that. I couldn't help but be forced to smile back at them and him.

_He acts as if we didn't saw each other in Paris! And to think he's acting like a gentleman towards me... if Rima and Senri could only know what this guy did to me. But, I'm sure they won't belive me. They are his so-called friends._

"I ordered our dinner if you don't mind." He stated with a smooth gentle voice and slightly smiled.

It sent me Goosebumps as he smiled like that. I tried to act normal and dryly smile.

"We don't mind Kaname-sama." Rima and Senri uttered in chorus to the guy beside me.

_Sama! They even call him Kaname-sama! Geez, this is so awkward._

Then he stared at me and asked, "You don't mind Miss?"

I shook my head and hands at him. "It's Yuuki Cross. And no, I don't mind either."

_How can I say YES when my friends said they don't mind? Is he taunting me to be sarcastic in front of Rima and Senri?_

I asked myself and imagined myself rolling my eyes at him.

* * *

= _No one's PoV_

Kaname cracked his lips to a smile when he read her thoughts. She was really too easy to read.

After a while the foods came and it was time to eat.

…y…a…w…n…..s…u…s…h…i…p…l…e…a…s…e…...…...

Yuuki tried her best not to drool as she smelled the scent of the foods being prepared in front of her.

Rima eyed on Yuuki to control herself and use her manners. Then she glared at Yuuki and signaled her to calm down since they were in front of the pureblood.

Yuuki slightly frowned and pouted. She breathed deeply and tried to control herself from devouring the delicious food in front of her.

….g…r…o…w…l…..i…m…h…u…n…g…r…y…...

Yuuki kept quiet and slowly ate the food on her plate.

It was a real pain for her to eat so slow and so little. 'I could never understand women who eats like a cat.' She thought to herself as she silently ate.

Meanwhile she was unaware that someone was watching her as she quietly ate. And he couldn't help but smile at her reaction as she ate.

Kaname heard every thought that she said in her head and he couldn't help but smile at her. She really wanted to eat everything on the table but she tried her best to eat casually like everyone else.

She was something he would rarely find and Kaname couldn't help but be intrigued at her.

…t…e…m…p…u…r…a…...

After eating, Rima decided to go to the rest room and Senri went off with her. Only Yuuki and Kaname were left on the table.

Yuuki wiped the napkin on her face with a frown.

* * *

*Yuuki's PoV

_Not only was I unable to get seconds to the food but Rima and Senri left me on purpose with this guy.  
_

I frowned as I the silence fell between us.

Then I heard him utter, "I guess this is fate don't you think? Meeting like this for the second time?" he grinned at me as he looked at me.

I didn't look back at him and uttered, "I would rather think of it as a mishap for me than fate."

"Mishap huh? That's pretty harsh. I was pretty much going to agree to Rima's proposal but then seeing you aren't interested in agreeing whole heartedly. I think it's better if I find someone else to form a contract with. It was a nice pleasure meeting with you though." He uttered and looked away with me.

_What? You've got to be kidding me! Does he intend to say he thinks I'm not worth it to be his temporary wife? Or he is just mocking me?_

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. He smirked at me and I so wanted to slap him so I can wipe that smile off his face. I knew he was taunting me to be a nice sweet girl and plead to let me be his temporary fiancee.

Oh he was really pushing me to get angry and use my powers against him.

But then I saw Rima and Senri walking towards us.

_Okay Yuuki, smile and calm down. You have to befriend this guy or else you won't get your house back._

I blinked and smiled at him ironically. I locked my eyes on him and loudly uttered, "Of course I'll agree to marry you Kuran-san. It's my pleasure to meet you too. I wish we could go along with one another while being temporarily married. I only wish to serve and help someone like you." I giggled like a lady afterwards.

I was sure my voice was loud enough for Senri and Rima to hear.

I saw Kaname grin wider at my reaction.

_Wait did I just fell to his plan? Crap, I feel like I was fooled._

Then Rima and Senri sat in front of us and they were happy to know that we got along well with one another.

After a while Rima spoke up, "I see you two have decided already. I'm glad you chose her Kaname-sama, Yuuki-chan is a very close friend of our so I know she'll be a good wife to you while you two are temporarily married."

"Yuuki knows a lot in doing chores but I doubt her cooking though." Senri added but Rima stomped his foot so he stopped talking.

"Thanks for the support Senri." I sarcastically said and smiled at him.

"I see. I'll see to it we have a maid to cook our foods. I don't like to die early due to food poisoning." He joked around and that everyone laugh except me.

I wryly smiled at them and tried to laugh at his joke too. Okay, I was really trying real hard to smile and laugh.

_It was a corny joke. Believe me. I bet Rima and Senri are forced to laugh as well. I mean they don't even laugh when I joke around. And to think even Zero laughs at my joke. Those two don't appreciate good jokes. Geez…_

After a while they stopped laughing and Kaname looked at me.

"If you two don't mind, can I take Yuuki somewhere? I want to know more about her." He uttered smoothly that made the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Sure, you can bring her to her house afterwards." Rima uttered and slightly smiled at him.

I eyed on Rima.

_What do you mean my house? When did you return my things back to my house?_

I thought and signaled her but she replied a smile to me.

_Aaargh… Rima, you really planned to make me agree with this don't you? You are so dead when you do this again. You owe me big time._

I narrowed my eyes at her and sighed.

"Perfect. We'll visit a place I want to go to. You don't mind do you, Yuuki?" He asked me and smiled.

_He is calling me by my name as if we are really close._

I dryly smiled and nod. "Sure, I don't mind?" It was a half question and statement.

"Okay. Well then, we'll be going out first. You two enjoy your night." He said and stood up. Then he lend me a hand. I didn't have a choice but to reach out my hand to him.

Rima smiled at me sweetly. Senri was like her too.

_Oh they don't know that behind that genuine smile is a wolf in disguise. I am making the worst decision in my life. But…_

He help me stood up and I couldn't help but lost balance and cling on to him.

"Easy love." He whispered softly to me and I pushed him away as he did so.

I couldn't help but felt a shiver run down on my spine as he did that. Heat went to my face in a mixture of embarrassment and fury.

I looked at him and he smiled at me with amusement.

Then he glanced at Rima and Senri. Afterwards, we bid them goodbye. He pulled my hand and I had no choice but follow him. We went out of the restaurant and got in his car.

I put a seatbelt on me and likewise he buckled up. He put the key to the car key hole and started the engine. Then he pressed on the clutch and shifted the gear. Afterwards he pressed the gas and we went off to wherever he was heading in a fast speed.

_I just hoping we reached our destination in one piece with the speed he is driving at._

I tightly clutched my seatbelt and closed my eyes.

_Does he usually drive like this? Aargh… he's worst than Zero when he's driving._

_Kamisama… please don't take me yet especially not with this guy._

…**xoxo**… _to be continued_.

* * *

A/N: Does everyone thinks Yuuki dislikes Kaname so much? Well, she'll eventually soften up. ^o^ Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ^o^ Please review minna coz it inspires me to write and update faster! LOL ^o^! Ciao minna!~ ^o^

...… ….Thousand Miles …...


	7. Trail 5: Contract

**A/N: **Wheee… I had just a major writer's block these past few days but lucky I was able to write this chapter ahead! Yey! Anyway, hmm…. I'll babble and ramble later. ^o^ heheh, Thanks to the last chapter's reviewers… ***Scarlet Blush**, **Peachie-Trishie, Amphibious Draculina, sagittariusleo, Apple Juice and Candy Floss, Akira 91, Kuran Princess, Chicorin, Fantasy-Magician, xXtsukiko hime-chanXx and shikixrimaxforeva...* **also thank you to those people who made this on their _faves and alert stories_, and thanks to those who read this! Yey! Anyway, without further ado… chapter 5! ^o^

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own VK, and all I own is my fictional plot! Hehe, n.n and of course the idea of Kaname being sly but nevertheless handsome vampire he is! Heheh, yey! ^o^

**Notie: **In case, anyone forgot... *Yuuki's PoV, -Kaname's Pov and =No one's PoV. Got it? okay! Yoshi! Enjoy minna!~ ^0^

* * *

**Trail 5: **_**How can't I agree?**_

'**Contract'**

* * *

*Yuuki's PoV

Kaname, as I heard Rima called him, stopped the car in front of a huge mansion. And I know well what that huge mansion is and to whom it belonged to.

I've been here once and it was a very unforgettable raison d'être.

He looked at me and extended his hand.

I looked at his hand then to his face.

I saw his slight smile despite his serious expression. He was not wearing his usual 'phantom of the opera' smile or the 'fake' one.

I actually thought it was genuine for once.

And that was enough for me to lend my hand to him and walked beside him.

We passed by the entrance and the vampires we met bowed down unto us.

_Why wouldn't they? I mean we are purebloods._

Then as we stood in front of a huge door Kaname uttered, "You can't turn back now."

I looked at him and seriously answered, "Look let's just get on with it. But first things first, I have to say something to help you. It'll be more… um… realistic that way." I reasoned out.

_It was the truth but then I asked that since I wanted to get back at those people. I want to thank them for the last time they talked with me._

"Alright. Just make sure you don't leave my side. It'll be much easier that way to make them believe our relationship." He half-stated and half-teased me. Then he beamed at me with his charming smile.

I frowned and rolled my eyes. I tried not to be affected but then I couldn't help it when my heart somehow leaped as he did that. I shook the thought and breathe deeply.

_Okay, Yuuki you can do this._

And thus we entered the room.

* * *

= _No one's PoV_

* * *

Yuuki and Kaname looked at the council sitting on their seats. After a while Kaname marched and passed through them. Yuuki walked beside him and walked gracefully.

She ignored the whispers and the stares of several members of the council.

Kaname still holding Yuuki's hand held it tightly. Yuuki looked at Kaname and held on to his shoulder.

She needed to act like a real lover and thus she have to portray her role.

When Kaname sat in his chair and Yuuki stood beside him, the first scene of the play had begun.

Kaname instructed the members of the council to be seated. They followed his instructions and fell silent as Kaname uttered, "I know you have all been asking me yesterday who I want to marry in behalf Miss Sara Shirabuki. And thus I have brought her in front of you. I'm sure you are all acquainted with Miss Yuuki Cross." Kaname looked and smiled at Yuuki as he introduced her to the council.

* * *

*Yuuki's PoV

I smiled at him sweetly and then looked at the council's disapproving stares.

I wanted to frown at them but then this wasn't the time to do so. I needed to act like Kaname's lover and thus I will.

_In some novels I read, a real lover is supposed to be a confident and charming that equal the guy's. Then she has to smile sweetly to the guy and look at him so tenderly. Like she's in love with him._

_Okay… that isn't so hard right? Okay Yuuki. Good luck!_

* * *

= _No One' PoV_

* * *

After introducing Yuuki, Kaname looked at the council and saw their stern expressions. He blinked and said afterwards, "I know there are some questions you want to ask me and I will answer them one by one."

One member of the council raised his hand and stood up, "Kaname-sama, if you don't mind me asking but how long have you been acquainted with Miss Cross? I haven't even seen you two with one another, just now." He looked at Kaname closely and waited for his answer.

Kaname fell silent and then blinked. He chose the right words and answered, "That's because we met outside this country and I fell in love with her in first sight. I couldn't find the right timing to introduce her formally as my lover before but now, I think this is the right time to introduce her formally as my lover and fiancé." He smiled and looked at Yuuki as he held her hand.

Yuuki smiled back at Kaname and stared at him for a while.

The council was still in disbelief and so another elder vampire asked, "We don't disapprove of having Miss Cross as your fiancée. Her status as a pureblood like you is acceptable but, we don't find her fitting to be our Queen. She doesn't even know the rules of being a vampire and you want us to accept your marriage?"

Another vampire stood up and said, "I agree, we should test her if she is really fitting or not to be your wife and our Queen, Kaname-sama."

Kaname look at the council silently and didn't answer.

"If you don't mind Kaname-sama why not make Miss Cross solve and answer one of our questions?" An elder vampire suggested.

* * *

-Kaname's PoV

I sighed and thought of what to answer.

I didn't expect them to test Yuuki. I thought that since she is already a pureblood they would easily agree but now.

_But if I don't approve their suggestion, they would say I'm unfair and I am afraid that Yuuki will answer wrong. Plus, if I don't approve of their idea they wouldn't consent my offer._

I looked at Yuuki and saw her frown at the council. I could sense the hostility between the two.

_I wonder if anything happened between Yuuki and the council before._

_I'm sorry Yuuki, but I have to do this. I just hope you correctly answer their question._

I averted my gaze to the council and answered, "Very well. I support your suggestion. But… if Yuuki answer your question correctly and wisely, then it will mean you approve my marriage with her."

* * *

*Yuuki's PoV

_What? Have he gone nuts? How could he let me be thrown to the lion's den?_

I was surprised at what he said. I thought he wouldn't approve but I thought wrong.

I softly sighed and hoped Kaname would hear my sigh.

I don't want to answer any questions from the council.

_It's not only because I know they'll give me a hard question to answer. But it's also because I don't know what to answer to any questions regarding to vampire rules and the vampire society._

I looked at the council and awaited their reply to Kaname's statement.

"But…" One of the standing vampires said and looked at me. "If she failed to answer our question, then you would willingly marry Miss Sara. And Miss Cross will lose her title as a pureblood and live as a noble from onwards."

_WHAT? If that happens, Zero will be targeted by them and he'll be executed because of his case. Zero can only live up until now because of me and my privilege as a pureblood._

I closed my eyes and hoped that I would answer their question correctly.

I breathed deeply and took their proposal, "I approve. I will accept your offer and take the consequences if I answered wrong."

* * *

= _No One's PoV_

* * *

Kaname waited outside the council doors for the inquiry to finish.

He looked at his clock and saw that it had been two hours since the query have started. He sighed and closed his eyes. He had hope Yuuki have answered correctly each question the council members.

He leaned his back to the cold wall and thought of Yuuki. He wondered if he had put too much pressure on her for making her his fake lover and temporary fiancé.

While he was absented with his thoughts, the door opened and Yuuki went out. She was looking gloomy and tired.

Kaname wondered if everything was alright since she looked like she lost a million bucks.

He gave her a few moments and asked, "So what happened?"

Yuuki looked at Kaname with sad eyes and answered, "They said they will make a group decision on my answers." She shook her head and sighed. "I hope I answered correctly but I doubt that."

"And why would that be?" Kaname couldn't help but wonder why she thought negative.

"That's because I only learned a few things about vampire rules and society. I was born as a pureblood vampire but then I lived as a human. So I expected that my point of view is different from those who lived as a vampire." Yuuki sighed and leaned of the wall across Kaname.

She closed her eyes and uttered, "So please don't blame me if I answered wrong."

Kaname shook his head and answered, "I won't blame you. Besides, I was the one who asked for a favor. I should apologize for making you through all of this."

Yuuki opened her eyes and looked at Kaname. And he did the same thing. They stared at one another for a while. Then suddenly the door opened and a representative of the council went out of the room.

It was Asato Ichijou.

"Kaname-sama, Cross-san." He greeted the couple and looked at them. "After thinking of Cross-san's answer, we have decided as a group that…"

Kaname and Yuuki awaited his next sentence.

"We have decided that we will approve of your marriage with Cross-san." Ichio uttered with a tone of regret.

Yuuki was able to breathe with relief at what he said. While Kaname was relieved that he wouldn't be forced to marry Sara.

"But, you should also be aware that we still disapprove your marriage. So I suggest you two would be careful of your actions and if we found out about your wrong doings, we will easily suggest you divorce as soon as possible. We still think that Sara-hime is better as our future Queen and your future wife Kaname-sama. I hope you will put to some thought our proposition." Ichio added.

Yuuki frowned at what she heard.

'_Does that mean they really hate my guts? Those bastard._' She cursed them in her head.

Kaname looked at Ichio and smiled wryly, "I'm sorry but I don't have to think twice, especially since…" He stopped and walked towards Yuuki. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I believe that Yuuki is the only woman for me and is the only one fitted to be called Queen **especially** _mine._" He uttered and then averted his gaze to Ichio.

Ichio frowned and smirked at Kaname's statement. After a while he bowed and uttered, "If you say so Kaname-sama. I just hope for your happiness." After saying that, he left the two and went away.

Once he was gone Kaname let go of Yuuki and walked towards the exit.

Yuuki couldn't help but feel somehow sad that Kaname stopped hugging her. Yuuki thought of Kaname's warmth and thought that they fit perfectly to one another's arms.

But she shook the head and followed Kaname. They went out of the building and got in to his car.

Where Kaname was taking her, Yuuki didn't know.

But she hoped that their acting had fooled everyone because she only wanted to end their little charade as soon as possible. Because she feared that if they were to be together for sometime, her heart may get attached with him. And she was afraid that the strong wall that she had built would falter.

…y…a…y…...…...

Kaname took Yuuki to her home and opened the door.

They went inside and Kaname flicked on the lights.

Yuuki couldn't help but miss her home. It had been cleaned and swept.

'Probably because of Rima and Senri.' Yuuki thought and walked behind Kaname.

She looked at the inside of the house. She couldn't help but notice the slight difference in her home.

Kaname has added some abstract paintings and decorations. He also added a black piano and red velvet carpet in the living room. He also added some new appliances on the kitchen.

But what Yuuki noticed most of all is that her personal computer which was placed in the living room was gone.

Yuuki looked at Kaname and asked, "Hey! Where did my PC went to?"

Kaname looked at Yuuki and uttered, "Oh do you mean the old computer that is an eye sore in the living room?" He asked and thought of the PC. "I took it out and sold it."

Yuuki couldn't believe what he just said. Her favorite computer which she bought by herself was sold.

"WHAT?" Yuuki shouted and Kaname covered his ears for her high pitched yell. "How could you do that? All my works and manuscripts are saved in that computer! How will I finish my story now?"

Kaname ignored Yuuki and uttered, "You shouldn't blame me, you sold the house including all in it. You should have saved important documents in a floppy drive or better yet a USB."

He sat on the chair and closed his eyes.

Yuuki frowned and glared at Kaname. '_This guy is really getting on my nerve. How could he have done that? Aargh!_'

She slapped her forehead and sat in front of Kaname.

'_No use crying over spilled milk. What done is done. It's better to think positive and write new stories.'_ Yuuki thought to herself and looked at Kaname.

Kaname opened his eyes and stared at Yuuki. "Look, if you want I'll just buy you a laptop so you could write wherever you like. It'll be free and in exchange with your old PC. How bout it?"

Yuuki was surprised at Kaname's change of heart. _'Maybe he's not cold and horrible as I thought. He may actually have a heart for people.'_ Yuuki thought as she nodded to Kaname.

"Okay, if you insist." Yuuki uttered and slightly smiled.

Then after a while silence fell between them.

"So I guess this means, you are officially my fiancée and lover now. You have to understand, that being my lover you have to follow some rules and regulations." Kaname uttered and broke the ice between them.

"Rules and regulations?" Yuuki repeated and wondered about his statement.

"That's right. And promise me one thing. Don't expect me to be the perfect husband and lover. I am a very busy person so I don't have time for you. So you should always remember that especially when we marry next Friday." He uttered and looked at Yuuki.

* * *

*Yuuki's PoV

I looked at the handsome and good-looking guy in front of me. His mid long brownish black hair touched the collar of his surely expensive shirt. His burgundy eyes pinned me as I thought of what he just said. I looked at him sitting across me with his hands crossed on his hefty chest.

_What the hell is he saying?_

_I can't just agree on a matter like this and decide immediately._

_Plus, I still haven't known him that much yet._

_And plus, I'm too young. I still haven't even written my debut story yet._

_But… in order for me to get what belongs to me and my family,_

_I need to agree with him and his compromise._

_At least I know I have to._

_Besides… his conditions aren't so bad._

_Maybe being married him isn't such a bad idea._

_Even though he has a dire personality and I can't break out with his charms and seduction._

_I think being married to this guy isn't such a huge and terrible mistake._

* * *

-Kaname's PoV

I looked at the young charming lady in front of me. She was pouting with her cute lips and her brown eyes that matched her hair showed fretfulness. She looked like she was in deep thought as she took glances at me.

**I wouldn't blame her.**

**This is a serious matter we're talking about.**

**Plus, she has to consider her family on this one.**

**And not to mention her career,**

**But it's not like we're going to do it officially.**

**I mean, she's not my girl friend and she's especially not my lover.**

**We will make a contract.**

**But not a commitment,**

**This is a compromise with conditions that are fair and beneficial to both of us.**

**I need her help to get out of this mess.**

**In order to save me and my career, I have to cooperate with her.**

**Although I must admit I'm pretty much interested in her.**

**But that doesn't mean I would fall for her.**

**That's not in the agreement.**

**But being married to a funny and interesting girl like her**

**Though only on paper isn't an appalling mistake,**

**It isn't so bad…**

* * *

*Yuuki's PoV

I looked at Kaname and uttered, "Next Friday? So soon? Don't we have to be officially engaged first? I mean, that's what we should do right?" I was sure surprise and shock were written all over my face.

Kaname sighed and said, "I have just told you, I am practically a busy person. But… I see you may have some point. I'll call my manager and plan this engagement party with Ruka."

"Wait, Ruka? You mean, Ruka Souen?" I uttered in surprise.

Kaname nodded at me and said, "Yes, do you know her?"

"Yeah, I do." I answered his question and looked straight to his eyes.

"Great. Then you can plan the party with her since you girls are expert in that section. I'll cover up the expenses. And if you want you can call your friends and—"

I put a hand to stop him from talking and uttered, "It doesn't have to be a large party like you imagine."

He was a bit surprised at what I said. And thus I continued on with my idea, "It doesn't actually have to be a party. You just have to tell Miss Shirabuki that you won't be marrying her but me. That's all."

"That's it?" He said in an unbelieving tone. "No party or whatever?"

"None."

"I see. But I don't see the point of making Sara know about you being my fiancée."

I sighed and shook my head, "It's because it would be unfair to her if she keeps on hoping. Besides, she'll be in shock if she heard you are getting married without telling her. It'll be formal that way."

Kaname looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

_Did he just look at me like I'm some kind of pet in a zoo?_

"You have a point but… unfortunately Sara is out of town for a while and I can't tell her personally. So I'll just leave a message to her." Kaname uttered and stood up.

"Okay." I just said and sank in my seat. I thought about my family and their reaction if they found out I was going to be married on Friday.

I softly sighed and noticed Kaname in front of me.

He looked at me with tender eyes and then he put his arms on the head rest of the coach I was sitting on. He pinned me down and slowly his face down on mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked him and inclined away from his face.

He smiled sweetly and uttered, "What a lovers do when they get engaged."

"And that is?" I tried to act innocent and get away from him.

But unfortunately he caught me and one of his hands cupped my face. And he whispered, "Seal the deal with a kiss." And with those words his lips collided with mine and we, like he said, kissed.

Unlike the first time we kissed I was reluctant and shocked, but now I felt no resistance coming from within me. It was almost like, I liked being kissed by him.

After a while he stopped the kiss and looked at me.

* * *

= _No One's PoV_

* * *

Kaname saw Yuuki blushed at what he had done.

But unlike before Yuuki didn't resist as he kissed her.

Kaname couldn't help but smile at her sweetly and planted another kiss on her alluring lips. Only this time it was longer.

Yuuki slowly felt her eyelids becoming heavy and she closed them. Then she put a hand on Kaname's chest to stop whatever he was doing but unfortunately when she had done that. It made the complete opposite effect on her.

She felt a bolt run through her fingers as she touched him. She tried to run away but then Kaname pulled her closer to his body.

The soft gentle kiss turned to a fast inviting kiss.

And Yuuki couldn't help but be tempted by his caress. She clung to him unconsciously and put her arms on his neck.

How they stopped and who stopped their kiss, neither of them knew. But one thing for sure, they knew that they were attracted to each other _physically_.

Yuuki stared at Kaname with her innocent eyes while Kaname looked at her with a passionate expression on his face.

Kaname grinned and uttered softly, "I suppose being temporary married isn't bad especially when we know we are attracted to one another."

Yuuki stopped clinging to Kaname and pushed him away. "I only agreed on helping you to be a fake lover and not a real one. So please don't expect me to let you do whatever you want. We may get married but that doesn't mean we have to do what real married couple do."

Kaname's grin went wider as he stood in front Yuuki. "Who says we can't do that? What we have just done only proves you want me as I want you. There's nothing wrong with having an affair, we are getting married."

"I'm not your ordinary girl Kuran-san. You can use your charms but that won't work on me." Yuuki uttered and stood in front of Kaname.

"Then what did you feel when you kissed me back? Wasn't it because you were charmed by me?" Kaname uttered and looked at Yuuki.

Yuuki couldn't find the words to answer to Kaname, he was right. She was pretty much charmed by him. But she wouldn't tell him that. She may be naïve and innocent when it comes to love. But she wasn't stupid enough to fall in love with a person like Kaname and not know the consequences of it.

He may be the guy closest to what Yuuki liked in a guy. But a part of her mind is shouting 'danger' and that liking a guy like Kaname would only leave her crying in the end. And she wouldn't let that happen. Even if she is physically attracted to him, she couldn't like him.

For she knew that this was just a charade for the two of them, and that was enough to make Yuuki answer Kaname.

…xoxo…to be continued.

* * *

A/N: Cliffe! Hehehe, ^o^ So how was that? I think Yuuki is pretty much softening up to Kaname. LOL! And you're asking why Kaname has so little to say? Um… I think I'll give his opinion in the next chapter! And I really like this spunky, cute, innocent and funny Yuuki! Don't you? heheh, (grins) ^o^ anyway...

Ahem, anyway, so happy this fan fiction reached 50 reviews even though it's still on chapter 5. So happy! Hehe, ^o^ and I'm also happy because Pacquiao won. LOL! Kidding, actually I was rooting for Hatton. Bummer. Too bad he lost. But I'm also happy coz our dachshund gave birth to 7 pups! Yey! And we are naming one pup 'HITMAN'! hehehe, anyway, I'm just rambling.

Hehehe, Anyway, thanks for reading … please review and tell me everything on your mind!~ heheh, ^o^ I'll try to update the next chapter A.S.A.P. yey!~ ^o^ja mata nee!

_**~mitsuki-chi.x**_

...….Thousand Miles…...


	8. Trail 6: Promises

**A/N: **Um... so to amend for my late update on chapter five, here is chapter 6! yey! ^o^ If you are asking, i'm bored in the house and got nothing to do but write ff stories... anyway, thanks to last chapters reviewees (they so make me happy!) ***Amphibious Draculina, Kuran Princess, sagittariusleo, lovevampires101, Apple Juice and Candy Floss, Akira 91, xXTsukiko Hime-chanXx, Peachie-Trishie and TeZukabOchOu*** also **-RodentofUnusualsize-...** and **thanks to the readers of this fan fiction.** (bow) without further ado... please enjoy!~ ^o^

**DISCLAIMER: **Seriously, I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did I wouldn't be here. LOL :3

**Notie: **Do I have to remind you? oh well, ahem... *yuuki's pov, -kaname's pov, =no one's pov and +flashbacks. don't forget it got it? heheh, enjoy minna!~

* * *

**Trail 6: **_**Sometimes we forget small details and deeds**_

'**Promises'**

* * *

= No One's POV

* * *

Yuuki looked at Kaname and uttered, "I was… thirsty." Obviously it was a lie.

"Thirsty?" Kaname repeated. His face showed disbelief to what she had just said.

"Yes, I was thirsty. I was caught off guard by my thirst." Yuuki lied. "There's no other reason behind my action."

Kaname eyed on Yuuki and that made Yuuki uncomfortable. Yuuki frowned and walked away from Kaname. She headed to the kitchen and walked towards there.

She was going inside the kitchen when Kaname uttered, "If you're thirsty you can just drink from me." He suggested.

Yuuki looked back at Kaname and uttered, "I told you I'm not like the girls you know. I don't drink blood from people and I would never dream of drinking one." Then as she said that she marched inside the kitchen counter.

She took out a glass of water and placed a pill in it. Soon the pill dissolved and the water turned red like blood.

Yuuki looked at the glass and drank it afterwards. It tasted awful but it was better than drinking directly from a person.

She was vampire but that doesn't mean she had to live like one. She had lived as a human for almost 11 years. And she wouldn't dare to become a beast just because of her blood thirst.

…h…e…y…...

A few days had passed ever since Yuuki became Kaname's fiancée. The day of their marriage was soon approaching. Even if it was a simple wedding she was still nervous.

_Well, who wouldn't blame her?_

She was marrying a stranger whom she never even heard of. Plus, she has never had a boyfriend before so she doesn't know how to act one.

_But then being to married to a busy person isn't bad._

They rarely saw each other in the house. That's because Kaname would go out early in the morning and go home when she was already asleep.

But then, she didn't mind not meeting him. She had more time for herself to write her stories. Not mention to have her house for her own.

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

I looked at the red laptop on my desk. It was the present Kaname gave me the day after we got engaged _unformally_.

I have been using it for the past few days. It was a lot easier like what Kaname said and not to mention convenient too.

I had just finished cleaning the house. It was a part of Kaname's deal with me.

_And believe me he liked my way of cleaning the house although he didn't liked the way I cooked. Don't blame him though. Even my adoptive brothers Ichiru and Zero don't like the taste of my cooking. The only persons that could stand my cooking were my father (the chairman) and Yori (my best friend) but then I think Yori-chan was only trying to be sincere to me. oh well. At least Kaname eats outside and doesn't force me to cook._

I frowned as I remembered what happened the other day.

* * *

+ Flash back

* * *

"Here, I've bought you a new laptop and printer." Kaname uttered as he handed me a big white paper bag.

It was quite heavy. I wondered how Kaname was able to carry it.

I opened the paper bag and saw 2 boxes inside. I pulled the box and saw a computer picture on it. I opened the box and saw a red Apple laptop. Then I opened the other box with the printer, _woow... Canon._

"I promised right?" He added and looked at me. "You can use it as you please."

"Thanks." I mumbled and looked at him. "I don't know how to repay you though."

"No need." He uttered and placed his hands on the pockets of his white pant. "You just need to clean this house and do the chores I tell you."

I couldn't help but frowned and narrow my eyes at him. He smiled wryly at my expression.

"Isn't giving me this gift like a bribe for me to do as you like?" I uttered bluntly.

"Not really. It's more of a peace offering after what I have done and said."

"Oh I see." I looked at the laptop and put it on the table.

"Plus, I knew you didn't like my forceful manner. I'm sorry. I wasn't myself at that moment. Please rest assured, I wouldn't do that to you anymore." Kaname uttered sincerely.

I looked at him and saw he was honest. I sighed and uttered, "Thanks for your concern. I hope you'll keep your promise."

I couldn't help but feel depressed knowing he wouldn't kiss me again. But I shook the thought away.

"I will. You are after all my temporary fiancée and wife."

_What he just said made me saddened too. Weird._

"If there's anything you want to add to our agreement just tell me." Kaname added as I looked at him once more.

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

I shook the memories away and turned on the power of the laptop.

I should stop thinking about nonsense.

Didn't I tell myself that this marriage is just a charade?

At that moment I blankly stared at the screen of the laptop.

I shook my head and typed on the laptop.

…a…h…e…m…...

Meanwhile…

* * *

- Kaname's PoV

* * *

I looked at the page in front of me. Even though I was told to read and memorize it, my mind was flying somewhere else.

I couldn't concentrate on my work because of what happened a few days ago.

* * *

+ _Flash back_

* * *

"If there's anything you want to add to our agreement just tell me." I uttered as I saw Yuuki looked at me.

It took her a while before she answered, "Actually there is something I would like to talk with you."

I looked straight to her eyes and asked, "What is it?"

She hesitated for a while but then she breathed deeply and said, "Would you promise one thing?"

"Okay, what it?"

She looked away and sighed. "Can we keep our marriage to ourselves and to the people close to us? Of course it includes the council."

I couldn't help but be curious why she said that. But it had nothing to do with me so I agreed. "Sure. But could you tell me the reason behind it?"

Yuuki crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at me. "Well, that because my family would be shocked and well they would disapprove of it. Plus, I don't want to worry them."

"Sure. I don't like family matters to disturb me too. Anything else?"

"Well, there is another one I'd like you to promise." She uttered and I didn't reply. "I'll take that as an okay, so… I hope you wouldn't mind me asking you not to meddle with my work just as I won't bother you with yours. I'll finish with my chores and do my work after wards."

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Last one."

"And that is?"

It took her a while to answer. "Don't expect me to be a good cook. I suck at cooking. To be frank with you I can blow up the whole house because of it."

She was serious as she said that but it sounded more like a joke to me.I tried not to laugh at her. "Okay, so I won't eat anything you cook. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure." She smiled at me and nodded.

* * *

- Kaname's PoV

* * *

Her smile stirs something in me I can't explain. It's as if it reminds me of something.

"Kaname-sama?" Kain uttered that made me go back to reality.

I looked at Kain who was beside me and slightly smiled. "What is it?"

"You have been quite busy lately. Ruka has told me Yuuki-sama has been alone in your house for a dew days." Kain uttered and looked at me.

"Yes, she has. But don't worry she won't be lonely because of that. She has her pet kitty and fish to accompany her. Plus, I'm sure she's quite busy with her work too." I answered his statement and continued reading my script.

"But… don't you think you two should be getting to know each other?"

"Have you forgotten that we don't have a normal relationship?"

"No. I haven't. But…"

"There's no need to discuss this matter, Akatsuki. Yuuki and I have an agreement with one another."

"If you say so Kaname-sama. I'm just worried that the council may found out about your _cold _relationship." I sensed his emphasis on the word 'cold'.

"It's not a _cold_ relationship Akatsuki. It's a _friendly business contract_ we arranged with one another."

"But don't you think, that if Sara-hime finds out about your relationship with Yuuki-sama she would be devastated and she would do everything to ruin your relationship?"

"I know Sara. She isn't the type to cling to someone. Plus, she's matured. She'll take this lightly." I said calmly.

"But Kaname-sama, aren't you being—"

I put away my manuscript and looked at Kain. "Don't worry Akatsuki. I have planned everything besides if everything you say happened I would act quickly without having you to advice me Akatsuki."

"Sorry for intruding with your plans Kaname-sama." He apologized to me.

"That's okay. I'm sure Ruka forced you to advice me anyway. I heard Yuuki and her are close."

Kain was surprised at what I said. "Wait Kaname-sama, don't you remember that Yuuki Cross is our school mate?"

"She is? I didn't notice." I said indifferently. "Is she from a lower class or in another section?"

"She moved to our class in her second year. Have you forgotten Kaname-sama?"

"I see. No wonder she looked familiar. She never told me she knew me so I thought we first met on Paris."

"That's not surprising. Yuuki-sama never mingled with other people besides Ruka, Rima and another student whose name I have forgotten."

"Speaking of Ruka, please tell her I'm thankful for her service on checking up on Yuuki and cooking her food." I uttered and changed the topic.

"Okay, I'll tell her that Kaname-sama. By the way, I heard Ruka took Yuuki-sama out today. She said something about shopping for a wedding dress. She also invited Rima to come along with them." Kain reported to me as he handed to me my schedule for today.

"I see. I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides I have sent Seiren to look after Yuuki secretly." I uttered and read my schedule.

"After all these years, Seiren is still doing her usual job." Kain uttered and looked at me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, and she's very good. I even asked her to buy a gift to Yuuki on our wedding day."

"Don't you think you should be doing that Kaname-sama?" Kain said in surprised as he looked at me.

I looked at Kain and clasped my hand in front of my face. "I would like to. But I don't know what to give to her. She is unlike all the girls I know Akatsuki. She doesn't easily waver when she looks at me. Sometimes I can read her thoughts but sometimes she's not transparent as I thought she is. She intrigues me sometimes that I want to know everything about her. But…" I paused and thought.

"But?" Kain awaited my next sentence.

"But I know when to pull away when the fire is too much to handle. Yuuki is an interesting woman but she isn't the type of girl to like a guy like me. And as you say, we know nothing about one another."

I looked at Kain when he didn't answer.

He sighed and looked at me. "I think you are attracted to Yuuki-sama, aren't you Kaname-sama?"

"Attracted? Maybe. But I guess it's more of challenged and intrigued."

"Well, she will be your wife soon. And if you've noticed you don't know anything with one another. Why wouldn't you be intrigued about her? As for challenged, I wonder if you found something unique about her?" Kain looked at me with a 'be careful' look on his face.

I smiled and answered him, "Rest assured. I won't fall in love with her."

Kain sighed and looked at me. "You shouldn't underestimate cupid. He can shoot your heart with his arrows." He teased me.

I smiled at him and joked, "You read that in my script didn't you?"

"Not really. It's just you have been staring at the same page for some quite time so I remembered it. Your thoughts seemed to be occupied by her." He teased me again.

I just smiled and thought of what he said.

'_Well, she will be your wife soon. And if you've noticed you don't know anything with one another. Why wouldn't you be intrigued about her? As for challenged, I wonder if you found something unique about her?'_

_He's right. I suppose I should at least know something about her._

I looked at Kain and shook my head. Then I thought of something.

"Akatsuki, can I ask you a favor?" I asked him and smiled.

"Anything I can be of service with you Kaname-sama." Kain uttered and smiled back at me.

….d…a…k…i…s…h…i...m…e…t…e…...

Meanwhile…

….d…a…k…i…s…h…i...m…e…t…e…...

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

I looked at Ruka who was still energetic after walking so long in the mall.

I thought we were just going to look at a wedding dress. but no... we had to walk all around the freaking huge mall.

Really, I don't know why, but I hate walking so long in one huge building. I don't understand why Ruka likes to shop so much in a huge crowded place like this and fight over one Channel bag. Oh wait, she didn't just fought over the freaking Chanel bag, she also fought against another woman who looked like 40s because of the damn red boots. She was about to kill her when Rima and I stopped her. Really... she's an obssessed shopacholic and it scares the hell out of Rima and me.

_Note to self: Never argue with Ruka when buying things at the mall._

I shook my head and sighed. Like me, Rima was also sighing. She was also tired from all the walking as well. She was wearing a disguise so she wouldn't be bombarded by her fans. But then even if she wore the disguise, she was still too eye-catching. We had to escape from her avid fans who saw her without the disguise, THRICE!

_Note to self again: Don't wish to be a super hot model / celebrity. YOU don't know the headache you are asking for._

"Ruka, are you going to turn my heels into flats? We have been walking around the freaking crowded mall for almost half the day. It's getting late and Senri will be worried if I don't hurry home. Plus, don't you think Kaname-sama is looking for Yuuki-chan as well?" Rima uttered as she stopped walking. She had placed a hand on her waist as she looked at me and Ruka alternatively.

Ruka looked at her watch and noticed the time. "Hey, you're right. Who knew it had been this late?"

_uh? We did?_

Rima rolled her eyes and shook her head. I merely smiled and sighed.

"I guess this is enough for now. I mean, we still have to prepare for the party for Yuuki." Ruka uttered and smiled at me.

"Party? You mean there are more shopping and buying these stuffs?" I said with wide eyes. I was surprised with what Ruka said.

"Well, yes. You are marrying Kaname-sama and as tradition we have to celebrate your last day as a bachelorette." Ruka uttered and winked at Rima.

Rima rolled her eyes once again to Ruka, "Ruka, have you forgotten Yuuki is just going to be married to Kaname-sama for the time being?"

Ruka placed a finger in front of us and moved it sideward. "Tut-tut-tut, you have forgotten that she's still going to married. And as a woman it's important to celebrate."

"I think, this is getting too far Ruka. A bachelorette party? I'm not a party animal Ruka, in case you haven't notice." I said to Ruka and walked pass her.

"Tut-tut-tut, Yuuki you don't need to worry. I'm sure you'll enjoy parties. Don't you remember we had several parties in Cross Academy? Kaname-sama and everyone was there, including you." Ruka said as she placed a hand on my arm.

"That was a formal party Ruka. Besides, I haven't even danced with another person except for my father and brothers. And since when was Kuran-sama our schoolmate?" I asked them with wonder.

**"Kuran-sama. **Yuuki, you crack me up.**"** Ruka uttered and laughed. Rima smiled at me as well.

"What's funny with calling him that? I'm just being formal." I defended myself as I blushed lightly.

"Well, you're getting married and you still call him by his surname. You should try to talk with Kaname-sama sometimes Yuuki. A lot of girls would die just to get his attention and not to mention dreamed of marrying him. And there you are still widening the gap between you two despite being engaged." Ruka uttered as we walked towards the parking lot.

I pouted and sighed. "Well, don't blame me if I'm not like other girls."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing Yuuki. You should just try to be close with Kaname-sama. He's a nice guy if you get to know him." Ruka suggested.

"That's why Ruka is head over heels with him." Rima side commented.

"Shut up Rima. And let me correct that statement. _WAS_. I _was _head over heels over him. Anyway, you should try to get to know him Yuuki." Ruka added.

"You may be right. I mean, we are gonna be married even though it'll be a temporary relationship." I uttered and thought.

Ruka decided to drive by herself so she brought her favorite red Mercedes Benz. We entered Ruka's car and I sat in the back row while Rima sat beside Ruka.

"Temporary or not. You're still gonna be his wife. Besides, being married to Kaname-sama has a lot of privileges. Plus, I heard he's a really caring lover." Ruka uttered and smiled at me. I couldn't help see her winks and nudges at me. It was obvious she was cheering me on and teasing me at the same time.

"And where did you get that idea?" Rima asked Ruka.

"From his linked women." Ruka answered as she turned left at the corner.

"How many linked women?" I asked out of curiousity.

Ruka and Rima smiled at me and teased me "Oh-ho, why are you suddenly interested?"

"Well you guys told me I should at least know him, right?" I defended myself and saw Ruka looked back at me. "Ruka, watch the road won't you?" I scolded her and she returned her gaze at the road.

Ruka giggled at my reaction and uttered, "If you're so interested, why don't you ask Kaname-sama yourself?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know I don't have the courage to ask him."

"Well, we wouldn't tell you either. Plus, as Kaname-sama's fiancée you don't have to be shy towards him." Ruka said and smiled at me.

"Besides, his women are nothing but fans and trying hard social vampire climbers. You're much prettier and classier than them." Rima added and assured me of my position as Kaname's fiancée.

"Thanks for the support. You two are really that guy's followers." I said sarcastically and teased them.

"Don't think badly of Kaname-sama, Yuuki. We think highly of him and respect him. Besides he's a great guy once you get to know him." Rima reasoned out and smiled back at me.

"Plus, he doesn't treat us like servants but as friends." Ruka added. Then she stopped in front of my house. "Well, here you are pureblood princess Yuuki. I'm sure your prince is really worried about you." Ruka teased me and looked at me in the back seat.

"Thank you Ruka. I'll call you two later, okay?" I uttered and took the paper bags we bought. I went out of Ruka's car and looked at the house.

There was a light coming from Kaname's room.

_I guess he's home already._

"Yuuki." Rima called me.

I turned around and looked at them. "What?"

"Call us later and tell us the whole detail if you ever asked Kaname-sama about his women okay?" Ruka answered in behalf of Rima and teased me. She was grinning like something will happen between Kaname and me.

I rolled my eyes and put my tongue out. Then I turned around and opened the gate.

"Yuuki." This time it was Ruka who called me.

"Yeah?" I glanced at them and smiled.

"Good luck, okay? You know that there'll be more trouble after you get married to Kaname-sama." Rima advised me.

I smiled at them and nodded. "Yup, I know. I'll be strong for the both of us."

"Good luck and Congratulations." Ruka and Rima both said in chorus. "See you on Thursday okay? Bye bye." Then after that Ruka pressed on the gas and left.

I waved at them and smiled.

After a while I looked at the opened light and wondered if Kaname was watching me from up there.

And I couldn't help but feel weird to think that he had been doing that before too.

I shook my head and sighed.

_It couldn't be._

And thus I entered inside the house thinking whether or not I'll try to befriend Kaname and ask him about his taste on women.

But as I opened the door, I decided to try and be close with him. But for the second question, I think that'll have to wait.

_Or so I think._

…xoxo…to be continued.

* * *

A/N: Aaargh... I'm baby sitting right now, or puppy-sitting coz they pups! anyway, so bored. so I'm gonna write the next chapter so i could update fast and you could review! yey! anyway, hmm... is kaname and yuuki gonna try to be closer? what do you guys think? hehhe, anyway.

PLEASE CLICK THE GREEEN BUTTTOOOONNNNNN and REVIEW! Love you guys! xoxo

**_~Mitsuki-chi.x_**

….Thousand Miles…...


	9. Trail 7: A Bit Closer

**A/N: **Okay, don't say I warned you but there's a little M here. Kay? Just a little...^o^ And if you guys don't like that… well… just skip that part okay? Now let's begin…. Ahem. Enjoy minna!

As always, thanks to...** *Vampire Maddy, Amphibious Draculina, sagitarriusleo, Peachie-Trishie, Akira91, TeZukAbOchOu, lovevampires101, Scarletblush, LadyKandaYu, Yule, miyuri-xandx-yuzuki.*** and also to the dear readers and viewers of this fan fiction!~ (round of applause from me)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't Vampire Knight. but oh... i think yuuki owns kaname and vice versa and they belong to Hino-sama. am i right? no? anyway, i don't own!~ ^o^ Yes, the song used here with ** is entitled **'Eien no setsuna'** by _'on and off'_. ^o^ so I don't own the translations either.

**Notie:** aarrrghh... hmm... okay, here's the thing: *yuuki's poV, -Kaname's pov, =no one's pov, and +flashback. oh wait you say you know that already? oh well? on with the story!~ ^o^

* * *

**Trail 7: **_**I wanna know more but I'm afraid of what I'm feeling**_

'**A Bit Closer'**

* * *

_=No One's PoV_

* * *

Yuuki opened the door. She was surprised to see Kaname sitting on the coach.

'Was he waiting for me?' Yuuki thought as she entered the house and closed the door. 'I thought he was in his room or something. Have I been hallucinating?' She shook her head and thought, 'It must have really been my imagination that he was looking at me from his room.'

Then she put the bags on the floor and greeted Kaname, "You're home early? Have you eaten already?" She opened a conversation with him, hoping that it will work.

Kaname glanced at Yuuki and greeted her back, "You're late. Do girls really lost track of time when shopping? Unfortunately, No I haven't eaten anything yet."

Yuuki frowned at Kaname's sarcastic voice. She sighed and thought, 'And to think I was having a doubt about his vile character. Okay Yuuki, calm down. Calm down and smile.'

Yuuki looked at Kaname and uttered, "Ruka dragged me and Rima all around the mall. I'll try to make dinner for you. Is omelet okay with you? Coz that's the only thing I know I can cook." She asked him.

"You aren't eating?" He asked Yuuki as she went to the kitchen. He continued eyeing on her as she walked around the kitchen counters.

"Um… no, we ate dinner around 6 pm in the mall." Yuuki uttered and got the ingredients ready.

Kaname checked his clock and saw it was already quarter to 9. "You should eat again." He stood up and followed Yuuki in the kitchen.

"No need. Ruka's giving me a diet because she said my size had to be xx* or else the dress won't fit me." Yuuki uttered as she mixed all the ingredients. She was going to pour the liquid to the frying pan but Kaname stopped her.

"Who are you going to obey your husband to be or Ruka?" He uttered and helped Yuuki placed the yellow liquid on the heated pan.

"But—"

Before Yuuki had to say anything else Kaname stopped him. "Just eat with me alright even if it is just a bit." He said in a gentle tone and looked straight into her eyes.

Yuuki couldn't believe that Kaname could be a gentle person. She just nodded and looked at his reddish brown eyes. He smiled and whispered thanks.

Somehow it made Yuuki felt a little warm and odd.

She shook the feeling and uttered brashly to hide her embarrassment, "I'll cook this myself. I'm not as bad in cooking like Senri said."

"I'm not saying I believe Shiki when he said that." Kaname uttered and cracked a smile. "Were you affected by what he said?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I know how to cook too since I'm always left here by myself by my family."

"Why were you left by your family?" Kaname asked out of curiosity.

"Well, that's because they're busy with their own lives." Yuuki uttered and waited for the omelet to turn crispy gold in color. "I don't want to burden anymore especially my father. He has a lot on his shoulder and I don't want to add more weight on him."

"What does your father do?" Kaname asked again.

"Well, he's the chairman of a school. I'm supposed you heard the school named Cross Academy?" Yuuki uttered and looked at Kaname. Rima and Ruka had told her about Kaname being a student there.

"Yeah, that's where I graduated. I didn't know you were the chairman's daughter." He uttered and looked at Yuuki. "You don't look one bit like him. No offense."

Yuuki looked away from Kaname and flipped the omelet. "None taken. I know my father is a little lunatic and acts a little dense sometimes."

[ Kaien Cross sneezes while he is at Cross Academy. He sniffed his nose and wondered if his kids were thinking of him.]

Then after awhile she added, "But he's really a good guy. He helped me and let me be his adopted daughter."

Kaname was surprised at what he heard. 'So she was adopted.'

"I mean, if he wasn't there I don't think I would be here. Maybe I could have died there with my family. So I guess I'm in debt with him and I don't want to bring him more trouble." She paused and then put the omelet on a plate. She poured the half of the liquid to the pan and continued talking, "Plus, I know he felt devastated when I became a vampire. Even though he doesn't tell me directly I know he feels guilty for being to protect me. Zero feels the same way and so does his twin."

'Zero?' Kaname thought and looked at Yuuki. 'Maybe he is a childhood friend or something. I wonder if they have a close relationship.'

"So after I graduated in Cross Academy I tried to be independent and live the life I wanted. Being a vampire might have been the worst thing that happened to me. But somehow I was also glad I turned to one. There were a lot of opportunities that opened for me and I even became smarter, funny though because I always flunked school before." She laughed at remembering her mistakes and clumsiness.

"Zero would always tease me and call me a klutz. But now I've graduated and I'm sure my family is happy and proud of me. Even Zero and Ichiru gave me this house as a present for me. That's why I treasure this house so much." She looked down at remembering her house being sold.

Then after a while a tear fell from her eyes and she wiped them. "Sorry about that. My life is so complicated right? I'm sure you're not interested in my life and yet I keep blabbering."

Kaname put a hand on Yuuki's face and wiped the tears that fell on her cheeks. "No, I think your life is pretty interesting. You've been so much trouble and yet you can act strong and happy. If it had happened to me I'll probably be crying and guilty." He uttered gently and sighed. Then he turned the stove off and uttered, "But I guess maybe we met for a reason. Like you, I have a tragic past too."

Then Kaname walked towards the table and sat. He looked at Yuuki and uttered, "Do you mind chatting with me as we eat?" He smiled wryly.

Yuuki couldn't help but feel something else from Kaname's smile. It was as if he was carrying a heavy burden himself. Yuuki put the omelet on the pan and put it on the plate. Then she fixed the table and prepared the table. Then Yuuki sat on the seat beside Kaname and decided to eat.

"Being a pureblood isn't as perfect as everyone thought. I'm sure you knew that." Kaname started after eating.

Yuuki looked at Kaname and listened. Kaname continued in Yuuki's silence, "Tell me was the one who turned you to a vampire named Rido?"

Yuuki was surprised Kaname knew about him. She nodded.

"So you were the one called the pureblood princess. No wonder you looked familiar." Kaname uttered and took a sip on his drink.

Yuuki sighed and uttered, "Pureblood princess and yet the council thinks I'm no more than a mere ex human vampire."

"Was that the reason you looked tensed in front of them?" Kaname asked and looked at Yuuki.

"Yeah, they always treat me like I was different than them. You could see the look on their faces when they saw me with you. They hate me. But who wouldn't? Suddenly I came to the picture and spoiled their plans."

Kaname kept quiet and listened.

"But they sure loved and respected you." Yuuki said and looked at Kaname. It was meant to be a compliment but when it passed her lips, it sounded sarcastic although Kaname didn't mind.

"It's not like that. It's more of fearing someone who is a lot stronger than them." Kaname corrected.

"Well at least it's a lot better than being treated like me. It's funny though it seems as if fate didn't want us to meet before. Ruka and Rima told me you were our school mate and president of the Night Class and yet. I never saw you before."

Kaname looked at Yuuki and uttered, "Well fate led me to you in Paris didn't it?"

Yuuki blushed and shyly uttered, "Well yeah. Maybe it did."

Then silence fell between them.

'Ring… ring… ring…'

_*This unerasable message will continue forever  
It will continue to live inside my heart always  
The bond we promised each other*_

The ringing phone of Kaname broke the ice between the two.

_*I wonder when it began, this seperation  
But just as long ago, I'll never waver*_

"I'll clean this up. Please take your rest in the living room." Yuuki uttered and stood up.

_*Believeing that we could meet again,  
Even if this seperation is our destiny*_

"Okay." Kaname uttered and went towards the living room where the ringing tune came from. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He greeted the person on the other line.

"Kaname-sama. This is Seiren." The person on the other line uttered.

"Yes, Seiren? What is it?" Kaname uttered and took a glanced at Yuuki who was busy cleaning the dishes.

"I have brought the information sir." Seiren uttered on the other line.

"Very well, I'm coming out now. Talk with me on the porch outside." Kaname uttered and went towards the sliding door that leads to the porch.

"Hai." Seiren uttered and ended the call.

Kaname looked at Yuuki and went outside quietly.

…..r…a…i…n…...

Kaname looked around and called, "Seiren."

A woman with mixed silver and light blue hair went out of the darkness. "Kaname-sama." She uttered in a low cold voice and bowed to Kaname.

"What have you found out?" Kaname asked.

"It seems that the council has sent out special assignment to M and L. They're the special agents of the vampire society. They're given the assignment on taking care of Yuuki-sama." Seiren reported.

"They don't give up don't they?" Kaname uttered in a slight annoyed tone.

"Yes. Shall I stop them?" Seiren asked him.

"No. Keep spying on them till we have solid evidence against them." Kaname ordered.

"How about Yuuki-sama?" Seiren asked.

"I'll protect her myself but… if it's necessary please do defend her." Kaname looked at Seiren and uttered.

"Of course." Seiren uttered and went stiff.

"You should go now. Yuuki seems to notice my absence." Kaname uttered to Seiren when he noticed Yuuki looking at him from the inside. "Continue your duty."

"Of course." Seiren uttered and bowed to Kaname before disappeared once more in the darkness.

…a…i…...

Yuuki saw Kaname left towards porch after cleaning the dishes. She decided to follow him and opened the sliding door.

She went outside and called him, "Kuran-sama?"

Kaname glanced at Yuuki and uttered, "What did you call me?" He was surprised at what she called him.

"Kuran-sama?" Yuuki called him again and titled her slightly. She wondered if calling him like that was pretty weird. 'Rima and Ruka laughed at me when I called him that. Was it that strange?' She thought to herself as stood behind him.

Kaname looked at Yuuki and slightly smiled. "Kaname is fine with me."

"K-kaname…sempai." Yuuki uttered and slightly blushed. She was kind of uncomfortable with calling him just 'Kaname'.

Kaname slightly frowned hearing the word 'sempai.' He blinked before uttering, "It's either Kaname or Kaname-koi. You chose."

"koi?" Yuuki uttered and blushed even more. (koi = love)

"Yes, it would be rather strange calling me sempai when we're not even in school. Besides, what do you think everyone will say when they hear you calling your fiancé like that?" Kaname asked Yuuki in an expressionless face. Despite his outside appearance he was quite amused with their conversation.

"That I respect him?" Yuuki said in a question form but it was meant to be a statement.

Kaname sighed and signaled Yuuki to come closer to him. Yuuki wondered why Kaname was asking him to come closer. She followed him and took a few steps closer to him. He still signaled her to come closer beside him but she shook her head.

"I think this is enough Kaname-sama." Yuuki uttered and looked at Kaname.

Kaname shook his head and took a few steps closer to Yuuki. Yuuki took a few steps back but Kaname put a hand on her waist and pull her close to him. Then they looked at one another for a while.

"Kaname-sama?" Yuuki uttered in confusion.

"Let's make a deal Yuuki. If you ever call me with –sama, -sempai or even Kuran-san. I would punish you." Kaname uttered as he looked in Yuuki's brown eyes.

"Ha? Why should I agree on that?" Yuuki uttered with wonder in her eyes.

"Because… you are my fiancée and soon you'll be my wife. It would be a big issue if some people would hear you calling me that." Kaname reasoned out and slightly smile.

"Eh? But isn't punishing me a bit unreasonable, especially JUST because of a name?" Yuuki asked as she raised one of her eye brows at him.

Kaname smiled. "Let's just say like Iron, it can only be mold when it's heated. And like you, you would only learn with punishment."

"How can you be so sure? What if I can call you by your name without punishment?" Yuuki fluttered.

Kaname's smile went even wider. "Really now, mind testing your theory?" He taunted her to call him.

"K-Kaname-sa—" She put a hand on her mouth when she was about to utter '–sama'. But unfortunately Kaname heard it clearly.

"Really now, what am I going to do with you?" Kaname teased Yuuki that made her blush.

"That was not counted! I was not ready!" Yuuki uttered and squirmed away from Kaname.

"Tsk. Tsk. Too bad, I already counted that." Kaname uttered and pinned her on the veranda rail.

Yuuki felt the cold metal rail of the veranda on her back. She was trapped between that and Kaname's body. She tried to push him away but unfortunately he was too strong.

"No use trying to get away Yuuki." He whispered close to her ear that made Yuuki jumped in surprise. Kaname laughed at Yuuki's reaction.

Yuuki frowned and glared at him. "That wasn't even funny."

"Who says anything about being funny?" Kaname uttered and teased her.

Yuuki pouted and narrowed her eyes. "Stop playing games, I'm serious."

"Well, I am too." Kaname uttered and slowly moved closer to Yuuki's face.

Yuuki put her hands on Kaname's chest to stop him but unfortunately they were useless against Kaname's hold on her waist and her head.

"Fine I won't call you Kaname-sama or Kaname-sempai or even Kuran-san." Yuuki uttered in defeat.

Kaname smiled even wider and uttered, "That's a good girl. Unfortunately you still uttered those names so I guess I have to punish you then."

Before Yuuki can even protest Kaname already kissed her. She tried to resist but he didn't budge. Yuuki had no choice but to close her eyes and let Kaname kiss her.

Unconsciously Yuuki twined her hands to his hair and face. She slowly kissed him back.

Kaname smiled in victory and deepened the kiss. He pressed closer to her to his body to feel her more. Yuuki caressed Kaname's face with one hand and let the other played his hair.

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

_I don't know what spirit possessed me that made me kiss Kaname back. Hell, I didn't know why I let him kiss me. Crap._

_All I know is that at this moment. I felt something in the pit of my stomach. You know, like when you're hungry or something? No, wait that wasn't it._

_It was like you were hungry and yet elavated. Oh God. Don't make me explain anymore coz believe me, I don't know what's happening to myself either._

_It was like something I never felt before. It was crazy and weird because even though I want my mind to stop whatever I was doing. My body wouldn't follow me. It was as if I was under Kaname's kiss._

I felt Kaname's hand roam on my back and I moaned as he did that.

_Oh my gosh! Did I just moaned? Damn, Kaname and his touch! Pull yourself together Yuuki! Stop this, this instant!_

I shouted on my head. But unfortunately my body only seems to ignore whatever I was thinking and kept kissing Kaname.

_But damn, he's a good kisser. I wonder if this is what Ruka and Rima meant by being a good lover?_

_Aaarrghh! What am I thinking? Ruka! this is all your fault for saying that earlier! aaaahh!_

* * *

= _No One's PoV_

* * *

Kaname heard Yuuki moan and that was enough to turn him on. He kissed Yuuki like crazy until she couldn't breathe anymore.

When he felt Yuuki gasping for air, he stopped and cupped her face.

Yuuki slowly opened her eyes and felt her breath shortened. She gradually returned to her normal breathing and looked at Kaname.

Kaname still didn't pull away from Yuuki and mouthed on her lips, "Now you know what would happen if I ever hear you call me by that again." Yuuki nodded silently while staring at his reddish brown eyes. "Good girl, Yuuki. Can you say my name?"

"Kaname…" Yuuki uttered softly while looking down. She felt her cheeks burn with mixed embarrassment of calling him and their kiss.

Then slowly Kaname took Yuuki right hand and kissed the back of it. Yuuki looked at Kaname as he did that. After that he saw the light cut on Yuuki's hand.

"You cut your hand." He uttered when he smelled blood coming from her small cut.

"Ah, yeah… I cut myself a while ago cutting the melon. I thought you would like some desert." Yuuki uttered as she remembered why she went outside to call him a while ago.

"Hmm…" Kaname softly murmured as his eyes slowly changed color.

'Is he thirsty?' Yuuki asked herself as she saw his blood lust emerging. Her eyes were pinned to Kaname as he placed her cut finger to his lips.

Kaname licked the cut and a few drops of blood came out of it. He closed his eyes and let the taste of Yuuki's blood quench his thirst.

* * *

- Kaname's PoV

* * *

I closed my eyes and let the taste of Yuuki's sweet blood circled on my mouth.

Her blood made me crave for more. But then I know how to control myself and stop.

_Damn. Just a taste and it drives me crazy._

I slowly opened my eyes and kissed her cut. Gradually the cut disappeared.

Yuuki looked at me with a strange expression on her face.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked me.

That question hit me. She was stating a fact but then when I heard it from her lips, it sounded like she was worried about me.

I looked at her and took a few steps away from her. "I'm fine." I tried to control my thirst.

_This is not the time to lose your cool, Kaname._

The truth is, I haven't actually had blood in three days. I tried to make the council believe that I was serious in marrying Yuuki.

_If they hear that I drank blood from a fellow vampire or human, they would think Yuuki and I never drank from one another. And that would make it harder for us._

* * *

*Yuuki's PoV

* * *

He was obviously lying. Just by looking at his pale face and the color of his eyes, I know he was hungry.

But I was surprised. This was the first time I saw someone pull away from his blood thirst.

Sure I always controlled my blood thirst using blood tablets. But he was different, I bet he rarely drink blood tablets.

_So how was he able to control his thirst? Zero always takes a hard time controlling himself so why… why was Kaname pulling away? Was it for my sake?_

I breathed deeply and slowly unbuttoned my white blouse. I haven't changed my clothes so I wouldn't mind letting it be dirtied.

I looked at him and walked towards him. Slowly I showed him my bared white neck. I saw him stare at my bare flesh and his breathing went faster.

He tried to look away but I cupped his face. "Drink it. You'll feel much better."

"Aren't you afraid I might kill you like Rido?" He uttered in a hoarse voice. It was obvious he was having a hard time controlling his thirst.

I shook my head and uttered, "I don't mind. Besides, I believe you won't let me die." I cut my neck with my finger lightly but it was enough to draw some blood out. Soon my blood flow out slowly.

The scent of blood roamed in the air and made Kaname's eyes turn even redder. He still didn't move and remain stiff. I smiled and wiped the blood dripping on my neck. I showed it to him and pressed it near his lips. He sighed and closed his eyes.

I felt somehow disappointed and thought he didn't like what I did.

But when I heard him utter, "Forgive me for this Yuuki." He licked the blood off my finger and held me close. When he was finished, he lowered his face to my neck and licked the blood dripping on my neck. He kissed the part where my blood was dripping and slowly he bit me.

I was scared at first but then slowly the pain faded. My fear and anxiety also ceased, it was as if I wasn't scared hugged me closer and I tilted my head to the side to let him drink easier.

I actually hate the idea of drinking blood from someone because I know how much it hurt when it happens. But at this moment, I wasn't angry or disgusted. It actually didn't hurt like when I was bitten by Rido or when Zero used to feed on me in school.

Kaname is really gentle right now and the way he holds me at this moment is really tender. It was as if I was a piece of glass that he didn't want to break. I put a hand on Kaname's hair and pat it gently. I let my hand twined with his soft ebony hair and brushed his thoughts away. I know he was still guitly drinking from me but I didn't mind.

_I didn't._

Then after a while he stopped and detached his fangs on my skin. He kissed the marks he left behind and let it healed. Soon he put his forehead on my neck and rest.

"Sorry. I think I drank too much." Kaname uttered after a while.

"I don't mind although I may not taste that good since I only drink blood tablets." I replied.

"Blood tablets huh? So you don't drink blood from other people ever since you turned into a vampire?" he asked.

"Once but it didn't taste good so I always declined the offer." I uttered and closed my eyes.

We were like that for a while. Then he opened a new topic and I listened to him.

"I see." I heard him uttered in a soft low voice. "No wonder the council thinks of you as a weakling."

"Yeah, I know. Blood is where vampires take power and thus since I don't drink other people blood I'm not powerful, right?"

"Yes that's correct." Kaname uttered and slowly pulled away from me. Then he looked at me straight to his eyes and added, "But I wonder how long can those blood tablets satisfy your thirst?"

"I dunno. Maybe till I understand what other vampires find in drinking blood from other people." I uttered looking at him.

He smiled and cupped my face. "Don't hesitate to drink from me when you understand why." Then he turned around walked inside. "Let's go inside. It's getting colder there."

I looked at him as he went inside then I stared at the stars which were shining brightly.

_Funny. Why did I suddenly feel like I wanted to try drinking his blood? Must be because I was tired last night writing my story._

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_Crap. I need to drink those freaking blood tablets now since Kaname drank my blood._

"Yuuki." I heard Kaname uttered. I looked at him in wonder. "Try not to sleep late tonight. It's really bad for your health." I was surprised he knew about that. Then he put a piece of melon in his mouth and ate it. After a while he added, "Your blood tells me a lot of things. Good night Yuuki. Hope you dream of me tonight." Then he went upstairs to his room with a huge grin in his lips and glint of tease in his eyes.

I blushed.

_Aaargh! And to think I gave him my blood and he stills acts so arrogant towards me._

I sighed and went inside.

_Oh well, at least I think I know a little bit of him now._

Then I felt my heart jumped remembering the kiss.

_Aaarghh! Snap out of it Yuuki! Remember this is all a charade! You shouldn't feel anything towards him!_

Then I slowly put a hand on my chest.

_But then… why does my heart suddenly feels poignant when I think of this charade ending?_

…xoxo…to be continued.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I will confess, I was really fan girling as I typed and wrote this. ^o^ but hey, this is a YuMe right? so there's gotta be like this! ^o^ (remembers VK chapter 49) yey! ehhe, anyway, hope you guys liked that. (I did.) and i'm still blushing and smiling right now. (crap.) ehehh, anyway, please review minna!~ I'll try to update as soon as I can coz my vacation is ending and school is just a few weeks away. so sad. and I saw my schedule. aaargh... it's devastating. anyway, i'm just rambling. ja mata nee minna!~

um... click the green button please? hehe, ^o^ **_~mitsuki-chi.x_**

….Thousand Miles…...


	10. Trail 8: Friends

**A/N: **Yey! Yori appears on this fan fiction! ^o^ thanks a bunch to our supporters! Yey! And guess what Kaname-sempai is here to thank you all for the past 7 chapters! ^o^

_Kaname-sempai:_ Yes, and thank you dear reviewers and readers of this story. (smiles) (sees Mitsuki-chi fan girling) (Mitsuki tries to hug Kaname) (Unfortunately kaname avoids and grab Mitsuki-chi on the back of her shirt) (mitsuki-chi *puppy dog eyes* look at Kaname.) (frowns and sweat drop.) Takuma, you appear here too, right? Take care of our author. (throws Mitsuki-chi to Takuma)

_Mitsuki-chi:_ Kyaaa!~ Takuma!~ (hugs Takuma.) (clings) (^o^)(^.^)

_Takuma:_ Mitsuki-chi would like the following reviewers for the last chapter ***Black Rose, Scarlet Blush, Peachie-Trishie, Apple Juice and Candy Floss, Amphibious Draculina, sagitarriusleo, summer-fish, iloveme5895, lovevampires101, akira 91, Ayaya Mukaka, FunFlirtyFlute, KuranPrincess and Fantasy-Magician*** (whew!) … and she would like to thank the **readers of this fan fiction**. Please enjoy minna! (Mitsuki-chi nods) And yes, Mitsuki-chi doesn't own VK. (^o^)(^-^)

**Disclaimer:** The ringing tones used here are entitled '**Crazy about You**' by _Minimoni _and **'Gag no 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai'** by _Berryz Kuobo._ (gotta love J-pop! Heheh, ^o^) And yes, The translations are not from me too. ^-^

* * *

**Trail 8:** _Friendship is essentially a partnership_

'**Friends'**

* * *

= No One's POV

* * *

A loud tune awoke Yuuki's consciousness.

_I want to believe that this love is true. The love you express to me.  
__The future can only tell me if this love is true or not, right?  
__As for now, I love you with all my heart and nothing can get in the way._

Yuuki heard the ringing tone of her phone playing.

_I thought it was a one-sided love... But was I wrong? Is that not so?  
You told me I was a special girl... Do you really mean it?_

She stretched her hand over the bed side table and look for her ringing phone.

_It's okay if I believe in everything, right? You tell me everything is the truth  
My heart hurts, but I'm happy... Even if it's a lie, I'm happy right now_

She felt her phone and grabbed it. She tucked it under the sheets that covered her.

_Loving you for the first time... The unparting reason for love...  
A pink color dyes my heart... __Reality for the first time...  
Hold me assuredly... This loving heart can only see you, for you_

With her eyes still closed and her mind half-asleep, she answered the call.

Her throat was still arid since she just woke up accidentally, "Hello?" She said groggily.

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

"Yuuki? Did I wake you up?" the person on the other line uttered.

_Obviously, yes you did. Do you even have to ask?_

"This is Yori." The female voice added when I didn't reply.

I still kept quiet and thought of the name.

_Ah yes, now I remember..._

"Yuuki-chan? Are you still there?" Yori uttered. I could sense there was worry in her tone.

I grumbled.

Yori sighed on the other line, "Yuuki forgive me on this." She apologized for no reason.

Then a loud noise came from the other line. It was a loud horn blowing through the phone.

_Apparently it wasn't just an ordinary car horn that happens to by. _

_Can you guess? Yes, it was the horn blowing directly at my ear._

"Fuck." I cursed and pulled the phone away from my ear.

After a while the horn stopped and Yori's voice took over. "Did that wake you up?"

"That made the whole neighborhood wake up, Yori-chan." I joked dryly.

I heard Yori sneered lightly. "Still working up on the jokes I see."

I grinned. "Well, don't blame to be a little off on my jokes. It's so early in the morning. And _YOU_ know I _HATE MORNINGS_ as much as I hate _RIDO_ and the _VAMPIRE COUNCIL_." I exaggerated my hate towards the people I mentioned.

"Sorry about that. I always forget that you're _nocturnal_ now." She teased me and giggled.

"That's okay, anyway why did you call for? Aren't you supposed to be London or something?" I asked and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned lightly.

I opened my eyes faintly. I saw a daylight passing through the blinds of my window. I closed one of my eyes and shook my head. I decided to wake up even though it's still morning.

_What's the use of sleeping again after this call? I mean, you could imagine how long it will take before I can end this conversation with her._

_Yup, I think this will take about a minimum of two hours. Don't blame me. I mean, girls are like that you know. We can make a conversation on even the smallest detail. And YOU can bet it wouldn't end until one of us run out of something to say about it._

"Well, actually I'm not in London." She cheerfully said.

_Woow… that was new, Yori being cheerful. Not that I think Yori is always gloomy. It's just; this is Yori we're talking about. _

_My best friend in the whole world which happened to be a human. Anyway this was the serious and studious Yori we are talking about. No way will she be this cheerful unless…_

I stood up and closed the blinds. "And why aren't you in London? Wait, don't tell me you ran away with your boyfriend?"

"No Yuuki, I didn't elope. Plus, you know very well my boyfriend Drew is in Rome, right?" She corrected me.

"Oh yeah. So what's with the cheerfulness, did you win the lottery or did Drew finally proposed to you on the phone?" I half-joked and teased her.

Yori laughed and I smiled wider

_It's never hard to please Yori-chan._

"You always crack me up Yuuki. Anyway _NO_, I didn't win the lottery and Drew still hasn't proposed to me _sadly_." I imagined Yori smiling as continued, "But we're almost there. He's coming back here in about eight hours."

"Great. Good luck meeting him there."

"Yuuki." She called me and I sensed amusement in her tone. "You still haven't notice it? I'm back. I'm at the airport. I'm getting a cab right now." She told me.

"Well that's just peachy." I smiled and laughed. "You're here."

_And in 3 2 1..._

I screamed in mixed happiness and surprise, "**YOU'RE HERE!"**

"Yes, I am Yuuki. And please don't scream like that, you're acting like a Day Class fan girl in front of the Cross Academy Moon Dorm gates." She remarked and laughed.

I laughed with her. "Yeah, maybe I am. Anyway why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have fetched you in the airport."

_When Yori is right, she's right. I can't argue with a person who's really precise. As much as I want to, I can't. I'll only make my head bleed so what's the use._

_Crap. _I cursed inside my head.

_Speaking of heads... bleeding, I still haven't finished the eighth chapter of my story. Crap! I need to pass that to the _Bachelor and Bachelorette magazine Inc._ on Saturday. Shit!_

"Have you forgotten you're _nocturnal_ now, Yuuki? I knew you would so hate me, if I'd asked you to fetch me in the middle of broad daylight." She teased me.

I pouted and tried to open my lap top. "Yeah, I always forgot that part." I smiled. "So, why did you come back here?" I tried to change the topic.

"Well, I quitted my job in London and I've decided to stay here. I think I'll find a nice job and settle in. Plus, Drew told me he missed me so." Yori excitedly told her best friend.

"That's nice. I'm sure your parents hit the roof when they heard you were going here. Oh and Drew has to do something with this huh?"

"Yes, they did. And yes, Drew has to do something with it. Oh wait Yuuki; I'm here in my apartment. I'm going to fix my things first and then call you back." She uttered as I heard the door opening through her phone. "Oh yes Yuuki, can we meet one another after lunch. I don't know how bout 1:30 pm in the mall we use to hang out when we were in college? Is it still standing?" She joked.

I smiled. "Yeah, it's still standing. Okay, let's meet at the café there."

"Okay. See you later Yuuki-chan. Bye." After that she ended the call.

I shook my head and stared at my computer. I look at the clock and saw the time.

_Crap. It's still 9 in the morning._

Then I thought of the script that I have to pass tomorrow. I shook my head and tried to finish the eight chapters in the free hours I got today.

_Oh well, better make use of the spare time I have._

After a few hours of typing and having a staring contest with my computer, I finally finished the script.

_Thank goodness..._

Then I stood up and picked the laptop. I put it in my study desk and plugged in the printer to the side of the laptop. I pushed the red button of my printer and clicked the mouse to start printing. I heard noises coming from the printer as it printed the manuscripts. I decided to leave it for a while and glanced at the clock.

It read '12:00'. I scratched my head and stretched my arms.

_Yori and I have to meet 1:30 pm in the mall. Still have a lot of time._

I decided to get ready but then my stomach growled.

_Crap I still haven't eaten breakfast or lunch. No wonder my stomach is angry at me._

I decided to head to the mall earlier and eat my brunch there.

I quickly fixed myself and took a bath. Afterwards I picked a cute yellow dress that had two huge pockets at the sides. It reached the half of my legs and had cute big black buttons as designs. I pulled it out of my closet and decided to pair it up with brown skinny pants which were above the knee. I placed it on me and checked myself with my whole body mirror. I smiled at myself and searched for my golden strap-y sandals that were 2 inch tall.

_I called it strap-y coz it was made with gold straps. It's more convenient to call it like that._

Then I put the sandals on my feet and walk towards my study table. I pulled the drawer and looked for my make-up kit. I applied face powder on my face and put my accessories on me. Afterwards I tied my long hair into a ponytail and let the ends cascade to my shoulder. Then I added the finishing touch, I applied a pink lip-gloss that Rima gave to me last year on my birthday. I checked myself at the mirror one last time and twirled around.

I was ready and about to go when I remembered my laptop which was still on. I hastily turned it off and placed the manuscripts on a clear envelop. I neatly placed it beside my laptop. After that, I walked out of my room and grabbed my bag on the way out.

I walked downstairs and left a note for Kaname in case he looks for me. With that I left the house and locked it. Then I called a cab to drive me to the mall.

...….s…u…m…m…e…r…i…s…a…b…o…u…t…t…o…e…n…d…...

* * *

= NO one's PoV

* * *

Kaname went back to their house. He forgot something and he went back to get it.

He was on his way when he received a call on his phone.

"Kaname-kun!~" A cheerful voice welcomed him as he answered the call.

He couldn't help sigh as he recognized to whom the voice belonged to.

* * *

- Kaname's PoV

* * *

"Ara!~ What was that sigh for Kaname-kun!", the person on the other line asked me.

"Takuma, how's Rome?" I asked back and tried to change the topic.

I imagined Takuma pouting when he replied, "_Its still Rome_. But that's not the point Kaname-kun, why did you sigh just now? Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing happened, well nothing much." I confessed and grinned because I heard his gasp on the other line.

"**WHAT?** Tell me everything Kaname-kun and no shortcuts alright? I'm on the airport right now, oh wait my driver just arrived. I'm going to Aidou's mansion. Let's meet there, kay?" He said in a happy tune and then bid goodbye. Afterwards he ended the call.

I shook my head and noticed I was a few meters away from our house. Yes, our house since I own it now while Yuuki owned it before.

Plus, it kind of sounded nice when I thought of Yuuki and me being married. I shook my head and tried to forget the kiss we shared the other night.

_It was almost perfect, hell... it was obviously more than perfect. I never kissed anyone with that feeling before, just with her._

I shook the thought out of my head as I went inside and walked straight to my room upstairs. Then when I got what I left, I immediately went out of the house and got in my car.

I only remembered about Yuuki again when I was on my way towards Aidou's mansion.

_Oh well, I'll just call her later._

I thought and stopped my car in front of Aidou's mansion.

…..t….o…o…b….a….d…...

* * *

= No one's PoV

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuuki went inside the café and sat on one of the chairs near the window. She just ate brunch on the restaurant beside it and immediately went to the café after eating.

The waiter approached her and asked her orders but she told him to wait. The waiter went away smiling and asked the other customers the same question.

After a few minutes Yori entered the café and saw Yuuki.

Yuuki almost couldn't recognize Yori because her hair was almost touching her shoulder. She had grown it longer and decided to plait it on one side. The tips of her russet hair were curled which added allure to her gentle face. Then, she wore a simple green silky dress that was off-shoulders. She placed a black belt on her waist and a long blue necklace to accessorize the simple dress making it look elegant and stylish.

'_Is it just me or did Yori became fashionable ever since we graduated from college?_' Yuuki asked herself. She answered her own question afterwards. '_Must be me_.'

"Yuuki-chan." Yori greeted Yuuki and smiled.

Yuuki smiled back to Yori as she sat in front of her.

"Hey, you're looking beautiful." Yuuki complimented her.

"Likewise, you're blooming today. Did you find yourself a boyfriend or something?" She teased Yuuki.

"Don't get shocked." Yuuki uttered with guilt written all over her face.

"Okay, I'll try to contain myself." Yori uttered with a half joking and teasing tone. "Spill it."

"I'm getting married." Yuuki confessed and stared directly at Yori's brown eyes. Then she saw Yori's jaw slightly dropped as she looked at her. '_This is going to be a long conversation_.' Yuuki thought as she shook her head. '_Told her not to get shocked_.'

….d…o…k…i…d…o…k…i…...

"**YOU'RE WHAT?"** Takuma's loud voice echoed in the living room.

"I'm getting married." Kaname acknowledged Takuma and looked at the blonde's green eyes.

"Wait... _pause and rewind_, you are getting married? How? When? And who's the lucky girl?" Takuma bombarded Kaname with questions.

"You know her Ichijou-san." Aidou squealed and smiled at Takuma.

"I do?" Takuma stated in a question form and tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, she's our schoolmate in high school." Kain answered Takuma's question.

"Does the name Yuuki Cross ever ring a bell?" Ruka acerbically added and eyed at Takuma.

"Oh yeah, it does. Isn't she like the chairman's daughter in Cross Academy?" Takuma thought and tried to remember the girl named Yuuki Cross.

"Bingo. That's the girl." Aidou answered happily to Takuma.

"Eeeh! **Yuuki-chan** is going to be_ Kaname's fiancée_?" Takuma shouted in disbelief.

Everyone nodded except for Kaname who was sitting on a single coach.

"Is it just me or are you all familiar and close with Yuuki?" Kaname couldn't help but asked his friends.

"Well, she is a guardian in Cross Academy after all. Plus, she changed classes when she turned to a vampire remember? I thought you knew her 'coz you told us to be friendly with her." Takuma answered Kaname's question. "Or did you forget that?"

Kaname pondered about it for a while and nodded afterwards. "That seemed to be the case."

Everyone in the room excluding Kaname sweat dropped and sighed softly. _'Poor Yuuki.'_ They all thought as they eyed on Kaname forlornly.

...…..I…h…e…a…r…t…V…K…...

"So wait, you're telling me you're getting married tomorrow and you'll be engaged today?" Yori eyed on Yuuki. She shook her head and added, "Aren't you a little too fast on these things Yuuki?"

"Yes, I am going to be _wed_ tomorrow and I want you to be there. And tonight we have an engagement party; you should appear there too. Its just gonna be a small gathering anyway. And_ NO_, I am not taking this a little too fast. I mean, you and I know him for like ever since high school." Yuuki explained and tried to answer every question Yori asked her.

"_Oh my God_, is it Zero?" Yori expressed and her eyes widened with shock.

"Hell NO!" Yuuki answered and denied quickly. She realized her voice was a little loud since people turned their head on her. She looked at Yori and tried to ignore their glances at her. "I'm not marrying Zero, he's like my brother. I'm not into incest, ya know? Gosh, Yori-chan... The guy I'm talking about is Kaname Kuran."

Yori kept quiet for a while and looked at Yuuki.

She knew Yuuki was really taking it hard right now and she doesn't want to add more pressure to her. So she decided to change the topic and asked her best friend, "Okay, so what time is your engagement party starting?"

Yuuki smiled at Yori's agreement to attend to her party tonight. "Yey! Thanks Yori." She hugged Yori and added, "It'll start in about 5 hours. But hey, we still got time to get you a dress. So..?" She looked at Yori's eyes.

"What are we sitting here for?" Yori asked with a smiling face.

"Yey! I'll call Rima and Ruka to meet us here. They're so gonna kill me if they heard I came to the mall and bought dresses without them." Yuuki said and took her phone out of her bag. She dialed the numbers and waited for it to ring.

"Those two still haven't changed since high school, have they?" Yori remarked with a smirk while Yuuki nodded with a smile.

Afterwards Yori shook her head smiling at Yuuki's answer.

…f…o…o…d…...

_So do so do... I love you  
Did you say you loved me? Tell me whether you love me or not  
(Do you love me?)_

Ruka heard her phone ringing and took it out from her bag.

_You won't say it... You won't say it to me  
I want you to say it (So la ti do)_

Takuma, Kain and Aidou turned their heads to Ruka's direction while Kaname continued sipping his tea.

Rima and Senri just went inside the living room and stared at the four people.

"_Hello, Ruka speaking_." Ruka uttered as she answered her phone. The six people with Ruka kept quiet as she was on the phone. Ruka listened to the person on the other side and glanced at Kaname. "_Oh I see, she's back huh? Sure, we don't mind. I'll drag Rima and bring my car. Well be there in about…." _She checked her watch and added, "_15 minutes. Kay, see you later Yuuki_." Then she ended the call.

Kaname looked at Ruka's direction as she Yuuki's name. Takuma smiled as he saw Kaname's reaction.

"So that was Yuuki-chan?" Takuma spoke as he saw Ruka stood up from her seat.

"Yeah. She told us to meet her in the mall." Ruka answered Takuma and walked towards Rima. "Rima, let's go." She uttered to Rima.

Rima nodded and looked at Senri beside her, "I'll be back before the party starts Senri." She told Senri and kissed his cheek.

Senri slightly blushed and nodded to Rima. Ruka smiled and did the same to Kain which sent him blushing like Senri. Aidou pouted while Takuma laughed out loud. Kaname shook his head as she saw the two females go out of the room.

"Shouldn't you ask Ruka why Yuuki-sama called her, Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked and averted his gaze to the pureblood.

"Aidou-kun." Takuma called Aidou and answered his question. "A man should let his wife-to-be enjoy her bachelorette life as much as she can. Am I right Kaname-kun?" He scolded Aidou and smiled back at Kaname.

"Yes, plus she'll tell me about it later." Kaname uttered calmly without looking at Takuma.

Aidou's eye brows met as he thought of what Takuma and Kaname meant.

Senri and Kain shook their head when they saw the expression on Aidou's face.

'_A guy without a permanent girl friend wouldn't understand._' Senri and Kain thought as they shook their head.

….h….a….h…a…..t….o….o…..m….u….c…..h….s….w….e….e….t…s…...

Ruka and Rima arrived at the mall just in time. Yuuki smiled and waved at her two gorgeous female friends. Yori kept standing beside Yuuki with a smile on her face.

Ruka and Rima greeted the two and Yori and Yuuki did the same.

Afterwards they went inside the mall and walked towards one dress stall. They looked for what to wear and tried on different outfits.

When they couldn't find the dress they were looking for in one stall they went to the other store near it.

After entering almost 10 boutiques, they finally found the dresses and outfits they were looking for. They checked their watches and saw it was an hour before the party.

Ruka volunteered to change outfits in her house and drove them to the party, afterwards.

The three agreed to Ruka's suggestion and walked towards the parking lot. They went inside Ruka's car and drove towards Ruka's house.

….a…..m….p…h…f…...

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

I looked at myself at the mirror before glancing at the window beside me.

_Can I really do this?_

I sighed and felt Yori's hand holding mine tightly. She smiled at me and I tried to beam back.

Then Ruka parked her car in front of a building. We stepped out when the car stopped and looked at the building.

Yori ,still holding my hand, pulled me towards the entrance. I allowed myself to follow her lead and glanced at Rima and Ruka.

"You're the star of the night; you should try to smile Yuuki-chan." Yori muttered to me and smile.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "But I don't know what to say or do when I get in there! I don't have any speech to say and I don't look pretty."

Ruka glared at my reply. "If you whined again about being ugly, _forgive me Kaname-sama_ but I'm so gonna seize your neck Yuuki-sama. Rima and I did our best and believe me, you're the most beautiful girl tonight. You can bet on Aidou's blue sports car that I am right on this one."

Rima nodded to Ruka's speech and added, "Plus, Kaname-sama will totally think you're so hot and sexy with the dress you're wearing." She teased me with her smile.

I blushed remembering my dress that they forced me to wear. "But you three pinned me down when I told you I wouldn't wear something like this."

"Whatever, Yuuki-chan. Just remember not to let Kuran-sama pounce on you okay? Don't wanna be late for the wedding tomorrow." Yori joined in the teasing and giggled.

Rima and Ruka laughed too when the heat went to my faces. "Shut up you three." I whined at them and pouted.

"Okay, we'll stop teasing you. Let's get inside and meet Kaname-sama." Ruka uttered and went inside. We followed her and walked through the wide corridor.

I felt my heart pounding and looked at myself.

_I wonder what Kaname will say when he sees me wearing this._

I blushed red at the thought and shook my head.

_Get a grip Yuuki, why are you so affected about him?_

…xoxo…to be continued.

* * *

A/N: Cliffe? hehe, LOL!~ ^o^ anyway, i'm glad everyone thinks this story is good. *phew* anyway, the next chapter is where Sara will appear!~ Dan DAN DAAAAN! anyway... hmm... just guess, what will happen!~ And yes... ahem, I have thought about the_ bachelor and bachelorette party_... it's gonna happen after the next chapter so the _wedding _will have to be postponed (hears Kaname groaning.) . _For a while!_ LOL! ^o^ anyway, thanks for the awesome ideas and reviews! hope you enjoy this one as well.!~ ^o^

if you noticed i'm uploading almost three or four days... heheh, that's because school is just around the corner and well it... JUST SUCKS...

_Yuuki:_ Lollipops! XD

you got that from _Katie-chan_ huh? hmmm... hehe, anyway, ja mata nee minna!~ and please review! bye bye!~ ^o^ _xoxo_

~mitsuki-chi.x

….Thousand Miles…


	11. Trail 9: Rival

**A/N: **Okay!~ So Sara Shirabuki-himeis gonna appear! (hears evil tune from somewhere.) (shivers) Scary, anyway I'll explain myself on the *foot notes why I delayed this chapter so please don't hate me* anyway till then... ahem… please enjoy this chapter! ^o^

Thank you to the following reviewers…***, Peachie-Trishie, sagitarriusleo, JessiCeleste89, Apple Juice and Candy Floss, Amphibious Draculina, Akira91, Scarlet Blush, FunFlirtyFlute, meow114, Chichorin, Fantasy-Magician,Remnant of Life, Asereth, harukri'loves'cOoKiEsAnDcReAm, Acora78, Lieutenant Hros Wardog*** and for those readers and supporters of this fanfic story, thank you too! For those who put this on their favorite stories, domo!~ LOL! Enjoy!~

_Akira91:_ so sorry for the cliff hangers. Glad you still reviewed though. heheh, LOL ^o^

_Remant of Life:_ Yes, Zero will find out about Kaname and Yuuki marrying. *someday* heheh, but until then, please be patient. I think he's preparing himself for that. Thanks for the review btw.

**Disclaimer:**Don't own VK. Although I think Yuuki owns Kaname, lucky her!~ woot! hehe, ^o^ LOL!

* * *

**Trail 9:**_** The villain always appears in style and steals the spot light from the protagonist.**_

'**Rival'**

* * *

= No One's POV

* * *

Yuuki took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the room Kaname was using.

She was forced to do that since Ruka and Rima shoved her to meet Kaname against her will. Then, Yori smiled back at her with a 'good luck' look. Her best friend didn't even try to help her get out of that… _poor her._

After a few seconds, she heard Kaname's reply. He told her to enter. She placed her hand on the knob and inhaled once more before cracking a slit on the door.

* * *

- Kaname's PoV

* * *

I was fixing myself when I heard Yuuki's voice from the other side of the door. I instructed her to come in as I pulled the suit I was going to use out of the closet.

I heard her footsteps strolled inside the room. Her melodious voice greeted me, "hey... you ready?"

As I put my coat on me, I greeted Yuuki back with my usual tone "Almost."

Then I heard her heels clanking as she walked towards me. She placed her hands on the coat I was putting on myself and tried to help me. I glanced at her as she did that. And when I did, I saw the outfit she was wearing.

I couldn't help but span her appearance from head to toe.

Yuukiwas wearing a black velvet dress that hung above her knees. It was V cut sleeveless garb so her neck and shoulders were exposed. Also, a small portion between her breasts was exposed. The cut ended just below her torso. Then two lacy ribbons that were 2 inch in size circled below her chest, it slightly covered the skin that showed on her chest. Furthermore, the lower part of the garment was flowing freely till it reached her knees. The dress outlined her curves and the color made her skin looked even whiter.

It was perfect on her. _Too perfect._

And I couldn't help but gawk at her outfit. She squirmed at my intent gaze as she polished the suit I was wearing.

Then I saw her hand extending to my face. "Umm… your tie?" She asked with a bashful face.

I grinned secretly at her expression and gave the tie to her.

She blushed and tensely fixed the tie on my neck.

I couldn't help but smell her sweet scent on my nose since we were so close to one another. I also heard how her heart was rapidly beating and how her blood was quickly rushing through her skin. I couldn't help controlling myself anymore. I slid my hands on her waist. She looked up to me with bewilderment. Then she tried to carry on what she was doing.

I couldn't help rejoice that she somehow stressed at what I did. She attempted not to get distracted by my hands and continued on what she was doing. She glanced at me once in a while and shot me a caveat look.

I smiled and looked at her coy face.

She finished fixing my tie and tried to move away but my hands stopped her in doing so. She angrily looked at me but I ignored her silent protest.

I couldn't help letting my naughty attitude emerged within me especially if it's her. _She's just too tempting._

"Did you buy this dress just for the party?" I asked her with a husky tone.

Yuuki slightly pouted her lips. I controlled myself not to kiss her.

"Yes, but only because of Rima and Ruka who forced me to." She uttered softly. Her lips twitched as she said the two females' name.

I smirked wider and smelled her hair. It smelled like roses and strawberry. Then I slowly picked up a few strands and looked at it. That was when I realized that her long hair was curled and were left to cascade on her creamy shoulders.

I slowly lowered my face and pressed her hair strands on my lips.

_Ruka and Rima had done a good job. I should thank them for making Yuuki look so striking and beautiful for tonight._

I looked up to Yuuki and saw her face turn ever red at what I did.

Then my gaze lowered to her bare creamy white neck. Her bare skin enticed me to sunk my fangs on it. I placed my head closer to her neck and nuzzled it.

Yuuki stayed still and stared at me, "Kaname?" She called me with a rickety voice. She knew what I was planning to do.

I could sense thru her blood that she was anticipating what I planned to do.

"Your blood is enticing me." I whispered and kissed her neck. "You look so beautiful and gorgeous tonight. Makes me want to stay in this room all night and scoff you up." I said a low rasping tone.

I circled my arms around Yuuki and hugged her tightly.

I didn't feel her resistance and I comprehended that she was allowing me to embrace her in my arms.

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

_You ask me, why I ain't resisting to this man? Well, what's the use of defying him when I know I can't fight him off? He was physically stronger than me and not to mention mentally too._

I felt my blood race as he licked the sensitive hollow of my neck.

I slowly arched my back and gripped his black coat. I closed my eyes and anticipated his bite.

_Okay, this is so unlike me. When did I get soft towards this guy? I mean, I shouldn't let him do whatever he wants with me. But then, aaarghh…. My traitorous body, why must you still cling to him?  
_

Then, I sensed my heart skipping quicker.

_Damn this guy… How can he have the power to do this to me?_

_But the better question is why am I letting him do this? I mean, I can shove him off if I wanted to…_

_If I wanted to. Aaargh… he knows I ain't going to resist and let him do whatever he likes right?_

I was sure read what I was thinking a while ago because I saw a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

_Ah… crap. I forgot to shield my thoughts. Ah… crap._

Then as if my body liked his reaction, I clung to him.

_Arrrghhh! My body is just taunting him to bite. Curse my body who's physically attracted to Kaname. Curse you! Damn it!_

I tried to put my hands on his chest but that only made things much worse because I felt his strong lean muscles. I couldn't help but let my hands feel more of his physique and his strong built.

_Well, he can't have all the fun right?_

_Shit. What am I saying? Stop Yuuki! Stop!_

As I did that, he roamed his hand on my back and the slid other on my head. He entwined his fingers with my hair and gently massaged it. I relaxed under his touch. But as soon as I let my guard down, he suddenly pulled my head to the side allowing him to fully scan my neck. His pull was firm at the same time gentle. I allowed him to do what he wanted and silently waited for his next motions.

"Yuuki, let me bite you." he asked with his silky and husky voice whispered near my neck.

His breathe was rough and hoarse on my skin. I realized that he wasn't controlling himself.

_Maybe I should let him…after all I know how important blood feeding is._

I gently nodded. He slowly bared his fangs near my neck.

Then as he lowered his face closer to my neck, I heard a scream. It was as if the other side of me emerged and tried to stop me. _NO! Don't let him Yuuki._

_Too late._

I felt Kaname's two cold incisors on my neck and it gently pierced through my skin. Like before, I felt a short dull pain as his fangs sunk onto my flesh. Slowly I heard the sucking rhythm that escaped his lips as he drank my blood. I couldn't help but be drowned into the sounds that he made as he drank my blood.

_It was like a nonchalant melody that I couldn't escape._

Then, one of his hands brushed my hair and massaged it. I unperturbed my body and clung on to him.

Kaname continued his feeding and pulled me closer on to him. I stopped clutching his coat and let my hands twined on his neck. I wondered why but it felt like it was the most normal thing I should do. It was as if my body worked on its own and made those unimaginable movements.

Then without thinking, I pulled Kaname's head and I felt his soft crisp hair. I smelled his manly scent and let my fingers run to his smooth hair. I let myself indulge at the scent of my own blood and the melodic lullaby that escaped his lips.

…..b…l…u…s…h….c...a...n...t...b...e...l...i...e...v...e...i...w...r...o...t...e...t...h...a...t...

* * *

= _No One's PoV_

* * *

Hanabusa Aidou walked towards the door that Kaname was using.

But the as he approached it, Ruka's voice stopped him.

"Don't even try to spoil the moment Hanabusa." Ruka snarled at him.

"But, the party will begin in a few minutes and the guests are already here." He told her.

"Let the party start without them. Yuuki and Kaname-sama will go down to meet them later." Ruka added and grabbed Aidou's left arm.

"But!" Aidou interrupted and tried to swipe Ruka's hand away from him.

"For now we should go and entertain them." Rima uttered as she grabbed Aidou's other arm and dragged him away from the room.

"Hey!~" Aidou whined as the two females glared at him.

….h…a…h…a…...

Yuuki felt her knees going weak so she clung to Kaname more. She felt him moan as their bodies came crashing with one another. Little by little, she felt giddy as he continued consuming her blood.

Kaname felt her body's reaction. He comprehended that Yuuki was already at her limit. He unlatched his fangs on her neck and licked the two punctured marks on it. Gradually the mark subsided and all that remained were two small pinkish dots that lay visible on her pastel skin.

Kaname laid his head on Yuuki's neck and rest still for a while.

Yuuki opened her eyes and felt a bit dizzy. She let herself adhered to Kaname and stayed immobile.

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

_I couldn't believe it. _

I actually let this man drink my blood, **TWICE**! One more and he'll break Zero's record of drinking my blood.

_You asked how many times Zero drank my blood? Well, that depends. I mean, the first time Zero drank from me was unintentional so it wasn't counted. Then there was… Wait! Why did I even go far from the topic! I got to learn to stay on topic. _

_Point was, I willingly let Kaname drink my blood which was really shocking!_

_Because there was no solid reason why should have let him do that… even though we were going to get engaged and married doesn't exactly mean we should do these things._

I stayed still in our position for a while and let time pass by.

_Hell… Time passed so slowly at this moment. I wonder why though,_

It almost seemed as if time wasn't ticking like it stopped…

_JUST for US._

I closed my eyes.

_How Ironic. _

_Why do I feel so contented and happy like this and yet, I know I shouldn't. Because after all this is all a contract between us. Funny, I'm quite sad. Why is that?_

* * *

- Kaname's PoV

* * *

I felt Yuuki's fast heart beat. I felt calm as we were in this intimate position. But then again, I couldn't fully grasp why I drank from her again.

_This is so unlike me. Losing control and letting my desires take over me. And to think I did that to Yuuki. I was supposed to be a gentleman and yet…_

I tore myself apart from Yuuki. _And believe me it took me all my will power to do so._ I put a huge distance between us and looked at her face.

I saw her face slightly flushed despite its pale color.

_I probably took too much from her._

I placed my hand on the helm of my shirt and undo the first to third buttons. Yuuki looked at me with full attention. But then slowly she stopped my hand and took a deep breath.

Then she flashed me a dry smile and uttered, "You don't need to. I drank my fill earlier." Afterwards she touched her neck with the other hand. "Only problem is this mark, I don't think it'll disappear."

I touched her hand and slowly lowered my face on to the skin. I took her hand and placed it to her chest. I licked the part where I bit her and sucked it for a while. Then I pulled something out of my pocket and wrapped it around her neck.

When I was finished, I put a smaller distance between us unlike earlier. I beamed at her and stared at her adorable expression.

She touched her neck and realized that there a ribbon around it. She looked at the mirror nearby and saw it was the same color as her dress. It was a collar with a rose pendant in the middle.

"Did you?" She looked at me with curious eyes.

My smile went wider and nodded. "That pendant is a proof that you are my fiancée. I'm sure no one will dare to lay a finger on you when they see that rose pendant. I especially let Aidou make that neck band for you."

I saw her face turned red as she heard what I said. She was really something. Most girls would probably throw themselves a tantrum because the design on the neck band was simple and yet she feels embarrassed at it.

"Thank you. You don't have to give me gifts like these. Plus, I haven't given anything to you in exchange for this gift. I don't know what to do in occasions like these so I'm pretty much clueless." She told me with naive eyes.

I couldn't help smile and kissed her forehead before whispering my answer. "You already gave me a valuable gift."

"What do you mean?" She asked me with wonder in her eyes.

"Yes, Kaname what do you mean?" A female voice butted in the conversation and disrupted the quixotic ambiance surrounding us.

I tilted my head and glance at the owner of the voice. Yuuki looked at the new comer as well. Then I felt her conjecturing gaze at me.

"Sara." I murmured her name.

Sara smiled at me and eyed on Yuuki. Her smile slowly faded as she saw our position. But even though she caught us hugging one another closely, I didn't let go of Yuuki and continued holding her.

Sara locked her gaze at me and uttered, "I'm glad you still haven't forgotten about me Kaname." He smirked and crossed her arms. "I was surprised hearing some rumors that you were going to be engaged tonight. But I guess I'm more surprised seeing that you chose a _girl like her_ over **me**. Tell me, did this girl force you to marry her because something happened to you two? Or maybe she's black mailing you? I heard that this girl is an unknown pureblood who accidentally woke up because your Uncle Rido bit her."

I felt Yuuki stiffen to what she heard. I glanced at her face and saw disclosure in her gentle face. I averted my gaze at Sara and uttered, "I already sent you my message on the phone didn't you?"

"I _accidentally_ **deleted** it. So I guess, we're still **engaged**. Plus, I'm sure that little princess there in your arms wouldn't mind giving you back to me. I mean, she is just a normal vampire despite her status as a pureblood." Sara intently stared at Yuuki and looked down on her. She mocked Yuuki and smirked.

I felt the need to protect Yuuki so I embraced her and put her behind me. I knew Yuuki was no match for someone like Sara. Sara was already in expertise in controlling her powers while Yuuki had a lot more way to go.

I locked my eyes on Sara with a blank expression. "I would appreciate it, Sara, if you wouldn't discriminate Yuuki. I think it's better if you will leave us in peace."

Sara frowned and narrowed her eyes on me. "But Kaname, you still haven't answered my question. Did that girl forced you or not? Did you marry her because something happened between you two? Because if it was like that, I suggest you just _pay her off_. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

_I'm sure she wouldn't mind? What the hell!  
_

_Is this girl picking a fight with me? Fuck off Bitch! I wouldn't even think of giving my body to anyone just like that! Aaarghh!_

I was furious and irritated.

_Who does this woman think she is? No wonder Kaname doesn't want to marry her! She's worst than those elderly vampires! Plus, how dare she look down on me! Just because Kaname jilted her doesn't mean she can burn me with her insults!_

But that wasn't the only reason I was angry. I was also angry because Kaname didn't even mention the evil Rido as his uncle.

_And I thought he was a nice guy, to think he's blood related with the person whom I so hate!_

I saw in the corner of my eyes, the smile Sara Shirabuki's smile as Kaname didn't reply to what she remarked earlier.

I frowned.

Well if Kaname wasn't going to do anything. _Well I was._

_I'm going to show this bitch what's the different with being the original 'fake' lover and the trying 'hard' lover._

I thought of a way to silence Sara and smirked. Then I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. The moment I opened my eyes, I reached out to Kaname's face and planted a kiss on his lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him with all my will power. It was a passionate and yet gentle chaste kiss.

Kaname was surprised at first but then his hands automatically lingered on my waist and he pulled me closer. I secretly smirked how Kaname reacted easily to my kiss. I slowly pulled away and stared at his eyes.

He was somewhat astounded at what I did. Then I looked at Sara and saw her face pale and a pang of jealously on it. I smirked and hung my arms on Kaname's neck.

_Mine. So get away bitch._

I glared at her and stated, "I hope that answers your question, Shirabuki-hime. I supposed you saw that clearly or do I have to do it again for you?"

Sara's eyes glared at me and I raised one of my eyebrows at her. Even if I was scared earlier, I manage to pull out the courage within me when she started to discriminate me.

_Even a cute little kitten shows her claws when she's intimidated_.

Sara marched out of the room with anger and discern on her face.

_Something tells me, this isn't over yet._

I sighed softly with relief as she left. Then I heard Kaname's chuckle. I looked at him and pouted.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

He smiled at me with amusement on his eyes and whispered, "You are. Beneath your innocent and frail face lies a naughty vixen waiting to attack viciously." He teased me with his smooth deep voice.

I flushed red and pushed him away. I placed a huge distance between us and scolded him, "it's not my fault. Plus, you didn't tell me you were that bastard's nephew!" I glared at him.

He looked at me and his smile slightly faded, "I thought that it wasn't important to explain since he is already dead. Plus, the bond between us is like water. If I was given a chance to change something, that would probably be killing him by myself and disregarding him as a part of my family."

He walked toward the door and clasps the knob. When he did that, I asked him a question that had been in my mind for quite sometime, "You rarely talk about your family don't you?"

He stiffened and dryly smiled at me, "We should get going now. The guests are waiting."

He didn't answer my question and went out. When he realized I wasn't following him he extended his hand. I sighed and forced myself to walk towards him. I took his hand and we walked through the wide corridor.

….w…h…e…e…e…e…e…e…e….

* * *

=No one's PoV

* * *

Aidou was going to call the purebloods whether Ruka and Rima approve or not but then he stopped when he saw the couple walking towards him.

"Kaname-sama, I was about to call you." Aidou happily said to the pureblood. He bowed slightly at Yuuki and she smiled back at him. He smiled back and greeted her, "I'm glad Yuuki-sama is getting along with Kaname-sama well. At least you've become a lot graceful and less clumsy than before." Aidou teased her.

Yuuki's smile went wider at the blonde's remark. "Thank you for the compliment Aidou-sempai. I think you've matured as well too. Still have a lot of girl friends?" She teased him back.

Aidou slightly blushed and scratched his head. He was about to answer when Kaname slightly coughed. The blonde stood straight and apologized to the couple.

'Hmm… Is he a little jealous?' Yuuki thought as she eyed on Kaname's stern face.

"Yuuki-chan." A voice called her. Yuuki turned her head and saw Yori. She greeted Yori and smiled. Yori walked closer to Kaname and greeted him. "Kaname-sama, please take care of my best friend. Even though she's a little dense and clumsy, not to mention a blabbermouth and so unladylike, she's really a good girl."

Yuuki frowned and shook her head at Yori. "You don't have to point out every flaw in me Yori-chan." She pouted at her best friend. Yori giggled and soon Yuuki followed her contagious laughter.

Kaname was amused at the two girls' laugh. He couldn't help but smile at thm. Then he saw Aidou slowly turning frigid and laughed dryly at the scene.

"Aidou, are you okay?" Kaname asked his comrade. He sensed that Aidou was somehow bothered by the presence of Yuuki's friend.

Yori looked at Aidou and shook her head. Yuuki saw Yori's reaction and eyed on Aidou.

"Are you and Aidou-sempai close Yori-chan?" Yuuki asked her.

Yori smiled and changed the topic, "Enough chit-chat Yuuki-chan, your guests are waiting. Ruka-san and Kain-san had tried their best to calm the crowd but it seems only your presence could silence them."

Yuuki nodded and looked at Kaname. Kaname slightly open his arms and looked at Yuuki. Yuuki took that as a signal to put her arms on his and she did so willingly. They marched together to the next room with a huge grin.

Meanwhile Yori and Aidou looked at one another. Then Yori looked away and followed Yuuki. Aidou felt a little saddened Yori ignored her but nevertheless his confidence was not stricken. He walked beside Yori and watched Yuuki and Kaname as they announced their engagement and marriage.

Yuuki and Kaname intently looked at one another.

Aidou almost thought they were enamored with another and it was all heartfelt. But, since he knew the deal between the two he couldn't help but be taken back at the way they looked at one another right now.

_It was either the two were good actors or they were bad liars._

But since Aidou didn't know they were thinking, he just thought they were just great pretenders.

He looked at Yori and Yori glanced at him. She shyly looked away while he merely smug.

…y...i...e...e...e...e...a...i...d...o...r...i...?

Meanwhile Senri and Rima couldn't help notice Aidou and Yori signaling one another through mental telepathy. Senri shook his head while Rima shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you think Aidou has a thing for Yori-san?" Senri asked Rima.

Rima didn't reply and Senri looked at her. He noticed that she was staring at Yuuki.

She looked how Yuuki looked tonight. She could sense she was really the most beautiful girl in the party. Not only that but she noticed something different about her and the way she looked at Kaname.

_Was it amusement, Respect, Attracted, Lust, or was it fondness?_

Rima averted her eyes to Senri and smiled at him.

Then she thought of something in the back of her head, "Nee Senri… look." She pointed at Yuuki and Kaname and then to Aidou and Yori. "Who do you bet?"

He sleepily looked at the two couple and pointed at Aidou. "Aidou."

Rima smirked and blinked, "Eh? I think it'll be Yuuki."

Senri smiled at Rima, "Loser gets to do what the winner says." Rima looked at Senri and she couldn't help but get excited at whatever Senri was planning.

"Sure, the winner also gets Aidou's hidden pocky box that he hides under his bed." Rima's smile went wider at her notion.

Senri leaned closer to Rima and kissed her cheek. "Sure."

Rima shook her head and nudge him. She realized there were some people looking at them, particularly Ruka and Kain.

"Get a room you two." Ruka teased them. Kain simply smiled at the cute couple.

"Hm… So who do you bet?" Rima asked the couple. "Aidou, Yori, Kaname-sama or Yuuki?"

"What's the question?" Ruka asked with her raised eyebrow. Her tone sounded interested to what Rima was talking about.

"Who admits they're in love first." Senri answered Ruka's question.

"Hanabusa." Ruka and Kain said in unison.

Ruka smiled at Kain and entwined her arms on his left arm. "Glad you agree with me." Ruka said happily.

Rima and Senri merely stared at one another with '_Kain has softened Ruka hasn't he_' look.

"It was pretty obvious." Kain replied and smiled genuinely back at Ruka. They were about to kiss when Rima interrupted them.

"Get a room, you two love sick puppies." Rima teased them.

Ruka smirked and replied, "Look who's talking."

…h...m...m...m...s...h...i...m...a...r...u...k...a...i...n...d...o...k...i...d...o...k..i...

Sara Shirabuki glared at Yuuki with discerned and disgust. _'Who does the girl think she is, wrapping her hands around Kaname and kissing him?' _Sara thought deeply as she stared at the couple with disgust and hate.

Then an elder male stood beside her and uttered, "You look much better standing there with Kaname-sama."

Sara smirked and looked at the owner of the voice, "Tell me Ichio-san how can I stand beside Kaname?"

Ichijou Asato smirked and murmured, "You have to get the girl out of the picture, of course."

"I see." Sara smiled. "_All is fair in love and war_." She softly uttered and turned around. "I have to go now, Ichio-san. I still have work tomorrow. Plus, I know Kaname-sama his relationship with that girl will end soon. And if ever my theory on their relationship fails, I always have you to help me Ichio-san. That is if you're willing to help me." She eyed on him with a poker face.

Ichio slightly bowed and uttered, "Of course milady."

What Ichio said made Sara smirk with triumph. _'Enjoy your happiness little girl because soon I will take what's rightfully mine.'_ With that she walked away from the party and let the couple enjoy their brief happiness for a while.

…xoxo…to be continued.

* * *

A/N: So... _dan dan DAAAAANNNN_!~ Sara-hime is so scary! Wahh anyway so I'll be explaining myself then, I forgot how to manage my time completely and poof... here I am, updating so late. I was too occupied finishing the game in my psp. hmm... and then, i updated some fanfic stories i had ignored. so there ya have it. anyway, ahem... thanks for the reviews by the way... never expected that i'll get so many reviews. hehe, thanks minna... ^o^ and yes, please continue clicking the green button and leaving me... *heart warming reviews* heheh, ^o^ so i'll stop mumbling and rumbling. kay?~ sorry again and thanks!~ hope you like this chapter!~ *yume* ehhehe. and yes, i finally finished *the commercial* i'll just check the spelling and proof read the grammars then post it as soon as I can. okay?~ bye minna!~ ja mata nee!~~

**_~mitsuki-chi_**

….Thousand Miles…


	12. Pit stop: Party

**A/N: **Heheh, thanks a lot for the awesome reviews. You have no idea how surprised I was when I checked my mails… *grins* thanks a lot minna, anyway… thanks to the previous reviewees**…*iloveme5895, Lieutenant Hros Wardog, sagitarriusleo, haruki'loves'cOoKiEsAnDcReAm, meow114, VampireMaddy, Fantasy-Magician, summer-fish, Peachie-Trishie, Ice-creamy-life, Chicorin, completeandtotalrandomness, Akira91, JessiCeleste89, Amphibios Draculina, KuranPrincess, FunFlirtyFlute, Morgain Croix and sno-zutoo*** _(whew),_ also for those who put this story in their faves, thank you so much! You guys are my source of inspiration and you guys rock for making me smile! And for the lucky girl whose pen name is **Misami-chan** aka vanilla, glad you find my story funny. LOL!

Oh yeah, so sorry for the delay… I finished this chapter yesterday but my brother was suddenly admitted to the hospital because he acquired typhoid and I had to stay in the whole day and night there to take care of him. And now I'm here back at home, talking care of the pups and everything else. Anyway… I hope you enjoy this wild party I hooked you guys with, _NOT TO MENTION THE VIP PASS TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN IT_. lol. \(^o^)/ and please do check the foot note below. ^o^ it's very important. anyway... on with the story... I think I've babbled enough already LOL! Okay...

**Disclaimer:** Don't be mistaken, I'm not an expert in drinking alcoholic beverages. The names of the drinks I typed here are all from Wikipedia. LOL. ^o^ So please don't tell my mother about thisOR else I'll be grounded. . LOL!

* * *

**Pit stop: **_**We'll party all morning and think about tomorrow another day**_

'**Party'**

* * *

= No One's POV

* * *

After the engagement party, Ruka pulled Yuuki closer to her and whispered something to Yuuki's ear. "Nee, why don't we have a ladies hang out tonight? I'm sure Kaname wouldn't mind if we borrowed you right?"

Yuuki saw Ruka's mischievous grin and that alarmed her. "I dunno." Before she could add more sentences, she heard Kaname calling her. She glanced at Kaname and then looked at Ruka. "Be right back." She walked towards her fiancé with a smile. "What is it, Kaname?"

"Do you mind, if you go home first? Aidou's forcing us to have some shots before going home." Kaname uttered with a gentle voice. There was a mere smile on his face as he looked at Yuuki.

"Sure. Although, Ruka is asking me out tonight as well. Is it okay, Kaname?" She asked him with her adorable puppy dog eyes. She knew Kaname couldn't resist that expression of hers.

Kaname hesitated but then since he knew Ruka. He figured that Yuuki was safe in her hands. He nodded and patted Yuuki's head. "Take care of yourself okay? We still have a wedding to attend to tomorrow." He reminded her with a warm smile.

Yuuki nodded and smiled back. "Sure. You too, don't drink too much… Don't want to be waiting at the altar for too long tomorrow." She teased him.

He chuckled lightly and kissed Yuuki's forehead. "I won't. See you tomorrow then." He told her before leaving her. He walked towards Aidou and the other males.

Yuuki couldn't help feel sad as she saw him left. She could still feel the warmth of his kiss and she blushed at the thought. Somehow, she had really like Kaname. She proved that he wasn't as cold hearted as she thought he was. He was actually a gentle and loving person. And somehow, _he had crept closer to her heart_.

Then before she could hide her blush, she felt Ruka's hand on her shoulder and saw her teasing smile.

"Hmmm… are two you getting along now?" Ruka teased Yuuki with a playful grin.

"Of course… didn't you say that we should be a little close?" Yuuki reasoned out but Ruka didn't buy her explanation.

"Oh really now, well it seems to me that you two are _TOO CLOSE_. And mind telling me what's that blush for?" Ruka pointed her pink cheeks and grinned wider.

"W-well, that's because… I'm feeling a little hot due to the tension earlier. I mean, the elders were looking at us like hawks." Yuuki lied and laughed dryly.

Then another hand tapped her shoulder and joined in the conversation, "Yeah, Ruka… it had been a hard day for Yuuki. Not to mention the pressure of being kissed by Kaname-sama."

Yuuki blushed even more to what they said. Before she could defend herself, someone talked before her. "No, I think it's because he's Yuuki's first boy friend so she's a little embarrassed."

Yuuki looked at the owner of the voice who happened to be her best friend Yori. Yori sent a peace sign on her fingers. Yuuki shook her head and pouted. She looked at the three and said, "Stop teasing me and let's start the party." She decided to change the topic.

"Okay, don't get your ties in a knot Yuuki." Ruka teased her while Rima and Yori nodded in agreement

Then they walked towards Ruka's car and got in. They drove to the nearest Disco Bar and walked inside.

* * *

**…ladies'…night…**

* * *

Yuuki walked towards the counter where the bartender was standing and giving out drinks. Ruka, Rima and Yori followed Yuuki. They sat in the vacant seats near the counter. The bartender walked towards them and flashed a grin.

"So what can I do for ya young ladies?" The bartender asked them.

Yuuki looked at the menu and ordered, "Bloody Aztec, please."

"Pink Lady for me." Rima uttered after Yuuki's order.

"Flirtini." Ruka added.

"Wine cooler, please." Yori politely ordered.

Ruka and Rima looked at Yori at what she ordered. Yori looked at the two with a slight confusion on her cherubic face.

"You don't drink huh?" Ruka ironically asked Yori.

Yori ignored her sarcastic remark and smirked. "No, I do. I just want to relax for now."

Yuuki giggled at what Yori said. Ruka and Rima averted their eyes at Yuuki.

"What's so funny?" Rima asked Yuuki with a blank face.

"Nothing much, I was just surprised you two thought Yori doesn't drink when in fact she does." Yuuki said with amusement.

"Oh really now?" Ruka uttered with a mischievous smiled. Then she looked at Yori and said, "So… wanna make a bet?"

"What bet?" Yori asked naively.

"Who gets drunk first?" Ruka dared Yori with a playful smile.

Yori smirked at Ruka's offer and nodded lightly. "What's it for me if I win?"

"Well… we'll think about that after the bet. Deal?" She taunted Yori with a nudged. Yori nodded as an agreement. Then Ruka's gaze went to Rima and Yuuki. "How bout you two? Are you participating?"

Rima shrugged her shoulders while Yuuki merely smiled. Ruka glared at them so they had no choice but to agree with her.

"Okay, ladies… Bloody Aztec for the nice chocolate haired sexy lady to the right; Pink Lady for the little cute honey haired female with pigtails; Flirtini for the stunning light blonde lady; and Wine cooler for the innocent mocha haired cutie pie. Anything else?" The bartender asked the four girls and grinned.

Ruka sip on her white wine first before ordering again, "Yes, please bring us 10 bucket of beers, 6 hard gins, 5 bottles of Vodka, 4 glasses and 1 bucket of ice." Ruka smiled at the bartender when surprised stricken at his face because of her orders.

"You four broken hearted or what? That's all hard stuff now. Take it easy." The bartender joked around but soon he left and got the things Ruka asked. After a while, he returned with Ruka's orders. He grinned at Ruka and uttered, "Enjoy your night ladies. And remember alcohol is better than drugs." He winked and left the four females.

"What a weirdo." Ruka uttered with a stern face. She placed a few ice on the glass and poured beer in it.

"I think he was pretty nice." Yuuki smirked and allowed Ruka to pour the same amount on her glass.

"Are we going to drink all of that Ruka?" Rima asked Ruka as she stared at the orders.

"Well, yeah… how are we supposed to have ladies night when all you gulp are wines and kid's drinks?" Ruka replied to Rima and gulped the beer in her hands. "Plus, I really want to forget about my problems for now."

"Hmmm…. What problem would that be?" Rima asked while sipping the beer with a straw.

"Well, it's Akatsuki! Who else? Damn that guy!" Ruka screamed out loud. Luckily the music was too loud so only the people beside her heard her yell.

"Why? What's wrong with you? I thought you two were lovey-doveys?" Yuuki asked Ruka and swallowed her glass of beer.

"Yes, you two seemed to know one another for too long." Yori added and drank her glass as well.

"That's the point! It's been damn too long! I mean, ever since Kaname-sama jilted my confessions again and again… no offense Yuuki." She paused and looked at Yuuki. Yuuki smiled and let her continue. "He asked me once and I said 'Sure why the hell not.' Then we dated and he was an absolute gentleman so unlike his cousin Hanabusa…" She eyed on Yori but Yori continued gulping her beer so Ruka continued, "But once in a while I feel like he's so cold towards me! Damn it! Am I not sexy enough to turn him on?" Ruka screamed again and gulped down her glass till the last drop. She slammed the glass on the counter and sighed.

Rima smiled and said, "Well… have you tried doing it?" She had a mischievous smile on her lips.

Ruka frowned and sighed. "No… he said that we should only do that when we're married. Damn it! But the point is he isn't even asking me out to marry him."

"Oh so… the thing is you want to do it but Kain doesn't?" Yuuki teased Ruka and that made her sulk even more. Yuuki laughed and drank her beer. "Oh well… he's a gentleman no wonder you won't get more than being lovey-dovey."

Rima sipped on her beer and said, "I actually thought you already did it with him."

"Duh? How about you do Shiki and you do it?" Ruka asked Rima back as she jugged down the beer to her stomach.

"Hmm… I'm not gonna kiss and tell." Rima replied and grinned.

"Sly fox." Ruka snorted with annoyance. Then she looked at Yori who was silently drinking her beer. "How bout you, little miss goody two shoes… what's your problem?" Ruka asked since Yori was holding one hand on her chest. "You okay?"

"Nothing… just that my boyfriend is on the other side of this counter flirting with a female and kissing him like crazy." Yori uttered with a calm face but then the three sensed anger on her tone. "I mean, just because I can't do those things doesn't mean he can do it with other girls… I mean…" She couldn't continue because tears cracked in her eyes and her voice became shaky. "He told me that he couldn't attend the party with me and now… and now…"

Ruka and Rima looked behind and saw two blondes kissing one another. Ruka sneered while Rima shook her head. Yuuki placed a hand on Yori's back and rubbed it.

"There, there Yori… that Drew's a bastard ya know. We could kick his ass right now if you want." Yuuki tried to calm her friend down but sadly she just cried.

"No… I can't do that… He's… he's my boy friend! Crap… I hate this. I knew he was only two timing me every time. Why didn't I speculate it!" Yori sobbed while she continued sipping the beer on her glass. She clenched her hands into knuckles and hit the table with it.

Ruka frowned and pour more beer and gin to Yori's glass. "Let the bastard be b*llshit and let the be-atch be a leech. You're a lot better than that wh*re, Yori-san. If you don't want the bastard to continue with his two-timing m-f*cker ways, get revenge and cut his male sex organ. He's not a man anyway! He's a G-D-B! And bastards don't get away with those things!"

Yuuki couldn't believe that Ruka said those profanities in one paragraph. It only means one thing... 'I guess… she's drunk.' She thought as she continued calming Yori down. But she realized that Ruka had a point, Drew wasn't fair doing that to Yori. She sighed and saw Yori drinking shots straight one after another. Yuuki wondered if it was okay to do that but then Yori shoved her some drinks and she swallowed it like the three.

After a few minutes the Ruka and Yori were hyped and cranky. Yori shouted profanities one after another while Ruka kept shouting Kain's name with 'no guts no glory.' Rima and Yuuki just stared at the two as they continued drinking. Soon Ruka's orders were empty and she ordered more.

The bartender didn't say anything else since he saw the two females were already sober. He realized that they were troubled and angry over something so he didn't tease nor opened a conversation unlike earlier. Then Rima started babbling about Senri and her problem. Ruka kept drinking, Yori kept cursing and Rima kept mumbling. Afterwards the three looked at Yuuki and asked her about Kaname.

Yuuki was a little tipsy now so she couldn't control herself anymore. "Well, he's a gentleman. He kisses damn well! The man looks so arrogant but when we're all alone, he's so gentle and kind. Not to mention sexy! I so hate him for that."

"Well Kaname-sama is so damn sexy and hot! You were the only one who ignored that fact! I mean, just because you got scared by a vampire doesn't mean you have to hate every one!" Ruka replied as she kept pouring beer on her stomach.

"Is it my fault now? Plus, if you have forgotten he was the one who avoided me at school! Damn it! He acts so cool like he's royalty." Yuuki whined as her face turned red. She didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or because of talking about Kaname.

"F.Y.I. He is royalty and duh? Isn't Zero like cold and arrogant as well?" Rima uttered as she tossed the straw out of her glass and chugged down the beer from it.

"Hell! Don't ever compare Kaname-sama to that bastard Kiryu!" Ruka snapped at Rima.

"Zero is not a bastard!" Yuuki snarled back at Ruka.

Rima sensed the two were already flaring up because of the alcohol. She shrugged her shoulders and just continued drinking. Then she noticed Yori standing up with a blank face. She looked at her and saw her walking towards the seat where his boyfriend or ex-boyfriend was sitting.

"Yori?" Rima uttered and stood up as well. She followed Yori and left Yuuki and Ruka fighting one another. She hurriedly grabbed Yori's shoulder before she lost control. "Yori!"

"What? Is it wrong for me to tell him what I have in my mind? Can't I tell him that he's a bastard for making a fool out of me? Does he think he's so good that he can just throw me away like a piece of tissue? Am I that unimportant that he can disregard me and my feelings? We've been going out for freaking 2 years and he does this to me? What am I? Huh?" Yori snapped as she placed her hands on her head.

Rima realized that she was losing her sanity now. She held her close and hugged her. "I understand your feelings Yori-san. Please, calm down. If you want to make him pay, you got to do it some other way. Not like this, not when you're like this… Believe me, I've been there." Rima whispered firmly.

Yori pushed Rima away and yelled, "How could you understand me? Isn't your relationship just peachy? You and Senri are the best couple in the group. Everyone envies how you two can relate to one another without talking."

Rima looked at Yori and sighed. She brushed a hand on her hair and said, "Yeah, aren't we great? Sometimes, I feel so insecure because Senri doesn't say anything and he tells me nothing. Do you think that's great huh? Aaargh… I feel so frustrated and unsecured. Damn."

Yori looked away and sighed. She blinked and mumbled, "Sorry. I think we're all losing ourselves today. I didn't mean to say that."

Rima sighed as well and slightly grinned. "Well at least we know when to stop fighting right? C'mon, let's just dance and forget all of this. We can kick your bastard ex-boyfriend ass later when Yuuki and Ruka are finished quarreling over there." Rima suggested and pulled Yori to the dance floor.

Yori weakly smiled and danced with Rima on the floor. They laughed and giggled as they shook their hips. They saw a few people looking at them as they boogied.

Meanwhile Yuuki and Ruka stopped quarrelling and continued drinking.

Then Yuuki whispered, "I'm jealous you know a lot about Kaname. He's gonna be married to me and yet he doesn't open up to me. I feel so useless… I can't even understand him. I mean, how was I to know he's that bastard's nephew. Then when I asked him about his family he ignores me. Am I that useless?" Yuuki sniffed and chugged the drink down to her throat.

Ruka patted Yuuki's back and told her, "Kaname-sama is just a little private person. He doesn't really talk about his parents and family. The only reason we knew about that was because of Hanabusa's eavesdropping and meddling. In any case, he wouldn't want to open that topic up. It's like taboo to him. I guess… he never liked the way his family is. I mean, purebloods are so secretive and scary. They want to gobble up everything they see and own it. But then I guess being a pureblood has its downfalls, right?"

"Yeah… I wish I could understand Kaname the way you do Ruka." Yuuki uttered as she leaned on Ruka's shoulder.

"Don't worry… he'll soften up to ya… you just need some push and nudge to do that." Ruka teased Yuuki and grinned.

The two females laughed and giggled. Then they saw Yori and Rima dancing on the dance floor. They grinned and cheered their glasses close to one another. They smiled and drank once more.

...…t…h…i…s…..i….s….s…o….w….e….i…r….d…...

* * *

**…men's…hang out…**

* * *

Meanwhile, the men arrived in the nearby disco and bar as soon as they got out of the Kaname and Yuuki's engament party. The five men went towards the second floor of the bar which they had reserved especially for them to use. They ordered different kinds of alcohols and beverages.

Aidou offered to pay for everything and told the other guys to relax. Kain was fidgeting while Senri was dazing off. Hanabusa thought that the two men might have been thinking of their lovers.

He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and rum. He handed the two bottles to the two and told them to drink up. Then he grabbed himself a bottle of longneck brandy and drank it straight. Kain and Senri followed his lead and chugged down the alcohol.

Meanwhile Kaname and Takuma had their bottles and drank as well. But after one bottle, they decided to open a conversation.

"So… how are you two after I left? Any problems with Rima and Ruka?" Takuma asked Senri and Kain with a grin.

"Well…" The two started and looked away. There were absolutely *little* problems with his two male friends' relationships.

Takuma grinned wider and said, "Well? Don't start if you're not going to end it. Okay, so Shiki you first."

Senri gulped some whiskey before telling his story, "Well… Rima's getting a little cranky and moody these days. One time we were at it… then when we were in the middle and I said something I couldn't remember, she threw me off and got out of the room. She was so devastated."

"Hmm…" Aidou mumbled and looked at Senri. "Maybe you said some girl's name in front of her."

"Are you talking about yourself Hanabusa?" Kain teased his cousin and snorted.

"Shut up, Akatsuki. I'm just saying… females hate that thing when they know we eat from another plate other than theirs." Hanabusa explained and drank another bottle of alcohol.

Senri shrugged his shoulders and uttered, "Well… I never eat from anyone else's. I'm not like you Aidou. I'm a one woman man."

"Well… maybe that's your problem… I mean, how long have you and Rima been dating?" Aidou asked after chugging another bottle.

"I don't know… We've been together almost half our life." Senri replied and drank his beverage.

"Maybe Rima's not in to you anymore. Is she cold or distant to you?"

"Rima is still Rima. And no way she's not in to me. I'm the only guy that Rima will ever love." Senri emphasized on the last sentence and glared at Aidou.

Takuma butt in the conversation and said, "But the question is after all these years, have you ever talked about your future?"

"Damn." Senri cursed and sighed.

"What?" Hanabusa asked and stared at Senri.

"I remember now. Rima asked me about that. She wondered 'what if we had a baby' and I said 'whatever you want'." Senri explained as he tried to think of the scene. "She got flared up after that and told me not to talk to her for a week."

"Ding- Ding and we have a winner. Hell, women care about children… A LOT!" Aidou confidently said and grinned. "Take it from the expert. I have been there… anyway, what about you cousin? What's your problem with Ruka? Is she still head over heels with Kaname-sama?" He averted his eyes on his cousin and teased him.

"Don't rub it in Hanabusa or I'll burn you." Kain screeched to his cousin and sighed.

"So, what's your problem then?" Kaname asked with a grin.

Takuma smiled because Kaname was interested in their topic. So he urged Kain to continue.

"Well, she's been a little feisty these days." Kain muttered with a blush on his face.

Aidou laughed at Kain's reaction. Then Senri smug while Kaname and Takuma smiled at what he said. Kain slapped a hand on his forehead.

"So… you haven't done it with her then?" Aidou teased his cousin.

Kain glared at his cousin and his mockery. "I'm not a playboy like you, Hanabusa. I think we should only do that when we are engaged or better married."

"Oh… so you're telling me that you think a relationship is sacred." Hanabusa scorned with a grin on his face. "Well, I always knew you were controlling yourself. After all… Ruka's always in a sour mood after you two are left alone." He looked at his cousin with a mischievous smile.

"I can't just do it! I think Ruka's a special girl and well… I don't want her to regret doing it with me." Kain muttered and sighed. He gulped some liquid down to his throat and closed his eyes.

"Well… why don't you marry her then?" Kaname suggested that made everyone gasped.

The pureblood made some sense. Kain shrugged and placed the empty bottle of beer on the table.

"I was intending to do so but then… I'm so unsure of myself. What if we're taking this too fast?" Kain uttered and looked at Kaname. "What do you think Kaname-sama?"

"Don't ask me… I think Yuuki and I are taking this too fast as well." Kaname uttered and gulped the bottle of rum.

"Well, you are taking this too fast Kaname. I knew you didn't like to marry Sara-sama but then now… you're marrying Yuuki-chan. _This is all way too fast._" Takuma uttered and looked at Kaname. "Have you even thought of what you two are going to do after all of this?"

Kaname was quiet for a while and answered, "Well… we'll be divorced."

"What?" Aidou blabbered. His eyes widened at what Kaname said. "Why Kaname-sama?" He couldn't help asked the pureblood why he wanted to be divorced with Yuuki. And here he thought the two were sharing something special.

"Well… that was our deal. I didn't really plan to be married to some girl. Yuuki and I are… wed by law but not by love." Kaname uttered and clasps his hands together. Then he placed his hands close to his face and looked like he was thinking.

"So… is there no way for you two to be you know… in love, Kaname-sama?" Senri asked and looked at him. He also thought that Kaname and Yuuki had became closer these past few days. He figured out that maybe they had also began to share something deeper than just mere '_acquintances_'.

"I don't know. All we have for now is sexual attraction. Nothing else." Kaname confessed to the group of men.

"Well, at least you have some chemistry and I know Kaname-sama is doing his part on the sexual thingy not like my cousin here." Aidou uttered and teased his cousin again.

"Say that again Hanabusa and I will really fry you to crisp." Kain threatened Aidou.

Aidou put his hands in front of him and said, "Chill brother. I don't want to end up in hell just yet." He joked.

Unfortunately no one else thought it was funny. Aidou pouted at the bitter faces in front of him. Then he stood up and decided to call the waiter below them to order more drinks when he saw two familiar females dancing on the floor.

"Hey Shiki, can Rima bogie and shake her hips like crazy?" Aidou asked without looking at Senri.

Senri frowned and replied, "Say that again and I'll whip your ass Aidou. Rima doesn't do those things and don't even dare to imagine her doing those stuffs."

Aidou glanced at Senri and pouted, "I'm not kidding. Rima's dancing on the floor and believe me there are four men drooling over her."

Senri stood up and warned Aidou, "If this is a prank you're so dead Aidou."

"Well, check it for yourself and you'll know I'm saying the truth." Aidou uttered and shook his head at Senri. He pointed at where he saw Rima.

Senri followed where Aidou was pointing and like what he said, she was dancing passionately. Aidou was absolutely right when four men were eyeing on her like some kind of food. He gritted his teeth as he saw a man trying to make a move on _his_ Rima.

He was about to come down to the first floor and kick the guy's ass for making a move on Rima when Kain stopped him.

"Calm down Shiki. I'm sure Rima's taking care of the situation herself." Kain advised the russet haired male.

Senri's silver eyes met Kain's. "I am not going to kill the man. I'm just going to show him that Rima's already taken by me." He pushed Kain aside and walked down the stairs.

"Uh-oh… Akatsuki, Ruka's been drinking too much and now a guy's flirting with her." Aidou told Kain.

Kain looked around the first floor to see where Ruka was. Then before he could spot her Aidou pushed his head away.

"On second thought you shouldn't look Akatsuki!" Aidou uttered and pushed Kain away.

"What the hell, why not?" Kain cursed and saw Ruka flirting with some guy. "Damn!" He turned around and walked down the stairs. He was not going to let Ruka do something crazy when she wasn't herself.

"Oi! Akatsuki!" Aidou shouted and followed Kain.

Takuma and Kaname were the only ones left in the second floor. Takuma looked at what's happening below when he saw Yuuki being harassed by a few guys. He wanted to call Kaname and tell him what's happening below when he heard Kaname's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Kaname answered the call and stood up. He went towards the balcony where it was quieter.

Takuma sighed and tried to think what he was going to do. He looked back at Yuuki and saw a man grabbing her arm. Without a second to lose, he walked down to where Yuuki was without telling Kaname.

...….s…o….c….r…a….z…..y…...

Rima looked at the guy who just touched her butt while she was dancing. She glared at him and said, "What the hell is your problem you a-hole?"

The man smirked at Rima's attitude and replied, "I'm asking you if you want to dance on my lap, babe." He winked and grinned at her.

"Dream on, I wouldn't try to degrade myself on an m-f*cker like you. Get lost." Rima snarled at the man. She was disgusted by the way the man was trying to get her. It was a major turn off for her.

The man ignored Rima's harsh tone and continued picking her up. Yori was about to stop the guy when another man made a move on her. She slapped him hard and glared at him. The guy Yori slapped got pissed and grabbed Yori's shoulders. He pulled her closer to him and smirked.

Before he could harass Yori, an arm pulled Yori away from the perverted guy. Yori looked at her savior and thought it was her ex-boyfriend Drew. But unfortunately, it wasn't. It was Aidou.

"Dude, get away from her. You're a low life for trying to force yourself on a girl who clearly dislikes you." Aidou spite the pervert who tried to harass Yori.

"Go back to your mommy blondie! This is between me and the girl. Besides, what are you to her?" The pervert asked Aidou and raised a brow at him.

Yori looked at Aidou and saw him thinking of what to say to the guy. Yori glanced around and noticed that there were many people eyeing on them, including Drew.

She thought of what to do and looked at Drew one last time. Then she twirled her arms on Aidou and said, "He's my boyfriend. Got any problem with that?"

Aidou was surprised at what Yori said but then he decided to play along. He put an arm on Yori's waist and sneered at the pervert. "You heard her a-hole. Go home and leave my girl alone."

The pervert cursed and turned around. He walked through the crowd and left Aidou and Yori. Aidou was about to let go of Yori when Yori gripped him closer.

"Can we stay like this for a while longer, Aidou-san?" She asked in a soft tone.

Aidou wondered if she was alright. But since she asked, he couldn't say no. He rubbed her back and smiled. "Don't worry. That bastard won't hurt you anymore."

Yori nodded and wryly smiled. 'If only you know who the real bastard is Aidou-san. If only you knew…' She thought and hugged Aidou closer.

Then the two heard a loud sound near them. Apparently Senri kicked the man who was niggling Rima. Senri kicked the guy so hard that he fell on the floor and he sat on his butt. Senri was about to continue assaulting the guy when Rima stopped him.

"Senri, it's okay. I'm fine." Rima's sweet voice stopped Senri.

Senri looked at Rima and put an arm on her shoulder. "You're lucky my girl is here or else I would kill you! You bastard!" He shouted as the two men ran away from them.

Rima smiled at Senri and touched his face. Senri looked at Rima and sighed.

"This is the first time I have ever seen you angry like that." Rima uttered with a huge grin on her face.

"Sorry. I just can't control myself… I don't want any guy near you or worst... touching you other than me." Senri uttered and kissed Rima's forehead.

Rima smiled at Senri's sweet words and expressed, "Oh Senri… you don't know how much I wanted to hear you say that. Not to mention seeing your heroic rescue." She teased him and smiled happily.

Senri felt bashful at what he did and said, "I only did what a boyfriend and lover would do."

Rima kissed Senri on the lips and mouthed, "I love you, my knight in shining armor."

After that Senri kissed Rima again, only this time it was more passionate and longer. They only separated when they heard Aidou cough. The two looked at the blonde with an irritated expression on their face.

* * *

…

Meanwhile on the counter, Ruka pressed her finger on a guy's chest and shouted something. The guy pulled Ruka closer to him and grinned.

"You're damn sexy, you teaser." The man uttered to Ruka.

Ruka tried to push the man away and felt grossed out at what he did. "Let me go you son of—"

Then before Ruka continue cursing the guy, a hand separated her away from the male. After that, the same hand grabbed Ruka's arm.

Ruka looked at the owner fot he hand and saw Kain. She felt warm that Kain tried to protect her. He placed her behind him and looked at the guy who beleaguered her.

"What's your problem, dude?" the male with a huge tattoo on his arm who grabbed Ruka earlier said.

"You are." Kain said in a low intimidating voice.

The guys who were trying to hassle Ruka smirked and laughed at what Kain said.

"Can you belive this guy? He thinks the woman is his." One of the guys uttered and snickered.

Ruka frowned and snapped, "I am his. You idiots."

"Oh so have you done it yet? So why don't you do it with me as well?" The man taunted Ruka.

"Damn you!" Ruka cursed and was about to give them some slapping when Kain stopped her.

Ruka looked at Kain with confusion. Then before she could understand why he stopped her, he kneeled on the ground and pulled a box out of his jacket.

Ruka was speechless. Was this what she thinks this is?

"This may not be the best time to do this but… Ruka, would you be entirely mine?" Kain asked and smiled at Ruka.

Ruka felt her eyes watering at what Kain said. This is what she was waiting for. She couldn't believe it. He was asking her to be his wife. She placed a hand on her lips and nodded. "Yes, I would gladly be yours Akatsuki." She hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

The two couple had become oblivious to their surroundings as they kissed. They ignored the people around them and looked at one another once the kiss ended. Ruka couldn't be much happier at Kain's proposal. For her, those words made everything right. And all her insecurities ceased to exist.

Then before Ruka could even grasps what was going to happen the man who tried to pick her up aimed for Kain. He tried to punch Kain but unfortunately the orange haired man stopped him and twisted the man's hand.

"Don't ever think of hurting Ruka." Kain threatened the man and let him go. The man looked at Kain and sneered. Then Kain saw how the man left with his friends looking displeased. Afterwards Kain looked at Ruka and smiled. "You okay?"

"I am now." Ruka uttered and placed a gentle kiss on Kain's lips. They looked at one another intently until a voice interrupted them.

The two heard Takuma's voice, "Thank you Kain." He placed a hand on Kain's shoulders and tapped it.

The two nodded at Takuma and saw him walking towards Yuuki who was still in shock at what happened.

"You okay, Yuuki-chan?" Takuma asked Yuuki with worry in his tone. He stared at her expression as she gently nodded. He sighed with relief and smiled. "Thank goodness. If I knew this would happen I…"

Yuuki smiled at Takuma and shook her head. "No, this is no one's fault. Sorry for worrying you Ichijou-sempai."

Takuma smiled and agreed to what she said, "Yes, I suppose no one is to be blamed for this. And please call me Takuma."

"Okay, thanks Takuma-kun." She smiled at him and let the trouble earlier pass. Then he looked around and saw no sign of a particular man she was looking for.

"Are you looking for Kaname-kun?" Takuma asked with a grin as he figured out what Yuuki was thinking. Yuuki nodded and slightly blushed at that thought. Takuma couldn't help find Yuuki's reaction cute and chuckled. "He's having a conversation on a phone. If you want you can meet with him."

Yuuki placed her hands in front of her chest and shook them. "No need. I was just thinking about where he was. Anyway, thanks for the concern again Takuma-kun. You seemed to realized how much the shock had done to me."

Takuma smiled and patted Yuuki's left shoulder with one hand. "Oh don't worry about that. I'm sure Kaname-kun would have done the same thing if that happened."

"Really?" She couldn't help getting her hopes up at what Takuma said.

"Of course." Takuma assured her and smiled genuinely. Then he looked at his watch and said, "It's pretty late, we should all head back home." He turned around and glanced at Kain. "Kain, bring Ruka and the others home."

"Okay." Kain uttered as Ruka followed him. They walked side by side and exited the place.

Yuuki looked at Takuma and smiled. "How about you, Takuma-kun?"

Takuma smiled and said, "I'll come home with Kaname-kun. We still need to discuss some matters about some things."

"I see. Be careful then." She uttered shyly at Takuma.

"To whom are you sending that regard for? Kaname or me?" He teased her and laughed.

"Um… of course, to you. I mean, you are the one I'm talking to right?" She couldn't help blushing as she said that.

Takuma stopped laughing and nodded. "I'll send the regards as well to Kaname, okay?"

"Okay." Yuuki nodded and smiled at Takuma.

Then before the conversation between the two could prolong, a high-pitched female voice called Yuuki. "Yuuki, Aidou-kun is sending me back home. Do you want to come along?"

Takuma and Yuuki's gaze averted to the owner of the voice. Then Yuuki nodded and said, "Okay Yori-chan. I'm coming with ya." Then she let her gaze lock on Takuma and uttered, "See you tomorrow then."

"Yes. Tomorrow then," He uttered and smiled. "Congratulations and Best Wishes to you and Kaname-kun, Yuuki-chan." With that he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. Then he let go and said, "Bye then."

Yuuki blushed and nodded, "Yes. Bye." She bowed and walked away afterwards. She couldn't help smile at Takuma's gesture. He was kind and gentle. She was happy to meet a guy like him and glad to know him as her friend. She skipped towards Yori and Aidou.

Then as she exited the bar, she glanced at the second floor where Takuma headed and saw Kaname looking down at her. She smiled at him and waved. He smiled and waved back. He was still on the phone. She couldn't help being depressed as she read the word that formed on his lips.

'Sara.' She saw his mouth moved to say that name. It pained her. So he was talking to Sara Shirabuki. Somehow, it pained her. Even though they were going to get married, Kaname still had some connections to Sara and it seemed pretty deep than the one they have.

With that notion, she left the bar and went back home. She thought of why Kaname wanted to marry her when it was clear that Sara and he were close. Why did he choose her?

She bit her lower lip and sighed. She placed a hand on her forehead and massaged it. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She shouldn't care what Kaname's intentions were… after all, wasn't this just a charade between them? She shouldn't take it to heart if Kaname decides to change his mind. It shouldn't matter to her and yet… it did. _It did matter to her._

"_Don't worry… he'll soften up to ya… you just need some push and nudge to do that."_

She remembered Ruka's words to her. How she wished Ruka was right because if it wasn't, she would be heart broken. Kaname had made an inerasable print on her heart and life. How could she continue on this charade if she had taken everything serious?

She sighed and opened her eyes. She hoped that everything would turn out for the best after all of this. She anticipated that what she was feeling for him wasn't that deep. She wished that it was nothing but a simple attraction towards Kaname_. For if it wasn't… she didn't know what she would do._

…xoxo…

* * *

A/N: This is probably the longest chapter of this story. I hoped you guys liked how the bachelor and bachelorette party ended. Heheh, ^o^ Anyway… Hmm... I actually thought the ending was a bit cold. I mean, why didn't kaname save her? and I bet you are gonna ask that same question to me... why kaname didn't save her? well, i'm wondering about that too... but that question will have to wait. ^o^anyway, i have something to tell you guys...

***Do you guys like if Kaname and Yuuki are sibblings in this story?*** _yes or no?_ Please tell me coz it's important if you guys want to do that or not. ^o^ heheh... I know I already explained they are not related but then... I've been thinking about it and I decided that I would let you, dear readers to decide. It's fine with me whatever you guys choose. kay? ^o^

Anyway, I think I've babbled too long. Whew... So there ya have it! Hope you liked this chapter. Also, please leave any comments, suggestions or thoughts. Kay? Domo! And I'll try to update soon since I'm still unsure what date my classes will start. *because of the AH1N1 virus.* anyway, hope I don't get infected. LOL! Ja mata nee minna!~ ^o^

….Thousand Miles…


	13. Trail 10: Wedding Bells

**A/N: **LOL!~ I never imagined so many people answering to my question on the last chapter but i'm really happy!~ ^o^ LOL! Anyway... wheew... i already thought of what to do thanks to you guys. *smiles* just wait and see what happens in the story! Anyway... ahem, hmmm... you may have received my replies a few minutes earlier before I post this. I just got home yesterday but then... I couldn't move my arms since I donated some blood.

Aidou: Why didn't you give me some? *pouts*

Yuuki: Don't harass the author Aidou-sempai!~ Anywhooo! Thanks to the last chapter's reviewees... *_Morgain Croix, JessiCeleste89, Peachie-Trishie, VampireMaddy, Apple Juice and Candy Floss, sagittariusleo, a and n, iloveme5895, completeandtotalrandomness, Kuran Princess, sno-zutto, Ice-creamy-life, Akira91, haruki'loves'cOoKiEsAnDcReAm, Yumelove4ever, Acora 78_* and to all the readers of this story as well as those who made this story on their faves list! *wheew* This is so tiring. Anyway...

Please enjoy minna!~ And VK isn't mine. This story is just a free gift from me to you!~ yey! ONWARDS!

* * *

**Trail 10:**_** Marriage is more than I do~.**_

'**Wedding Bells'**

* * *

= No One's POV

* * *

Yuuki couldn't believe the marriage was over and officially they were MARRIED. She tried to remember what happened a few hours ago.

* * *

_+Flash back_

* * *

"Calm down Yuuki, you look absolutely stunning." Yori's calm sweet voice uttered to Yuuki.

Yuuki sighed and looked at her best friend and maid of honor. "But what if that _be-atch_ come and ruin everything? What if I suddenly make a mistake and the elders will halt the wedding? What if—"

"What if I slap you right now Yuuki-sama?" Ruka uttered in a half-joking and serious tone. Yuuki didn't know but she was sure she really meant to slap her.

So Yuuki decided to calm down. She took a deep breath and thought positive. '_What am I worried about? I am only marrying Kaname because of the contract and the façade. Nothing else, right?'_ She told herself and sighed once again.

"Yuuki." Yori's voice calmed her senses. Yori took Yuuki's hand and clasps it gently. "Ruka's right."

"What? You mean you would slap me too?" Yuuki blabbered out in surprise to what Yori said. Her eyes widened as she looked at her best friend.

"She meant calming down, Yuuki-chan." Rima uttered in an emotionless tone.

"Yes, that's right Yuuki. You should calm done. Everything's gonna be alright." Yori secured her best friend.

Yuuki smiled and nodded at her friends. "Sorry, I know I'm a pain in the ass and you guys are doing your best for me. Yet I am going hysteria over a simple wedding like this." She couldn't help but blushed at her embarrassment.

"Yuuki, this is your wedding day. You have every right to go crazy about this. This is what every woman thinks about and dreams about." Yori smiled at Yuuki sweetly and looked straight at her eyes. "So don't feel embarrassed about this because this is only natural for women to feel."

Ruka and Rima held Yuuki's hands as well. "Yes, Yuuki-sama so please don't even feel like you're ugly because believe me when Kaname-sama sees you walking down that aisle. He'll never find another wife other than you." She teased her.

Rima smiled while Yori was confused. Yuuki pouted and looked at Ruka. Ruka smiled at Yuuki and placed her bouquet on her hands.

"We wish you all the happiness Yuuki-sama." Ruka uttered and wished her luck. She kissed her cheek and smiled. Then she went out and soon Rima followed after her.

"Let's go Yuuki, everyone's waiting." Yori uttered and pulled her hands. They went out of the room they were occupying and walked through the corridor. Then they stopped in front of the huge door where the ceremony was happening.

The wedding took place in the garden since it was in the vampire's tradition. It was either in the garden or near the sea or ocean. Funny, it all seemed too human-ish but then it was also different. Since it was about dusk she expected so many people came.

Yuuki took a deep breath and went inside with the three females. They were greeted by flashes of cameras and the song played by the orchestra.

Yuuki looked around and saw her entourage lining up. Senri and Rima stood beside her. They were her substitutes for her parents. While Yori stood behind Yuuki, she was the maid of honor. Ruka on the other hand was a bride's maid as well as Seiren.

Then Kain paired up with Ruka and Aidou with Seiren. Ruka and Kain looked intimate with one another while Aidou and Seiren looked awkward. Yuuki couldn't help but laugh at the scene. In front she saw Kaname and Takuma although she could only see their backs.

He wondered how Kaname would react when he sees her. She couldn't help feel a little nervous and excited at the thought.

Then before Yuuki could even think of talking with Senri and Rima, the bridal march started. She couldn't help being nervous once again and heard the fast beating of her heart. She couldn't help her excitement and anticipation as she walked down the aisle.

Senri and Rima smiled at her and whispered some encouragement. Funny, she should be angry at them for putting her up in such situation and yet she couldn't find the logic why she should. It was as if it didn't mattered that she was in this mess. She was actually somehow glad she was in this situation.

Soon they were approaching Kaname. She couldn't help hear her heart as it thumped loudly. She wondered if everyone in the garden heard that. She was so tensed and nervous. But as Rima and Senri left her side and tapped Kaname's shoulder, she felt all her emotions fading as Kaname looked at her and smiled.

She couldn't help smiling as well. Kaname lend out his hand and she extended hers. He clasps her hand and looked at her tenderly. Then he guided her beside him. Yori helped Yuuki in her dress and smiled at Kaname as their eyes met. Afterwards Yuuki smiled at Yori and mouthed thank you. Yori smiled back and went away.

Thus, the ceremony began. It wasn't long. All they had to do was vowed their love in front of everyone and drink one another's blood.

Yuuki looked at Kaname as he uttered his vow to her, "_Yuuki Cross, since we have been together, you have provided me with strength, security, confidence, honesty, love & plenty of much needed guidance. Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. In my darkest trouble, in my coldest silence, I looked for you and you were there. As we face the future together, I promise to stand by your side. I promise to unfailingly share and support your hopes, dreams and goals. When you fall, I will catch you. When you cry, I will comfort you. When you laugh, I will share your joy. Everything I am and everything I have is yours, from this moment forth and for eternity. I vow to be there for you always. And my vows will be as thick and unbreakable like my own blood..."_ Then he pricked his finger and blood gushed out. He dropped his blood to the wine cup in front of him.

Everyone in the vicinity gasped as they smelled his blood. But Kaname ignored it and continued, "_I offer you not the 'summer of my life', but the autumn brisk and vibrant. I promise to be a companion worthy of your precious friendship. I pledge you compassion in good times and bad, encouragement in sickness and health. It is with my intent that our life together include our large circle of friends and our loving families. We'll cherish the memories of our individual pasts; and create our new life as we go along together. __From this day on till the rest of the days of this world, I vow to love, protect, cherish and care for you. I will do my best for the sake of your happiness, for it is the most important thing for me…I will love you till the world cease to exist..." _He looked at her intently and shoved the wine cup.

Yuuki hesitated for a while but then she willingly took the cup and drank it till the last drop. Then it was her turn. She took a deep breath and looked at Kaname.

"_I used to wonder that it would be magical for people to fall in love when I was small. But then when I knew how much pain people go through in the name of love. I became afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. I wondered how could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him? But Kaname, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life: Today I join that life with yours_." Then she cut her finger and let her sweet blood rush out of her wound. She let her blood drop to the wine.

Like earlier, everyone gasped at the scent of her blood. Then she offered the wine glass to Kaname. She warmly smiled at him and continued, "_I am honored and lucky that you will have me as your wife and I am proud to have you as my husband. I can't promise giving the moon and the stars to you_." Everyone grumbled at her sentence but she ignored it. "_But I can promise to lie down in the grass and watch them till they cease to shine and sparkle down at us. I believe our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter this marriage with you knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work - together. Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Distance may test us for a time, and time may tire us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. Kaname, look to me for all the days to come; today I take my place as your wife."_

Kaname took the wine glass with her hands and drank it. He looked at her intently and she felt the heat of her cheeks. The whole audience clapped as the vows and blood binding were finished. Kaname pulled Yuuki close to him and hugged her. Yuuki willingly embraced Kaname and soon his face lowered unto her.

They kissed and everyone's claps went louder. After the chaste kiss, the two married couple looked at their guests and witnesses. They smiled at them and thus the wedding ceremonies were over.

…s…o…s…w…e…e…t…...

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

I sighed at the thought of remembering Kaname's vows.

_From this day on till the rest of the days of this world, I vow to love, protect, cherish and care for you. I will do my best for the sake of your happiness, for it is the most important thing for me…I will love you till the world cease to exist_

I felt my heart race at the thought.

_If only they were true…_

I frowned as I remembered the last part of my vow. I turned to my side and curled like a cat. Actually, the second part of my vow was not on the script that Yori and I made. I just made that up right on the spot. They were really and truelly from my heart.

I sighed and turned to the other side. I was agitated and frustrated at myself.

_What will Yori-chan say if she knew that I changed the lines? Aaarghh…. What will Kaname say when he know that it was from my heart?_

I sat up and jolted from my bed. I messed my hair and shook my head.

_No way. I can't let him know! I can't. I can't…._

I put my thumb on my lips and bit it gently. I closed my eyes and thought.

_I'm scared that he will… not feel the same as me…_

I tried to calm myself and soon sleep gradually took me.

_Kaname…_

...…..S…a…k…u…r…a…...

Meanwhile…

...…..C…h…i…r…a…r…i…...

* * *

= _No One's PoV_

* * *

Kaname let the water dripped to his body and closed his eyes. He tried to calm himself down. He almost lost it a few hours ago. Yuuki was too temping for him. He remembered her dress at the wedding that was held a few hours ago.

* * *

+_Flash back_

* * *

Kaname stopped himself from glancing at Yuuki as the wedding march began. He wanted to see her and how she looked like but then he stopped himself. It was difficult to do so since his best friend and best man wasn't making it easier for him.

"Kaname-kun, Yuuki-chan is like an angel in her dress." Takuma teased him and smiled.

At that moment Kaname wanted to turn around but then he stopped himself. It would be bad if he looked at her now. He was calm and composed all the time. He was never the man who acted recklessly. He always planned his moves like he was playing chess.

But not with her, not with Yuuki. He couldn't stay focus when she was around. Everything she does, it amazes him. Her actions, words and mannerisms were always unpredictable. She was something that he couldn't easily solve like a puzzle.

He was too absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't felt Yuuki's presence behind him. He only turned around to look at Yuuki when he felt Rima and Senri tapping his shoulders. And when he did, boy was he surprised at what he saw.

Like Takuma said, Yuuki looked like an angel rather than a vampire. She seemed somehow tensed but nevertheless she relaxed as he extended his hand. Without hesitating, he took his hand and reached it. He clasps her hand and smiled at her. She smiled at him too, unlike her usual grins and smirks, this was genuine and warm.

He couldn't let go of her hand till the ceremony ended. He was only given the chance to fully examine her when the ceremony was over. He saw how the ivory white dress fitted perfectly to her body. It showed her curves and figure. It was sleeveless and showed her creamy flawless ashen skin. Then her brown hair was tossed to one side of her head and pinned by a silver clip. Then her neck was decorated with a necklace. He thought that Ruka or Rima might have given it to her. After that his eyes roamed all over her body. Like before, she was perfect in his eyes. He couldn't find any flaws on her that day. Actually, she actually looked more stunning than before.

He was teased by Takuma, Kain and Aidou as he looked at Yuuki. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the group.

"Oh c'mon Kaname-kun, you were staring at her with a _lovey-dovey_ face." Takuma teased him and winked. He nudged Kaname's side afterwards and chuckled.

"I was just admiring her today." He replied calmly to Takuma.

"I guess that's what it means when women say, that the _bride is the most beautiful girl on her wedding day_." Kain remarked and stared at Yuuki.

"Yes, Yuuki-sama does look beautiful today." Aidou complimented her. But he soon startled as Kaname eyed on him. "I mean, she's already beautiful but she's um…" Kaname eyed on him as he finished his sentence. "…um… I admire her beauty like you Kaname-sama." Kaname continued looking at him. He stiffened and tensed up. "…um…I'll keep quiet."

Takuma and Kain laughed while Kaname merely sighed. Then Senri approached the guys.

"Looks like Yuuki-sama is going to throw the bouquet." Senri sleepily told them.

"Cross your fingers it's not Ruka or you'll be next Akatsuki." Aidou teased his cousin.

Kain merely shrugged and smiled, "I don't mind getting hitched with Ruka. All I want her is to be happy. How about you dear cousin? You should hope its Yori-san, Hanabusa." He teased his cousin back.

Aidou turned slightly pink and said in embarrassment, "What do you mean by that huh?" Kain merely ignored his cousin and smirked while Aidou flared with embarrassment and coyness.

"What are you gonna do if it's Rima, Shiki?" Takuma asked Senri.

Senri glanced at Takuma and uttered seriously, "I'll marry her any day, in any place, in any way she likes it." He smiled as Rima approached the girls' crowd.

Kaname couldn't help be jealous to his friends. He was envious of his male friends' love for their female lovers. He somehow wished that Yuuki and he were like them. That their relationship was as deep like them; that they were married now because of love and not because of a contract.

He sighed and shook the thought. He shouldn't be envious of his friends. He shouldn't ask for more than what Yuuki and he had. After all, they didn't have a normal relationship like them.

...….K…a…z…e…

* * *

-Kaname's PoV

* * *

I turned the faucet off and the water stopped pouring down on me. I walked out of the shower and took the towel on its holder. I wiped my body and my hair with the towel. I put my bathrobe on me and walked outside.

My room was dimmed and dark. But it didn't matter to me, I liked it that way. I walked towards my desk where a glass of water laid. I pulled something out of the drawer and put it in the glass. I took the glass and walked towards the balcony.

I looked at it for a while. The water turned red and the blood tablets were easily dissolved. I slowly stirred it. Afterwards I drank it till the last drop. I was mortified at the taste.

It had been a few years since I drank this. I almost wanted to spit it out but then this was the only way to control my blood lust. I moped at the after taste and sighed.

_I wondered how Yuuki could take drinking this liquid everyday. She would refuse my blood rather drink this._

At the thought of Yuuki, something stirred inside me. I looked at the balcony that was connected to her room. I gripped the rail of the balcony and stopped myself from checking on her.

Since the lights were off, I thought she was already sleeping. I thought of whether going and talk to her but then… I decided not to.

I walked inside my room and sighed once again. I had already drunk my fill but I was still thirsty. I brushed my hair with my hand and mumbled, "Yuuki… what a cruel thing you do to me."

I bit my lower lip and it started to bleed. I licked it and tried to imagine it as Yuuki's blood. I sighed and remembered the vow earlier where she placed her blood on the wine glass.

___I am honored and lucky that you will have me as your wife and I am proud to have you as my husband_. I can't promise giving the moon and the stars to you…But I can promise to lie down in the grass and watch them till they cease to shine and sparkle down at us.

I smiled at the thought.

_If only, they were true Yuuki… Then I would be the luckiest man in the world, having found a woman like you._

I sighed once more before going to my closet to get my sleeping garments. Afterwards, I walked towards my bed and laid on it. I slowly closed my eyes and soon I felt myself falling to slumber.

I thought of Yuuki that night and whispered her name…

_Yuuki…_

…xoxo…to be continued.

* * *

A/N: OKay, so how's that for the wedding? Although it was all flash backs, hehe... anyway, those vows were only editted by me. Some of those lines were in the net. hmmm... I really should be thankful to the people who created the internet! Woot!~ anyway, the wedding was pretty humanish... but that was all I could think of. hehe, LOL!~ anyway... hmm... hoped you liked it!~ Yey!~ ^o^ and please do review or give any suggestions or comments coz it really helps and inspires me... anyway... Sara-hime will be out for a while. But she'll be back after a few chapters. LOL!~ and yeash... hmm... the next chapter will be Yuuki finding out about Kaname's job! LOL!~ anyway... let's just wait for the mayhem in the next chapter!~ Well then, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ja mata nee!~ teecee... xoxo

~mitsuki-chi.x

….Thousand Miles…


	14. Trail 11: Envy

Me: Hey minna!~ wheew! Finally finished another chapter!~ And yeash, I'm A-okay now. *smiles* I still have 5 more days before school starts. I'm really frustrated because of it. *sigh*

Yuuki: Anyway... thanks for the support and fan mails Kaname-oniisama and I receive from you guys. Oh yeah, thanks to ***Amphibious Draculina, x hello twilight, Apple Juice and Candy Floss, Peachie-Trishie, sagittariusleo, summer-fish, iloveme5895, Akira91, JessiCeleste89, completeandtotalrandomness, Fantasy-Magician, Morgain Croix, Acora78, sno-zutto, Ice-creamy-life, haruki'loves'cOoKiEsAnDcReAm, FunFlirtyFlute, VampressMoon, KuranPrincess, ninja-girl1496*** *whew* and also those people who loved me and Kaname-oniisama. *smiles* Thank you!~

Yori: I don't think they're all for you Yuuki-chan. I think they're also meant for the writer of this fan fic.

Yuuki: They are? *surprised* Oh well... *sighs* but still I'm the leading lady here! *happy dances* Anyway, Mitsuki-chi doesn't own us... I own myself and Kaname-oniisama!~ yey! And oh yeah! Where is Zero? ZERO!~

Me: *sweat drop* Remind me never to give her too much sweets. *Yori nods* And yeash, the song used below is entitled, "_Ore dake no Muse_" by **On/Off**. anyway!~ enjoy minna! ^o^

* * *

**Trail 11:**_** It is not love that is blind, but jealousy.  
**_(Lawrence Durrell, _Justine_, 1957)

' **Envy '**

* * *

= No One's PoV

* * *

It was a busy Monday morning for Yuuki because today was the day for her job interview. She woke up early, ate breakfast and fixed herself so she wouldn't be late for her appoinment.

"Yoshi! All set." Yuuki told herself in front of the mirror and smiled. She twirled around and checked her outfit. She was wearing a black long-sleeved blouse and black slacks. Then she placed a white vest on her blouse and wore high-heeled sandals on her feet. She tied her hair into pigtails and let it cascade on her shoulders. Then she wore a white Gatsby cap and black oval sunglasses for sunlight protection. '_A vampire has to be careful not to get sunburned like Ruka would always say_.' Yuuki thought and smiled. Then she took the brown envelope on her desk and picked it up. After that, she got her silver shoulder bag and walked out of the room.

She was going out of the house when she heard Kaname's voice. "Yuuki." He called her with a low gentle voice.

Yuuki turned around and glanced at Kaname. She wryly smiled at him and replied, "Yes Kaname?"

Kaname stood straight and hesitated to ask. "Where are you going?"

Yuuki wondered if Kaname asked her that question because he was worried about her. She smiled and uttered, "I have a job interview today around 10 am. I'm going to give them a copy of my script and hope it pass their taste." She raised the envelope on her hand to show him. "Why do you ask?"

Kaname slightly shook his head and relaxed. "Nothing. Goodluck then." He mumbled and then turned around.

She couldn't help felt sad that Kaname only said few words to encourage her. But then she shook the thought and feeling away. She shouldn't expect him to be too worried for her; after all they weren't really married. Well, they were but not because of mutual feelings towards one another. She placed a hand on her chest and softly sighed. Then she turned around and extended her hand to the knob when she stopped. She blinked for a few minutes and thought for a while. Then glanced at Kaname and cheerfully yelled, "I'll come back before dinner, Kaname!"

Kaname stopped walking back to the kitchen and looked at Yuuki. He blankly stared at Yuuki as she stood there near the door.

She looked at him with a sweet smile and added. "I'll try to cook some foods later if ever you want to eat here for dinner."

Kaname couldn't help smile as she said that. He was happy to hear that Yuuki would cook foods for him, even though she wasn't particularly good at cooking. "Just don't get the house burned." He teased her and lightly chuckled.

Yuuki slightly pouted and then smiled once more. "I won't." Then she bowed slightly at Kaname and bid goodbye. "See you later then Kaname. Good luck with your job."

"You too. Gambatte nee." Kaname briefly said with a smile on his face.

Yuuki nodded and opened the door. Then she went out of the house and gently closed the door.

When she was gone, Kaname sighed with mixed relief and depression. He didn't know why he sighed like that but he was sure it was because of her. He had been experiencing sleepless and restless nights after their wedding. He didn't know why but he would suddenly wake up in the middle of his sleep and think of her. It was weird since whenever he started thinking of her, strange emotions would stir up in him. Emotions like desire, longing and something else he couldn't define. But one thing for sure, he was enjoying her presence and attention to him. He couldn't explain why but when he was with Yuuki these past few days, he seemed a little relax and happy. It was as if Yuuki was able to bring out something in him that others couldn't. It was a perplex situation and emotion for him.

He sighed and shook his head. _What was happening to him?_

Before Kaname could delve even deeper into his thoughts, his phone rang.

_Ignoring the signals, I fly down the road  
memories reflected in the rear-view mirror  
the time when I didn't know  
what was the truth and what might be a lie  
I finally understood the meaning of loneliness  
you are what is missing  
why is it that guys, more than girl,  
Keep adoring their first love?  
Even if you laugh that pure-heartedness doesn't suit me  
I will still smile... you are my muse_

He looked at the caller ID and then answered the call. "Hello?" He uttered to the caller.

"Kaname-sama, this Kain." The person on the other line replied.

"What is it Kain?" He asked and walked towards the kitchen.

"It seems we have some problems regarding you and Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama." Kain muttered with worry on his tone.

"What problems?" Kaname asked as he raised his brow. He wondered if the vampire council already found out about their little charade.

"I'll fetch you right now and talked to you face-to-face about the problem." Kain answered and sighed.

"Alright. I'll be waiting then." Kaname said before ending the call. Somehow, he couldn't help being tensed about the problem Kain was talking about.

...s...p...e..e..c..h...l...e...s...s...:o...

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

I walked inside the office of the editor in chief of the magazine 'Bachelor and Bachelorette inc.' I saw the manager who looked like he was in his thirties and smiled at him. He smiled back and showed his pearly white teeth. Then he instructed me to sit down and I followed his order.

He looked at me for a while and I stared back at him. If I didn't know better he was checking me out and I'm letting him. Then he stopped smiling and looked at my resume. I saw his reaction as he saw my bio data.

I squirmed in my seat and secretly smiled. Officially today, I used Kaname surname. _I was kind of hesitant to do so, but then I figured sooner or later I was going to use it so why not now?_

"So..." The manager started and I looked at him. "You are married." I nodded and weakly smiled. I knew he was somehow saddened about me being married.

_Well too bad, if Kaname wasn't my husband I would probably go out on a date with you... or not._

Then I thought about Zero's glare on me if he found out about me dating some guy or worst, knowing I married Kaname. I sighed inside my head and relieved that Zero won't ever found out about my situation.

_If he did, there'll be World War 3 or maybe even 4._

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw him put my resume down on his table. His gaze grazed over my face an sighed.. "I'll be honest with you, when you stepped inside my office I thought you were single. I never knew you were married."

_Ahem, I went here for work. Not to find some date or even a love interest._

"Oh… that's because I just got married last Saturday. Um… If you don't mind me asking, is this included in the interview?" I asked. No offence but I find the topic we were having, uncomfortable as well as irrelevant to work.

"No." the man uttered and flashed a smile. "But it's too bad though. I guess you can leave now."

My eyes rounded at what he said. _I guess you can leave now, my a**. What the hell is this interview for?_

"Um… I don't understand sir. Is my story not qualified for the magazine to be published in it?" I asked. I wasn't going out without a concrete reason from him.

He looked at me and sighed. "Actually, your story is pretty good for an amateur but then… your status doesn't fit our magazine. This magazine aims single ladies and gentlemen. If they saw that you were already married, they would ask how you could understand their points of view if you are not single."

"That's so unreasonable sir." I told him and frowned. _What the hell, I didn't know that you are supposed to be single to enter this job. Kami, and here I thought I would get in because my work passed their screening._ This is so frustrating.

"I am sincerely sorry but that is our rule."

….j…u…s…t…c…r…i…e…d…s….o…i…m…p…r…e..t…t…y…m…u…c…h….s…p…e…e…c…h…l…e…s…s…...

I saw a coke can lying on the side walk of the park. Then I kicked it lightly and sighed.

I was so frustrated. This is just not my day.

_I am sincerely sorry but that is our rule? Aarrgh! Screw that stupid a-hole rule. I can easily break that rule if I wanted to! After all I am a vampire! I can do whatever I want!_

Then I sighed once more when I realized I was getting over my head. I knew that I could do what I just thought but then, I didn't want to be accepted just because I used my powers. Plus, my father and Zero would kill me if they found out I did that.

_Aargh! I am so pissed!_

I frowned and kicked the can so hard, it flew.

_I was pissed, damn it. Who wouldn't? That stupid rule and pervert manager can just die in—_

**THUG.**

"Ouch." I heard someone yell in pain.

_Oh my gosh. I hit someone with the empty can. I really don't know my own strength when I'm angry._

I quickly ran towards where the voice came from and apologized. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I bowed again and again in front of the person I just hit.

_This was clearly not my day._

"That's okay. I know you didn't mean that Yuuki-chan." The man I hit chuckled and called my name.

I raised my head and looked at the owner of the voice and saw Takuma.

"Takuma-kun." I whispered his name in shock.

"Hey! You look like you lost million dollars. What happened?" He asked as he looked at my face.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. This was so humiliating. There were so many people I could meet and yet it was Kaname's best friend. I blushed and shyly looked at him. I saw him nod and I blushed even more. "This is embarrassing." I whispered and then sighed.

"Don't be." I heard him say. I looked at his green eyes that showed sincerity. Then he smiled genuinely and added, "We're friends right?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Sorry about the awkward moment earlier. It's just… I'm not really in the mood to talk about my problem." I uttered and sighed.

I saw Takuma's smile slightly faded. I thought he would leave me alone but then I felt him held my hand and pulled me. Then he started to walk and I had no choice but to follow after him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him with bewilderment.

He glanced back at me and smiled. "A place I know you'd like."

...…k…a…g…a…m…i...k…a…g…a….m…i…...

* * *

= No One's PoV

* * *

"Itadakimasu!~*" Yuuki uttered happily as she dipped her spoon on the strawberry sundae in front of her. Then she took a spoonful of ice cream and placed it inside her mouth. She tasted the sweet flavour of ice cream and smiled. "Oishii desu!*" She exclaimed cheerfully that made Takuma laughed. She slightly turned pink at her childishness and shyly looked at Takuma, who was sitting across her.

He beamed at her and said, "Don't mind me, and continue eating." Then he dipped his own spoon on his own ice cream. His was cookies and cream flavour. He smiled and encouraged Yuuki to continue eating. Yuuki smiled back and began eating again.

She giggled when her brain slightly freeze because of the ice cream. Takuma laughed at her cute reaction. Yuuki slightly pouted at him because he was laughing but soon she laughed as well. Laughter filled the atmosphere of the two and they noticed some people looking at their place wondering why they were laughing. Yuuki and Takuma ignored their gazes and continued eating.

Soon, the two finished their gelato and they chatted.

"Thanks for the treat, Takuma-kun. That really made me felt better." Yuuki exclaimed with a smile on her lips.

"Well eating ice cream makes me feel better every time I have a bad day. So you can say, I know how to erase the sulky feeling away." Takuma uttered that made Yuuki laugh.

"You don't look like you're the type of a person who has bad days." She remarked.

"How can you say that? Do I look like, I live a life in a bed of roses?" He joked around.

"No. But you always seemed happy and optimistic so I'm surprised that you have those days." She replied and smirked. "I have never seen you looking gloom."

"Well, I don't want to have wrinkles as early as now. Plus, life is not all about those days. You can't avoid having bad days but that doesn't mean you have to frown during those days. You just have to be optimistic and acknowledge those bad days." Takuma advised her.

Yuuki smiled and said, "Isn't that taking things lightly?"

"Um… no." Takuma replied and chuckled. "And you're welcome for the ice cream as well for the cheering up. Now can you tell me what happened to you?"

She grinned and then shook her head. "Are you a business man Takuma? You seemed to have made a good deal treating me in exchange for knowing what happened to me." She teased him.

He laughed and answered. "No, unfortunately I'm not a businessman. I'm just a good entrepreneur and a eager friend. Now, can you tell me what was bothering you earlier?" he asked again. She figured out he wouldn't easily drop the topic.

"Well… I kind of applied to be a writer for the magazine Bachelor and Bachelorette but then they turned me down because the manager said I was not single anymore. They were looking for someone who wasn't already married." Yuuki told him and sighed in relief. Somehow, talking to him made her feel better. It was much better than the ice cream.

"That's a crappy reason. After what you told me, you have every right to be sulking. It seemed unfair as well as unreasonable to accept that idea." Takuma replied and then sank in his seat. "but don't worry Yuuki-chan, I'm sure they'll regret that in the future."

"Yeah, I know but then it's also sad they didn't choose me. I don't know what to say to Kaname when he find out about me losing the job. He wished me luck early this morning and I flunked it." She sighed and shook her head. "I guess I'll find some other magazine or agency to pick my story."

He looked at her and thought of an idea. "Yuuki-chan, do you mind if I read the story you wrote?"

Yuuki wondered why he wanted to read her work but then she had nothing to lose so why not? She handed the envelope to him and he took it. Afterwards he pulled the manuscripts from the envelope and began reading her work. After a few minutes, he placed the papers back to its cover and looked at Yuuki.

"Is it bad?" She asked. She couldn't help feeling worried that he didn't like her story. She had worked hard for it and hoped that anyone who would read it would like it. But then when she saw Takuma's serious face, all her hopes crumbled. She knew it. The story sucked. She sighed and then looked down on the table. Then she heard him laughing and she looked at him with confusion.

"Just kidding. It was really good Yuuki-chan. Did you really write all of this?" he teased her and she pouted.

"Mo! Of course I did! I burned the midnight oil just for that." She expressed and looked at Takuma. "Anyway... are you serious about that compliment?" She needed to be sure it was good.

"Yup. It is good because if it didn't, I would probably throw it to the garbage can." He joked but Yuuki only pouted at his teasing. "I'm kidding Yuuki-chan. Actually I have decided to help you on your problem."

"You will? How?" She asked with disbelief.

"You may not know it but my family owns a publication house. We're seeking for free lacer writers. We use their works and publish them. We also use their works to make a movie or drama series." He explained. She eagerly listened to him as he said that.

"Really?" Yuuki couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I'll take this manuscript and show it to the board tomorrow." Takuma uttered and smiled at Yuuki.

Yuuki smiled and felt grateful for Takuma's help. "Thank you. You have no idea how happy I am. I mean, this is gonna be the mark my debut as a writer." She exclaimed happily.

"No problem. I'm more than happy to help out a friend."

Before Yuuki can thank Takuma again, a camera flashed in front of them. Yuuki became blinded for a while because of the flash. Soon, more flashes followed and she felt frozen as that happen. Then before she knew it Takuma was shielding her from the bright lights flashing.

"Excuse me. You're Yuuki Cross right? You're the newly wed wife of Kaname Kuran right? Can we interview you for a while?" A male voice asked her.

Yuuki didn't know what to say. Why were they so eager asking her about her marriage with Kaname? They were not celebrities so why did she have to be interviewed? She blinked and closed her eyes as more flashes blinded her. Then she heard more questions being thrown to her. She was lost for words and surprised at what was happening. She didn't know what was going on. Soon, she was ganged up by the reporters and paparazzi. She sunk on her seat and saw Takuma stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry but please leave her alone." Takuma bravely answered the media and then looked at Yuuki. He smiled weakly and said, "Yuuki, don't let go of me." He held her hand and she held his back. She clung onto his arm as they dashed out of the ice cream shop together.

Cameras continued flashing and questions were thrown to them one after another but Takuma ignored them and pulled Yuuki close to him. He protected Yuuki and walked out of the shop. They quickly walked to his car that was parked in front of the shop. He let Yuuki enter first and then he walked towards his the driver's seat. He was thankful his car's windows were tinted. The reporters and paparazzi didn't stop asking and throwing questions to him but he didn't pay them any attention. He quickly went inside his car and then started the engine. Then he pressed the gas and drove the car away from the crowd.

...….s…n…i…f…f…..i…c…r…i…e…d….t…o…o….m…u…c…h….f…r…o…m…..o…n…e…l…i…t…r…e….o…f…t…e…a…r…s….

Yuuki and Takuma were quiet for a while after the incident at the ice cream shop. He glanced at Yuuki once in a while and sighed. How was he going to explain to her what happened? To him, it was almost normal since he was used to it. But not her, she didn't know anything. Well, at least that's what he thought since shock was written all over her face right now.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

She looked at him and said, "Why are you apologizing? That wasn't your fault."

He sighed again and uttered, "No I was to blame. I wasn't thinking of the consequences. Geez… Kaname-kun will scold me later for that."

"Why would he scold you? You didn't do anything wrong. And why are they so eager to know about me and Kaname?" She asked him with bewilderment on her face. She was utterly lost. It seemed like there were things she still didn't know about Kaname. She looked stupid earlier. She froze and looked stupid in front of those reporters.

Takuma glanced at Yuuki and sighed. Was sighing all he can do? Of course not. He looked at Yuuki and then back to the road. "Well, I guess that means you still haven't known what Kaname does right?" She looked at him with confusion. "Well, you see Yuuki-chan. Kaname-kun is an actor. He's really popular. I'm surprised why you don't recognize him."

Yuuki's jaw slightly dropped as she looked at Takuma. "You mean, Kaname Kuran is a known celebrity?"

"Uh-huh…" Takuma nodded and smiled. "Shocking right? I was anticipating you fainting but it seemed you took this lightly."

"Lightly? He's an actor and I didn't knew! No wonder he was so hard to distinguish and figure out! Mo*!~ I'm such a dope!" Yuuki exclaimed with frustration. No wonder it seemed like Kaname was an expert in hiding his true feelings and emotions towards her. Unlike her who was like an open book for him to read.

Takuma chuckled and Yuuki looked at him. "What's so funny?" She asked him and raised a brow.

"Nothing. I expected you to be shrieking because you were married to a known person but then, here you are being so frustrated." He uttered and smiled.

"Mo!~ Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Did you ask?" He sarcastically asked Yuuki with a smile on his lips.

"You have a point. But still!~ So frustrating!" She expressed and sighed afterwards. Then she crossed her arms in front of her chest and thought why Kaname didn't bothered to tell him about it. She looked at her window and thought of him. No wonder it seemed like Sara knew him too well. Compared to Sara who knew everything about Kaname and his life, she only knew him from her own point of view. She felt sad about that fact. She frowned and sighed. Somehow she felt jealous of Sara Shirabuki and her close relationship with Kaname.

...…h…m…m…m…..:3…...

Soon Yuuki and Takuma reached her house and they went out of the car. She invited Takuma inside and when they opened the door, they saw Kaname and the others inside.

As she was about to greet them, Yori hugged her tightly. She looked at her friend and smiled. "What happening here minna?" She asked them.

Ruka sighed and scolded her, "We saw you in the television with Ichijou-san. Kami, I thought they would have crushed you down. Thank goodness Ichijou-san was there."

Yuuki looked at Takuma and smiled. "It was nothing. It was my fault anyway." Takuma uttered and looked at everyone in the house. "Sorry about that minna."

"Takuma-kun, that wasn't your fault. It was just an accident. Plus, I wasn't aware either of what was happening around me. Sorry everyone for worrying you guys." She apologized and bowed at them. Then she looked up and saw Kaname angry gaze on her. Had she done something wrong? Before she could ask him he turned around.

"Ichijou-san, please be careful next time. It seemed that someone had tipped the press about Kaname-sama being married with Yuuki-sama. We have to be in alert and protect Yuuki-sama if ever that happened again." Kain uttered with a blank face and looked alternately to Yuuki and Takuma. Then his gaze stopped for a while at Yuuki and smiled lightly. "Yuuki-sama, I suppose you already know by now what Kaname-sama does."

Yuuki nodded and looked at Takuma. "Takuma-kun had already informed me." Then she saw how everyone's faces changed and the atmosphere became heavy. Had she said something bad again?

"I see. Well then, we'll be going then." Senri uttered and walked out of the room with Rima.

"I'm glad you're okay Yuuki." Rima muttered as she passed Yuuki. Yuuki nodded and smiled at Senri and Rima.

Then Ruka and Kain followed afterwards. Ruka patted her shoulder and then Kain wrapped his arms around her. Yuuki bid and waved her goodbye. Afterwards, Yori hugged her once more. Aidou walked towards her and proposed to send her off. Yori nodded and smiled. Then Takuma was left with Yuuki and Kaname. Yuuki stared at Kaname's back and felt an awkward moment between the three of them.

"I guess, I should leave too." Takuma uttered and smiled weakly at Kaname and Yuuki.

"No it's fine. You don't need to go just yet takuma-kun." Yuuki uttered but Takuma shook his head.

"I'll just call you tomorrow for the manuscript. Goodbye Kaname-kun, Yuuki-chan. Enjoy the night. Bye." With that Takuma slightly bowed and left the room.

Yuuki and Kaname were left inside looking at one another. Yuuki saw his frown and knotted brows. She thought that maybe he wasn't in the mood today. She didn't knew where to start.

"About—"

"Do you know how much I was worried about you?" Kaname's voice roared in the room. She looked at him with surprise but then his face didn't falter. He kept a serious expression on his face as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Yuuki uttered and looked down. She was somehow frightened at how Kaname looked at that moment. She had never seen him this angry. She heard him sigh so she looked up and bit her lower lip. She met his cold stare but she didn't look away and stared back at him. "I didn't knew anything so I'm—" before she could continue, she felt Kaname hugging her tightly.

"I was so worried. I thought you might have been scared and frightened because of those nuisance presses. I should have expected this and tried to protect you myself and yet I couldn't. All I was able to do was stand there looking at how my best friend took the place that was supposed to be mine." Kaname said in a low voice.

Yuuki couldn't see his face but she was sure he was sad. She didn't know what to say so she just hugged him back and patted his back. She gently rubbed his back and tried to comfort him. They were in that position for a while.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Yuuki finally said and whispered to Kaname. "I was ignorant about you. No wonder Sara told me to back off and tried to push me away." She uttered in a low cheerless voice. "I should have known better and knew more about you. I wasn't thinking of anything but myself and I could have blown our cover because of it. Sorry." She hoped Kaname didn't recognize the jealousy and pain in her tone. She was jealous and envious of Sara who knew him well. Then she felt sad and pained because she remembered that everything was a charade and their marriage was not real. Somehow she hoped that Kaname was worried about her and not about their charade. That somewhere between his words… He actually cared about her. _Like how she cared for him_. She shook the thought away and sighed.

"What are you saying?" Kaname murmured. Was he supposed to take to heart her words? Were there meanings behind every sentence? He didn't know what to think of it.

Yuuki shook her head and grumbled, "Nothing. Forget it." It was better if he didn't think about her words for she was afraid he might know how much she was falling for him.

Somehow Kaname felt sad at what she said.

Earlier when she saw Yuuki on the television with Takuma, he wanted to rush where she was and protect her. But he couldn't, even if he did it would be too late. So he waited for her to come home and comfort her but then when she reached home. It seemed like nothing happened and she was smiling at everyone. It pained him to see that, it was nothing to her. She didn't know how much he was worried and angry at himself. Plus, he didn't want to admit it but was also jealous of his friend Takuma at that moment. He didn't know why but he was jealous of him, probably because he was somehow closer to Yuuki than him. It was wrong, he knew that. But he couldn't help it. He was probably being over protective of Yuuki despite their agreement but he didn't care. She had become a part of his life. He didn't realize that earlier but he knew now. He knew that he had begun to like her even if he shouldn't. But he couldn't help it, not now when he felt complete and warm inside when she was near. He also wondered how she fit perfectly in his arms. All these realizations only pointed to one conclusion.

He couldn't let her go,_ even if she wanted to_.

And she didn't part from him, _even though he has no use for her anymore_.

...….y…e…s…!...t…h…e…y…f…i..n…a…l…l…y…a…d…m…i…t…t…e…d…i…t…

Meanwhile…

A female with long brown hair watched the news in her house. The bowl on her hand slipped and crashed on the floor to tiny bits.

She ignored the broken bowl and walked towards the living room. She picked up the phone and dialed some numbers.

She touched her long hair with a hand and closed her eyes. She was sure surprise and shock were written all over her face. She glided her fingers on her hair and sighed as the one she was calling picked up.

"Hello?" A male voice uttered in a deep husky tone.

"Haruka, this is Juuri. Kaname got married. I saw it on the news." The female announced and sighed.

"Don't worry I already called him. I told him to go home as soon as possible and bring his so-called wife." Haruka told Juuri. "Calm down Juuri, I'm sure our son has some explanations why he did this. I'll see you later." The man uttered and ended the call.

Juuri bit her lower lip and sighed. 'Kaname… what am I going to do with you?' She shook her head and went back to the kitchen to clean the mess she had made.

…_xoxo…to be continued._

* * *

A/N: Oh-ho! What is juuri thinking? And what will Kaname and Yuuki do when they meet his parents? Will they accept or reject Yuuki? What do you think? And is Kaname and Yuuki falling in love with one another? Found out in the next chapter! Weeeh!~ ^o^ hmmm... I love cliffes... *grins* I'm a pretty devious and cruel person, aren't I? hehe... I'll update before my school starts!~ Yoshi! ja mata nee minna!~ ^o^ And please click the green button! *smiles*

**_~mitsuki-chi.x_**

Notie: Itadakimasu - happy eating, Oishii desu- It's delicious, Mo- means geez or oh great. ^o^

….Thousand Miles…


	15. Trail 12: In Laws

**A/N: **I've got blisters on my freakin digitals! Waaah! *grabs little toes* hmm… my head is still spinning from all the anatomy terminologies my teacher taught us earlier this morning…. Grrr…. I hate coming back to school. *sigh* anyway… sorry that this came too late. I've been too busy ever since school term started. *sigh* but luckily I was able to write this! Hurrah! So without any more babble… enjoy minna!

Btw, thanks for the reviews … **_*Amphibious Draculina, Fantasy-Magician, Ice-creamy-life, haruki'loves'cOoKiEsAnDcReAm, Vampire Maddy, sagittariusleo, JessiCeleste89, completeandtotalrandomness, Apple Juice and Candy Floss, Akira91, Morgain Croix, iloveme5895, Acora78, sno-zutto, Peachie-Trishie, yueyuuko, Kuran Princess, xXTsukiko hime-chanXx, .miyuri-xandx-yuzuki.* and to all my dear readers!_** Thank you!~

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here but the idea and effort my digitals typed.

**Word of the day:** _Digitals_- fingers and toes.

* * *

**Trail 12:**_** Sometimes parents don't know that their children have already fallen in love**_

'**In Laws'**

* * *

= No One's POV

* * *

Kaname looked at Yuuki who was fidgeting on her seat. She was obviously tensed to meet his parents although she wasn't the only one.

He was also tensed to meet his parents again. It had been two years since he became a celebrity. In those two years, he never got the time to visit them again.

He was busy and his parents knew that but then when they heard the news of him getting married without their consent, that was another issue. His parents always wanted him to live his life quietly. They hated the idea of him going to show business as well as becoming the leader of the vampire council. But then they had no choice but to accept his decision. He never heard anything from them but he knew deep inside what his parents desired for him.

Kaname looked at Yuuki and sighed. He reached for her hand using his freehand while the other gripped on the steering wheel of the car.

Yuuki glanced at Kaname and felt the heat rushing to her cheeks as he held her hand.

She was affected by his touch and she couldn't help feeling happy as he clasps her hand. She was nervous and she was sure Kaname saw that. But he couldn't blame her, she was meeting his parents.

Kaname hadn't actually talked about his life, work or parents. Just yesterday, she was surprised by the news that he was actually a celebrity.

'_As a matter of fact, he was a very popular, hot and sexy model/actor.'_ Yuuki thought as she looked at Kaname as he drove his car.

Kaname glanced at him and said, "Don't worry. Just let me do the talking. They're good people and I assure you they will like you."

'_How I wish those were true Kaname.'_ Yuuki couldn't help said that to herself. _'Damn it… I can't believe I said that… Aaargh… damn. I think… I am starting to like him.' _She confessed and closed her eyes.

She slumped to her seat and sighed.

She saw Kaname looked at her with worry and held her hand tighter. She smiled at him and said, "I know, I just can't help having cold feet meeting your parents."

Kaname didn't reply but he clasped her hand tighter. Then he led it up to his lips and kissed it.

Yuuki couldn't help but smile at his gesture.

She had only realized it now but she figured that Rima and Ruka were right. Kaname was really nice and gentle. She proved that fact when he bit her before, then when he hugged her yesterday and now.

He was really a _good lover_, like Ruka said.

Then suddenly she felt a pang in her heart. She couldn't help but felt sad and jealous that his other women saw this side of Kaname. She looked at him with a cheerless look in her eyes but luckily he didn't notice that.

Soon Kaname stopped his car and uttered, "We're here." He announced and kissed Yuuki's forehead. He smiled and looked at her. "Just be yourself Yuuki. I'm sure they'll like you." Then he let go of Yuuki's hand and went out of the car.

Yuuki did the same and took a deep breath as she saw the white and blue house in front of her.

Then she felt Kaname's hand snaked to her waist and pulled her close to him. He smiled genuinely and tried to calm her down. Yuuki felt safe and at ease by Kaname's side.

She didn't realize that the man had eventually made a deep impression on her. Then as Kaname led her closer to the house, she felt her heart thumping louder with anxiety and nervousness.

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

When Kaname said, _I'm sure they'll like you_. I knew they wouldn't.

I mean, I already read a lot of novels and stories in my whole life and believe me. I know how in laws act like when they see the wives their sons married, etc.

They would go hysterical and do everything to throw the daughter-in-law out of the window or door. They would make her life miserable and make her do impossible things.

_In example, finding a needle in a hay stack or find an apple tree that bears oranges._

I mean, that's what they say on the books I've read. Not really sure in real life though.

Kaname knocked on the door. He still kept his hand on my waist and I was freaking feeling a jolt run through me while that happened. It was like the place where his hand lay tickled and made me feel all fuzzy inside.

_Crap… how can I concentrate if I keep thinking of his hand? Damn, Yuuki calm down!_

After a while, the door opened and a beautiful woman appeared in front of us. She looked young and beautiful and looked like she was my age. I glanced at Kaname and thought if we were knocking at the wrong house. But then as I looked at him, I saw that he was serious and kept staring at the beautiful woman.

_Is she his sister or something?_

"Mother." Kaname uttered.

It was only then that I realized that the woman in front of us wasn't his sister or any woman he knew. She was his mother.

_Crap. Yuuki, say something. Um… greet! Greet!_

I stuttered on what I was going to say and bowed in front of Kaname's mother, "G-good day, nice to meet you. I'm Yuuki Cross and I'm Kaname's wife."

* * *

_= No one's PoV_

* * *

Juuri looked as the woman beside Kaname introduced herself. She couldn't help but admire his son for having such a cute wife, not to mention quite bubbly and funny as well. She guessed that this was the reason why Kaname couldn't wait to marry her.

She looked at her son and sighed. Kaname showed him an indifferent face while the girl named Yuuki didn't know what to do.

Juuri couldn't take it. Kaname and his wife were _complete opposites_ and yet she knew they matched one another. She laughed at Kaname and his wife.

"Ano*?" The girl beside Kaname uttered and looked worried about her.

She stopped laughing and smiled at the girl. "What was your name again?"

The girl fidgeted and uttered, "I'm Yuuki Cross, ma'am."

Juuri couldn't help wonder why she had the same name as her daughter. She looked at Kaname and looked at him with bewilderment.

Kaname shot him a cold gaze and looked at Yuuki. Juuri averted her eyes at Yuuki again and said, "Cross? Are you perhaps related to Kaien?"

Yuuki's face displayed shock and surprise at what Juuri said. "Yes, he's my father."

"I see. Well, then…" Juuri went closer to Yuuki.

Yuuki braced herself for the smack or whatever Kaname's mother was going to do. _What was the use? _Sooner or later she knew that his mother would do it, _eventually_

When Juuri held Yuuki's hands, she didn't expect it. Juuri beamed at her and said, "Well, c'mon in Yuuki." She took Yuuki away from Kaname and walked inside.

Yuuki looked at Kaname and he smiled at her. He realized she was worried that Juuri might do something bad to her but she didn't He couldn't help be amused at Yuuki's expression. _It was priceless._

"Haruka-chan... Kaname-kun and his wife is here. Come and meet her!" Juuri shouted as she entered the room happily. She dragged Yuuki behind and entered the living room where her husband sat in his usual seat. She looked at Yuuki and smiled. "Yuuki-chan, this is my dear husband and Kaname-kun's father, Haruka. Haruka-chan, this is Yuuki-chan our daughter-in-law."

Yuuki looked at the handsome man in front of her who looked like Kaname. She bowed and greeted him, "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Juuri laughed and corrected Yuuki's sentence, "You can call us mother and father now, Yuuki-chan. After all, you are _our_ Kaname's wife."

Yuuki couldn't help blushing at the thought of being Kaname's wife as well as his mother's teasing. She was about to answer Juuri's sentence when Kaname sighed and entered the room.

"Mother, please. You're making Yuuki feel embarrassed." Kaname protected her. Yuuki glanced behind her and locked her gaze with Kaname. He smiled slightly and then frowned as he looked at his bowed and greeted his father, "Father. I am back." Yuuki wondered if it was usual for a father and son to be so formal.

Haruka smiled at Kaname and stood up. He hugged his son and uttered, "I'm glad you're back son. I was surprised by the news but then I realized now why you married her without asking our consent." He patted his back and then his head. Kaname beamed and nodded at his father.

Kaname merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, I was desperate that Yuuki might be taken away from me."

Juuri hugged Yuuki and smiled, "But I'm so glad your taste in women is good Kaname since you chose such a cute and adoring wife." Yuuki couldn't help but be tensed in the mess she was in.

'_Wait, does this mean Kaname's parents are not angry that Kaname married me?'_ She looked at Juuri's smile and Haruka's grin on her. '_Does this mean I was worried for nothing? No wonder Kaname seemed so relaxed in the car! Damn it!'_

Juuri laughed at Yuuki's innocent gaze and hugged her tighter. "Waah, you're like a kawaii* doll with kawaii* expressions." She looked at Kaname and teased him, "Kaname… you made the right decision marrying this girl. She's too adorable! No wonder you took her to the altar without consent!~ You sly kid, you could have phoned us so we could have attended the wedding!~ bu…" Juuri pouted and continued hugging Yuuki.

Yuuki looked at Kaname and signaled him to help her. Kaname smiled at her reaction and shook his head. Her eyes widened and he laughed.

Then Juuri thought of spending her time with Yuuki. "Nee Yuuki-chan, how about helping me bake a cake in the kitchen?"

"Eeh? But I'm not good at—" Yuuki reasoned out but unfortunately juuri dragged her to the kitchen and let the two men talk.

"It's okay, just help mother. I always wanted to do this since I was little." She grinned and put an apron on Yuuki's body and hers. "But then Kaname-kun isn't the type of guy who likes doing these stuffs with me. He would rather read books and concern himself with politics and news."

Yuuki couldn't believe that even as a child Kaname was like that. She wanted to know more about Kaname but then she hesitated to ask. She felt shy fishing for more information about Kaname. Then she slightly blushed at the thought of what happened to them yesterday. She almost confessed to him about her feelings. She wasn't ashamed of what she was feeling for him. She was merely doubtful about what he would say after she told him those hidden feelings of hers to him. She didn't want Kaname and her good companionship be tainted because of her emotions towards him so she decided to hide her feelings for him. But then she knew she couldn't hide it forever. She'll tell him her sooner or later. "Really? What did Kaname act like when he was little?" In the end she couldn't help asking Juuri for more.

"Oh, Kaname? Well, he's always been studious and serious even as a child. He would rather study than play with me." Juuri sighed as she remembered the past. Then her face saddened as she said, "But Kaname wasn't cold and distant as you see him today. This was probably because of what happened 16 years ago." She looked at Yuuki and added, "You see something happened to my only daughter, Kaname's little sister."

Yuuki couldn't help asking, "I see. So what happened to your daughter?"

Juuri looked at Yuuki and patted her head, "Sadly, she died."

Yuuki looked down and uttered, "So sorry to open such sad topic."

Juuri smiled wryly and said, "Oh don't mind it. I already had acknowledged that mishap. I'm sure she's living a good life in heaven." She uttered cheerfully despite the tragedy that happened to them. Then she placed two bowls in front of Yuuki and her. She placed the ingredients they needed on the table and opened the cook book. Then she stated, "How bout you? How did you meet Kaien?"

"Ah yes, my adopted father Kaien Cross took me in when he saw me being attacked by a vampire." Yuuki explained how she came into her father's custody when she was 4 years old." Then she continued telling Juuri that she didn't remember anything. All she remembered was when Kaien found her. She added that he discovered her as a normal human being and not as a vampire.

"You say you were attacked for no reason?" Juuri asked Yuuki with bewilderment written on her face.

"Yes." Yuuki said and nodded at the beautiful woman beside her.

"I see… how odd." Juuri muttered as she mixed the eggs and flour. "How could you be there? And why would your parents seal all your memories away and leave you there in such weather?" She asked herself but Yuuki mistook that as a question thrown to her.

"Well, my father told me that there were numerous corpses beside me so he thought that maybe my parents were one of them. He also theorized that maybe my parents erased my memories because of your brother Rido Kuran." Yuuki noticed that Juuri tensed and stopped mixing the ingredients in the bowl. "He told me that maybe Rido Kuran was after my blood since he said that those were the times when—"

"Rido went crazy over power." Juuri ended the sentence for Yuuki. She sighed and looked down. "Yes, those were the years when my oldest brother lost control over himself. Those were terrible years… countless horrible murders and deaths, upsetting war against our own kinds, and alarming destruction of vampires." Then she looked at Yuuki and put the utensils away from her hands. Afterwards, she placed her hands to Yuuki's and gently clasped them together. "I'm sorry for bringing this up."

"No. It's alright. I'm actually interested to know more of it. I never read or heard those opinions from books or other vampires so I never realized that what you said occurred. I'm actually quite eager to know more about the history of our kind." Yuuki expressed freely to Juuri as she looked at her wine colored eyes.

Juuri smiled and stated, "I would glad to tell you more about our kind then. But unfortunately, those stories will have to wait. Tell me more about yourself, how you became a vampire and your life as a human. Was it fun? Did anything interesting happen when you became a human?" She tried to change the topic since she felt Kaname and Haruka's aura close to theirs.

"Oh… I see, you're right. Although I'm sure it'll be more interesting than listening to my life." Yuuki shyly uttered to Kaname's mother.

"Oh now. Don't be bashful to mother. I want to know more about Kaien and his life as a retired hunter. Is he still serious and grim? How does he look like? Is he still handsome despite his old age?" Juuri bombarded her with questions about her father.

"Ah… ehh… ano*…. He's somehow…" Yuuki didn't know what to say. She wondered if Kaname's mother was more interested in her father rather than her. But in the end, she just settled on the first option: more interested on her father. It was pretty oblivious when she saw the smile and twinkles in her eyes as she questioned about Kaien Cross. It was only then that she noticed that maybe her father and kaname's mother were something more than _acquaintances._

….g….r…i…n…s…...

_Meanwhile in some other place…_

Kaien Cross sneezed for the third time. He was sure it wasn't too cold in his office. He wasn't too weak either; to acquire such light illnesses, hence he wondered why he kept on sneezing. He speculated if anyone was talking about him. He sniffed his nose and continued on doing his paper works.

"Chairman, that's the third time. You should drink some medicine before that turns to colds." The silver haired male uttered as he took the finished paper works away from Kaien.

"Oh don't worry about this Ichiru-kun!~ This sneezes are no big deals with me. I won't die easily because of this." Kaien remarked to Ichiru and smiled. Then his smile slowly widened at the thought of Ichiru's concern. Bright lights and flowers appeared out of no where as he uttered, "But I'm so moved with your care and love for me, my dearest beloved son!~"

Ichiru was blinded by Kaien's enthusiasm. He always thought that this man was a little eccentric. He wondered before why Zero was so irritated by the ex-hunter, but now he understood why his elder brother did that. When the man was in his own happy world, it was annoying as well as mortifying. It was somehow shameful to be related to him when Kaien was in this state. He was intrigued how the man could had been one of the best vampire hunter in history.

Kaien kept smiling until a vein popped in Ichiru's forehead. Then his son sulked like his elder brother Zero. "Ichiru-kun… you're becoming like you're no-fun brother Zero…" Kaien remarked.

Ichiru gazed at the Chairman like Zero do. "If you stop going to your own happy thoughts, I would stop becoming like Zero." He snarled coldly.

"That's no fun…" Kaien muttered. After a while he sighed and said, "I wonder what Yuuki-chan is doing… oh my poor daughter, so lonely and alone. How I wonder if she's alright… who knows what wolf came to trick her."

...….h…e…h…a…s…n…o…i…d…e…a…..h…a…h…a….

_Back to the Kuran's kitchen…_

Yuuki sneezed lightly as they finished cooking the batter of the cake. Juuri had just placed the batter on the oven when she sneezed.

"You okay?" Juuri asked with concern at Yuuki.

Yuuki nodded and said, "I'm fine, Juuri-san."

"I told you call me okaasan. I would prefer it if Yuuki-chan would call me that." Juuri corrected Yuuki's phrasing.

"Hai… okaasan." She bashfully whispered and slightly blushed.

Juuri smiled and squealed in delight. She closed the gap between them and hugged Yuuki. "Aww… how cute!~ I'm so happy Kaname chose you…" She uttered joyfully.

Yuuki couldn't feel embarrassed and guilty at that thought. She wondered if Kaname was happy as well that he chose her over the other girls out there. She also reflected about what Kaname would think if he heard that.

Then Juuri felt Yuuki's sudden depression so she stopped hugging her. She looked at the young female and patted Yuuki's head. Yuuki glanced up to Juuri's face with a blank face.

"I'm sure Kaien treasures you so. He's the kind of person who protects and cares for the person he loves." Juuri expressed.

"How do you know that?" Yuuki wondered why Kaname's mother seemed to know her father too well.

Juuri giggled and replied, "That's because Kaien and me are soul mates!~"

"Eeeeh?" Yuuki was taken back at what Juuri said. She wondered if Juuri knew that Kaname and Haruka were listening to their conversation for the last few minutes. But when she saw the huge grin on Juuri's face, she realized that she did know about that. She assumed that Kaname's mother was merely playing with Haruka, her husband. She somehow felt sorry for Kaname's dad, she thought that maybe he had took to heart what Juuri had just said.

….h…e…h…e…i…t…s…t…o…o…l…a…t…e…...

"Father, you know that mother didn't mean that." Kaname confided Haruka who was sulking in the corner of the living room.

"I know…" Haruka said with depression on his voice.

Kaname felt sorry for his father. He was completely under his mother's pretty fingers. She knew what strings to pull to make his father act this way. Somehow, he wondered if there'll come a time that Yuuki will do that to him. Then it crashed to him, _why was he thinking of Yuuki in her mother's place? Weren't they only playing on this charade so why was he thinking of Yuuki as his own wife acting like one. This was too weird. Why did he think of her that way?_

Then he remembered what his friends told him at his bachelor party.

'_So… is there no way for you two to be you know… in love, Kaname-sama?'_

'_Well, at least you have some chemistry.'_

He titled his head to the side and tried to shake the thought away. But unfortunately, it was only replaced by another thought.

_I think you are attracted to Yuuki-sama, aren't you Kaname-sama … Well, she will be your wife soon. And if you've noticed you don't know anything with one another. Why wouldn't you be intrigued about her? As for challenged, I wonder if you found something unique about her? _

He paused for a while and thought.

'_I guess they are all right about my feelings to Yuuki. Maybe, I am intrigued about her. Maybe, I've become challenged to know more about her. And as I know every little bit about her… I am slowly accepting her as a part of my life. A part of my life that I don't want to be shooed and disappear… Just like her._'

Then he remembered the call yesterday from Takuma after his father's call.

_+Flashback_

'_Sorry about earlier.' Takuma apologized._

'_It was no one's fault.' He replied._

_Then after a pause, he heard Takuma sighed. 'I know you didn't like how Yuuki showed affection towards me. But please, don't misunderstand that. I don't want you and your relationship with Yuuki to suffer because of me, Kaname. I'm your friend and I don't want you to hate me or Yuuki because of jealousy.'_

'_I wasn't… jealous.' He uttered with a blank expression on his face._

'_I know you were.'_

'_I didn't mean that to happen.' He sadly told his friend._

'_No, you had every right to be jealous Kaname. She is after all your wife. Despite the stupid charade or contract or what so ever… she's still your better half. It's natural for you to feel that way towards her. And I know she feels insecure too because of that charade you two are into.'_

'_Why would she be insecure?' He asked him with bewilderment._

'_Because she knows only little of you.'_

With that simple explanation he understood what Takuma meant.

Despite their status as being married, they knew nothing much about one another. And yet… even though it was like that, they cared for one another.

_+ Flashback_

_Silence. That was the only thing Kaname could give Takuma after sharing his opinion._

'_But then…' He heard Takuma uttered. 'I don't think that's such a huge wall for you two not to notice one another's feelings.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I know you two are getting closer to one another as day pass by. Sooner or later, you'll meet at one point and tell what you two are feeling for one another.'_

'_We're not like that Takuma.' He couldn't help be hopeful to his words._

'_You're right. You wouldn't be able to reach that point if you two always hide what you both feel… Somehow, don't you think it'll be nice if you two would be closer?' Takuma advised him. 'Don't you think it'll be nice if there wasn't a charade and you two were really married not just by law… but also by love?'_

_He closed his eyes and sighed. Would he wish to do so?_

'_Think about it__. __**Do you need Yuuki because you're falling in love with her? Or are you trying to love Yuuki because you need her?**__'_

_What really is his reason why he didn't want her to disappear from his sight and side?_

**Do you need Yuuki because you're falling in love with her? **

**Or are you trying to love her because you need her?**

_Think about it._

...….t…h…a…t…s…c…a…l…l…e…d…..

Yuuki had just finished baking the cake with Juuri. Juuri told her to decorate the cake by herself since it was Juuri who baked it. She was only entertaining Kaname's mother with her stories which were mostly about Kaien. It was a little weird and awkward but she had to admit, she found Juuri a nice and easy to talk to. It was as if Juuri had become the mother she never experienced to have and somehow she would be happy to be Juuri's real daughter.

Slowly she slapped chocolate icing on the cake gently so not to the cake Juuri baked won't be destroyed. She couldn't help smile and enjoy what she was doing as she smoothen and evened the icing on the cake. She applied more icing on the surface and sides. Then she delved her finger on the spatula that had some chocolate icing. She wanted to taste how the chocolate tasted like. Her chocolate dipped finger was almost close to her face when a hand reached hers and licked the icing off her finger. She turned around and saw Kaname.

"Kaname!" She was astounded that he was already there without noticing him. Her eyes rounded as she eyed on him. Then she flushed as she realized what just happened.

Kaname chuckled lightly at her expression. Yuuki realized that she was being laughed at by Kaname.

"Hora*… that wasn't funny." She frowned and stared at Kaname intently. Her eyes squinted at his as she looked at him.

Kaname grinned. "Yes it was."

"No it wasn't. Well maybe for you but not for me. I wanted to taste that." She pouted.

He couldn't help be playful. He wanted to tease her because of her cute expressions. "Oh really? Do you really want to?" He said in a husky voice as his face lowered on to hers.

Yuuki leaned back as she realized what Kaname was doing. She placed the spatula of icing between their faces. "Oh no… not now and not ever again." She remarked wittily.

"And why ever not?" He asked her with a grin on his lips and his face still close to hers. He also raised a brow as he said that.

"Because I said so." Yuuki protested and frowned. "Now, no more games till I finish icing the cake. So go away before your mother comes back and wonder what we are doing."

"We are doing what they are merely doing." He played with her.

"Haha, real funny Kaname. No more games. I'm trying to finish this. Now shoo…" She shoved him away but Kaname still didn't budge. She sighed and placed her hands on her waist while she called him, "Kaname…" She warned him.

"Yuuki." He called her back, his lips still arching upwards.

Yuuki wanted to wring Kaname's neck at that moment. Really, when does Kaname smile and tease her like that? She wondered why he was acting like a kid at this moment. Although she must admit, she found it amusing and alluring. She could never see this side of Kaname back in the city. It was if, Kaname was not the Kaname she knew before. It was if right now, this was Kaname before he was known as a popular model and actor. A side that only his family knew, only those close to him see. Somehow warmed her heart that he showed that to her. She had to admit, it made her feel that she was close to him… the real Kaname.

Kaname encircled his arms around Yuuki. She protested but it wasn't strong nor veto. He realized that so he continued wrapping his arms and snuggled closer to her.

"Kaname…" She notified him again, this time it was firmer.

Kaname smiled and kissed Yuuki's forehead. "I won't force you to do things you don't approve but please let's just stay like this for a while." He muttered.

Yuuki thought that Kaname was pleading so she let him do as he pleased. She sighed and allowed him, "Just as long as you don't do anything funny." She remarked and looked at him before continuing what she was doing.

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

_He was absolutely too close. How the hell will I be able to concentrate with him so near me? The nerve of the guy._

I sighed softly as I saw the adorable look on his face. I couldn't help grin at it. He was really like a child and not to mention acting like one. I decided to look away and continue applying some sprinkles and vanilla whip cream on the surface of the chocolate cake.

_I had never seen this side of Kaname so I was really happy that he had showed it to me. It was a happy and warm feeling for him to be this close to me. How I wish everything was real and this was not just an act in front of his parents._

* * *

- Kaname's PoV

* * *

I looked at Yuuki who was smiling. She was really cute and adorable. It took me all my will power not to hug her as I saw how amused she was as she placed the icing on the cake. I told myself to ignore the rising emotions in me. But then, _I couldn't._ So I loosed and freed myself from all restrictions. I licked the icing off her soft gentle finger and teased my dear wife.

_MY dear wife._ How it tortures me whenever I think of this as an act in front of my parents.

Then I thought of what Takuma said.

'I know you two are getting closer to one another as day pass by. Sooner or later, you'll meet at one point and tell what you two are feeling for one another… You're right, you wouldn't be able to reach that point if you two always hide what you both feel… Somehow, don't you think it'll be nice if you two would be closer? Don't you think it'll be nice if there wasn't a charade and you two were really married not just by law… but also by love?'

_Yes, it would be really nice if this was all real._

'_Think about it__. __**Do you need Yuuki because you're falling in love with her? Or are you trying to love Yuuki because you need her?'**_

"Kaname?" I heard Yuuki called me. I stopped thinking and looked at her cinnamon eyes with wonder.

"What is it?" I asked her as I gently smiled.

"Nothing, you suddenly became tensed so I was a bit worried. Are you okay?" She worriedly asked.

I nodded and assured her, "I'm fine, just as long as you stay here with me."

She shook her head and chortle. "What are saying? I'm not going anywhere as long as you're holding me in your arms..."

I lowered my head to her neck and nuzzled it.

_How I wished her words were true. Then maybe if they were… I would be able to answer Takuma's question._

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

I slowly closed my eyes as Kaname held me closer. _How I wish his words were real. Maybe by then… I could forget this entire charade and live happily with him and his wonderful family. A family I always wished I would be in, a family where I know I would belong and a family bounded with blood. A family like Kaname's._

...…a…i…r…a…b…u…r…a…b…u…..h…a…h…a….

Without Kaname and Yuuki knowing, Juuri was grinning at the lovely scene between those two. Then before the two noticed her, she walked away from the kitchen. As she entered the lounge, she saw Haruka sulking at the corner of the room.

She strolled towards him and called her husband, "Haruka-chan?"

Haruka looked up at Juuri with a pout on his face.

Juuri smiled and realized that Haruka had taken what she said earlier as an offense. She kneeled beside him and kissed his cheek. "I love you more than anyone else, Haruka." She mouthed.

Haruka slowly lightened up and smiled. "I love you more than you would ever know Juuri." Then he kissed her back although now, it was on their lips. It was a chaste kiss and they grinned at one another afterwards.

...….a…w…..s….o…s…w…e…e…t…l…o….l…...

Yuuki and Kaname stayed over until dinner. But then when they were about to leave Juuri stopped them and said to stay at least for tonight in the house. Kaname objected but Juuri was head strong on making the two stay. In the end Yuuki and Kaname were made to sleep in the Kuran's residence.

"So… then, Kaname… you and your wife sleep in your old room. I'll bring some of my clothes to your room to use for the night. I'm sure my clothes will fit perfectly to you." Juuri uttered as they walked up to the lower ground of the house. *

Yuuki was taken back at what Juuri said. Yuuki couldn't believe that Kaname and she were going to share a room and bed together. She had never thought nor dreamed of that happening, _well not until now_. She looked up to Kaname who was just alarmed as she was.

"Mother, I think it would be better if…" Kaname started.

"If? Don't tell me you want to separate rooms, you two are married right? It's only natural for married couples to share a bed… unless." Juuri eyed suspiciously on Kaname and Yuuki.

"No, of course not okaasan." Yuuki defended and laughed dryly. She wondered if Kaname's mother had seen the charade they were playing.

"Oh really, what is Kaname-kun saying then?" Juuri was somehow glad that it wasn't the case. She stopped eyeing on them suspiciously and smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to sleep together since I wanted to hear more about our earlier topic." She lied.

Juuri chuckled at Yuuki's thought and said, "I would love to but those stories will have to wait. It's getting late and it would be bad for women's skin to stay up too late. We'll talk again tomorrow." She uttered and walked towards her quarters.

Yuuki tried to stop Juuri and make her change her mind but it was too late. Yuuki looked at Kaname and he stared back to her.

_Hell, what were they going to do? _

…_xoxo…to be continued._

* * *

A/N: Um… sleep? That is if you two could! LOL!~ heheh, ^o^ *blushes* so what do you guys think, can they sleep or not? Heheh, ^o^ actually, I'm freaking *fan girling* at the sweet YuMe scenes in this story!~ yiee…woot!~ And yeash, I'm going to reveal soon if Kaname and Yuuki would be siblings or not! Sooo… ^o^ stay tuned! And I'm so sorry if the next chapter release will be late. I'm being tortured by my professors, I mean… a pop quiz and hundred terminologies to be memorized in the first week… can you imagine how hard that is? LOL! *sigh* Anyway… please review!~

Sticky Noties:  
ano*-umm…; hora*- hey; lower ground of the house*- I thought that maybe since they were vampires they live underground. Is it right? LOL! ^o^

…Thousand Miles…


	16. Trail 13: Heartaches

**A/N: **so sorry for the late update minna… I'd been pretty busy with school. *sigh* I'm practically super stressed over studying and I need to concentrate or else… I'll fail and I don't want to repeat. Grr… rawr. Anyway, luckily I was able to finish this. Yey!~ so I'll stop babbling and start typing! Woot!~

By the way, thanks to… _*Peachie-Trishie, Ice-creamy-life, A and N, completeandtotalrandomness, Lil'Apollo, JessiCeleste89, Morgain Croix, sagittariusleo, iloveme5895, oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo, vanillafrappe, yuki28, Akira 91, Fantasy-Magician, sno-zutto, haruki'loves'cOoKiEsAnDcReAm, SnowCharms, Chibi Kitt, a n g e l i c o r p s e, and MidnightAuthor*_ and _also, thanks to all the readers of this story!~_

**Disclaimer:** A free gift from me to you… love you people!~ V(^-^)V Also, the ringing tone used is entitled **'Love Bug'** by _BoA _and _M-flo_.

**Notie:** Let me make some amends, I forgot that the Kuran's house is a mansion. And is Juuri spelled Juri? (I don't really know.) Also, If I made some more mistakes and errors. Please tell me. Okay?~ Thank you for your support and advices. Domo. On with the story, nee!~

* * *

**Trail 13: **_**For all sad words of tongue and pen,**__**the saddest are those**__**"It might have been."  
**_(John Greenleaf Whittier)

'**Heartaches'**

Yuuki stood still in her place. She was currently in Kaname's old room.

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

_Damn._

I closed my eyes and hoped this was all a dream… _a bad but seemingly nice dream. Ah crap. Stop it Yuuki!_

As I opened my eyes, it was still there. I still saw Kaname's large king-sized bed, his antique furniture, his shelves with numerous books and Kaname himself, standing there looking at me.

_Ah crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. and more crap._

_This was really really reaaaaallllyy REAL!_

_Oh my Gosh… I'm going to sleep in this room, in that bed with that hunk of guy! Crap! Stop thinking of perverted scenes Yuuki! Stop it!_

I was totally out of my mind screaming and cursing those thoughts in my head but who would blame me? No one in their clear and right minds would think of sleeping with a guy named 'Kaname Kuran'.

_Or maybe there would be… I mean, he is famous. He is handsome. He is a gorgeous hunk. He is Kaname. Crap. Stop it! Stop it! Focus Yuuki! FOCUS!~_

Then I remembered the scene in the balcony the other week. I blushed slightly pink at the thought of continuing what happened there. I turned around so that Kaname wouldn't see the warmth that was building up on my cheeks and face.

_Kami, why on earth am I thinking of doing something like that in times like this. This is so embarrassing._

Point was, no one who happened to be faking a marriage would sleep together. That was… _unheard of_. If there was, they had to be in love or attracted or _*gulped*_ intimate with one another; which we were all totally not, although I had slowly liked and softened up to him. But that didn't count; we were only playing house and nothing else.

_Or were we?_

I shook my head. No way would Kaname feel the way I do. Even if I slowly liked… like him, there was no way he could feel that way towards me. _After all, I know nothing of him._

* * *

- Kaname's PoV

* * *

I tried not to laugh hard at Yuuki's priceless expression earlier.

Okay, I'm secretly grinning right now because of it. But I can't help it. It was funny.

Anyway, I figured out what she was thinking a while ago.

She didn't want to sleep in one room with me.

But I have no choice, if my mother found out about me not sleeping in one room with her… she would totally be suspicious of us and our marriage.

And that would spell _trouble_ and _problem_.

But then looking at Yuuki's back in front of me… _I can't help think that being with Yuuki in this room is a bigger trouble and problem for me._

* * *

= No one's PoV

* * *

Yuuki turned around and faced Kaname. They kept looking at one another for the last 5 minutes without saying anything.

"So… are you just going to stand there?" Kaname asked. He was awkward with the silence between the two of them.

"If I can, yes." Yuuki uttered as she looked at Kaname. There was absolutely no way, she was going to bed with him even if they were just going to sleep for the night or morning.

"Yuuki. I won't do anything with you. I promise you that." He assured her.

"I know, it's just… it's kind of awkward." She whined and naively looked at Kaname.

"Yeah I know." Kaname uttered and sighed afterwards. Then he walked towards the seat in the room and said, "You sleep in the bed and I'll sleep here if that will guarantee my word."

"No, that would be… aarrgh… fine, I'll sleep in the bed with you even though I still think this is a bad choice." She mumbled and walked towards Kaname.

"I'll sleep in the chair then."

"No… that would be unfair. The bed is large so I'm sure if we placed a pillow in between, I wouldn't mind."

"But…" He hesitated. 'Wasn't she scared to be with him on the same room earlier?' He thought and eyed on Yuuki silently.

"I insist. It's your bed after all." She managed to tell him. She didn't know how she got the courage to say those words. Earlier, she was having wet feet and now, she was initiating him to sleep with her. What was wrong with her? She looked at Kaname and saw that he wasn't reacting to her words so she decided to take what she said back. "But that is if you want." She uttered cheerfully although the joy didn't reach her eyes or lips. She tried to laugh at herself for acting like an idiot. Who was she kidding? Why would Kaname sleep with her on the same bed? Didn't he try to avoid making a commitment with Sara Shirabuki so why would he…

"Sure." Kaname uttered with a deep tone.

"Okay…?" Yuuki said with a blank expression on her face.

Their maroon eyes locked on one another. They stared at one another for a while until a phone call disturbed them.

_That's the way it's gotta be... Oh! She got, she got  
The shape of the heart... La la la love bug  
won't change... So what, what you sayin' love?  
No matter how things may be  
I'll fall like this... OK, OK, what more can I say?  
Even if I fall, that's ok... Ooh wee!  
I don't need... Saturday  
anything... I love you  
Just tell me that you want me... Come on!_

Yuuki felt the vibration of the ringing phone on her pocket. She pulled the phone from her pocket and looked at the caller. Then she eyed on Kaname and said, "Umm… Can I excuse myself for a while?"

Kaname nodded and slightly smiled. "Go on."

Yuuki weakly smiled and turned around. Then she went out of the room and left Kaname. Kaname looked at the door where she left and stared at it. Then he sighed with relief when she felt Yuuki's presence walking away from his room.

He brushed a hand on his hair and closed his eyes. He couldn't figure out why but when Yuuki insisted him to sleep beside her, he couldn't turn her down. Then the thoughts of kissing and holding her came rushing on his head non-stop. It was as if he wanted to ravish her right there and then. He was slowly losing control of himself whenever she looked like that, so vulnerable and easy to break. He shook his head and decided to cool himself down. He wouldn't like Yuuki to see him in such a sad state. He opened his eyes and walked towards his wardrobe. He took out his old clothes and then strolled towards the bathroom. He opened the door to the comfort room and twisted the knob.

Then he entered the room and stood in front of the mirror. He realized that his eyes were slowly turning red. He blinked and held his head. Yuuki's presence and the thought of being with her all alone had done this much to him. Was he craving for her? Why? He shook his head and took out the box of blood tablets on his drawer. He swallowed a few tablets and gulped it down without any water. It tasted bitter and there was a hint of iron and metallic savor in the tablet. But he didn't mind it though. _'This is better than feeding off my lust for her… Yuuki…_' He thought and sighed. Then he took off his garments and walked towards the shower. Then he opened the faucet and let the cold water cool him.

…i…g…o…t…a…b…u…r…n…..o….n…m…y….t…h…i…g…h….o…u…c…h…...

Yuuki answered her phone and a soft placid voice said, "Yuuki-chan… sorry for calling you. Was I disturbing anything?"

She grumbled and spoke, "You called in such a good time Rima."

"I see I have _disturbed _you. Sorry about that. Should I call again later?" Rima asked.

Yuuki sighed and replied, "No, I'm practically all by myself now so you can just tell me what you want Rima."

"Okay… I'm really sorry again by the way. Anyway… Ruka just told me you and Kaname-sama met to meet the infamous Kuran couple."

"Yes, we did."

"So… how did it go? Did they like you?" Rima asked one question after another. Yuuki kept quiet so Rima thought that Kaname's parents didn't like her friend. "They didn't like you?"

"Quite the opposite." Yuuki uttered and then looked back at Kaname's door. She wondered if Kaname heard their conversation. She decided to walk away from his room and walked towards the upper floor of the mansion.

Yuuki heard Rima's soft chuckle at what she said. She frowned as she heard Rima uttered, "Well that's good right? At least Kaname-sama's parents like you. The Kuran couple is very cold and unfriendly towards other noble vampires. They don't like to socialize too much and mingle with other vampires."

"I don't think they're anti-social people Rima. I find them quite funny and amusing. They're both nice to me."

"Hmmm…" Rima teasing voice was heard on the other line. "Are you enjoying their company Yuuki-chan? If so, why don't you stay with them as Kaname-sama's as his wife?"

"Haha, real funny Rima. I have no intention of acting like that in front of Kaname's parents. Plus, I don't want to abuse their kindness towards me."

"I'm not initially stating you fool them. If ever you two did, I'm sure the Kaname-sama's parents had already figured that out. But then since they liked you…"

"Are you saying they like me as Kaname's… wife? As in his real wife?"

"You are his wife Yuuki." Rima corrected.

"But that's only because we made a contract."

Rima sighed on the other line. Yuuki imagined her friend was shaking her head as she sighed. "Yuuki." Rima called her. "Why do you keep saying that unreasonable alibi over and over again? Don't you think it's frustrating that keeps you two from confessing your feelings to one another?"

Yuuki stopped walking and closed her eyes. Rima was right about that. She was correct but then… "I'm only telling the truth plus…" She paused and opened her eyes. She titled her head to the side and continued, "We don't have feelings for one another as you think." She lied. She knew that her feelings for Kaname were slowly budding but then she didn't want to be rejected. She had too much pride to accept that Kaname was only using her to be free from the responsibilities the Council was making for him. She didn't want Kaname to be distant with her just because she was falling from him. She couldn't let him know what was running in her head every night, what her heart was feeling every time she thought of him and what she hoped for every time she dreamed of him.

"Yuuki-chan… we saw how you two looked at one another at the wedding."

"That was just because we wanted to fool the Vampire Council." She reasoned out.

"What about the time that yesterday? Was Kaname-sama just worried for nothing when you were ganged up by the media? What about you? Weren't you curious about Kaname-sama? Didn't you even think of asking him some questions about him? Weren't you-"

"Our relationship isn't as simple as you think Rima." Yuuki firmly said as she interrupted Rima.

Rima sighed. "Sorry about that. I'm just worried about you two. I don't want you to be hurt and neither do I want Kaname-sama to be hurt either. I just want the two important people I respect and treasure to be happy. You two are my friends. I don't want you two to be sad."

Yuuki sighed as well and thought about what Rima said. She felt guilty hiding her feelings for Kaname from Rima. But then, she figured that this wasn't the time to tell her about it. "I'm sorry too Rima. I'm just confused right now. Tell you what; I'll talk to you when we come back… okay?"

"Okay." Rima half-heartedly said. "Take care Yuuki and I'm really sorry for prying."

"No need to say sorry Rima. I'm happy you care for me and my feelings."

"Of course. I got you in that predicament and I don't want you to hate me because of it. Plus, I really think you and Kaname-sama deserve one another Yuuki. Even if you deny it, I think Kaname-sama is beginning to like your company Yuuki and so do you." She uttered blankly. Then she sighed and added, "Anyway, Senri's calling me now. I'll see you when you get back here Yuuki."

"Okay. Bye Rima." Yuuki muttered and ended the call. Afterwards she sighed and shook her head. _'I deserve Kaname? I don't think it's easy as that Rima. Kaname deserve someone better than me… I mean, how could he love me… when I have no memory of my family? When I have nothing that he should be proud of? When there's a Sara Shirabuki who knows and loves him more than I do? How can he love me when I'm still so far away from him despite being beside him?'_ … _'But then…'_

"_I think Kaname-sama is beginning to like your company Yuuki and so do you."_ She remembered Rima utter a while ago.

She sighed and thought. _'Don't you think it's frustrating that keeps you two from confessing your feelings to one another?' 'Why not… there's no harm in trying. But what if he doesn't like me… the way I do for him?'_

Then she remembered what Yori told her after her wedding day. "_Loving__ can cost a lot but not __loving__ always costs more, and those who fear to love often find that want of love is an emptiness that robs the joy from life."_

'_Yori-chan is right… I should try to convey my feelings to Kaname. Yeah I should.'_ Yuuki thought and tried to be positive as she strolled back to Kaname's room. She smiled and kept telling herself that everything would be okay once she tell him her feelings.

...…..i…n…s…e…c…u…r…i…t…i…e…s…a…r…e…t…o…u…g…h…t…o…h…a…n…d…l…e…...

Yuuki looked around as she entered the room without seeing any trace of Kaname. Then as she walked to the center of the room, she heard the sounds of splashes. She listened to the sound and realized it was coming from the bathroom. She acknowledged that Kaname was in the bathroom. She was relieved that he was still there. She thought that maybe he had gone to another room.

'_Wait.'_ Why was she thinking of such things? She felt her cheeks burn once again at the thought. She shook her head and tried to calm down. Then the ringing phone on the side table distracted her. She was shocked as she listened to the ringing phone. It was only after a few seconds when she realized that Kaname wasn't coming anytime out of the comfort room so she decided to walk towards Kaname's phone. She picked it up and answered it. Then she heard a familiar voice spoke up on the other side.

"Kaname?" A sexy female voice uttered.

Yuuki was surprised to realize who it was. She kept quiet and found no words to reply back. It was as if a large lump was on her throat not allowing her to speak.

"Kaname?" The female uttered once more before sighing. "Look… I know you're ignoring me again. I'm sorry okay? I just… I'm just worried about you and _that girl_." Yuuki sensed that the female was disgusted at saying her name. "But then… I'm not going to force you to break up with _her_… for now." The female speaker added. "I just want you to meet up and hang out with me again. Didn't we have fun together before?"

Yuuki placed a hand on her mouth to prevent from gasping. She knew that Kaname had his shares of women before but then hearing it from a woman Kaname used to be with was a total blow for her. She kept quiet and waited for the caller to continue her sentences.

"Kaname…" She said in a flirtatious manner. "I missed you. I know that '_that girl'_ is just a challenge for you. Plus, I know she reminded you of your first love… As hard as it is for me to imagine that '_that girl'_ shares the same name as your-"

"Yuuki?"

A male voice called her and she looked towards the owner of the voice. She pinned in her place as she saw Kaname's gentle curious face changed to a questioning serious one.

"Oh I see… hmp." Yuuki heard the female on the other line smug. "Hello little girl, I didn't know you like to eaves dropped. Tell you what… Kaname is just using you. He's not really interested in you rather, you remind him of someone he really loved. Sad to say, but you're just the complete replica of—" Yuuki wasn't able to hear the next sentences because Kaname took the phone away from her and ended the call.

Yuuki looked at Kaname as she held both of her hands close to her chest. She awed as she looked at Kaname's stern face as he realized who Yuuki was talking to earlier. Then he looked at her with a confused and irate expression on his face.

"Yuuki…" He called her. "What did she tell you?" He asked afterwards. Yuuki shook her head and looked at Kaname silently. He placed the phone on the bed and held Yuuki's shoulder with both of his hands. "Yuuki… what did Sara say to you?" she continued shaking her head and closed her eyes.

She tried not to cry with Sara's revelations. She knew it would hurt when she hear that Kaname was just using her. But then she didn't realize that it would hurt this much. It was if there were so many daggers piercing her heart. Then she opened her eyes and looked at kaname's burgundy ones. How much would it hurt more when it was Kaname telling her that? Would she be able to stop crying if that happens? '_No… I don't want to_.' She told herself as Kaname tugged her lightly. He was intently looking at her as if he committed a crime. Was he guilty because she knew about being used? Was he sorry for her for hoping? Were the emotions in his eyes pity? She couldn't take it anymore.

Yuuki pulled away from kaname and looked away. "She… Sara-hime was worried about you…"

"I don't care about that." Kaname firmly uttered as he kept looking at Yuuki.

"But she seems to care for you…"

"Yuuki… I—"

"I'll be using the bathroom now. By the way, she told me that she wanted you to call her back." She lied and walked towards the bathroom. She closed and locked the door quickly before Kaname could even interrogate her further. She stood and leaned on the door as she felt Kaname calling her name. She immediately opened the faucet and returned back to the door. She listened to the water running out from the shower and Kaname's voice on the other side of the door. Then she turned around and let herself slide on the door as tears rolled down on her cheeks. Sara's words hurt Yuuki like a sharp knife. Now she knew how the female heroine of the novels she read feels. It really did hurt to know that the person who had made a deep impression on you, betray and use you. She silently sobbed and let the water gushed out of the shower.

...….t…s….k…t…s…k…m…i…s…u…n…d…e…r…s…t…a…n…d…i…n…g…s…

Kaname stared at the door where Yuuki had fled. He could hear the light sprinkles of water gushing down the shower from the inside and yet he couldn't help but think that Yuuki was in there crying silently. What had Sara said to her that made her so much… depressed? Was that the right word to distinguish the look on her face when he went out of the comfort room? No, it was more of shock. Hell, it was more than shock.

He clenched one hand to a fist while the other leaned on the door. He closed his eyes and sighed. He had hurt Yuuki. Even though she didn't bluntly tell him that, he knew he had failed her in some way. Some way that Sara could only know. He cursed under his breath and pulled back his hand from the door. Then he walked towards the bed where his phone laid. He dialed some numbers and then walked placed the towel away from his shoulders. He angrily tossed it to the bed and dashed out of the room.

….a…h…e…m…...

At the balcony of the Kuran Mansion…

"What did you tell her?" He angrily asked as Sara answered hiscall.

"I missed you too." Sara replied cheerfully. "I suppose _that girl _had delivered the message…"

"Answer me, what did you tell her Sara?" He raised his tone.

"Why are you so damn protective about her? Is this because she reminded you of your sister? Or maybe it is because she has the same name! Or is the reason because she resembles your mother so much! Which is it? Tell me, why are you so affected by her Kaname? What does this pathetic ex-human girl have to make you blind? How can she let you-"

"Shut up Sara, please!" Kaname exhorted. Then silence replied her after his sentence. He brushed a hand on his hair and added. "Please, can you just tell me what you said to Yuuki so we can get this over?" He calmly said. It was almost like he was pleading.

"I have never heard you say please before Kaname. How can a girl like her make you this… this… so unlike you! Kaname, you are a the most powerful and most admirable pureblood of all. Might I have to remind you that-"

"Just tell me Sara." He demanded. He could seriously strangle the woman if ever she was face to face with him.

"No! I will not! Not until you break up with that b*tch!"

"I won't divorce Yuuki." He calmly uttered.

"That's b*ll! You don't even love each other! She's just a girl and you're… you're Kaname Kuran! You two can't be together!" Sara reasoned out loud. He could imagine that she was having tantrums as she said those words.

"You're being childish Sara. I treasure Yuuki more than you could ever imagine." He replied.

"NO! I can prove that you two are easy to break! And I won't stop until you divorce her or I will break her like a puppet doll." She threatened. Kaname could feel the anger coming from her tone.

"Sara don't you dare hurt Yuuki." He told her.

"Oh I will Kaname. I will, just you wait and see… But please don't blame me. After all, this was your choice. Call me if ever you change your mind Kaname-kun. My door is always open for you." With those words she cut the call.

"Sh*t." Kaname cursed. He placed his hand on his forehead and massaged it. Sara was getting out of control. He could imagine that she was serious about threat. She could hurt Yuuki physically as well as emotionally. Now what will he do to protect Yuuki from Sara, not only from Sara but from himself and his feelings as well.

He closed his eyes and thought. Then a cold breeze blew and touched his face. He slowly let his mind wander as the wind continued puffing.

"Was that the princess of the Shirabuki who was on the phone?" A voice asked him.

He turned around and saw his mother standing on the door frame. Her arms were crossed on her chest and she was wearing her usual night gown with a silk robe above it. Then she walked towards him as he nodded.

"I see… No wonder you're so distressed. Tell me, what was running in your head when you rejected Sara-hime and married Yuuki-chan?" She asked her son with a grim face. "And please don't tell me it's because of your sister Kaname…"

"Mother…"

"Or else I would be totally disappointed in you. Yuuki is a sweet innocent child. I don't want you to hurt her or even use her." Juuri remarked.

Kaname looked away and sighed. "That's not the reason."

"Then what is? Tell me Kaname…"

"I can't… tell you right now, mother." He replied.

"Why? Is it because you still can't move on from you're her death? Kaname…" Her mother sadly muttered. Then she suddenly pat Kaname's head and smiled wearily. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't judge you. You're my son after all. I'm really proud that you would choose and fight for someone you love rather than marrying someone the Council arranged."

He looked at his mother with a blank expression while Juuri touched his cheek.

"I wish you and Yuuki happiness… I'm sure that's what she wants too… she always wanted you to be happy Kaname, but I'm sure you already knew that. You loved her after all." Then she walked away and added, "Good night Kaname. Come back to your room, I'm sure Yuuki is already missing your company." She teased and winked at Kaname but that didn't make the smile reach his eyes. Juuri shook her head and left Kaname in such state. She knew Kaname was still thinking about Sara Shirabuki and his beloved deceased sister. She felt sad for her son as well as Yuuki, her daughter in law. But then, she hoped that things would end up for the better. After all, she saw how Kaname looked and acted when he was with his wife. Yuuki will be a good wife for her son. She knew and felt that when she first saw Yuuki. But then, there was something else that was stirring in her about Yuuki… it was like there was a bond between the two of them. It was already too much coincidence that Yuuki and her shared the same face as well as having the same name as her daughter. It would be too absurd to think that it were all mere coincidences.

Juuri was intrigued. She needed to know where Yuuki came from and who her family was.

...…h…m…m…m…m…..

Yuuki hid behind the dark curtain and sighed in relief. She thought that she would be caught by Kaname's mother. She came out of her hiding place and walked towards the balcony. She was about to call Kaname when she heard him utter.

"I still love her mother, I still do…" She heard Kaname uttered.

Slowly she stepped back and turned around. She walked back towards Kaname's room and let the tears rolled down on her cheeks once more. She had too much heartbreak for one night and they were all too hard for her to handle.

She didn't know that the pain from loving a person could hurt this much.

…_xoxo…to be continued._

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry if it's another cliffe, as well as the drama in this chapter. Anywhoo... _condolence to the king of pop Michael Jackson_. *sniff* I so admire him. I love his songs especially _'Heal the world'_.

Anyway, I'll update the next chapter if I get my free time. I need to study for my return demo of handwashing and gloving technique. And mind you, it's killing me. Anyway, if I don't upload in the next days or week. My head and body is being tortured by my professors. Wish me luck!~ And please reviews and comments if you like. I would totally appreciate them!~ Anyway, bye minna!~ Ja nee!~

_xoxo ***Mitsuki-chi***_

…Thousand Miles…


	17. Trail 14: Fleeting Tranquility

**A/N:** Hey minna!~ I am so sorry for the super duper delay of this chapter. I was busy with school and I suddenly got this writer's block for two weeks. I already had the concept and yet it feels like I can't. *weird right?* anyway, I'm super sorry. I hope you guys can forgive me. *sulks* anyway, to make it up. Please enjoy the super late but romantic yume ff. yey! Heheeh, and yes… yuuki and kaname makes up. I think. Woot!~ anyway, please read and enjoy. Once again… I apologize. On with the story!~

By the way, thanks to the _ever supportive_ **readers ***woow…wohoo!* and _dear beloved_ **reviewers…** ***haruki'loves'cOoKiEsAnDcReAm, Peachie-Trishie, Ice-creamy-life, summer-fish, Apple Juice and Candy Floss, completeandtotalrandomness, Vampire Maddy, Chibi Kitt, Pureblood cherry, JessiCeleste89, Lil' Apollo, Fantasy-Magician, sno-zutto, blackrose, AlfieFiren iloveme5895, Live Love Dasey, Yuuki28, Acora78, vanilfrappe, SnowCharms and bringITback*** *blush* *bow* Domo!~

**Disclaimer:** Despite the delay, I still don't own Vampire Knight. But if I do… let's not dream the impossible. Rofl! Hehe, enjoy minna!~

* * *

**Trail 14:**_** A person, who would prosper in peace, must suffer in **__**silence**__**.**_

'**Fleeting Tranquility'**

**.Cross Academy.**

_The Chairman's office_

An ashen haired male busied himself on the piles of paper works on his desk. He was too preoccupied with his work so he couldn't hear a raven haired male knock on his door. He only noticed the presence of his guest when the black haired teacher called his name.

"OI CROSS." With that deep voice, Kaien Cross cocked his head up and looked at the newcomer.

Then his face brightened up and replied, "Konbawa, How can I help you Yagari-sensei?"

Yagari's eye narrowed as he looked down on Kaien. Then after a few moments, it softened. He sighed and shook his head. "Hora, it's time for your break."

Kaien tilted his head to the side and eyed on Yagari. "Eeeh? I didn't know I have a break time."

"Well now you do. You have a visitor." Yagari added with a blank face.

"A visitor? Who might it be?" Kaien wondered. He tried to think of the possible people on his *_imaginary_* list and pondered. Then as he was guessing who the visitor was, he heard a familiar chuckle. Then he saw Yagari walk towards the side of his desk and allowed him to view who his visitor was. He was surprised to see who it was. "Juuri-san?" He blabbered.

"Moshi Moshi!~ Kaien-kun!" The long almond haired female uttered cheerfully to him as she strolled towards his desk.

"What are you doing here, Juuri? Aren't you supposed to be at home with your husband? Wait does he know you came here?" He blurted out to Juuri when she stood in front of him.

"Calm down Kaien-kun. Don't worry, Haruka knows I visited you today. Hmmm…" Then a playful smile pasted on her lips. "Aren't you going to let me sit down and have some tea as we chat about the good times?" She wondered and beamed at Kaien.

"Uh…. Sure." Kaien answered half-heartedly. He heard Yagari sighed and looked outside his window. Like him, Yagari knew that Juuri was there for a reason and he was scared for some reason to know why she was there.

...….h…m….m….m…m….i…w…o….n…d…e…r…w…h…a…t…s…h…e…l…l…d…o…

Yuuki circled her finger tips on the circular edge of the tea cup. She was currently thinking of what happened a few days ago in the Kuran Mansion. She knew things didn't end up happily as she expected it. She met Kaname's parents and they had warmly welcomed her. But then, she didn't quite expect the sudden revelations that she encountered.

For the past few days after the nasty revelations, she had been too occupied thinking about it. Hell, even if she tried to imagine she never heard those shocking revelations… she couldn't. It was as if the scene and voices kept ringing inside her head like a broken record. And every time she remembered it, her heart kept shattering to a million pieces.

"Yuuki?" Takuma called her attention but then Yuuki couldn't hear it. He sighed and tried to call her again.

"Yuuki-chan?" A little louder but still no response.

Then he touched her hand and called her attention for the last time, "Yuuki-chan? Are you okay?" He asked with worry.

Yuuki tried to paste a fake smile on her lips and nodded. "I'm alright, Takuma-kun…"

Despite her words, he knew there was something bothering her. "Clearly, you are not."

"But I am… I'm just a little tired." She tried to reason out.

Unfortunately, Takuma had seen right through her façade. "Yuuki-chan, you don't need to force yourself to be strong in front of me. Despite your smiling face and cheerful mood… I can see your sad aura. Tell me, is there something the matter?" He asked with concern.

Yuuki eyed on Takuma and sighed. "Well, there is…. but then…"

"Yuuki… you can count on me. I'll try to help you as best as I can." He assured.

"Thanks Takuma, but… this is not as simple as you think. Actually… it's between Kaname and me, you see… um, how should I say this… we, well we…" She stuttered.

"Yes?" He waited for her next sentences.

Yuuki looked in Takuma's green orbs and sighed. "Never mind Takuma-kun, it's just a few thoughts running through my head. There's nothing to worry about."

Takuma slightly frowned and replied, "When you're saying it like that… it makes me think there's more than 'few thoughts'. Tell me Yuuki-chan, am I unworthy enough to be unable to help you?" He couldn't help feel sad that Yuuki couldn't confide her feeling to him.

Yuuki placed both of her hands in front of her and shook them. Then she added, "It's not like that. It's just… I was wondering." She eyed on him and thought of asking for his advice. She knew Takuma was a close friend of Kaname so he must know of the girl Juuri and Kaname were talking about. She gulped some saliva and tried to patch some phrases to a sentence before speaking up. "Well… you and Kaname have known each other for a long time right, Takuma-kun?" She asked.

"Yes. I'd known him ever since young although I only met him personally when he was introduced to the Vampire Society when we were little kids. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing much." Yuuki uttered as her fingers played around with her glass cup. "So… do you know any girl close to Kaname other than Sara-hime?" She bluntly asked him.

"Other girl, huh?" Takuma wondered. "I don't know anyone other than Sara-hime. Why did you sudden;y asked that Yuuki-chan?" He questioned her. Yuuki shook her head in response. Takuma looked at Yuuki and wondered where she got that idea. Then he realized how she knew. "Don't tell me Sara-hime said those things to you?"

Yuuki nodded in silence and sighed.

"Yuuki-chan…" He called her. Yuuki looked at Takuma and smiled. "I'm quite happy that you feel jealous and puzzled about Kaname-kun's past lovers…"

Yuuki's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed pink at what Takuma said.

She was about to contradict him when Takuma placed a hand in front of her and added, "But believe me, my best friend's past is meaningless when it comes to you."

Yuuki blushed even more as she realized what he meant by that sentence. She looked down on her drink to hide her embarrassment. She knew Takuma was only teasing her but then she couldn't help make some other meaning to his words. '_If they were true… maybe, I wouldn't be this confused. Maybe, my heart won't hurt when I think of him with someone else. Maybe… just maybe, I could confess to him that I like him more_.' But then, she already knew that Kaname had loved someone before. And that someone is a girl she could never replace in Kaname's heart.

Yuuki's cheeks returned to normal and she looked back at Takuma with a pout. "You're always teasing me Takuma-kun."

"No I wasn't. I was merely saying the truth." He uttered with a gentle smile that made Yuuki's heart slightly melt.

Seriously, was Takuma really this kind to everybody? But then, even though she was moved with his gestures… her heart would beat ten times faster and melt faster than ice cream whenever Kaname would smile that way towards her; and knowing that Kaname smiled like this to some other girl… hurt her like thousand needles of a cactus.

Then she felt Takuma's soft hands covering hers and she looked up to him with confusion. He smiled at her and added, "You are very precious to Kaname-kun, Yuuki-chan. Believe me when I say that. And as a friend, I know he's very sincere and soft towards you. Don't you think that you're special in his eyes?"

Yuuki flushed slight pink and remarked, "I think you're too romantic Takuma-kun. You're obviously thinking too much towards our relationship."

"While you're degrading yourself and your relationship with Kaname-kun. You should have more confidence Yuuki-chan." He advised her and beamed. He took away his hands and took a sip on his jasmine tea. "Now, was that all the thoughts running in your head?" He changed the topic.

Yuuki shook her head and giggled. "Yup. Thanks for helping me Takuma-kun."

He beamed at her and replied, "You're welcome." After that Takuma called the waitress and ordered some ice cream for them.

….t…a…k…u…m…a…i…s…s…o…n…i…c…e….a…w….w…w…...

Yuuki went inside her house quietly. As she opened the door, a melodic tune welcomed her. She slowly closed the door and walked towards the living room where she saw Kaname playing the piano.

She stood there looking at him in silence. She let the soft playful sad melody flowed through her senses. She closed her eyes and listened to the tune.

She secretly smiled at the playful of the piano pieces playing beautifully. But then slowly the beat changed to a sad one and the rhythm became slow. Somehow she felt dumb struck at how such a lively tune at the beginning can become so sad in the end. She wondered if Kaname was feeling happy and sad as he was playing the song.

Then slowly the song ended… and silence enveloped the room. Yuuki opened her eyes and saw Kaname's figure. His eyes were closed and it seemed that even he was drawn to the beauty of his music. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her. For a while she read astonishment in them, as if seeing a ghost. Then he stood up and his eyes widened.

"_Yuki_?" he called her in a gentle manner.

Yuuki was somehow startled at his sudden call but nevertheless she regained composure. "I'm back Kaname. Sorry to have disturbed you." She apologized and tucked the strands of her hair behind her ear.

Then slowly Kaname's eyes narrowed and she saw some sadness in them. "Ah yes… welcome back." Then he sat back to his seat and looked down.

Yuuki couldn't help feel the sudden change of emotions within Kaname. "Is there anything the matter Kaname?" She asked.

Kaname looked back to Yuuki and wryly smiled. "No. I'm fine. Did you enjoy the piano piece?" He changed the topic.

Yuuki placed a hand on her elbow and nodded. "Yeah I liked it. What's it called?"

"_Rivers flow in you._ The piece is by Yiruma."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes it is…" His eyes showed sadness in them as he sad that. Then he sighed and closed the lid of the piano.

Yuuki walked towards the piano where Kaname sat and uttered, "Um… can I hear some more if you don't mind?"

Kaname eyed on Yuuki for a while and opened the piano lid once more. His long slender fingers touch the white and black piano pieces and a melody was heard from the movements he made. Yuuki placed her hand on the piano and looked at Kaname intently as he played.

Then as the first piece ended, another one began.

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

I couldn't help smile when Kaname played the piano pieces.

Somehow, as he was playing the song, my heart was dancing in the melody. It was really beautiful. And Kaname was really good. I never imagined him playing the piano but then I guess some people have hidden talents in them.

I looked at Kaname as the second piece ended. His fingers never left the piano keys as the song ended. He looked up to me and smiled. This time there was no more sadness in them.

"Did you like the piece '_Because you love me'_ and '_Destiny of love'_?" He asked me after a long silence between us.

I nodded and beamed. "Are they by Yiruma too?"

"Yes. I'm a big fan of him." He uttered and took his fingers away from the keys.

"I see… I didn't know you could play the piano."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Yuuki."

"That I know." I whispered softly to myself.

"What?" He wondered what I meant.

I smiled and shook my head. "You should totally play again when you have time Kaname. You're really good."

"Thanks for the compliment but my love for music is only for entertainment and…"

"And?" I eyed on him and awaited his next phrase.

"… I don't want to use it for money."

"I see… well, then… I'm sure you're only going to play it to someone special right?" I remarked.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"How should I say this…"

_Maybe you would play it for someone you love?_

He looked at me silently. I felt a large lump on my throat as he looked at me like that.

"It's like a special talent that only few people know and they're the only ones who'll be able to hear you play."

He thought for a while before agreeing. "Yes, it seems that maybe the case."

* * *

_= Normal PoV_

* * *

Yuuki saw a hint of sadness again in Kaname's eyes so she sat beside him on the long chair of the piano and placed her hands on the piano keys.

"You don't mind if I play some tunes right?" She asked for permission and looked at his burgundy eyes.

Kaname was surprised to hear those words coming from her. Then a playful smile curled on his lips and he teased her, "Are you going to play twinkle twinkle little star?"

Yuuki pouted and barked, "Hey… twinkle twinkle little star isn't easy to play you know? It took me a long time before I could play that."

She heard Kaname chuckled and she pouted even more. Then like he said, she started playing twinkle twinkle little star on the piano. She grinned widely as her fingers played in the keys of the piano. Then after her short piece, she saw Kaname mimicking her piece on the other side of the piano. Hers was the alto was his was the tenor. For a while their fingers raced to play the piece.

Yuuki and Kaname grinned at one another as if playing a childish game. Soon Yuuki missed a key and stopped playing. Kaname's fingers stopped playing as well when he heard Yuuki's giggle.

"That was fun!" Yuuki expressed. Her laughter had subsided but a smile was still pasted on her lips. She looked at Kaname and added, "I told you it took me a while before I got the hang of that piece."

"I could imagine how your teacher dreaded teaching you." He remarked with a grin.

"Hora! That was mean." She replied and pouted.

Then slowly silence fell between them and Yuuki felt her cheeks burning.

"Nee Kaname…"

"What?" Kaname looked down on Yuuki with curiousity.

Yuuki locked her maroon eyes with Kaname's. Then she thought of asking him about the girl Sara told her about. The same girl that she heard Juuri and Kaname were talking about. But then as he saw the glee in his eyes, she felt the tension to ask him. So she shook her head and beamed at him.

"Let's play the piano again sometimes. And this time, I'll try to learn Mary had a little lamb." She joked around with a huge grin.

Kaname lightly chortled and pinched her cheek. Yuuki tried not to blush and continued smiling at Kaname.

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

_I trust you Kaname._

_And I'll continue believing in what Rima, Takuma and our other friends say._

_I know I'm special in your heart._

_Even though I won't be as special as her…_

* * *

- Kaname's PoV

* * *

I couldn't help pinch her cheeks when I saw her joyful face.

Earlier, I thought I saw Yuki in her. But then when I heard her utter those words, I realized that it wasn't Yuki but Yuuki. Mother was right. I still haven't forgotten the little girl whom I first love. I still haven't moved from Yuki's death. I still haven't forgiven myself from being weak and let my little sister be torn apart in front of me and my parents. I still haven't forgotten about how she died in the hands of my uncle, Rido Kuran.

"Kaname?" I heard Yuuki uttered as my mind drifted away. "Anything wrong?"

I weakly smiled at her and slowly let go of her cheek. "Nothing." I stood up from my seat and walked towards the stairs. "I'll be in my room. I have work later… Maybe I won't be coming home for tonight since we have to do the shooting in a remote area. Are you going to be okay with that Yuuki?"

I looked back at Yuuki and saw her blank face. Then a smile formed on her lips as she said, "Good luck then. Don't over work yourself though."

Somehow, I felt sad that she didn't feel sad that I would be away for a while. But then, _what was I hoping for? _Yuuki was *_now_* a close friend of mine who happened to act as my wife *_for the time being_*. _Why would she be affected by it?_

_Why would she be affected by what Sara had said a few days ago?_

_Why was I waiting for her to tell me about what Sara had told her?_

_Why was I waiting for her to say 'don't leave me'?_

I wryly smiled and nodded. "I won't. I'll be taking a shower then."

"Okay, I'll prepare some snacks before you go then."

I nodded once more before turning around and walked towards my room.

* * *

= No one's PoV

* * *

Yuuki sighed as she relaxed her fisted knuckles. She had controlled herself from saying some stupid sentence to Kaname. And somehow, she regretted not being able to say the words she wanted to tell him.

She placed her left hand on the piano keys and dipped a white key with her finger. Then soon she played another tune and another simultaneously. Then she let her other hand joined in the melody. Soon she was playing a famous piece by Pachelbel.

She expressed her hidden feelings on the piece and glided her fingers on the keys gracefully without making a mistake. Then after a few moments the song ended. She took her fingers away from the keys and then closed the lid.

That had made her feel better… a little, for now. She decided that when Kaname gets back from his shooting. She would ask him about the girl Sara was talking about and also telling him about her feelings.

...….a…h…e…m….a…h…e…m…k…y…a…a…..

_Back in_ **Cross Academy**_…_

"WHAT!" Kaien's eyes widened as he looked at Juuri.

"I said, your daughter and my son married one another Kaien-kun. Have you been deaf ever since you stopped being a hunter?" Juuri teased him and giggled.

Kaien slumped back to his seat and sighed. "How did this happen? I mean, I thought Kaname didn't like my daughter."

"People change Kaien. Didn't you change as well?" She remarked.

"I know, but this is my_ YUUKI_ you're talking about."

"Oh c'mon. I took this quite lightly. The two are in love Kaien, it would be crap if you say no to their relationship. And you could bet I would _hate _you very much if you did that." She threatened him.

"I'm not saying I object to their marriage. But… Yuuki-chan is still young."

"I was engaged to Haruka ever since I was a child and married him at the same age and looked at me now."

Kaien sweat dropped and looked at Juuri. "But… I can't believe I wasn't invited to attend the wedding ceremony." He sulked and cried to Juuri.

"There there, I was saddened at that too." Juuri comforted Kaien.

Yagari, who had heard the whole conversation, sighed and shook his head. The two seriously were too over protective of their children. Not to mention spoiling them too much.

Then as he was about to walked out of the room and leave the two sulking parents, Ichiru appeared. He dazzled in the room and saw Juuri Kuran. He eyed on her and bowed slightly before looking at the Chairman with annoyance.

"Chairman, we have problems." Ichiru stated as he handed the letter to Kaien.

"Problems?" Kaien mimicked.

"Yes." Ichiru nodded.

Kaien gulped and thought that Ichiru may have heard about Yuuki's sudden marriage. He knew the boy and his twin brother had loved Yuuki like a sister and it would be too much for the two. He was worried the two could marched back to their house and take Yuuki away from Kaname. He didn't want that.

If his daughter loved the pureblood, then he would approve… even though Zero and Ichiru may not. He would let Yuuki live happily with Kaname and bear children. Then he would be a grandfather and soon little cute Yuuki-s and Kaname-s would call him grandfather. _Oh joy!~_

But before that, he needs to calm his beloved sons. And he was starting with Ichiru.

"Ichiru-kun, calm down… I'm sure this is nothing to be worried about I mean…" Kaien started.

Ichiru narrowed his eyes and cut the Chairman's sentence. "This is serious Chairman… The president of the Vampire Hunter society said in the letter that someone was after Zero's life; not only his, but ours and Yuuki as well. And so, Zero decided to leave the Association without any permission and went to guard Yuuki."

"_Say what?"_ Kaien and Juuri uttered in unison at what Ichiru said.

Ichiru was surprised but nevertheless he repeated what he just said. "I said, someone is after Yuuki's life..."

"Not that! About Zero coming to Yuuki to protect her, is it true…?" Kaien uttered and eyed on him with a grim face.

"Yes… Apparently, the Head of the Vampire Hunter Association is pissed about it. Zero left on his own without knowing who the perpetrators are. And the President thought of only one place that Zero might go to… which is, beside Yuuki." Ichiru stated with a blank face. Then he realized that Juuri and Kaien were discussing something between the two of them.

"This is bad." Juuri whispered and bit her thumb.

Kaien looked at Juuri with worry and said, "What shall we do when Zero-kun finds out? He might kill Kaname!"

Ichiru eyes narrowed on the two, "What do you mean by that? Is there something you're not telling me Chairman?"

"Uh… well, you see…. Ichiru-kun… um…" Kaien stuttered and laughed wryly. "Oh look at the time, I still need to check the Day Class students!" He quickly dashed out of the room and added, "Later ichiru-kun."

"I'll be going as well. Thank you for the tea and company." Juuri remarked and left the room as well.

Yagari was about to leave the room when he felt Ichiru's menancing glare. He tried not to turn around. He knew Kaien left him there to talk with Ichiru. _'Kaien you fool…'_ He cursed and glanced at his disciple.

He blankly stared at Ichiru and said, "I suppose you want to know what happened."

"You think, teacher?" Ichiru uttered in a low angry voice.

Yagari turned around and looked at Ichiru. Afterwards he sighed and shook his head. _'Kaien, you dumb*ss. You're going to die when I'm done discussing this to this stubborn adoptive son of yours.'_

….o…h…o…h….t…s…k…..t….s….k…...t…u…t…..

Yuuki sighed as the silence of the whole house fell on her. It was so quiet. It had only been a few hours since Kaname left her all alone in the house and it was already killing her. She was so bored.

Okay, bored was not the proper term. She was missing him.

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

_Happy? Really… how long had it been since I had the house all by myself. It seemed as if, Kaname and me had been living together for a long time._

I sighed and shook my head.

Thinking about him won't do me any good. I'll just miss him more.

And thus, I decided to go to my room and do my work when I heard the doorbell rang. I hurried walked towards the door, hoping that it would be Kaname saying his work was suspended.

I opened the door without hesitation and grinned at the man on the door.

"Welcome back. That was quick, Ka—" Before I could continue my sentence, I realized who it was.

_And boy… was I in trouble._

…_xoxo…to be continued._

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I hope you guys liked this chapter. Who's the guy at the door you say? Oh well, you'd have to wait in the next chapter!~ hehe, *grins* _Don't you just love my cliff hangers?_ LOL! ROFL! Anyway, I promise to update soon so I won't kill you guys too much. Heheh, ^o^ okay?

Anywhoo… about Yuuki being weak on the last chapter *that is according to some readers*. Well about that, I'm just following how Yuuki would act out if she was in that situation. But who knows…

Anyway, thanks for the support despite the idle work I'm having. *sigh* I'm having a hard time with school since it's my exam on the next week. So pray that it would be easy and I'll be able to write more of this story. Woooh! Hehe, Ja mate nee minna!~ Ciao!

_**~mitsuki-chi.x**_

…Thousand Miles…


	18. Trail 15: Dilemma

**A/N: **Hey minna!~ thanks for reading up until now! And thanks a bunch to those reviewers who never fail to inspire me to continue wrIting despite my busy schedule... _*claps to...* _***snow charms, Ice-cramy-life, blakrose, blackrose, Akira91, vanillafrappe, x . golden . quill . x, sagittariusleo, Live Love Daisy, completeandtotalrandomness, Lil' Apollo, Chibi Kitt, Apple Juice and Candy Floss, ninja-girl1496, JessiCeleste89, Peachie-Trishie, vampieooo, sno-zutto, MidnightAuthor, iloveme5895, bringITback, AlfieFire, Ashyln Darke, clara954, vampfreak290, Konin, Rayar, KellyWasHere, Gray Feather***_ and to the dear readers!~_yey for you guys!~ heheh...

and yes, it was Zero on the door. woow... *shocked* how did you guys know? are you, perhaps, psychics? heheh... anyway, thanks for the reviews. I gladly appreciate it. and thus, on with the story... and yes, have you read chapter 52 of VK? I was like fan girling for all the sweetness of yuuki and kaname there!~ yume forever! heheh, anyway, i'm babbling... n.n yoshi... ikuzo with the story then!~

**Disclaimer:**the songs used here are not mine... i don't take creadit for it!~ ^o^

* * *

**Trail 15: '**_**You do something to me that I can't explain, so would I be out of line if I said I miss you?'**_

'**Dilemma'**

Yuuki looked at the man in front of him with shock written all over her face.

"I suppose you were waiting for someone else…" The man uttered in a low tone as his lavender eyes gawked at her with displeasure.

Yuuki squirmed under his cold gaze and tried to speak up. She had to get creative and make some believable excuse or else she'll be screwed.

"No, I wasn't waiting for anyone in particular. I was…" She tried to think of a good excuse. Then out of nowhere, she saw a little Maltese dog in front of their gate. "I was waiting for that dog!" She reasoned out loud to him.

He looked around and saw the Maltese. Then he looked at her with a knot on his brows. "Why would you be waiting and welcoming a dog?"

Yuuki laughed dryly and grinned. "Well, he and Lynx were playing earlier. But then, he suddenly jumped out of the balcony and left us. So I was worried and well…"

* * *

_+ yuuki's pov_

* * *

_What the hell am I saying?_

_There's no way he would believe me!_

_This is my brother you're talking about. This is ZERO! I can fool any guy except him! I'm sure he won't believe any excuse I'm going to make up! _

_I'm so busted! In so many people in the world, why do I have to be caught red handed by this guy?_

"So you see… I was waiting for him to come back!" I explained and hoped he fall for my lame excuse.

"So you're saying this dog is another pet of yours?" Zero asked me.

I gulped and nodded. "Yeah… he's a little rascal, but he's nice Zero-kun!"

"And what do you call it?" He wondered and eyed on me suspiciously.

"Ka-chan." I exclaimed.

"Ka-chan?" He mimicked and looked at the dog who was sitting in front of the gate.

Then afterwards, he looked back at me. "You should think of a cuter pet name. Ka-chan, is a pretty weird name for it."

With those words, I felt relieved.

_Thank Kami, he fell for it._

"Well? Aren't you going to call it in?" He asked me.

"Ah right!" I grinned back at Zero and walked towards the gate. I opened the door and hoped that the Maltese won't run away from me. Or else, Zero might think that I was totally estranged to the little pup.

_Please, don't run away. Please don't run away._

I uttered the mantra in my head hoping the cute white puppy won't be scared of me.

Then as if the heaven heard my plea, the pup licked my hand and strolled inside. I sighed with relief.

"What are you waiting for Yuuki?" I heard Zero utter with irritation.

I closed the gate and replied. "Hai! Coming."

_Kami, that was close. How I hoped Zero won't be staying here too long or else… he and Kaname might meet one another. And that'll create chaos in here. If that happens, I don't know if I can stop Zero from doing anything irrational again._

_I mean, he had already killed two purebloods. I'm sure he's not afraid of killing Kaname. Kami, please help me out in here!_

I hurriedly closed the door and walked inside the house. There, I saw Zero looking around the place.

"You remodeled the furniture and changed the ambience of the house." I heard Zero complemented as his gaze lurked around the house.

"Um… I wanted to make some few arrangements so I asked Rima and Shiki to help me." I reasoned out and grinned.

"I see." He shortly replied and walked towards the kitchen.

"You don't like it?" I asked him as I followed him towards the fridge.

"Not really, just surprised." He muttered and took out a pitcher of orange juice.

"I'm surprised to see you back so soon as well." I tried to change the topic. Unfortunately, it seemed like a wrong turn for me since I saw how Zero looked at me with a cold gaze.

* * *

= Normal PoV

* * *

"Anything wrong with what I said?" Yuuki asked Zero when he didn't answer her question.

Zero let a few minutes passed before saying, "Nothing. I was just worried that maybe you would burn the house down while we were not around."

"Ha-ha real funny." Yuuki retorted and walked away from him. Then she walked towards the large aquarium where Angel, the Angel fish owned by Kaien swam around. She placed some food for the fish and stared at it.

She was too occupied looking at the fish so she didn't see how Zero eyed on her.

….h…m…m…m…m…m…m…m…m…..d…o…e…s…...h…e…..*…t…o…o…t…*…..g…r…i…n…s…

"Thanks for the food!" Yuuki exclaimed happily as she finished eating the foods Zero cooked that night. She smiled at her adoptive brother as he finished eating as well. "So, how's work Zero?"

"The usual, killing some low life blood suckers who reached their inhumane side." He sarcastically replied and cleaned the table.

Yuuki pouted and looked at Zero as he picked her plate. "You're still so stingy Zero. C'mon, can't you at least be a little honest and tell me what you were really doing?"

Zero stopped cleaning the table and eyed on Yuuki. Yuuki looked back at Zero with curiosity.

"What is it?" She asked him when she heard no reply.

"Nothing." Zero uttered in a low tone and placed the dirty dishes on the sink.

Yuuki looked at Zero and wondered if he was about to say something to her. "Nee… Zero—"

Before Yuuki could finish her sentence, she heard the telephone rung. "I'll get it!" Yuuki stood up from her seat and walked towards the living room. She picked up the phone and uttered, "Hello. Cross Residence, Yuuki speaking."

…s…m…i…l…e…s…

"Yuuki-chan!" A familiar voice squealed on the other line.

"Chairman, is that you?" Yuuki uttered in response.

"Yes, this is your father speaking. How are you there?"

"I'm fine." She briefly replied back.

"That's good-"

"Let me talk to Yuuki."

Suddenly she heard another voice from the other line. She recognized the voice and realized it was Ichiru.

"I still haven't finished talking to her! Mo!~ Ichiru-kun is so mean…" She heard the Chairman utter.

"Stop hogging the phone Chairman… I need to say something important to Yuuki." She heard Ichiru say on the other line.

She imagined the Chairman and Ichiru fighting over the phone and sighed. She was about to say something to stop the two but then, Zero grabbed the phone and heard the silly argument.

"If you two are just going to call for nonsense, put the phone down." He scolded the two and frowned.

"ZERO! You're there?" Zero heard the two utter in unison. He imagined the shock expression on their faces as they realized that he was already back in the house.

"Yeah, just got home." He replied. "And I'll be staying here for a while." Then he looked down at Yuuki who was surprised to hear those words coming from him just as the two were.

….u…h…o…h…t…s…k….t…s…k….

Yuuki couldn't believe it. _Did she hear him right? He was staying for a while? But for how long?_

_A few days? A week? A month?_

'_Damn._' She cursed in her mind as her jaw dropped slightly as she eyed on Zero.

"Yes, I'm serious." He uttered as he kept looking down at her. "Just so you know this is my own decision. I kind of figured that it would be bad for Yuuki to be alone in the house." He closed her eyes and listened to the phone. "I know. That's even the more reason I'll be staying with her. Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Bye." With that he ended the conversation.

"HEY! I still wanted to talk to them." Yuuki managed to shake herself from shock and yelled at Zero.

"Too bad. I ended the call." He coldly uttered as he walked back to the kitchen and finished washing the dishes. Yuuki eyed on him as he did that and crossed her arms. _'What's his problem? And why the hell did he say that he would be staying here for a while? What about his work? Didn't he always say that he was working for the Vampire Hunter Association so that he could make the world a better place… yada yada yada? So why did he suddenly say that he would be staying in the house with me? Surely, it's not just because he's worried for me. There's got to be another reason. But what?' _Yuuki thought as she looked at Zero's back.

"Instead of standing there like a spoiled princess, why don't you give your puppy and kitten their meals?" He uttered after a while.

"Whatever, brother." Yuuki replied and put her tongue out at Zero. She hoped Zero didn't noticed that and walked towards the counter where the pet foods where place. Then she placed it down and let her pets chow down the food.

She smiled at the cute scene and giggled lightly.

Zero eyed on Yuuki as he finished his chore. Then he spoke up afterwards, "Why don't you give the pup a better name? Ka isn't really a name you know."

Yuuki looked at Zero and thought of a name. Then she whispered, "Kaname."

"Kaname?" He repeated and saw how Yuuki's cheeks flushed pink as she uttered the name.

"Yup, that's his new name."

"I see." Zero muttered and looked away. After a pause he added, "What an annoying name."

Yuuki eyed on Zero and replied, "Why do you say so?"

He looked at her with a blank expression before looking away and saying, "Nothing."

Yuuki looked at Zero with wonder. She wondered why he looked at her like that. It was if, he wanted to say something but decided to keep silent. 'Why?' She asked herself as she looked at him.

She opened up to say something to him when Kaname jumped in front of her and licked her face. She squealed with surprise and fall down on her butt because of what the dog did. She stared at the Maltese dog and pouted.

"Mo!~ You're such a bad puppy, Ka-chan." She scolded the dog as it continued licking her.

Then suddenly, she heard a cackle. She looked up to Zero and saw him grinning at her.

"Haaaaa!~ You're laughing at me aren't you!" She whined to him. Her eyes widened at his expression. As she said that, Zero's amused face returned to normal.

"Not really. I just found the dog adorable." He complimented the dog and smirked. Then suddenly the dog stopped licking her face clean and jumped towards Zero.

Then, he patted her head and shook its paw. "Good job, you're able to straddle a vicious person like her." He acted out as if congratulating the dog.

She picked up a towel from the fridge and threw it to Zero's head. He looked up to her with a stern look on his face. Kaname, the Maltese dog, also looked up to her with a blank face and tilted its head to the side.

She placed her tongue out at him and yelled, "You're such an ogre, Zero!" Then she dashed out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs. After a while, he heard the slamming of the door.

He looked at the dog and uttered, "She's as dense as ever… Isn't she?"

The dog whimpered and barked at him. "Thought so." He smirked and stood up. He picked up the dog and placed it on the table counter. He placed his hand on his pocket and took something out. Then, he wrapped a pink ribbon around the dog's neck and tied it. The dog barked with delight at his gift. He looked at the dog and shook his head.

….h…m…m…m…m….c…a…n…y…o…u…g…u…e…s…s….

Yuuki stared at her PC and grunted. She was still sour because of the scene earlier with Zero.

She sighed and pressed on the keys on the board. The letters on the keyboard clicked loudly as she did so.

After a while, her shoulders tinged with soreness and she stopped typing her script. She decided to rest for a while and wait for the next idea to type in her story. She stretched her arms and stared at the laptop screen. For a while, her mind went blank. She tried to reread the last paragraph she typed and thought of the succeeding line in the paragraph.

'_For a while, she wanted to tell him about what she had learned. She knew she would be prying once she told him about her knowledge about his past, but that didn't matter to her. She wanted to know the truth coming from him. She wanted to hear his voice as he tell her the whole story. She knew the possibilities that everything could have been true and that would leave her heart broken. But that didn't matter. She wanted him to be open and honest with him. She knew it was wrong asking him to tell her but then, she couldn't keep quiet and act as if nothing happened. Tonight, she would learn the truth. She hoped it would set her heart and mind free of its insecurities and doubts…'_

She sighed. Somehow, her heroine had the same dilemma as her: Loving a stranger with a dark and mysterious past; someone who had always stayed in the past, never looking up to the present and hoping for a future. And no matter how much she tries to love him to rid of all of his sorrows, she couldn't reach his heart.

'Just like Kaname…' she thought and deeply exhaled. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

* * *

+ Yuuki's pov

* * *

_Aaaargh! I 'm so frustrated. How the hell am I suppose to write the next line for my story?_

I sighed and shook my head.

_When even I, myself, can't express myself in front of Kaname?_

_Aaaargh! Screw this!_

Suddenly, I stood up and walked towards the balcony of the room.I inhaled the fresh cool breeze that caressed my face. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked at the starry sky above me. I couldn't help but be mesmerized at the bright stars, twinkling and shining. I shrugged my shoulder and wondered about Kaname.

_I wonder if he's okay… did he eat his dinner already? Or is he working up until now? I wonder if he's tired from work?_

_Aaaah! What am I thinking? Why am I thinking too much about him? It's not like I was worried about him or something!_

I placed my hands on my face and realized my cheeks were starting to heat up.

_Was I blushing? Or was it just embarrassment? Either way, I know something was wrong with the way I was thinking… especially towards him._

_But…_

I touched my lips with one hand, while the other slid down my neck. I closed my eyes and thought of him.

_I guess… deep inside I was losing my mind._

I wryly smile and opened my eyes. I was so pathetic. Deep inside my whole being, something was stirring and it was something I had never felt before.

Suddenly, I felt my mouth go dry. It was as if the water inside my body was slowly drying up. But then again, I knew I wasn't thirsty. Maybe I was but not because of dehydration. It was because of something else.

_Something I never imagined myself feeling…_

I hurriedly turned my heel around and walked towards the bedside table. I pulled it out in a swift motion and searched for something that could quench the need I was aching for.

I didn't waste any time and hurriedly took out the tablets in the small box. Without hesitation, I placed the tablets in my mouth and gulped it down.

It wasn't my first time taking such medicines but then… tonight it tasted quite different. _Really quite different._

I slowly sat on my bed and hoped the drug would immediately take its effect because the thirst I was feeling at this moment was really painful.

_Now I know how Zero feels._

The feeling when your body and mind won't listen to you. How the other side of you, you didn't know, want to rave out of its cage and do as it pleases. _It was scary and agitating._

I dug my finger onto the pink sheets and closed my eyes tightly. Hoping that the pain would ease and the craving would subside.

"Kaname…" I whispered softly and panted heavily.

For the first time in my life, I craved for blood. And I couldn't believe that I only felt this for him. Not to mention lowering myself like this just to sate my need. _I was really losing it._

_Slowly, I knew… I was becoming something I never thought I could become._

Soon the monster in me calmed down and my craving subsided… for now. I knew there'll be more nights like these. Somehow, I sensed that this was not the last time I would feel like this. This was only the beginning.

I brushed my hair with a hand and sighed.

_Since when did I become like this? I had never wanted to drink from someone. NO, I had never imagined myself craving for blood, except for today. Why was I acting like that? It was as if I was a real vampire…_

_~I'm scared if I put it into words it might fall apart  
All we could ever do was mess around with each other  
If I had just a little courage at that time,  
Our fate may have changed_

_Why I wonder, did I innocently think,  
"We'll always remain this way"  
Yes, the distance between us is close  
but no matter where we go we're always parallel~_

The ringing tone of my phone made me jump back to reality. I looked at the desk where my vibrating phone was and reached for it. Then I looked at the caller ID. I was surprised to read the name of the person who was calling.

I quickly opened it and a voice welcomed me. A voice I was looking for a while ago.

"Yuuki… it's me. Did I disturb you?" he uttered on the other line. I didn't reply and quietly listened to his voice. It had only been a while but I was already missing him.

_Crap._

And this time, just hearing his voice… made all the walls, I built around me to defend myself from him, crumble to tiny pieces.

"Yuuki?" He called me. This time there was worry in his voice.

* * *

_= normal pov_

* * *

Yuuki sighed and tried to clear away the lump in her throat. "Gomen Kaname… I'm here." She groggily uttered and laughed dryly afterwards. She wished he didn't notice her wobbly tone. "How's work?"

Unfortunately, Kaname noticed it. But he tried to act normal and replied, "Its fine. Were you sleeping earlier before I called?"

"No… I was busy writing my story. Have you already eaten dinner, Kaname?" She answered back and closed her eyes.

"Yes, Akatsuki and I ate in the nearby restaurant." Yuuki heard footsteps coming from the other line so she realized he was walking. "How about you, have you eaten already? I hope you're not skipping meals while I'm gone." He joked around.

A small smile managed to escape her lips as he teased her. "I'm not, don't worry. I don't want others thinking you deprive me of food." She humored and lightly giggled.

Then she heard a soft sigh coming from him. She wondered if he was tired. She was about to spoke up when he uttered, "Yuuki…"

"Yes, Kaname?"

There a short pause before he continued, "Aren't you going to ask why I called?"

'_Do I have the right to?_' She asked herself and tried to find the answer in herself. She opened her mouth to say something but then she couldn't find her voice. The words seemed to fade in her mind and all she could do was kept silent.

She bit her lower lip and tried to find the right words to answer to him. But to no avail, all she was able to reply was silence.

"Never mind my question Yuuki." She heard him say with a less cheerful voice. He decided to change the topic and added, "I thought I heard you calling me while I was working. But it seemed to be my imagination. Sorry for taking your time."

Yuuki wanted to say she was calling him. She wanted to hear his voice, see his face and be with him. But then, a part of her told her not to. And she knew what it was… it was her human self telling her to stop dreaming the impossible.

"Kaname I-" She finally managed to say. She was about to continue when she heard someone call him.

'_Time for work Kuran-san.'_ She heard someone say from the other line.

"I'll be there after a few minutes." Kaname uttered to the other person beside him. Then he averted his attention back to her, "Yuuki, you were saying?"

"Nothing… Good luck with work ,Kaname. Do your best." She lied and faked a laugh. "You should go before they call your name again."

"Right. You be careful there Yuuki. Call me if anything happens or if anything is bothering you."

"Okay. I will… bye."

"Bye." With that, the call ended.

Yuuki felt her hand slipping on her side and falling on the soft mattress. Then she let her body succumb to the bed. She closed her eyes as she heard the beeping sound of the phone.

"I'm so weak… and such a coward." She uttered and bent her legs. She cuddled her knees closer to her chest and tried to cover the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheeks.

...r...e...m...i...n...d...s...m...e...o...f...c...h...a...p...t...e...r...5...0...a...n...d...5...1...

Meanwhile,

Kaname clapsed the phone in his hand and leered his burgundy eyes at the floor.

* * *

- Kaname's PoV

* * *

_There's something wrong with her. I can feel it in her voice._

_Yuuki, what's wrong? Couldn't you tell me?_

_Can't you tell me what's bothering you?_

I closed my eyes and stopped walking back to the set. I looked at the phone in my hands and flipped it open. There, I saw the wallpaper of my phone and sighed.

It was a picture of Yuuki who was smiling with a book in her hands.

* * *

= normal pov

* * *

Rima had sent it to him when they came to visit him earlier from the set. Shiki and Rima teased him as they showed him the picture. When the two left him with Yuuki's picture, he couldn't help miss the brunette. But now hearing her voice full of fret and sadness, it almost made him come home earlier just to see her and take care of her.

* * *

- Kaname's PoV

* * *

_Yuuki… please be okay._

_I'll come back as soon as I can._

I closed my eyes and continued walking back to the set. I closed the phone and tucked it in my pocket.

The moment I open my burgundy eyes, the concern for Yuuki was replaced by a cold calculating gaze.

…..i…l…o…v…e…y…u…m…e….y…o…s…h…i…..

Zero opened the door going to Yuuki's room and walked inside the room. He didn't even bother to turn on the light since there was a dim glow coming from the opened computer on the desk. He walked towards it and saw the screensaver of a pudding flying from one side of the screen to another. He couldn't help sweat dropping as he looked at it. Then he looked around and wondered where Yuuki was.

He grazed his eyes on the room and saw a lump of shadow lying on the bed. He walked towards it and saw her. He realized that she may have fallen asleep while doing her work again.

'Geez… she never changed.' He thought and sighed. He looked at how she was sleeping. Her head was almost near the end of the bed and her legs were hanging on the side of it. He sighed once more before deciding to shift her position into a comfortable one. Soon, she was sleeping with a bed on her head. It was only then that he noticed the trace of tears on the side of her face. He touched her cheeks and realized it was still damp. He grunted softly and eyed on her face.

"What idiot made you cry, Yuuki?" He mumbled and stood up. He walked towards the desk and decided to turn off the laptop. He clicked the mouse and saw the document she was typing. He saved the document and exited it afterwards. Then he was about to shut it down when he saw 2 documents on the menu bar. He decided to open it and he was shocked to know what it was.

The one he opened was Yuuki's journal for today. There he saw some lines about him coming home and how frustrated she was to him. Once reading the first line of the document, he decided to exit it. He didn't want to pry into Yuuki's personal insights and feelings. But the moment he slide the mouse to the exit button, his eyes caught the name 'Kaname'. At first he thought it was the dog but when he read the next word. He knew it wasn't the Maltese dog. It was a person. He decided to read the sentence that caught his attention.

'_Kaname called me tonight… and honestly as he was talking to me, I couldn't help missing him. His voice was still ringing in my ears and his question, still lingering in my head even as I write this entry. Which made me ponder up until now… what if I answered him? I wonder if it would convey my feelings for him. I wonder if it would change anything… I wonder, how I wonder, if it would have encouraged me to ask him about her and about his past. But then, while thinking about it… if I did say my thoughts to him, how could I face him afterwards? If I said those words, would he still want to...?'_

Zero suddenly stopped reading because he was interrupted by a sound.

'_baby I love you and I'll never let you go… but if I have to, boy I think that you should know… all the love we made will never be erased and I promise that you will never be replaced.'_

Zero took the phone that was ringing and slide it to open. The song stopped and he saw that there was a message from someone. He looked at Yuuki and saw that she was still asleep. He decided to open the message and his eyes widened at what he saw.

After reading the message, he pressed some buttons and then placed the phone near the desk. Then he exited the journal and stopped reading the entry. After that he opened another file and then paused for a while. But soon, he closed it as well and shut down the computer.

He strolled out of the room and hold on the knob of the door. Before going out he glanced at Yuuki and said, "So it was true after all." His cold gaze eyeing on her as he added, "Don't expect me to wield so easily to your decisions." With that he got out of her room and closed the door tightly but silently.

…h…m…m…m….m….m…m…..i…s…m…e…l…l…t…r…o…u…b…l…e…..…

Yuuki awakened by the sound of pans clunking and the smell of delicious pancakes. She opened her eyes and looked at her violet alarm clock on the bed side table. It was still 10 in the morning and the light coming from the windows blinded her eyes. She rubbed them lightly and flipped her legs to the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked to close the drapes that hung on her window.

Then afterwards she walked towards her bed and fixed it. Afterwards her eyes caught the table where her laptop lay and wondered if she had left it on yesterday. She walked towards the table and saw her phone where there was a message. She opened it and realized it was from Takuma. She silently read it and it took her a few minutes before she acknowledged what it meant.

'Yuuki, meet me at the regular ice cream shop tomorrow at 10 in the morning. I'll be waiting, Takuma.'

"Oh no… dammit! He sent it to me yesterday night. I might have slept while thinking of some ideas for the story! I'm late for the meeting! I can't slack off! Grr…" Yuuki flustered as she walked to her dresser and pranced to the bathroom.

…h…e…h…e…h…e…..h…i…l…a…r…i…o…u…s…i…s…n…t….i…t…

Zero looked at where the ruckus was coming from and he saw Yuuki falling down the stairs with her butt. He wanted to laugh at her clumsiness but then he hid the smile under his cold façade. He looked at her without any emotion and grumbled. He turned around and finished cooking the pancakes on the pan.

"You're still clumsy as ever. I cooked breakfast; eat as much as you want. I also made you a lunch box just in case you get hungry when I go out—"he wasn't able to finish his sentence because he heard the rapid clinking of shoes. He glanced at her and saw that she hurriedly placed the obento into her bag. Then she placed two pancakes in her mouth and munched it hurriedly. After that she drank the milk straight till the last drop.

The scene made him speechless. She was really a glutton.

"What?" She asked with wonder as she noticed his gazed.

"You can sit down and eat slowly if you want." He remarked with a blank face.

"I'm in a hurry!" Yuuki shouted back at his sarcastic tone.

"Figures. You're always the lazy bird." He hissed and turned around. He placed the pancakes on a plate.

Yuuki threw a towel at Zero's back and replied, "Sour pus…" Then she put her tongue out and dashed out of the house making sure the door was slammed.

Zero looked at where she left and sighed. He shook his head and remembered what happened yesterday night. His eyes squinted at the thought of it and frowned. He shook the thought away and ate breakfast by himself. Afterwards he cleaned the table and plates. As he was about to go to the lawn, he heard the doorbell rang. He quickly went to the door and see who the visitor was.

"Yuuki, I'm glad to see you here…" A female voice uttered as Zero opened the door. Then she stopped talking when she realized it was not her but someone else. She stared at his face with surprise. "You are…"

"You just missed her, Wakaba-san." Zero remarked to Yori with an emotionless face.

"I see… thanks for the information Zero-kun." Yori uttered and bowed at him before turning around to walk away.

After a few steps he called her. "Hey…"

Yori glanced back at Zero with wonder. "Yes?"

"Do you have some time to spare?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned back. Curiosity was in her eyes.

"I have some things I want to ask you." He uttered bluntly as his lavender eyes met her chocolate almond ones.

Silence enveloped them and they looked at one another for a while. Then Yori walked towards Zero without losing eye contact with him. He took a few steps back to let her enter the house. After that he shut the door close.

Whatever the two talked about, they were the only ones who knew.

* * *

A/N: No cliff hangers from me today. *grins* i was scared of you guys getting angry at me again for leaving you hanging with the story, oh wait... this chapter's ending is still considered a cliff hanger? what!~ you've got to be kidding me... *sigh* heheh... anyway, i'll try my best to update the next chapter. but if i don't update on the next days or weeks... i'm pratically busy again with school work. *sigh* believe me, i hate studying... grrr... anyway, i miss writing ff stories. huhu, poor me.

anywho... sorry if the last chapter wasn't as everyone expected it to be. T.T but the story gets better from now on since Zero is here and you can bet he'll know about Yuuki and Kaname's relationship! will he approve? well... read it in the next chapter. anyway, here's a sneak preview!~ heheh... *still not done typing it though*

**sneak preview:** _Kaname opened the door. But before he could even touch the knob, it turned. He looked at the person who opened it and saw her. How he missed her. It had been only two days and one night, but it seemed like a few months to him. "Kaname..." She called him. "I'm back, Yuuki." He whispered and slightly smiled at her. He wanted to hug her but he restrained himself. "Weren't you suppose to be back tomorrow?" She wondered. "Yes, weren't you suppose to be back tomorrow... Kaname Kuran?" said a voice behind Yuuki. Yuuki and Kaname looked at the owner of the voice. Yuuki looked at him and the other male alternately with fret. While Kaname locked his burgundy eyes with the amethys ones._

So there ya have it. hope it was worth while waiting!~ thanks for reading and please do leave reviews!~ ja mata nee minna!~ love lots! xoxo

_**~mitsuki-chi.x**_

…Thousand Miles…


	19. Trail 16: Confessions and Misconceptions

**A/N: **Hey ya'll!~ wheeew... ^^ Finally managed to post this chapter up!~ yipee!~ and as promised, Zero and Kaname finally meets. ^o^ Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah sorry if I couldn't reply privately to your reviews so I guess I'll take some space to answer your reviews... ^o^

**xAmphibious Draculina. JessiCeleste89. Chibi Kitt. Apple Juice and Candy Floss . iloveme5895 . completeandtotalrandomness . vampfreak290 . clara954 . Rayar . AlfieFire . sora094 . xxXYuuki-KanameXxx . x** thanks for the review! hopeyou guys weren't waiting too long for this!~

**xIce-creamy-lifex** Unless the chairman can teleport, i guess he could have been the one at the door. lol! thanks for the review though!~

**xPeachie-Trishiex **drama i guess... heheh, ^o^ i love the mean look Zero gives!~ hehe

**xAshlyn Darkex** dognapping? hmm... hehehe, never thought of that!~ lol!~ _(yuuki: was it a bad decision? *me: yes. you're being sued! yuuki: no! *me: *sweatdrops* just kidding! lolz.)_

**xsno-zuttox** lol. i got a break from school load. barely. *sigh* _kaname+zero=chaos_. lol!~ hahaha

**xwhitangelx** thank you!~ I'm flattered!~ hehe... although i want to thank you properly, you don't seem to have a permanent account here so... hope you'll read this mesaage from me!~ ^o^

**xFantasy-Magicianx** followed your tip. thanks!~ ^o^ and no, i haven't read D. Gray-Man... what's it about? ^o^ and it's so sad Ichiru had to die... in the manga and in the anime. *sigh* but at least there's more VK from hino-sama!~ i liked the new guy, Kaito!~ he looks so much like Shiki! hehehe... except for the eyes. ^o^ *no one can beat shiki's pretty eyes!~ lol!~*

**xvanilfrappex** Don't worry. they'll convey their feelings to one another soon!~ i can assure you that!~ heheh...

**xdads little angelx** don't worry as well. I will continue this story. *teary eyed*sniff* i love yume so much

speaking of yume... please do check out the newest chapter of VK. Zero, Kaname and Yuuki... with Ichijou, Rima and Shiki... finally meets! OMG! heheh... is this destiny? hehehe... anyway... on with the story!~

Enjoy minna!~

* * *

**Trail 16: **_**Should I be jealous because you're with him, or should I be even more jealous to the fact that you would never see me the way you do to him?**_

'**Confessions and Misconceptions'**

Yuuki looked around for Takuma when she reached their meeting place. She saw him quietly waiting on their usual table with some papers on his table. He was busy reading them so he didn't realize she was already in front of him. He noticed her presence when the chair creaked as she pulled it to sit down.

"Sorry, I woke up late today." She apologized and bowed at him.

Takuma placed a smile on his lips and uttered, "I'll forgive you if you stop bowing every time you make mistakes, Yuuki-chan. It's not really appropriate for a pureblood like you to bow to a noble like me."

She stared at Takuma's face and couldn't help smiling at his gesture.

"Is there anything funny?" He asked with confusion as she was grinned at him.

Yuuki shook her head and said happily, "Nothing." Then she sat in the chair in front of him and added, "We should order first before we talk about work, Takuma-kun. I don't want to work in an empty stomach."

Takuma couldn't help smile at what Yuuki said and nodded. "If you insist," Then he raised his hands and called the waitress. He ordered for the two of them. Afterwards their foods were ready and they chatted as they ate.

Takuma couldn't help laughing at Yuuki's jokes and comments on the people around them. Then accidentally their hands touched and they couldn't help be awkward because of it. But as they realized their embarrassment, they burst into laughter and continued eating. She was glad they were in the private section of the café because she realized that they may have caught too much attention. Then after eating their deserts, Yuuki had a chocolate cream smudge on her lips and Takuma wiped it clean with his napkin. She thanked him and they continued with their meeting.

Unknown to them, there was someone who was watching them closely.

…..g…u…e…s…s…w…h…o…..s…m…i…l…e…s…

Meanwhile, a woman clothed in a glamorous cocktail dress smiled with victory as she saw the message sent to her. She quickly walked towards the exit of her company and went to the lobby to wait for her car. As soon as her black limousine caught her eyes, she stepped inside and told the driver to step on the gas.

"Where are we heading, Shirabuki-hime?" The driver asked as he stared at her mistress through the rear view mirror.

Sara smiled and told the driver sweetly, "Tenjou hotel, Negisaki-san."

"Right away, mi lady." Sara's personal driver Negisaki changed gear and drove as fast as he could.

…...g…r…i…n…s…..g…e…t…i…t…y…e…t….

Yuuki tiredly marched inside the house and opened the door widely. There she saw Zero cleaning his gun. She greeted him lazily and he replied with a curt nod.

She sat on the couch near him and sighed deeply.

"Had a tough day at work?" Zero asked him as he looked at her in the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah… It's really tiring rewriting and fixing the errors with my editor." She mouthed.

Zero didn't reply and kept quiet as he continued polishing his gun with a white cloth.

Yuuki eyed on him and his gun. "It's been a long time since I saw Bloody Rose up close. It seems as though nothing has change ever since I last saw it. When you killed _him_, I mean."

Zero's eyes and lips twitched at the mention of his name. He relaxed afterwards and sighed. "I promised myself after that no nasty vampire is ever going to be close to you ever again. But then, it seems I have failed." He then averted his gaze at his adopted sister with a hurt expression on his eyes.

Yuuki chortled at his caring and teased him, "That's not true Zero-nii. You and Ichiru-nii have been the best brothers for me. I don't think I could even be this normal if it wasn't for you. Although I have always wondered what my life would have been if I wasn't a vampire." She let out a dry laugh and added. "What am I talking about? I'm sure it would have been a pretty boring life-"

She was unable to continue because he crushed her into a tight hug.

"Don't talk about nonsense, you idiot." He remarked in a cold tone. But nevertheless, she could feel the care in his voice and the embarrassment he tried to hide.

She patted his back and laughed. "Gomen Zero-kun."

After a while, he pulled away and stood up. She came to a realization that Zero was shy because of his gestures. "Tell Ichiru I did that and you would be dead meat, you got that?" He threatened her and dashed out of the room.

She couldn't help bursting out to laughter because of the scene earlier. She was enjoying laughing at Zero's embarrassment that tears formed in her eyes. 'Zero is so cute when he's embarrassed.' She told herself and continued giggling all alone in the living room.

A minute had passed but she still hasn't stopped laughing so he decided to make her stop. He patted her head and shoved a platter in her face.

"Instead of laughing like an idiot, just eat and be quiet. If people could hear you, they might think you're losing your mind." He uttered in a stern voice. It was obvious he was annoyed by her teasing.

"No need to be shy Zero. I was just teasing, besides… it's rather cute seeing you get embarrassed—" she was unable to continue since he placed a melon in her open mouth. She frowned and grumbled, "Mou… Zero-kun ish soh meachn!" _*Zero is so mean*_ She uttered with food in her mouth. She glared at him and pouted like a little child.

"Now we're even." With a slight grin, he took off and left her.

Yuuki eyed on him as he left and sighed. She shook her head and munched her food. Then as she continued eating her food, she received a call.

She quickly looked for her ringing phone and read the caller ID. Noticing the name of the caller, she quickly stood up from the couch and walked towards the patio. Once she knew she was alone, she answered the call.

"Konbawa." She welcomed the caller with a beam.

"Good evening too." The caller replied with a hint of amusement.

"You sound happy. I bet your work is really easy, nee?" She asked him.

"It's actually the opposite. How about you? You sound happier today." He asked.

"Eeh? I'm always happy. Plus, I don't think revising my work and rewriting my story is such a happy task." She sighed afterwards. "But, seeing that Takuma-kun is trying his best to help me in my debut story is really heartwarming. Don't you think so Kaname-kun?" She asked his opinion with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad Takuma is helping you out." He replied to her.

"Yup, he's such an angel. Oh yeah, I'll be meeting him again tomorrow. He said he's going to take me to a place that will be significant in my story." She told him happily.

"Right. Be careful then."

"We will, you too. Be careful there. Oh yeah, have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Yes. I have."

Yuuki couldn't help notice the slight change in Kaname's tone. 'Is he okay?'

Kaname acknowledged Yuuki's silence so he called her, "Yuuki?"

"Nee Kaname…" She started. 'Am I going to ask him about what I knew?' She thought twice and fidgeted.

"What is it?" Kaname asked. There was curiosity in his tone as he waited for her continuation.

She hesitated. Was she really going to ask him? 'It's now or never.' She told herself and took a deep breath. "Kaname, I wanted to ask you about something important."

She felt Kaname move at her sudden question. But his voice didn't change its volume as he spoke, "Okay, what is it?"

Yuuki felt something choke her as he asked her what it was. She fidgeted a few strands of hairs and twirled it around her fingers. "Well… it's about… us." She mumbled.

"Us?" She felt the wonder in his tone as he uttered the word.

"Yes. Actually… there's something I want to know… and ask from you about… us." Her hands felt cold as she said those sentences. 'If ever they were sentences', she told herself and awaited his answer.

"I see. What do you want to know, Yuuki?" he asked once more.

"Well… I wanted to know if…" she stopped and felt a lump on her throat. She closed her eyes and braced herself. She needed to say this to him. If she always gets scared, she won't learn the truth from him. She wanted him to be honest and she wanted to know if she had a chance.

He didn't reply and awaited her continuation.

"If I have a chance to… to…"

'I can't do it.' Her head screamed.

"The chance to?" But he still insisted to let her finish her sentence.

'I can't… I'm scared to know his answer.' She thought and felt her knees going weak.

"Yuuki?"

'But it's now or never, Yuuki. You may not get another chance to ask him.' A small voice yelled to her.

"Kaname… I wanted to know if I have the chance to have a place in your heart." She managed to say. She felt her cheeks burn after that sentence and she felt her heart stop when he didn't reply.

_Silence._

_A sigh._

_A ruffle movement._

Then it hit her. 'I knew it. I can't have a place in his heart. Not when she's occupied his whole heart and mind. You're such an idiot Yuuki. You knew very well he doesn't like you. And just like Sara-hime said, you may be likely to remind him of the person he loved. If he did ever feel something for you, it's just because of her and not because you're you.'

'_Tell you what… Kaname is just using you. He's not really interested in you rather, you remind him of someone he really loved. Sad to say, but you're just the complete replica…'_ she remembered what Sara-hime said just a few nights ago.

She felt a small tear roll down her cheek at the thought. 'I am such an idiot.' She scolded herself and shook her head.

Yuuki smiled weakly and let out a dry laugh. "Never mind, Kaname. I was just fishing out what a guy would say when a girl would confess to him especially if they were close friends." She uttered cheerfully. "Sorry if I confused you Kaname."

She heard him lightly chuckle and said, "I see. Well, I think the person would be speechless like me."

"Yeah. I guess anyone would be speechless. Besides, it was unexpected right?" She added.

"Yes."

She laughed dryly and uttered, "Gomen Kaname, and thanks as well. I guess I'll be jotting that reaction to my story. Hope to see you soon Kaname. Ja, Oyasumi na sai."

"Good night too. Bye." He mouthed and after that she ended the call.

As soon as silence enveloped her, tears quickly fall from her eyes and her heart cried out in dejection.

"You're wrong Takuma… I would never be precious to him. Compared to his past, I'm nothing." She mumbled to herself and let the tears roll down in her cheeks.

….s…i…g…h….

Kaname still sat there hearing the beep of his phone. He sighed and grumbled. He placed the phone away from his face and placed another hand on his face.

'What have I done?' he scolded himself. 'I should have replied something to her rather than a pause and a sigh. But then, I… I was torn between her and Yuuki.'

'What was I supposed to do?' he asked himself and sighed deeply. 'She caught me off guard.'

He couldn't help smile wryly at pity with himself. 'Only she… was able to do that to him.'

"Yuuki… you're such a cruel girl." He said to himself and shook his head.

Then he heard the creaking sound of the door. He didn't even dare to look at the new comer and just kept silent. He awaited the next move of the visitor.

He heard a rustling sound.

"Sorry for disturbing you." A female voice echoed in his ear. He recognized the voice but he didn't do or say anything. "I see… are you going to ignore me once more, hmmm… Kaname?" He heard the tapping sounds of heels on the cold floor. Then he felt the couch move and a sly hand roamed on his face.

Before she could even continue he grabbed her hand and stared at her. "What are you doing here, Sara?"

"I missed you so I came to see you. I'm still your fiancée aren't I?" A seductive smile was pasted in her placid face.

"Sara." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Sara, we talked about this."

"Yes, we have." She purred.

"And you know I am married." He added.

"Yes, you are." She agreed and then rolled her eyes. "But we both know you aren't serious with her Kaname."

"I am." He disapproved at her comment.

She chuckled and looked at him. "You're kidding aren't you Kaname?"

"I'm not." He seriously said.

She stopped smiling and sighed. "My God, Kaname. You're really serious?"

"That's what I told you, didn't I?"

She frowned and spat, "But she's just a child!"

"She's not."

"Hah! And vampire hunters pity us purebloods!" She sarcastically remarked. "Kaname, do you know what chaos you and that girl made in the vampire council? Do you know that the elders are mocking your choice of women? My God Kaname, she's not even a known pureblood. Who knows what your uncle was thinking when he returned her to a vampire."

"Are you done talking Sara?" He said with a blank expression.

She gritted her teeth and gnashed, "What do you see in that kid Kaname? Can't you see she's just using you? I can see right through her façade Kaname! She's the type of girl who's going to do whatever she could to get what she wants."

He let her hand go and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And what possibly could she have from me?"

"Everything!" She screamed so loud that her voice enveloped the whole room.

"You're exaggerating Sara. Maybe it's better if you just leave." He remarked and sighed softly.

"Not until I open your eyes Kaname!"

He looked at her and shook his head. "You're wasting your time Sara. Yuuki isn't the woman you thought she is."

"Oh don't I? Then tell me, what would you do if I tell you she's cheating on you Kaname?"

"Stop making things up Sara."

"I'm not. I have proof that your wife is no good. She's dating whenever you're out at work. She's just using you to get sympathy and fame! She doesn't really care or love you Kaname!"

Kaname stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and eyed on her. "You can leave now Sara. This conversation is going nowhere anyway."

"I will not go anywhere Kaname and you can't make me! Not until you understand that marrying that girl is stupid! She's a slut! She's married to you and yet she's going out with Ichio's grandson!"

He couldn't stand it anymore. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on the bridge of his nose. "Please leave Sara." He remarked coldly.

"No!" She stomped her foot and threw her tantrum at him. "Not until you understand Kaname!"

"You're being unreasonable and childish Sara."

"I am not! I'm merely seeing the truth that you are unable to see Kaname!" She spat.

"Get out Sara."

"Make me!" She dared him and stared at him.

The two purebloods had a staring contest. But it was Sara who lost and looked away. She cursed under her breathe and looked at him. The glass mirrors and fragile items in his room broke as she dashed out of the room irritated.

But before then before she fully stepped out of his room, she handed him a brown envelop.

"She's not what you think she is Kaname. I can assure you that." After that she hurried left the room and the door slammed hard with the use of her powers.

He shook his head and walked back to his seat.

After a few minutes, he heard a knock. He told the visitor to enter. He saw his friend and manager, Kain. He walked towards his seat and sat on the vacant couch across Kaname.

"I saw Sara-hime fumingly walked out from your room. I guess she wasn't happy with whatever you two were talking about, Kaname-sama." Kain uttered his thoughts to him.

"It was just a misunderstanding Kain." Kaname mouthed and sighed. He looked at the brown envelop in front of him and shook his head. "She was just flaming a cold fire Kain."

"I bet it's about Yuuki-sama." Kain remarked.

"She even dragged Takuma in it." Kaname added and sighed once more.

"Is those her proofs?" Kain asked and looked at the brown envelop on Kaname's side.

"These are just trash."

"How could you be sure Kaname-sama?"

"What do you mean Kain? Are you saying that there might be a chance that Yuuki is really cheating on me?"

"No. Of course not, Kaname-sama. We both know that Yuuki-sama is not able to do such a thing. But then… what if Ichijou-san and Yuuki-sama are…"

"Stop that Kain." Kaname placed a hand in front of him and sighed.

"My apologies, Kaname-sama." He stood up and bowed at the pureblood. "I'll leave you n so you will be able to rest and relax."

Kaname nodded and frowned. He felt Kain left. Soon as he left, the couch were Kain was sitting was ripped apart. He sighed and placed a hand on the bridge of his nose.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. 'I trust Yuuki. I trust her.'

Then he opened his eyes and took his phone out of his pocket. He flipped it to open and her picture popped up on his wallpaper. He stared at Yuuki's smiling face. He speed dialed her number and called her.

'Only by the sound of her voice will I be able to calm down.' He told himself as he waited for her to answer. But then after a few seconds, she still didn't pick up. He ended the call and called her again and again but then she still didn't answer. He cursed under his breath and closed his phone. He placed the phone back to his pocket and slumped his shoulders at the couch. He looked up and sighed.

'Yuuki… Yuuki… Yuuki…' he called her name in his head. Then he averted his eyes at the envelop Sara gave earlier. He reached out and opened it. He opened it and took out the contents. Then as he saw the pictures, he quickly stood up and dashed out of the room. He speedily walked through the hallway and passed through the crew like wind.

Kain noticed him and called him. "Kaname-sama."

Kaname didn't give him any reply and hopped in his car. He started the engine and quickly stepped on the gear. The car dashed out of the building before Kain could even walk towards it.

"Kain-san, where is Kuran-san going?" A crew asked him.

Kain sleepily looked at the crew and scratched his head. "The hell should I know…" Then a smile formed in his face. He took his phone out and dialed a number. Once the other line picked up he uttered, "It's me… it's according to Ichijou-san's plan. Yeah. He's coming to get her."

Then after that he ended the call and closed his phone. He took his car keys out and walked towards his car. There was no use standing there anyways. His talent and friend just left the set. He wasn't going to stay put and wait for him there. After all, he knew Kaname wouldn't come back. Not very soon.

He clicked the alarm of his red Chevrolet and went inside. He started the engine. Then he turned on the sound system and his favorite band played. Then he took his phone out again and speed dialed. He laid his head back and waited for the other person to pick up their phone.

…..h…e….h…e…h…e….h….e…...

Kaname pulled the key out of its place and quickly dashed out of the car. He walked towards the gate and opened it. Then he felt his heart rapidly beating as he slowly marched towards the door. He pushed the door bell and waited for an answer.

After no reply he decided to open the door himself. He placed his hand on the knob but before he could even turn it, the knob moved.

He looked at the person who opened it and saw her. How he missed her. It had been only two days and one night, but it seemed like a few months to him.

"Kaname..." She called him.

"I'm back, Yuuki." He whispered and slightly smiled at her. He wanted to hug her but he restrained himself.

"Weren't you supposed to be back tomorrow?" She wondered.

"Yes, weren't you supposed to be back tomorrow... Kaname Kuran?" said a voice behind Yuuki.

Yuuki and Kaname looked at the owner of the voice. Yuuki looked at him and the other male alternately with fret while Kaname locked his garnet eyes with the amethyst ones.

"Zero!" Yuuki glanced at her side and then looked at Kaname. She eyed on the two alternately with worry. "Kaname… um… this is…"

"Why is a vampire hunter here?" Kaname asked as he narrowed his eyes at Zero.

Zero snorted and glared at Kaname. "I should ask the same to you pureblood."

"Zero!" Yuuki screamed and eyed on her step brother. Then she looked at Kaname with a weary smile. "Kaname, you see this is—"

"Che… If you're here for Yuuki then…" He pulled Yuuki's arm and put her behind him. "You can kiss your blood sucking life goodbye, you vampire."

"Zero! You're being rude to Kaname!" Yuuki scolded Zero and looked at Kaname. "Kaname, please don't mind what Zero is trying to—"

Zero pushed her and closed the door. Yuuki fell down on her butt and she looked at the closed door in front of her. She grabbed the knob but then it wouldn't turn.

"Zero! Zero! Stop it! Kaname isn't a bad vampire! Kaname is… Kaname is!" Yuuki screamed. She stopped and closed her eyes. "Kaname is my-!"

Before she could continue she heard a gun shot. She froze and knocked on the door. Soon a few more shots followed the first.

"Zero! Zero! Stop it!" Then she decided to use the door in the veranda. She walked passed the living room and slide the door leading to the patio. She hurriedly jumped over the rail and ran towards where the two males were fighting.

There she saw Kaname avoiding Zero's attacks and bullets coming from Bloody Rose. At the same time, Kaname used his psychic power against Zero which the hunter tried to evade.

"Zero! Kaname!" She screamed and ambled towards the two. She wanted to stop them but then a hand appeared in front of her. She looked at the owner of the hand.

"It is better if you let Kaname-sama handle this Yuuki-sama." The owner of the hand uttered. She had silver-purple tresses and lavender colored eyes. Her voice had a cold aura in it and her eyes held no expressions in them.

"Who are you?" Yuuki asked the female in front of her.

"Ah, my apologies." The female mumbled and turned around. She bowed in front of Yuuki and introduced herself. "My name is Seiren, Yuuki-sama. I am the manservant of Kaname-sama."

"Seiren-san… am I right?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes. Now, please stand back. It's dangerous around here." Seiren told Yuuki and looked at the battle in front of them. "I don't want you to be hurt Yuuki-sama."

"Why?" Yuuki questioned Seiren's remarks.

"Because you are Kaname-sama's precious person." Seiren straight forwardly said to her with an expressionless face.

Yuuki was speechless at what Seiren said. Then she remembered Kaname's reaction yesterday night. She shook her head and said, "That's not true. I'm not."

Seiren looked at the female pureblood with wonder.

"I'm not important to Kaname! He couldn't even answer my question." Yuuki whispered with a sad expression.

Seiren glanced at her master before looking back at Yuuki's face. "I am not aware about the personal matters of my master but then, I know that Kaname-sama always thinks about Yuuki-sama's safety before his own. Therefore I think Yuuki-sama is more important than anything else when it comes to Kaname-sama."

"But… I wonder if that's what being important really means."

"Yuuki-sama…"

"Hai?" Yuuki looked at Seiren and titled her head.

"I do not mean to pry. But you should follow whatever your heart is telling you, Yuuki-sama." She paused and looked at the brunette. "Plus, I don't think Kaname-sama would protect someone who's not important to him. Kaname-sama is the kind of person who will cherish the most essential person to him." Seiren blankly told her.

"Seiren-san… Thank you." Yuuki smiled and bowed at Seiren.

Seiren was surprised at Yuuki's gesture but then she nodded back at the pureblood.

Then, Seiren felt a menacing aura around them. She looked around and then saw a kunai being thrown at Yuuki. She quickly thought of a strategy and grabbed Yuuki out of the target area.

The kunai fell on the ground and a cross appeared. Soon the symbol disappeared.

"That was a vampire hunter's…" Yuuki mumbled.

Seiren looked at her surroundings and soon a few more weapons were being thrown at them. She quickly pulled Yuuki close and used her quick movements to evade the attacks.

However, Seiren didn't expect the attack from below. She heard something click underneath her right shoe. She looked at Yuuki and then tried to escape the death trap their enemies had planned for them although it was too late to avoid it.

Zero and Kaname were too absorbed in their own battle to notice what was happening to Yuuki and Seiren. They only noticed the two females when a loud crash and scream was heard.

The two stopped and looked at where the crash happened. They both screamed her name, "Yuuki!" "Damn it, that idiot!"

…_xoxo…to be continued._

* * *

A/N: Cliffe again!~ hehe… sorry it came too late guys. Anywho… Hope you guys liked the chapter for today!~ Hmmm! Just when Yuuki finally understood her feelings for Kaname and when he finally went after her! Aarrrgh! Hm… I'm such a teaser aren't I? I think the alcohol's still has some effects on me. I knew I should have never drunk too much. Anyway… here's a free gift from me!

In the next chapter…

"_I don't like it when you're with another guy... even if it's my friend or even your brother… I don't want anyone else other than me to be beside you Yuuki." Kaname told her. "Are you… by any chance… Jealous, Kaname?" She asked him. "No I am not!" He mouthed and then looked away. "I don't get jealous. I've never been jealous. I can't be jealous." Then he looked at her. "Just now." Their eyes met and soon…_

~Cheesy right? Lol. ^o^ hope you guys enjoyed it. Ja mata nee minna!~

_**~mitsuki-chi.x**_

…Thousand Miles…


	20. Trail 17: Aishiteru 'I Love You'

**A/N:** Hi minna!! Wheeeee… After almost 2 months not updating, I feel so horrible. Sorry minna! I was so busy with school and I didn't have time to update. Sorry!! Please forgive me, nee? Anyway, as for my punishment, I have written a very long chapter! And maybe another update this Friday!! Sounds good enough for you guys?! Gooooood!! Because I'm so totally gonna get my butt whipped by you guys if I slack off. Heheh, anyway, it's my sem break for now and I'm gonna use this time to update all my ficcies that had been idled for a while. Anyway… thanks for the reviews while I was gone!!

Thanks to _***twilightfangirl, Ice-creamy-life, Mentally Loved, JessiCeleste89, sagittariusleo, Peachie-Trishie, Chibi Kitt, vampieooo, Akira91, queen34, iloveme5895, Fated-End, lovevampires101, bringITback, SnowCharms, Priya =], yueyuuko, AlfieFire, vampfreak290, Apple Juice and Candy Floss, Dark-Shines-666, eye-of-blue, sno-zutto, and sakura saya* **_for the reviews!! Waaah… . I missed you guys so much. Hope you'll still read this until the end!!! Waaah! Anyway… enough talk!! On with the story!!!

_editted: March 31, 2010_

_

* * *

  
_

**Trail 17:**_** No battle scars can restrain us from reaching the stars**_

'**Aishiteru'**

* * *

_Zero and Kaname were too absorbed in their own battle to notice what was happening to Yuuki and Seiren. They only noticed the two females when a loud crash and scream was heard._

_The two stopped and looked at where the crash happened. They both screamed her name, "Yuuki!!!" "Damn it, that idiot!!!"_

…

Gray smoke blinded the two male as they searched for a particular brunette. "Yuuki!!" They both screamed.

…

Once the smoke cleared, the two searched under the rubbles for any sign of Yuuki. When they found a broken sandal, they slowly lost hope that she was safe.

…

"Damn it!!" Zero cursed and continued looking under the large rocks.

…

"What the hell are you two searching for?" A stern female voice asked behind the two.

Kaname and Zero glanced their heads at the owner of the voice and saw a raven haired female looking at them with wonder.

"Who are you?" Kaname instantly questioned the female. He eyed on her appearance with cold gaze. She was clothed with white shirt with a black cross and black short. Then a light gray blazer was on her shoulders and black converse shoes clad her feet. On her head was a black Gatsby cap with a pink pin at the side.

The girl crossed her arms and replied, "Even though you are a pureblood, Kuran-san. I am not obliged to answer every question you ask of me."

Kaname narrowed his eyes at the female.

"Sorry but I'm not intimidated by your presence either, Kuran-san." She added, a smirk forming in her lips.

Kaname noticed that she was enjoying irritating him. Was she an enemy? Was she the one who attacked Yuuki? He couldn't help be suspicious of the new comer. For once, he knew that she wasn't an ordinary human being. That was far from the aura she released; an aura similar to a human at the same time a vampire. 'Is it possible that she is…?' He thought.

Before Kaname could question the female further, Zero walked in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The silver haired man barked.

The female rolled her eyes at the hunter and said, "Suddenly a little emotional are we?" There was sarcasm in her voice.

The vampire hunter glared at her. "Were you the one who did this?" She didn't answer. "Answer me, Suzume."

The raven haired female sighed and raised her hands in defeat. "Alright you caught me… You see—"

Before she could continue what she was got to say, a figure fell from a tree. The figure screamed in horror as a small animal assaulted him.

"Ahhh!!! Get it off!! This monster is gonna kill me!!!" The figure yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Zero snapped as he walked towards the man in black. He picked the man up by his shirt and grumbled, "Who the f*ck are you?"

"I-I-I'll speak, JUST GET THIS MONSTER AWAY FROM ME!!" The stranger announced as he pointed at the white fur at his side.

Suzume, as Zero called her, giggled. Zero eyed on her. "Alright, alright… Miyuki, come here." She called forth the minx to her side. As soon as its master called, it immediately jumped away from the man. It walked up to her shoulder and stood there silently. "I suppose you already figured that I'm innocent."

Zero looked away and interrogated the man at his fists. "Well, talk… Who are you?"

"Where is Yuuki?" Kaname added.

"She might have been blown up by the explosion as planned." The man stated as sweat formed on the temples of his forehead.

"Who the hell planned this?" Zero asked once again.

"How sure are you that Yuuki is blown up?" Kaname questioned.

"I'm pretty much sure; after all I cannot fail for my master will not permit failures." The man smirked.

"Who are you working for?" He raised the man higher making him choke.

"He's---" Before he could continued they heard the sound of gunshot.

"… dead." Suzume continued.

Zero let go of the dead corpse of the spy and cursed under his breath. "How the crap are we suppose to find Yuuki?"

"She's perfectly fine." Suzume blankly commented as she walked beside Zero.

Zero and Kaname stared at her with wonder.

"She's inside, safe and sound with your lady bodyguard." She remarked and grinned.

After hearing this, Kaname dashed inside the house without looking at the two.

…

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Zero asked after a while.

Suzume checked the corpse for signs of valuable information. "Not like that matters with you. After all, you always said never reveal any information until the cost is clear?"

She heard him sigh. "More important than that, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the office? What if the vampire hunter council looks for you?"

When she found no trace of identification or any hint of transmitter, she stood up and eyed on him. "Concerned, are we?" She mused as a naughty smile formed in her lips.

Zero gave another sigh, this time a little deeper. "Headache is more like it."

"Well then, poor you." She teased and twirled around.

But before she could walk away, Zero had already grasped her hand and stopped her. She glanced back at him and asked him in an annoyed tone, "What is it?"

His eyes were knitted as he replied, "Answer me."

She tried to pull her wrist away from his hold but he wouldn't let go. She glared at him and yelled, "That's none of your business."

"Why are you so stubborn?" He annoyingly scuffed.

"Why are you so interested?!"

He glared and warned her not to smart talk him. But instead of being intimidated by him, she bravely glared back.

…………………………………………………………b…a…b…o………………………….g…e…e………..b…a…b…y…..………………………………………………………n.n……………………………………

"Yuuki!" Kaname said out loud as he entered the house. He searched the room and saw two figures: One was sitting on the couch while the other stood beside the first figure.

He immediately walked towards the first figure and embraced her with a hug.

"Thank Kami, you're alright." He whispered to her ear and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry to have you worried. It's just that Suzume-chan told me to get inside and don't come out no matter what, so I did as she told me." Yuuki explained as she patted Kaname's hair.

Kaname looked up to Yuuki's cinnamon eyes. "I thought I've lost you."

Yuuki couldn't explain the emotions she saw in his burgundy orbs. For the first time, she saw fear and anxiety in them. She didn't know if she would be happy or sad seeing those emotions in them. She gently touched Kaname's face. He leaned on her warm hands and eyed on her.

"Don't ever do that to me again… You're going to be the death of me…" He whispered.

Yuuki felt her heart jump and race as he eyed on her like that. "You're exaggerating Kaname." She uttered, trying to warn herself not to indulge too much on the tension of the moment. 'It's not like you mean what you say Kaname… I mean, I know you're worried but then…' She pessimistically thought and sighed mentally. 'I really like you but… I don't want to fool myself that you feel the same.'

Then without saying anything back to her, he hugged her tightly. Yuuki felt her temperature rise and blushed at what Kaname did. And as her face leaned on his heaving chest, she realized how fast his breathing was.

'What…' She asked herself. 'Is this real? Is Kaname's heart racing just as mine? Or am I just hearing the loud thumping of my own heart?'

She tightly shut her eyes and tried to determine if it was hers or Kaname's. But then, the moment Kaname held her hand and kissed her forehead, all of her doubts seemed to fade.

Then she remembered Seiren's words. _'I know that Kaname-sama always thinks about Yuuki-sama's safety before his own.'_

"Nee, Kaname?" She shyly called him.

"Hmmm?" He replied without looking down at her.

"W-why did you fight Zero earlier? Didn't you know he could kill you if he wanted to?" She worriedly asked. She knew it was ruining the moment between them but then she needed to know his answer.

She heard him sigh. "Were you worried about me?"

She looked up and replied, "Of course I was! I thought you two were going to kill each other in front of me and I couldn't do anything! I couldn't do anything to stop you two!" A tear trickled down her eye unconsciously. He wiped the tear off her cheek. "I don't want to see you two getting hurt because of me."

"I apologize then for worrying you." He closed his eyes and gently touched her cheek.

She shook her head. "Why are you apologizing? This is my fault. I knew I should have told Zero about our situation. I knew this would happen if you two met and yet, I still didn't tell him."

He opened his eyes and replied, "No. You didn't have to explain our situation to anyone, after all, this marriage is—"

"Even if it was like that, I still should have told him."

"Told me what?" A voice suddenly interrupted.

Yuuki and Kaname averted their gaze at the owner of the voice.

"What should you have told me?" Zero repeated with an icy tone. "That you and that blood sucking monster married one another?"

Yuuki gulped and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Zero." She looked down and mumbled.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Zero barked at her. "Did he blackmailed or threatened you to do this?"

"That's not true!" Yuuki whined. "This is my own decision."

"Was it also your decision to let him drink your blood?"

"H-how did—"

"Answer me!"

Kaname's eyes narrowed on Zero. He stood up and said, "She doesn't need to answer anything from you."

"Shut the hell up Kuran. Even though you helped me before, there is no way I'm letting her life be messed up with you blood sucking beasts." He hissed.

"I advise you not to use your sharp tongue, Kiryuu." He warned Zero and glared at him.

"I'm not afraid of you Kuran. Bring it on." Zero barked.

"ENOUGH of this crap already!" A female voice intervened and glared at both males. "Zero, back off or else! Kuran-san, please calm down."

"Are you siding with him now?" Zero asked Suzume and glared at her.

"I'm not siding with anybody."

"Whatever. Do as you wish." Then he turned around with an annoyed face and walked away.

"Zero!" Yuuki yelled and stood up. She followed the path where Zero vanished and left the two.

Kaname clenched his fist as he saw Yuuki trailing the vampire hunter.

Suzume saw how the pureblood reacted. She deeply sighed and scratched her head. 'I suppose this is a bad timing.' She told herself as he looked at the door where Zero and Yuuki left. 'So awkward.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….a…h…m…p…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"ZERO!" Yuuki yelled as she ran towards Zero.

She caught up with him and pulled his arm. She made him turn and look at her. She saw the same eyes she saw a few years ago back in Cross Academy. It was the time he accidentally bite her. She bit her lower lip and said, "Don't look at me like that… I know I've lied. I'm sorry. It's just… I had my reasons and I didn't want anyone to be worried about me."

"And you think what I've learned didn't worried me?" He scolded her.

"I know! I've made a mistake. I should have told you. But then… I knew you were going to reject the thought of me marrying Kaname."

"Did you think I would be happy for the both of you if I learned about it?" He cursed and stomped his foot. "Do you know what trouble you just lured inside your life the moment you associate yourself with a pureblood? Didn't you know you are on the list of vampires to be killed in the vampire hunter society?"

"I… I don't know." She looked down and helplessly said.

He held her shoulders and shook her. "Now you know. So better get away from him now." He sharply told her.

"No."

"Yuuki, stop this foolishness." He yelled and shook her harder.

"I can't!!" She reasoned out and closed her eyes.

"Why can't you?!" He angrily asked.

"Because I love him!" She blurted out and looked at him.

He stopped shaking her and fell silent.

She bit her lower lip and repeated, "I love Kaname, Zero. I can't bear leaving him, not when he needs me."

Zero's face changed from angry to poignant. "You know you shouldn't… he's a vampire Yuuki. He's not supposed to be trusted." He tried to reason out to her. "You can still turn back." He advised.

Yuuki pushed his hands away from her and said, "I can't Zero! I can't turn around anymore. I'm already at a point where I know I can't turn around anymore."

"You know your love can't be returned." He warned her.

"I know." She helplessly replied and hugged herself. "But it doesn't matter, as long as he needs me… I'll be there for him. I have already decided that."

"You're being silly Yuuki."

She wearily smiled at him. "Yeah, I know. But I can't help it."

Zero sighed deeply and cursed.

"Sorry for being a pain in the ass Zero. But I can't lie to myself anymore. I really like him."

"Do as you wish." He mumbled before turning around and walking away once more.

Yuuki watched him as he slowly walked away from her and disappeared in her sight. She sighed and turned around. She took one last glance before walking back towards the house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….a…w………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuuki went inside the house and saw Suzume sitting quietly on the couch by herself. She eyed on her Yuuki with a blank face and stood up.

"Where is Kaname, Suzume-san?" Yuuki asked.

"He went outside to talk with the lady body guard." Suzume pointed at the front door and walked passed Yuuki.

'I guess she meant Seiren-san.' Yuuki thought.

Then Suzume question her, "Where's that idiot?"

'Idiot? Does, she mean Zero?' She wondered. "Zero?" She asked and Suzume nodded. "He' suddenly left. I don't know where he went to."

The raven haired sighed and scratched her head. Then she shook her head. "He's always a pain in the ass. He immediately goes here and then suddenly leaves. Damn that guy." She cursed under her breath.

"What do you mean by immediately goes here?" Yuuki asked and slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Hmmm?" Suzume looked at her with confusion. "Well, the moment he learned about you being linked to an infamous vampire guy, he immediately went to your side. I told him to calm down and ask you about that matter but then he didn't listen to me and went here out of impulse." She explained coherently to Yuuki.

"I… I don't understand, why would…"

"It's because he really feel indebt to you, Yuuki." Suzume answered. Then she glanced at the door leading to the outdoor and grinned. Then she looked back at Yuuki and added, "I know that guy may have told you harsh words or spiteful comments, but don't take it too seriously. He's only concerned about you, after all…"

Then she sighed and turned around. She walked towards the door and said, "Anyway, I got to go now. I need to catch up with that idiot before he tries to kill some weak level E or Ds along the way." She waved at Yuuki and smiled. "Bye Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled back and spoke, "Please take care of him, Suzume-san."

Suzume slightly blushed before she pouted and added, "Hah, like that idiot would need my help. Anyway, be careful as well. I think your husband is a little agitated about you running after that idiot."

Yuuki was surprised at what Suzume said but then she knew he had some reasons to be angry at her. Her smile slowly faded as she whispered to the raven haired girl, "I know. But what can I do so that he wouldn't be angry? I only wanted Zero to understand why I married him."

Suzume sadly looked at the brunette. After a while, she sighed and advised "Tell him the truth. If he believes you, then he loves you. If not… then maybe his love isn't understanding as it should be." Then she continued walking towards the door. "Ja mata, Yuuki. Gambatte."

Yuuki looked at her with amazement and smiled. "Yeah. Ja mata, Suzume-san. Goodluck with Zero!!"

She saw Suzume waving her hand to her without looking back. After a while she stopped waving and sighed. She touched her hand and then felt someone's presence beside her. She looked at her side and saw Kaname looking at her with sad painful eyes.

"Kaname…" She started.

He smiled at her but then his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Where are our visitors?"

"They already left." She replied.

"I see… then I'll reside in my room. I'll get some sleep. I'm tired from all the happenings today." He turned around and walked towards the stairs. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at her. "You don't mind do you?"

She shook her head. "No, please take your time resting Kaname."

He smiled once more and nodded. "I don't think I'll be able to eat dinner with you."

"Ah… that's okay."

"Thank you Yuuki. Goodnight then." He bid her and continued walking upstairs.

She stared at him as he strolled up the stairs. She couldn't help thinking that there was something different in the way he talked to her. She had never seen him act like that. He was so cold and distant to her.

'Was he angry at me? Of course he was.' She silently said to herself and deeply breathed. "Kaname…" She called him and sat down on the chair behind her. She slumped and felt exhausted. 'Mou!!! What a troublesome day this is!!!' She screamed in her head and leaned back on the couch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….a…i………………………..….t…a…i…………………………………………………………………….h…a…i…s…t………………………………………………………………………….

Yuuki grumpily sat herself on the couch and sighed deeply. Then a frown formed on her face and she grumbled.

"Don't prolong that frown on your face Yuuki or else that may become permanent." A teasing voice warned her.

She looked at the owner and saw her best friend walking inside the living room with a tray on her hands. "Yori…" She pouted. "That's not funny."

Yori smiled and placed the tray on the small table in front of Yuuki. "Well, at least that got your attention away from what was bothering you, right?" She coherently uttered and eyed on her friend. "Anyway, what's wrong? For you to be frowning and sighing at the same time, something bad must have happened."

"Worst." Yuuki answered. "Zero and Kaname met last Friday."

"Oh my… did the house get destroyed?" She worriedly asked.

"Mou!! Don't take this easily Yori! It may have been better if it was only the house that got destroyed or damaged."

"Something else then?" Yori asked once more.

"Actually…" She started. "He and Zero fought. Then Zero knew about me and Zero marrying. Then I followed him but then, it only got worse. Kaname thinks that I chose my adopted brother than him. And he must think I hate being married to him when I clearly am not! And now he's giving me the cold treatment!!" She continuously uttered without pausing. "WHAT-AM-I-GOING-TO-DO-YORI!!!!" She pleaded to her friend with worry.

Yori sat there beside Yuuki with a blank expression. "Calm down Yuuki. You're fretting."

"I am not! I'm just… confused!" She screamed and sighed. She relaxed her shoulders and leaned back to the couch. "Mou!!!" She placed her hands to cover her face and sighed once more.

Yori looked at her friend sadly and breathed deeply. "Yuuki…" She placed a hand to her friend's shoulder and smiled.

"I feel so awful Yori-chan…"

Yori leaned closer to Yuuki and placed her head to her friend's shoulder. "It's not your fault Yuuki."

"But it is… and I don't like Kaname or Zero to be angry to me. I don't like it one bit!!"

"Yuuki…" Yori looked at her friend and saw that she was already crying. She sighed and felt guilty. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told Zero about it.' She frowned and stood up.

Yuuki felt Yori leave and took away the hands from her face. "Yori?"

Yori looked at her friend and wryly smile. "I'll be back, Yuuki. Wait for a while, okay?" Then she marched towards the stairs that led to her room upstairs.

After a while she came down and told her, "Yuuki, you don't mind if we go to the mall today? I need to buy some things for Aidou-san."

Yuuki looked at her friend and grin. "No, I don't. Sorry if I bothered you."

Yori walked closer to the brunette and helped her stand up. "It's okay. We won't be long anyway."

"Okay." Yuuki nodded and followed Yori as they stepped out of the house. Somehow Yuuki felt something change in Yori's mood after she walked upstairs. 'But what could it be…?' She thought as they traveled towards the mall.

……………………………………………………………………………………..w…h…a…t……c…o…u…l…d……y…o…r…i……b…e……t…h…i…n…k…i…n…g…………………………………………………………………'

"Yori-chan, does Aidou-sempai really need all these stuffs?" Yuuki whined as they walked inside another boutique.

Yori glanced at her friend and smiled. "Yes, apparently he does."

"Eeeh?" Yuuki yelled with surprise as she looked at the paper bags on her hands. "You're kidding me!! What does he need with these elegant dresses and make up kits!! Not to mention all these costly jewelries!!"

Yori wanted to laugh out loud as she saw how Yuuki's eyes popped up large as tennis balls. But then she tried to hide the smile forming on her face and replied, "Well… he called this as offerings to some recognized people on the society. But then, for me, I call it bribery."

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "I think it's more of sugar coating. Mou!! Does he always treat you like this, as an errand girl?"

"Well… Yes." Yori bluntly said. "But then… I like doing this. After all, I got to like my job since he was the one who offered it to me. It would be so ungrateful of me if I whined each day for his spoiled and childish attitude or when he tries so hard to annoy me."

"You mean he does this to annoy you?" Yuuki asked.

"Well… yes, I do think so sometimes. But then, I maybe wrong."

"Wrong in what way?"

"In the way I think of him. I mean, I think Aidou-san is a little odd than regular male species."

"You make it sound as if he's weird Yori-chan!"

"Eeeh? Does it sound that way?" Yori asked with an expressionless face.

"Yes! MOU!!!~ Yori-chan is so mean!" Yuuki teased and laughed.

"Eeeh? I don't know." Yori smirked. 'It's nice to see Yuuki laughing again. I think she's been sad for too long. It's not healthy anymore.' Yori silently said to herself and checked the list on her hands. "The last thing I need is a letter." She whispered to herself but loud enough for Yuuki to hear.

"A letter?" Yuuki asked and raised a brow.

"Yes, it appears that it's an apologizing letter."

"Who did Aidou-sempai offended?"

"Who knows." Yori shook her shoulders and smiled. "Let's just get this over with. I know you're pretty tired, Yuuki."

"Yeah… I'm beat. Anyway, let's go to the bookstore and buy it there."

"Okay." Yori agreed and walked beside Yuuki.

………………………………………………………………………….h…m…m…m…m…m…………………………………………….s…o……s…u…s…p…i…c…i…o…u…s…………………………………

After buying the last item on the list Yori and Yuuki headed for home. They were in a cab now when they started talking once again.

"But it's really weird why Aidou-sempai would buy these stuffs." Yuuki wondered.

"Who knows what he's thinking." Yori sighed.

Then Yuuki looked at Yori and blabbered, "it's amazing how much you can stay calm after he orders you around like this. If it was me, I would nag at him and tell him a piece of my mind!"

"Well… I think he's like a five year old child wanting some attention." Yori mumbled to herself.

"A what?"

"Nothing." Yori giggled and shook her hands at Yuuki.

Then after a while they heard a phone rung. Yori noticed it was hers and answered it.

"Moshi moshi?" Yori answered. "Alright. Okay Aidou-san, I'll be there. Hai. Ja." Then she ended the call and looked at the driver. "Excuse me, but can you drive us to the Amusement Park?"

"Alright Miss." The driver replied and turned around.

"We're going to the Park at the middle of the night?" Yuuki asked.

"Yup. Sorry Yuuki. Aidou-san said he needed the things now." Yori placed her hands together and sadly looked at Yuuki.

"No… that's okay." Yuuki said and laughed dryly. "I don't mind. I'm actually thankful with you. If you weren't here, I don't think my mind would be able to relax with a problem as huge as mine. Thanks Yori."

Yori smiled and hugged her friend. "Don't worry Yuuki. I believe Kaname-san and you were meant to be."

"Eeeh? What do you mean?" Yuuki asked with a surprised face.

Then the cab stopped and Yori went out. Yuuki followed Yori and saw the Amusement Park lighted up so brightly.

"Yuuki." Yori called her out with a smile.

"Yori?" Yuuki called back with confused expression. "What's going on here?"

"What took you two so long?" An annoyed male voice interrupted the two.

Yuuki and Yori glanced at the owner and saw a blonde with an irritated look on his face.

"Aidou-sempai?" Yuuki yelled. She eyed on Aidou and noticed he was wearing formal suit. He looked like he just got off from work.

"What?" Aidou answered with a raised brow. "I suppose you two enjoyed shopping too much that you forgot the time Miss Wakaba?" He then focused on Yori and scolded the brunette. "Are you always absent minded Miss Wakaba?"

"Hey! That's mean Aidou-san! After all the errands Yori did for you, you scold her?" Yuuki defended her friend and frowned. "Men are so... irritating! You're all illogical and egoistical!!"

"You got that right!" Another voice interrupted them, although this time it was a female.

"Not to mention so impatient." Another voice also added.

Yuuki glanced in front and saw two familiar people. "RIMA! RUKA-san!"

"Yo." Rima greeted and raised her hand. She was wearing a black and blue dress and her hair was tied in her usual pigtails although they were tied with blue ribbons.

Meanwhile Ruka was wearing a rose colored blouse and cream pants. She looked like she just got off from work too. Then Yuuki gulped as Ruka pulled her and headed towards the van Ruka always use when she's on her job. "You are twenty minutes late, did you know that?! Rima, enough chit chat and bring the clothes to the RV, A.S.A.P.!!" Ruka ordered.

"Roger." Rima followed and took the bags away from Yori's hands. "Good job distracting her Yori-san."

"No problem. Sorry if we took too long." Yori apologized and bowed as Rima followed Ruka and Yuuki.

Then she heard her boss sighed. She glanced at him and quietly stood there.

Aidou scratched his head and frowned. "Geez… women are so temper mental. She has no idea what awaits her and yet her emotions are controlling her." He commented angrily.

Yori's lips formed a small smile and commented back, "Well the role of men is to serenade the women, yes?"

Aidou eyed on the brunette and frowned deeper. "Are you talking back to me?" He spoke seriously.

"No. Not one bit sir." Yori's smile faded and replied.

Aidou pouted and Yori wanted to smile but she hid it from him. Aidou wanted to curse himself for making Yori turn back to her usual attitude. He scolded himself mentally, he really had shouldn't have opened his mouth.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………g…e…t……i…t…….n…o…w……………………………………………………………………………………….?

After a few minutes, the three females emerged from the RV.

"Does women really take that long to change?" Aidou whined.

"Shut up Hanabusa." Ruka scuffed as she rolled her eyes. She was the first to come down from the van.

Then as she came down Rima followed.

"Hurry up will you girls?! Geez…" Aidou yelled.

"Mou!! What's going on here?" Yuuki screamed as she came down.

"Took you long enough." Aidou uttered and glanced at Yuuki's direction. Then his jaw dropped as he saw her appearance.

At that moment, Kain appeared and saw the group. "You're all set? Good. Ruka and Rima, please escort Yuuki-sama to the main event."

"Oooookay." Rima sheepishly said and looked at Yuuki. "Ikuzo Yuuki-sama."

"Mou…" Yuuki pouted and followed behind Rima.

"I'll see you in a while Akatsuki." Rima winked and followed after the two females.

Akatsuki nodded and smiled. Then he looked at his cousin and remarked, "You know you look like an idiot while you're like that."

"Look who's talking. You look like a love sick puppy being ordered around by Ruka." Aidou barked.

"At least I'm not some denial king…" Kain softly whispered.

"What?!"

"Nothing. Let's go." Kain walked away and headed to the entrance of the Park.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….h…m…m…m…m…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yuuki walked inside the Park and was amazed at the beautiful lights that surrounded the place. She looked up at the lights and thought that they were very pretty.

Then she felt Ruka and Rima stopped in their tracks and looked at her.

"This is as far as we go." Ruka spoke and grinned at her. "Gambatte."

"See you later Yuuki." Rima added. Then she held Yuuki's hands. "Sorry if I forced this situation to you before Yuuki. But then, I kind of felt happy that it was you… I wish both of your happiness."

Then the lights faded and a straight line of lights on the ground lit. Yuuki was blinded by it but then soon her eyes caught the glimpse of a man in white suit walking towards her.

She stood there like a statue as he walked down towards to her. Then he took something from behind and pulled it out. He looked at her sincerely and knelt down.

"Kaname?" She surprisingly asked. 'What's going on here?' She asked herself as she saw him pulling something out from his suit. 'Wasn't he angry with me? Wasn't he giving me the silent treatment?!' She asked again. 'Why?'

He touched her hand and pulled it close to his face. He kissed the back of her palm and looked at Yuuki. "I'm sorry if I doubted you. I should have listened to your story first before judging you. I know I was wrong… but can you please forgive me, my gentle princess?" He asked sincerely.

Yuuki looked at Kaname with large beady eyes. Then, soon tears trickled down her face. She cupped her cheek and touched the tears on them. "Eeehhh? You're… apologizing? Why?"

Kaname stood up and wiped the tears off her face. "Because, I realized my fault. I should have asked you first. Then maybe, it wouldn't be this hard for you. I should have thought of your situation before I start judging you. I know now that Zero is your step brother. And if I had a younger sister who got married to some stranger, especially someone like me… I would be enraged."

Yuuki looked at Kaname and said nothing. He continued, "I know that now. But then, you can't blame me for acting so prideful. After all, you're the first woman I've ever let inside my life other than my mother and sister."

"Sister…?" She was surprised at the word that he had uttered.

"Yes… it's time you know Yuuki, that I had a sister. But she died when we were young. And it was in the same hands that made you like this now. I knew I should have told you earlier… but then, my fears were creeping inside my mind. You see, somehow, you kind of remind me of her… the first girl that I fell in love with… my own sister." He confessed.

Then it came crashing down to her. The woman whom Sara had mentioned before, kaname's lover was his only sister. 'Impossible…'

"I know it sounds weird. But as purebloods, she was my fiancé and only sister. You reminded me of her… you reminded me of her hair, her eyes and her warm smile. That was the first thought that came to me when I first saw you in Paris. The sole reason I kissed you back then. I was drunk and I thought I saw Yuki… her older version when she grew up… if she did ever grow up." Yuuki noticed the sadness in his tone.

"But then when I met you again, I knew that you couldn't possibly be my sister after all she was dead. But still, I wanted to restrain myself from you. You who looked so much like her… and yet so different. I hated the thought of it… of loving you because you looked like Yuki, my little sister. But then… even though I tried so hard. I couldn't… I was still drawn to you."

Yuuki gulped and spoke, "Because I reminded your sister?"

He shook his head. "No… because you were you, Yuuki. You were so different from Yuki and yet that uniqueness was you. It was confusing, believe me… I didn't want Yuki's image and memories to be erased by yours but then… I wanted you. I wanted you to stay."

Yuuki felt Kaname touch her hands ever so gently as he added, "I wanted you to remain in my life… not as some girl who reminded me of my sister or some girl who happens to marry me because of her circumstances. I wanted you to stay with me because… I learned to love you."

Yuuki's almond eyes widened as he told her his feelings. "But what about Yuki, your sister… I thought—"

"Yuki will always remain in my heart. But then, you had made your own space in my heart. A space I cannot destroy and erase even if I wanted to." He cupped her cheek and caressed it.

"Kaname…" She hugged him tightly and he was taken back. But soon he complied and hugged back.

"Yuuki… Please be my wife?" He asked.

Yuuki looked up at Kaname and replied, "But I am your wife Kaname."

He laughed and then kissed her forehead. Then he took her hands and kissed them. "Yes, by marriage of convenience." He remarked. Then he inserted a cold material into her finger and kissed them again. "This time, I want you to be my wife… a real one. No contracts. No circumstances. No status and properties. Just you and me. Just Yuuki and Kaname." He smiled.

"I do." She replied with a smile and kissed his cheek. "Aishiteru Kaname… watashi wa koibito*." She whispered to his ear and hugged him.

Kaname hugged her back tightly and kissed her on her lips. It was passionate and promising just like their love that was slowly unfolding.

Ruka and Kain happily smiled at the couple and stood at each others' side. While Rima and Shiki sat at the carousel carriage side by side with their hands entwined. They looked at one another and smiled. They couldn't be happier for their friends. Then, Yori was on the side looking happy for her best friend.

"You planned this didn't you?" She heard him utter.

"I don't know what you mean." Yori said innocently. "I only wanted for her to be happy."

"You're one weird girl." He mouthed and grinned. "You should also try to be happy for yourself."

"Hmm?" Yori wondered and looked at Aidou confusingly.

"Let's go then." Aidou turned around and grabbed Yori's bags.

…

The kiss ended and they looked at one another.

"But let's get one thing straight… I don't like it when you're with another guy... even if it's my friend or even your brother… I don't want anyone else other than me to be beside you Yuuki." Kaname told her.

"Are you… by any chance… Jealous, Kaname?" She asked him.

"No I am not!" He mouthed and then looked away. "I don't get jealous. I've never been jealous. I can't be jealous." Then he looked at her. "Just now."

A smile formed in Yuuki's lips. Her eyes met his and soon did their lips. They kissed one another once more. Then when they were out of air, she looked at him and said.

"You don't need to be… ever." And with that they kissed once more.

That simple sentence made all the difference.

They didn't need to say anything anymore.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….a…w….w…w…w…w…w…w..w..w…………………………….s…w…e…e…t………………………………..

Meanwhile…

Sara frowned as she read the letter that was sent to her. She tore the card with her powers and burned it. She glared at the butler. He ran away from her as quickly as he can. She gnashed her teeth and walked towards the desk. She gripped the end of the desk with her hand and released her anger on it. Soon, she heard the cracks of wood being crushed.

"Damn that girl… damn that b*tch!" She fumingly whispered and cursed. "Aaargh!!!" She lost control and destroyed the desk. She couldn't believe it. Kaname sent her a card telling her to stop interfering with Yuuki and him. He also told her that he would tell her the truth about his past and her feelings. That it didn't matter if her feelings weren't mutual. It didn't matter if she had any other men besides him. The man was mad if you asked her. But then, she was also mad because she loved him. She loved Kaname. And it irked her just to know he was making a fool out of himself just because of that girl. How it irritated her indeed!

Then she heard a few knocks from the door.

"I'm busy! Tell anyone who calls or comes that!" She screamed.

"But mistress…" The maid whimpered.

"Just tell them that!" Sara ordered strongly.

The voice didn't reply and she felt relieved. She needed to have peace even by being alone. But then her solitude was broken when she heard the door opened. She looked up and saw a familiar man in front of her.

"It's unfortunate to see one another in circumstances as this, Ms. Shirabuki… But I need your help." The man uttered.

"Why are you here--" Sara asked as she looked at the silver haired man in front of her.

"I'm here to take something back…" He silkily said. Then his golden eyes glimmered as he smiled at her. "Or rather someone back."

…_xoxo…to be continued.

* * *

_

A/N: Another cliff again. I know… but I just love seeing the look on your faces when I do this. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked this.!!! Waaaah… . I tried my best not to make it dramatic but still ended that way… anyway… REVIEWS aRE much appreciated, thank you!!!

THANK you!! And I am so happy to tell you guys that I have a CP strap of Cross Academy's seal! So damn sugoi and kawaii!!! Heheh… just sharing! . hahahaha!! Ja mata nee minna!! Hope you liked it. ^o^ tata for now! Ciao!!~

_~mitsuki-chi.x_


	21. Trail 18: Cherished Moments

**A/N:** Hey minna! This is chapter 18 of this story! Wheew! Can you imagined that? Anyway… this will be the second part of the story… Hmm... yes, there's a new enemy joining Sara… . And God, he's here to ruin the love chemistry between Yuuki and Kaname! Waaaaah!~ Anyway…

Sorry for the late update. I promised Friday but I only post it today. Gomen, gomen! We had a sudden reunion with the family and we went out of town. I know I'm making excuses. But please forgive me… . Anyway… ^o^

Thanks to… **_*xXMusic-luver Xx, yueyuuko, Chibi Kitt, iloveme5895, JessiCeleste89, stabinmonkey, vampieooo, Akira91, clara954, bringITback, Chicorin, minyaka14, Peachie-Trishie and vampfreak290* _**and also to the**_ readers of this ficcie_**. Thanks for the continuous support and faves of this story! I hope you guys will like it till the end! Domo nee! ^o^

_-a little skit from me and the VK gang-_

Zero: Why do everyone think I'm the bad guy?

Me: Uh... coz you don't need to act one to be one? *grins*

Zero: You're a mean author. Not to mention a bad one. *glares*

Me: *insert evil laugh here* mwahaha!I'm just stating a fact.

Zero: It could have been Ichiru.

Me: Nah... Ichiru's too sweet. ^o^

Zero: Favoritism. Tch. *scowls*

Me: (laughs) Anyway, you're not the bad guy Zero-kun. ^^ (Zero lightens up) Just kidding! Who knows what's running in my head. hahaha...

Anyway… Enjoy minna! ^o^

* * *

**Trail 18:**_** Three things of life that are most valuable -****  
**Love, self-confidence & friends._

'**Cherished Moments'**

* * *

"I don't think I'm ready for this Ruka… I mean I love Kaname but I don't think I'm ready to take our relationship to that level." Yuuki gulped and sacredly looked at Ruka.

Ruka rolled her eyes and looked at the brunette. "Yuuki." She held the brunette by her shoulders. "You can do this. This is only normal between two lovers."

Yuuki blushed and shook her head. "I can't… Mou! I just can't. I'm embarrassed just by thinking of it! Ruka-san there's got to be another way!"

"There isn't! Now, if you aren't going to get your act together and be bashful about this… Kaname will lose interest to you. Do you want that?" Ruka scolded her.

She shook her head. "But what if I fail to please him?"

"You'll be fine. C'mon. Just put this on and we'll start practicing."

Yuuki looked at the piece of cloth and gulped. "I can't really do this! You know I'm bad at this!" She whined.

"Stop being a scardy-cat Yuuki-sama!" Ruka sternly said.

Yuuki felt Ruka's menacing aura. She didn't know what she was more scared about, Ruka or… "Mou! Fine! But don't blame me for whatever gonna happen!" She took the cloth and went inside Ruka's changing room.

Ruka sighed and looked at the carrot head female beside her. Rima looked back at Ruka and sighed.

"Are you sure she can do this Ruka? You know how bad she is at this…" Rima asked.

"This is for the best of them." Ruka uttered in a matter of a fact tone.

Rima shook her shoulders, "So you say."

Then after a while Yuuki came out, her eyes closed and her face beet red.

Ruka and Rima looked at Yuuki and then eyed on one another. 'This is going to be a long day.' They thought in unison.

….w…o…n…d…e…r…w…h…a…t…t…h…e…y…a…r…e…t…h…i…n…k…i…n…g…

"So is it true Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked the pureblood as they drank coffee in his office.

"True about what?" Kaname asked the blonde with a expressionless face. As Yori placed the cup in front of him, he thanked her. Then he eyed on Aidou and urged him to continue.

"That you will announce Yuuki to everyone as your wife." Aidou continued. "Everyone's talking about it."

Kaname nodded and said, "It's about time I take the cat out of the bag."

"I see… when's the big party?" Aidou mouthed as he took another sip.

"This Saturday." Kaname answered calmly.

"I see… so I guess Ruka and Rima are busy preparing Yuuki-sama for it."

"Yes. Actually they're at our house."

A smile formed on Aidou's lips after what Kaname said. Kaname noticed the smirk on the noble's face and stared at him.

"Yes, what is it Kaname-sama?" Aidou fidgeted as he saw the look the pureblood was giving him.

"I should ask that to you Aidou. What's so funny?"

"Uh… well… It's just I'm still not used to you saying 'our'." The blond meant 'Kaname' and 'Yuuki' being together for good.

"What's so strange about hearing that Hanabusa?" The new comer Akatsuki uttered as he entered the room. Afterwards he bowed at the pureblood and sat beside Aidou. "it's nice to see you are well Kaname-sama."

"Nice to see you as well Kain." Kaname replied and nodded.

"I've invited the media for the interview as you wished Kaname-sama." Kain reported.

"Thank you for your hard work Kain." Kaname thanked Kain and then placed the cup on the table in front of them. Then his eyes gazed at the window. "Have you heard from Ichijou?" He asked.

Aidou and Kain looked at one another indifferently and replied. "No Kaname-sama."

"I see… I wonder if he's still angry at me." Kaname asked no one in particular.

"Of course not Kaname-sama!" Aidou instantly answered and stood up. Then noticing the gaze the pureblood gave him, he sat down and continued. "I mean… I'm sure Ichijou-san isn't angry at you."

Kain agreed with his cousin and added, "He's probably laying low for a while Kaname-sama. We all know how much you treasure Yuuki-sama."

"Do you think I've went overboard at what I said to him?" Kaname asked the two.

Kain and Aidou shook nervously.

'I did.' Kaname thought and sighed. He remembered what he'd told his close friend the other day. He wondered if his friend thought his statement as an offense.

He took a deep breath before whisking the thought away. He looked at his companions and saw their concerned gazes. He decided to change the atmosphere around them. "Anyway, I need your help in inviting the guests on this list." He instructed them.

….h…e…h…e….n.n…

Yuuki took a deep breath when he heard the clamor of Kaname's vehicle. She immediately went towards the door and then as she passed through a mirror, she checked herself.

The moment Kaname opened the door, Yuuki stood in front of him.

"Welcome back." Yuuki greeted him and smiled.

Kaname was surprised to see Yuuki and returned a smile. "I'm back." He responded before examining Yuuki's appearance. He walked towards his lover and hugged her. He smelled her scent and teased her, "What are you up to Yuuki?"

Yuuki blushed at what he said and laughed. "Nothing dangerous, Kaname." Afterwards she added, "I think."

Kaname eyed on her with confusion and kissed her forehead. "I see. Then I guess I'll have to check it out myself then?"

"Alright!" She cheerfully replied and guided Kaname towards the kitchen. Then she happily showed him, "Ta-da! Dinner is served!"

Kaname eyed on Yuuki and then the meal in front of him. "You prepared this by yourself?" He unbelievingly asked his wife.

"Yes, why do you seem surprised?" Yuuki asked. Then she pulled Kaname to sit. "Although, Ruka and Rima helped me."

"They must have been troubled." He teased her.

She pouted. "They did. Ruka scolded me for the nth time about me being bad at cooking while Rima simply looked at me with this gaze." She copied the annoyed Rima and scolding Ruka to Kaname that sent him laughing.

He pulled Yuuki to sit on his lap and she wielded obediently to her husband. "Then?" He urged her to continue.

"Well… I succeeded on my nth try." She confidently told him and grinned.

"You sure it's edible?" He asked her for reassurance.

"Of course! Did you think it taste horrible?" She whined.

"Even if it did, I will still eat it. After all, you were the one who did it." He assured her.

Yuuki felt happy at his comment but at the same time she felt insulted. "Are you saying my cooking isn't good?"

"The omelet you cooked was good." He joked.

"Mou… You're mean Kaname." She squinted her eyes and pouted.

Kaname laughed at her cute gesture and then opened the lid on the foods. Then he tasted the chicken curry while Yuuki eyed on him. At first he teased her that it tasted bad but then he showed her a smile and she felt relieved. When she figured out that he was teasing her, she hit him lightly.

Their dinner was served with Yuuki's cooked meals and laughter that night. Afterwards, Kaname and Yuuki talked on the veranda.

"A party?" Yuuki expressed. "This Saturday?"

Kaname nodded. "I'd like everyone to know that we are married." He kissed her hand and hugged Yuuki from behind.

"Eeeh? But won't that affect your job as an actor Kaname?" She worriedly asked him. "After all, I'm just a simple article writer and freelancer of a magazine. I don't know if the story I'm making be a big hit."

He eyed on her gently and held her hands into his. "You need to believe in yourself Yuuki. I believe you'll do well. Plus, I don't think I've made a wrong decision in loving you. I always thought of you as a diamond in the coal mine Yuuki."

"You're putting too much on my shoulders Kaname. I think I'm suited as a coal rather a pretty diamond." She told him.

He chuckled and hugged her tightly. "I don't care what you think of yourself Yuuki. What matters is my feelings for you. I want you to know that I'm not afraid of losing everything just to have you." He whispered and kissed her.

Yuuki didn't stop him as his lips met hers. She didn't refuse his love for her. She let her actions return her feelings for him rather than words. She entwined her arms around him and responded to his kiss.

…s…h…e…c…o…o…k…e…d…h…o…w…s….w…e…e…t…g…r…i…n…s…

The night of the party came and everyone who was invited came. Before the party officially started, Kaname gathered the press and the media on a vast room of the Aidous. He told them about his sudden marriage and introduced Yuuki to them.

The cameras flashed one after another as Yuuki walked beside Kaname. She introduced herself in front and soon answered the questions thrown to her one after another. After a few questions, Kain took over and told the press that the conference was finished. The press continued to ask questions but Yuuki and Kaname didn't answer them. Then the couple left the room and walked through the corridor leading to the party.

As they walked in the room, they saw the familiar faces of the noble and noted high ranking vampires. Although some faces were unknown and alien to Yuuki. Kaname guided her towards the crowd and let everyone swarm around her. The nobles around her bowed and greeted her.

* * *

* Yuuki's PoV

* * *

"Good evening Yuuki-sama…" they greeted me in chorus.

As they did, it sent Goosebumps to my body. It was really creepy how they say my name.

I glanced at Kaname and saw that he was unaffected by the way they greeted him. I supposed that he was used to their greetings. I eyed the vampires in front of me and I recognized no one. To me, their faces were all the same.

Their intentions were all the same.

I tensed and greeted them back. I had to act politely around them even though deep inside I never want to mingle with them again.

I had to act civilized. _Just like Kaname…_

Then I remembered what Kaname told me yesterday… He warned me about them but I didn't actually believed they were as he described.

"Yuuki-sama might I say you look beautiful tonight." One noble vampire tried to flatter me but I knew better.

I wryly smiled and replied, "Thank you for your compliment. Please enjoy the party."

I saw the fake despicable smile on their faces and it almost made me sick seeing them. I wanted to run away but I couldn't. I can't.

I held Kaname's hands tighter and continued smiling.

…..s…c…a…r…y….h…m…m…m….m…

* * *

_= No one's PoV_

* * *

Yuuki was relieved to smell the fresh air after the encounter with the noble vampires in the party. She walked towards the veranda and saw that no one was there.

She leaned on the stone rails and sighed.

She knew Kaname would be looking for her in the party but she figured that he would understand why she had to go get away for a while.

She was enjoying the nice breeze when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw a familiar face. "Hey boss!" She greeted him.

"It's nice to see the cheerful aura is still there despite the atmosphere earlier." He joked and laughed.

She laughed at his comment and then said, "So… are you just going to stand there Takuma-kun?"

Takuma hesitated for a while whether he should stay or go beside her. In the end, he decided to walk towards Yuuki but he placed enough space between them.

Yuuki noticed his coldness and teased him, "Do I have some communicable disease that made you want to stay away from me?" Afterwards she laughed. She thought Takuma would laugh as well but he stood there silent. She realized that he was staying away from her. "I see… did I do something wrong Takuma-kun?"

Takuma eyed on Yuuki and shook his head. "No." He simply replied. "Don't get me wrong Yuuki-chan. It's just…" He paused and sighed. "It's complicated."

"Oh… I see." She muttered and then thought about what he said. "Is it a girl?" She fished.

"No."

"Um… a guy then?" She raised a brow.

"Yes."

"Eeeh? You mean you're-!" She covered her mouth to stop the next word.

Takuma saw Yuuki's expression and realized the thought running inside her head.

"But it's not what you're thinking Yuuki-chan… I'm not gay." He straightened her idea and smirked.

"I see… that's a relief. I wouldn't know what I'd do when I hear that you're like that." She sighed with relief and eyed on Takuma.

"You really believed that?" He asked her.

"Yes!"

He laughed at her reply and she pouted in response. "What's wrong with thinking that you're like that?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just… hilarious when you think about it." He uttered between his laughs.

"Anyway… who's the guy that's jealous of me? A close friend of yours?" She questioned after a while.

"Yes… he is. And he's not jealous of you… Rather, he's jealous of me being close to you." he corrected.

"Ehhh? You? And because we're close?" She repeated and then thought of whom he was pointing at. Then it hit her. "Kaname?"

"Yup." He nodded and then gazed at the stars.

"But why? We're just friends!" She yelled and tried to get his attention.

"Well… we both know that but he doesn't. He may as well think I like you more than that. And it's rather sad to think that he sees me as a rival in your heart Yuuki." He expressed and sighed deeply.

Yuuki frowned at the news and decided. "I'll talk to Kaname. He'll listen to me if I tell him there's nothing between us." She whirled around and was about to walk when he stopped her.

"It's better if you don't do that Yuuki-chan."

"eeeh? But… Kaname thinks we're—"

"I know." He let go of her hand and eyed on the sky once more. "But it's better this way… He might think that we really do have something going between us if you meddle in our problems Yuuki-chan."

"But it's not right. I mean… why does your friendship have to suffer because of me?" She asked him.

Takuma wryly smiled and replied, "It's because Kaname likes you that much."

"But—this is wrong and unfair to both of you."

"As they say, all is fair in love and war." He quoted.

Yuuki knew that it was wrong but she realized that this was one situation where in she couldn't butt in. She sighed and tapped Takuma's shoulder. "Sorry if I caused you trouble Takuma-kun. But please don't think badly of Kaname. Don't throw your friendship just because of me Takuma-kun."

Takuma smiled genuinely and nodded. "I won't and don't think of him like that. I know he has his reasons." He stopped leaning on the rail and took out something on his pocket. It was a candy wrapped in colorful paper.

She gladly took it and smiled at Takuma. "Thanks. I hoped that you two would make up soon. I don't want seeing two precious people in my life fighting."

"I hope so too." He wished. Then after a while, he decided. "Better yet… I'll talk to him right now."

"That's a good idea." She agreed.

"Yeah… I'll see you later then Yuuki-chan and thanks for the encouragement." He told her before leaving her behind.

"You're welcome and good luck!" She added as he glanced at her and smiled.

'Gambatte nee, Takuma-kun!' She wished as she turned around. Then as she looked at the stars and fancied that they would grant her wish.

….w…o…o….o…o…o….t….g…a…m…b…a…t…t…e…T…a…k…u…m…a…k…u…n…

Meanwhile…

Kaname was secretly looking around for signs of his beloved wife. But unfortunately he couldn't find her anywhere in the party. He decided to call on Seiren.

"Have you seen where Yuuki have gone?" He asked her.

"Yes, she's in the veranda taking a break." Seiren reported.

"I see… Thank you for the information Seiren." He thanked her and attempted to go to where Yuuki was when someone called him.

"Kaname…" Sara's silky voice called out.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Sara-hime. It's nice to know you've acquainted us with your presence."

Sara wanted to raise her brow at what he said but she stopped herself. "It is an honor, how could I turn down your offer?" She smiled and secretly eyed on the woman behind him.

Seiren felt her gaze and excused herself from the two purebloods.

When they were left alone, Sara took the opportunity.

"I guess this means you don't trust me anymore Kaname." She straight forwardly told him.

"How could you say that, Sara-hime?" He naively asked. He knew what she was talking about.

"You know what I meant Kaname. You didn't break up with your wife despite her infidelity towards you…"

He closed his eyes and replied, "I beg your pardon Sara-hime but I think your source is wrong about that information."

"Are you saying the pictures were made up?" She questioned.

"Of course not. I just think you're over reacting to it." He frankly told her.

"Then you're initiating that I'm lying and making these up?" She scoffed.

"No… I don't." He paused and looked at her. "But I'm afraid if you were able to do more than tell me about Yuuki's flaws, I might as well think you were trying to ruin Yuuki's image to me."

"Are you saying that I feel inferior towards that little girl?" She gnashed.

"No… I believe you're a very fine woman Sara-hime. But I believe that Yuuki has some attractiveness that cannot be compared to anyone." He calmly commented to the fuming pureblood. Seeing that the discussion wasn't going anywhere, he decided to end it. "Now, I think it's too late to talk about this. Whatever happened before to Yuuki and to us, it doesn't matter to me anymore. Marrying Yuuki is my own decision Sara… I just hope you'll understand that." He turned around and walked away from her.

After a few steps, Sara called him. "Kaname…" He stopped but didn't look at her. "I apologized. I was just… as you say felt inferior to the little princess. I just hope our close relationship won't be affected by my intentions for the better future for you, Kaname."

Kaname glanced at Sara and nodded. "Don't worry, I won't let that small incident affect our relationship as purebloods Sara-hime."

Sara felt relieved that Kaname wasn't angry at her because of the pictures. But then, her heart almost stopped when Kaname's eyes turned cold and calculating.

"I just hope that you won't do anything rash that could harm Yuuki or else, I don't know what I may do to you. Despite our status as purebloods, I can't assure your safety when you've come to the point of assaulting Yuuki." He warned her. He saw Sara's eyes cloud with fear as he said that. After a few seconds, his face became gentle. He wryly smiled and bid farewell to the pureblood, "Please enjoy the party, Sara-hime. And once again, thank you for allowing your presence to be here." He nodded gently before walking towards the ther guests.

Cold sweat perspired from Sara and she felt her heart race as Kaname left. She glanced around and checked if anyone saw the ill conversation between them. She quickly turned around and walked towards a place where there wasn't too much crowd.

When she was alone, she cursed under her breath. "Damn that girl. Aarrgh." She frustratingly said and broke the vase near her. The rose petals fell and water splashed on the floor when she broke the vase. She eyed on the broken piece of vase and sighed. She tried to calm herself and took deep breaths.

"Feeling a little agitated are we?" A teasing voice commented and chuckled deeply as he walked towards the female pureblood.

"What are you doing here?" She sternly asked him.

"I was invited just like you." He remarked and went out of the shadows. "I wanted to get a glimpse of her."

"Just a glimpse?" She repeated and then laughed. "Ha! You've come here to do more than that!" She sarcastically told him and glared. "You're here to take her away right? Hurry up then… If Kaname finds out about your plan—"

"He won't know if you won't tell him." He instantly replied. "And stop fidgeting. You're looking more pitiful every minute I see you." He sharply commented.

She felt insulted to what he said but she couldn't bark back at him. She could only gnash her teeth and look away. She curled her arms in front of her and puffed. "So.. what are you planning? Mind sharing it to me?"

"Now's not the time." He sighed and picked up a rose from the broken vase. Then he twirled the stem around his hand and grinned. "You need to be patient Shirabuki-hime." Then he placed it up and slightly bowed at the female. "See you later then oujo-sama." He turned around and waved his hand at the pureblood in a way of mocking her.

Sara irritatingly eyed on him as he left. She spat at him and scowled. This was a terrible night for her. She hoped that whatever that guy was planning, would work. So she didn't have to feel inferior to that little girl which Kaname took so much interest in. She hated her and she wished that she could just disappear.

Then as time passed, a smile formed in Sara's lips. 'Soon… she would be gone.' She told herself and smiled at triumph. She bended down and took a rose that lay on the cold marble floor. She eyed on the flower and played with it. 'It would only be a little amount of time before she gets out of the picture.' She added.

She smirked and then raised a brow. 'And as soon as you leave… As soon as Yuuki Cross is out of the picture—' She glared at the rose and soon it slowly wilted. She crushed the flower and the ashes fell on the floor. 'Kaname will be mine.' She looked down with slur and then turned around. She walked back into the festivity with triumph in her wits.

…_xoxo…to be continued._

* * *

A/N: So how is it? Hehe… ^o^ Hoped you liked it. Anyway, that's it! The next chapter will be posted soon. *I'm not gonna tell when because I'm a little busy with a project I'm gonna do.* What project you say? Hehehe… Himitsu nee! ^o^ anyway… Ja mata nee minna! I'll update this story soon! I just can't get enough of Yume and VK! Bye now!~

_~mitsuki-chi.x_

…Thousand Miles…


	22. Trial 19: Unexpected Tribulation

**A/N: **hey minna! i'm back from my MIA... Hehehe, sorry for the super long delay again. I've been sick for a week and well, let's just say i'm pretty busy. anyway, i'm so thankful that you guys liked the other chapter!~ hope you'll forgive me and like this too!

Thanks to those people who reviewed this story and put this on their favorite and alert list. Sorry i can't review back to your comments... Thanks to **_eye-of-blue, ice-creamy-life, bring IT back, Kaname and Yukis kid, Chibi Kitt, Stabpinmonkey, vampie oo, Peachie-Trishie, queen34, JessiCeleste89, Akira91, KuranPrincess, SnowCharms, yueyuuko, AlfieFire, :), KuRan KANAME! 3, KonataFox, ksienie, love109, sakura saya, sno-zutto..._** and to all the readers!~

Anyway… Enjoy minna! ^o^

* * *

**Trail 19:**_** To remember is far worst than to forget.**_

**'Unexpected Tribulation'**

* * *

Yuuki sighed deeply and stared at the stars above her. She wondered if Takuma had talked with Kaname and they had befriended one another again. She straightly stood up and decided to see for herself if they were friends again. She turned her heels around and walked towards the corridor that led towards the hall where the party took place.

…c…h…o…c…o…l…a…t…e…l…o…v…e…l…o…v…e…i…t…l…o…v…e…i…t…s…o…a…d…d…i…c…t…i…n…g…

It didn't take Yuuki too long to reach the hall where the party was held. Seeing that the nobles that greeted her earlier were looking for her, she decided to go up the second floor and look for Takuma and Kaname from there.

As she searched for the two, she accidentally caught glimpse of the person she tried to talk for the last couple of days.

'Zero.' She mouthed.

She saw him talking to two other people. She leaned closer and tried to see who he was talking to and realized it was his brother and teacher. 'It's Ichiru… and Yagari-sensei. Figures, Kaname invited everyone including the members of the vampire hunter society.' She thought as she saw the three talking to one another.

'I wonder if Zero's still angry at me.' She thought and eyed on the silver haired guy beneath her. She sighed and felt guilty. 'I knew I shouldn't have kept it a secret to them but then… I knew that they wouldn't approve if they knew.' She told herself and kept looking at the three. 'Mou…' She hit herself and sighed in defeat. 'But… I can't run forever. It's better if I tell them about my situation once and for all. I'm sure they'll understand!' She discussed with herself and raised her hands. She clenched her fist and encouraged herself, "Yoshi! It's now or never! You can do this Yuuki!"

With that she walked towards the stairs and headed for where Zero and the others were. As she walked towards them, she saw Zero leaving. She wanted to follow him but Ichiru and Yagari had already spotted her. She walked towards them with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey…" She greeted them.

"Hey back to you." Ichiru seriously replied and eyed on her. It was the same gaze Zero gave her before but a little gentler.

She wryly laughed and sighed. "I suppose you knew about it already." She blurted out.

"You think?" Yagari coldly remarked and frowned.

"What can I say… I'm sorry?" She apologetically said and bowed her head.

She didn't look up until Ichiru sighed with defeat. She looked up and saw Yagari shaking his head while Ichiru had a stern expression with his eyes closed.

"Ichiru-nii, Yagari-sensei… I knew I acted rashly but please don't blame Kaname. It was my decision after all. I—"

"Wakatteru.*" Ichiru spoke out loud and opened his lavender eyes.

Yuuki looked at him with awe.

Yagari took his hand out towards Yuuki and said, "Congratulations. I just hope you two will be happy."

Yuuki smiled and took Yagari's hand. She shook it and nodded. "Thank you." Then she let go of his hand and eyed on Ichiru with a pleading gaze. "Ichiru-ni…"

Ichiru placed a hand before him and said, "Please don't say anything Yuuki." He pleaded and sighed. "You know I can't be cold and distant when it comes to you, only Zero has the ability to do that towards you." He teased her; he knew how hard it is to please his brother. He sighed and opened his arms. "Just remember, I'm always here for you."

Yuuki grinned and hugged Ichiru. "Thanks for understanding Ichiru-nii."

"Yeah, I know. Just tell that husband of yours that if he hurt you in anyway, we'll take you back whether he like it or not." He warned her with a stern face.

She nodded and took a step back from Ichiru. "Anyway, why are you two here?" She suddenly asked.

"We're on duty. You don't know what may happen in parties such as this." Ichiru answered.

"Plus, it's our job to guard you folks." Yagari added. Then he patted Ichiru's shoulder and said, "I'll check up the west wing, you stay here and take note of the weird gestures the blood suckers may do."

"Roger." Ichiru nodded as Yagari left.

Yuuki looked at Ichiru and inquired, "Is Suzume-san here as well?"

Ichiru raised a brow as if questioning her. "You know Suzume Tsukimoto?" Yuuki nodded. "How?"

"She went after Zero and saved me from an incident." She told him.

"Ah… I see. Yes, she's here. Somewhere." He replied and looked around for the trace of the said girl. Yuuki looked around as well and stopped at a corner. He also spotted her.

"Who's the guy with Suzume-san?"

"That's Kaito Takamiya, he's from a known family of vampire hunters." Then the grin on his face disappeared. "He's another student of Yagari-sensei."

"Ah I see… So you've known each other."

"Partly… you know how sickly I was when I was young, so we didn't exactly know each other for too long. Plus, we don't meet eye to eye."

"Sorry." She apologized.

"No that's okay. It's all in the past anyway." He smiled lightly at her. "Anyway… have you patched up with Zero yet?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No, he's been avoiding me for the past few days so we haven't talked."

"I see. Well, that guy's a hard egg to crack." Ichiru commented and chuckled.

"Yeah." Yuuki agreed and sighed.

The two of them didn't say anything to each other anymore and silently watched the guests danced and chatted.

Suddenly the mood changed and the two of them checked out what was happening.

Yuuki and Ichiru looked at the where the crowd was glancing at and saw a familiar figure. At that instant, Yuuki quickly left Ichiru's side and walked away.

…h…m…m…m…m…m…

Yori didn't know what to do, she was lost. And not just lost, she was lost in the middle of the crowd; A vampire crowd, to be in fact. How she got there? It was a long story.

She felt her knees going weak as the people stared at her.

'Can't they look away and act as if I'm not their meal? How can Yuuki and everyone else stand these stares?' She told herself and looked for someone in particular.

Then as one vampire man stepped closer to her, another walked beside her. The first vampire looked scared and bowed at the other vampire. Yori glanced at the person who was in front of her.

"Were they bothering you, miss?" A beautiful cherry haired female asked her and smiled.

She gulped and felt intimidated by her smile. "No they weren't but thank you for the concern." She told her in a soft voice that almost sound like a whisper.

"That's nice to hear. I wouldn't like someone to get hurt especially in an important party such as this." The vampire spoke in a voice that was almost like silk.

She nodded and saw the hand the female was extending towards her. "I will be very careful. Thank you for the concern once again, Miss…"

"Sara. Sara Shirabuki." The female replied and looked at her mischievously. "And you are Sayori Wakaba, am I right?"

Yori was taken back. "How did you know who I am?"

Sara smiled widely and extended her hand towards Yori. "Who wouldn't know the best friend of Kaname's fiancé?" Then slowly Yori felt her hand extending towards Sara's except she wasn't the one doing it. It was as if someone was controlling her hand.

'It couldn't be?' She told herself as her eyes widened. 'I need to escape…' But as soon as she tried to speak, her lips wouldn't move. 'Oh no… someone… Yuuki, help me—'

Before their hands met, a hand took Yori's and pulled her away from Sara.

She looked at her savior and silently rejoiced. 'Thank Kami…'

"I suggest you keep your hands away from her," A stern male voice warned Sara and glared at her.

Sara's eyes secretly narrowed. "I wasn't planning anything bad to her, Mr. Hunter. I was actually helping her." She reasoned out and smiled. "But it seems she wasn't grateful." She sadly murmured and sighed.

Everyone around them stopped and discussed the situation among themselves.

"How ungrateful, to think Sara-hime tried to save that pathetic human girl." One whispered loudly.

"I agree… those low creatures think highly of themselves." Another mouthed.

"Isn't those two acquaintances of Kaname-sama's bride?"

"Oh my, you're right. It seems that 'that ex-human' girl brings nothing but trouble."

Yori saw how Zero's hand clenched to a fist. She looked at Zero and decided to apologize to Sara even though she knew she had done nothing against the vampire. But it wasn't the case, it's either she gulps her pride and apologize or let everyone think badly of her, Zero and most especially her best friend. She would rather throw away her pride than the latter. She tried to compose herself and looked at Zero.

He was still holding on her hand and eyed on Sara murderously. "Zero-kun… I'm okay so please—"

"Is anything wrong?" A familiar voice entered the conversation that made everyone gasped.

"Speak of the devil." One high pitched voice whispered and Yori shot her a look.

Yori wanted to remember who that person was. She could bear everyone talking bad things behind her but not her best friend. 'Yuuki has nothing to do with this.' She told herself.

"Nothing's wrong, Yuuki-san." Sara icily said and stared at Kaname's fiancée.

Yuuki looked at Zero and Yori and then back to Sara. "I see… then can I excuse these two? They were in an assignment from me and I need to see their reports." Yuuki lied and smiled at everyone around them especially Sara. "I hope you don't mind… Sara-hime-sama."

Sara smiled wickedly and nodded. "I suppose, just as long as you keep your pets on a leash… especially the tall one."

Yori saw how Zero tried to control himself from shooting the vampire right in front of Yuuki. Before he could strangle the pureblood, he decided to go away. He pulled Yori's hand and walked away from the crowd of blood suckers.

"I apologized." Yuuki sadly said to Sara as she saw the two left. Then when they were away, she added. "But… He wouldn't attack someone unless they provoke him." She curtsy at Sara and bid her farewell, "Please enjoy the party Sara-hime-sama." She turned around and followed her friends.

She didn't saw the distaste look on Sara's face as she left. 'Damn you…' Sara cursed and turned around. For the second time that night, she was defeated by the same girl.

Everyone whom she passed tried to disperse as she walked. They felt the menacing cold aura around her and they knew better than get on the nerves of the scorned pureblood.

…h…a…h…a…a…l…w…a…y…s…w…a…n…t…e…d…t…o…d…o…t…h…a…t…t…o…h…e…r…

Yuuki looked around in search of her best friend and childhood friend. But they were no where in sight. Then she saw Ruka walking towards her with Kain.

"You know that was not a very good thing to do, Yuuki-sama." Ruka scolded Yuuki as they were face-to-face.

"Nice to see you too Ruka…" Yuuki replied at the female in front of her. "Have you seen Yori or Zero anywhere?"

Ruka exaggeratedly sighed and shook her head. "You really have no idea that you stepped in a landmine don't you?" Then seeing that Yuuki was uninterested in what she was saying, she looked at Kain. "Oh well, that doesn't matter now. What's done is done… Anyway, your best friend is in the waiting room. Hanabusa fetched them for you… in case they run in to another accident."

Yuuki grinned widely and hugged Ruka. "Thank you. Thank you, Ruka!"

"I get it… now run along and see her before I strangle your neck for being reckless." The elegant vampire teased the pureblood princess and grinned.

"Right. And did I mention you look good together?" She winked at the two before leaving.

"She'll never change will she?" Ruka smiled and look at her lover sweetly.

Kain placed her hands around him and nodded. "I guess. But it's a lot better this way, right? She helped us back then... right?"

"Oh you mean her helping you court me?" She teased him and smiled wider.

He grunted and grinned. "Yes, and you being influenced by her…" He teased back.

Ruka looked away and tried not to roll her eyes. "Let's go… we need to check up on the princess."

"Right away, me amore." He continued teasing that almost made Ruka smile at his romance advances.

Well almost.

…h…a…h…a…h…a…i…l…o…v…e…t…h…e…i…r…p…a…i…r…i…n…g…s…

Aidou stared impatiently at the pureblood and the vampire hunter from afar. The pureblood wanted to be alone with her adopted brother and he was totally against it but then…

He sighed.

'If she wasn't Kaname-sama's fiancée, I would so totally—forgive me Kaname-sama, I know you're going to give me 'the punishment' if ever you here me say this! Forgive me! Forgive me! But that girl has totally lost her mind!' He thought angrily as he tapped his finger on his arm.

'Letting a vampire hunter to be so close to her… and talk to her as if she was just an ordinary human girl. Which she was, but then again, that was way way back before… she's a full pledge vampire now. Not to mention engaged to the most powerful pureblood vampire in the whole world! And this situation was a big no-no…' He added as a nerve bulged in his head.

'Not to mention how harshly he was talking to her. Totally unforgivable!' He irked as he saw how Yuuki tried to follow the hunter. 'That bastard… If Kaname-sama was in my shoes, I'm sure I would have blown his huge head like a balloon!'

Then he sighed. 'Kaname-sama… forgive me for letting those two talk behind your back. But I couldn't say no to Yuuki-sama's… _puppy dog-eyes_… you know how much I wanted a pet when I was young so…' He sighed again. Then he stood up straight and shook his head. 'Stop thinking nonsense Hanabusa, you need to guard Cross—err—Yuuki-sama.'

Then he heard someone laughed beside him.

'And now I'm stuck with her best friend who's laughing at me… _Great!_~ Maybe she's thinking I'm losing my mind. My own secretary… Kami… Is a genius like me so unlucky?'

"What the hell are you laughing at?" He annoyingly asked the brunette.

"You are… forgive me, Aidou-san… but your face reflects all your thoughts when you're thinking." Yori replied honestly.

"And you think that's funny?" He asked again. He couldn't help be amused by her laughing voice.

"Yes." She straight forwardly told him.

"If you weren't Yuuki-sama's best friend… and if she wasn't Kaname-sama's fiancée… I would have fired you and made sure you'd see no daylight tomorrow." He threatened her and frowned. 'Was my face really that funny?' He pouted and she laughed again.

He glared at her like a kid and frowned even more. "What?"

She placed her hand on her stomach. "Sorry… I guess, after almost seeing the death reaper… I can't help be happy."

He raised a brow. "Death Reaper? Did you mean Sara-hime-sama?"

She nodded. "Yeah…" She softly whispered and breathed.

"Did she scare you that much?" He couldn't help ask her.

"Yes, she did. I was almost afraid that she would kill me. I mean, you vampires can do that right? Kill any human without doing anything that would serve as evidence."

Aidou sighed. "True… but some of us are against that. Take Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama for example…"

Yori nodded. "I guess… they are some of the good apples among the rotten ones."

"Hey." He warned her. "I'm still a vampire and I'm not exactly like Kaname-sama or Yuuki-sama."

"I know." She looked at him and grinned. "And I know you're not one of the most likely human-friendly vampires."

He squinted his eyes at her and frowned.

"But I know too that you won't hurt me…" She told him and gently smiled.

He was surprised at what she said. No human as ever told him that and hearing it from her made him very flattered. He slightly blushed and she did as well.

"F-fine! B-but don't be sure that I'm going to be nice to you because of what you said. I will still order you around, starting now." He spat at her to hide his embarrassment.

"But we're not even at the office and weren't we guarding Yuuki-chan?"

It was then they noticed that the two had left them.

"Oh shit…" He mouthed as he looked around. There was no sign of the two. He looked at Yori and he met her rounded brown orbs. "This is all your fault woman! I blame you…" He walked towards the door and shouted at Yori. Yori followed him and was about to say something when he stopped her. "Okay, I'm at fault too… but can we argue later? And please don't ever disturb me again while I'm doing my job because Kaname-sama will totally skin me alive if he—"

"Aidou-sempai." Yori called him.

"—he knew that I was being teased by a mere human like you… especially you—"

"Aidou-sempai!" She yelled to call his attention.

Aidou turned around and looked at her. He was annoyed at her presence and how she could make him like this… vulnerable. "What?"

Yori pointed at the other way and replied, "I think they went that way…"

"And what made you say that?" He asked her as he raised his brow.

"Hmm… Because she left a clue… her shoes?" Yori spoke as she pointed at the evidence.

"Ah damn… Kaname-sama will so totally kill me if he finds out. Anyway, let's try to stop that childish friend of yours before I get my head hanged."

"Right away sir…" She mimicked a soldier and saluted him. This somehow annoyed Aidou but she didn't care. She had soft spots for kids and Aidou was definitely acting one at that time.

…a…h…s…o…c…u…t…e…t…h…e…y…a…r…e…s…o…m…y…f…a…v…o…r…i…t…e…p…a…i…r…i…n…g…k…a…w…a…i…i…

"Zero!" She yelled as she tried to follow him. The freaking sandals were killing her feet as she ran after him. 'How I wish I could tell him to stop running so fast because the shoes are killing me but I can't.' She slowed down and lost sight of Zero.

"Great!" She cursed and threw the shoes away from her feet. "Why did anyone ever event these stuff? They are totally making it hard for female to run." She left the shoes and run after Zero barefooted.

But then as she turned to a corner, she saw no sign of Zero.

"Ah damn… I knew I should have used my power to track him down." She loudly thought as she looked around. Then she caught glimpse of a white haired man. Her face lit up and she called for him. "Zero!"

But he didn't turn around.

She decided to follow him to the gardens where he was heading. They entered the grass labyrinth and she continued calling him. "Zero! Slow down!"

When they reached the center, he stopped and she caught up with him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Is me marry Kaname that bad?"

He didn't answer so she decided to turn him around. "Hey, I'm talking to you Zero—"

As he turned around, she saw that it wasn't her adopted brother.

"Sorry… but I'm not Zero." He apologized at her.

She was shocked and bowed at him. "Sorry… sorry… I thought you were someone I know… Sorry for the confusion and for shouting at you. No wonder you won't turn around and look at me."

"Please don't bow. I feel ashamed of myself for letting such a beautiful girl bow at me. And please…" He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "The pleasure is all mine. I don't mind being called by such a beautiful girl such as you."

Yuuki blushed at his flattering remark. "Um… Sorry again." She took her hand away from him and friendly smiled. "May I who you are?"

He smiled gently. Somehow, Yuuki couldn't help notice how his smile seemed familiar.

So familiar… like she saw that smile before… almost as if, she knew it very well. It was like a dream she couldn't remember.

"My name is Daichi." He warmly introduced himself and slightly bowed at her.

"Daichi…" She repeated. She looked at him closely. Suddenly, she felt her heart beat quickened and her sight doubled. She rubbed her eyes and tried to banish the nauseating emotions away.

"Are you alright?" He asked when he noticed her paleness.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess." She tried to ease him from his worry. Then she decided to change the topic. "Have we met somewhere before?"

He laughed at her and replied, "Are you picking me up?" There was a hint of tease in his tone.

She blushed at her boldness. "I wasn't initiating it like that. It's just you look familiar. So I thought I might have seen you in another party like this or something."

"I get it. I was just teasing you. I don't think we've met anywhere but here. You see, this is the only party I've come to after 14 years." He told her and placed his hands on his pockets.

"Really? I thought vampires like to party?" She unconsciously thought aloud.

"Speaking for yourself huh? Well, I am not really a socialite. I actually hate crowded places and try to avoid them as much as I can."

"Someone like I know."

He looked at her strangely and Yuuki can't help notice that it was the same stare Zero and Ichiru use when they were looking at her. She couldn't help feel a little uncomfortable. Since when did she feel uncomfortable? 'Um… at that time when Kaname and you first met?' She answered her question and shook her head. 'But it wasn't this uncomfortable…'

"Is there anything wrong? Is there something on my face?" She broke the ice when he didn't reply and kept looking at her.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just can't help remember someone when I look at you. You see… my sister would be almost your age by now."

"Ah… I see… sorry to ask." She couldn't help remember how close his situation was to Kaname's.

"No. She's not dead. She's quite well actually."

"Ah… my bad. So where's she?"

"I don't know."

"But you said…" She uttered in confusion and looked at him.

"We were separated when we were young so I don't actually know where she is or what she looks like."

"I see… So are you hoping to see her here?"

He nodded. "Yes, I guess. But it seems I have no luck finding her… you see, it's a family tradition that siblings of our family have to be separated when young. They believed that if they siblings met one another after many years, it would bring prosperity to the clan…especially if those two siblings were betrothed."

"Is sibling marriage even legal?" She couldn't help ask him. "No offense."

"In our world, yes… it's legal. Actually, it's more suitable for vampires to marry off their siblings or close relatives. That's how purebloods maintained their status… right? How we maintained our powers and authority in the society." He explained to her and smiled.

"Ah… right." She looked down. 'Ah damn… how could I forgot something Aidou-sempai thought me? He'll totally scold me if he knew about that.'

"It's okay. You must have forgotten." He told her and smiled. "After all, it's not fun to read about traditions and history of vampires, right? I, myself, don't like the thought of marrying your own kin. But then… again, love can change everything."

'Love…' She repeated and thought deeply. 'Love can change everything. Where have I heard that?' She thought deeper and tried to find the answer.

Then suddenly she saw a scene like it was ripped from a movie.

There was a female who looked older than her smiling. She couldn't see her face but she knew her. She knew the woman very well.

"_Yuuki… when you grow up you'll understand." She told her and patted her head. "Love can change everything… Yuuki. That is something that will never change even as the time passes by."_

Then before she could see the woman's face, the scene faded and she went back to the present.

Her breath was shallow and her heart was pounding. 'What was that?' She asked herself. 'Was that… a part of my past?' She asked again.

'But why now… why has my past being recalled only now?' She continued asking herself. She closed her eyes and touched her head. It felt like her head would explode if ever she continued thinking but she needed to know. She needed to remember.

"hey… are you alright? Miss?" The man walked towards her and hold her shoulders.

"My head hurts…" She told him.

"Alright… I'll bring you inside. I'll ask the host to let you use one of the rooms, alright? Don't worry I won't leave you." He whispered to her ear as they walked back to the manor.

'_I won't leave you.'_

Her head tweaked in pain as she thought of what he said.

'_I won't ever leave you Yuuki. I promise you, I'll always be with you… always.'_

She heard someone added.

"Who… who…" She mumbled coherently as her head continued throbbing.

'_Because… I love you… I will always love you and that will never change.'_

As she heard that, she felt her head become heavy and her body became light.

…_xoxo…to be continued._

* * *

Notes:

Wakatteru- I understand

A/N: Don't hate me for my cliff hangers... heheh, ^o^ i promise to update before christmas. And yes, it's going to be a very lonely christmas for the two of them... ~ anyway, hope you guys can leave me some reviews... or if you can find me-give me some gifts! hehe, peace! Happy Holidays everyone!~

_~mitsuki-chi.x_

…Thousand Miles…


	23. Trial 20: A Glimpse of the Past

**A/N:** Hey minna!! Happy Holidays!! Yey! It's almost that time of season again. And what did you know, It's already been a year since I become a member of this site. *teary eyed* Makes me remember my first work. Please do review and continue reading my other works *_to those who haven't read it yet_* I really appreciate your efforts! Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!!~ Heheh Anyway, here's another chapter on me!!

Thanks to… ***Snow Charms, Ice-creamy-life, Rayar, Vein's Simply Tired, Midnight, JessiCeleste89, Chibi Kitt, okinawa haruhi, stabpinmonkey, iloveme5895, Peachie-Trishie, bringITback*** for their thoughtful reviews this christmas and to **all the readers** out there who made my christmas holiday a little more merrier!~ thank you guys!! ^o^

Anyway… Enjoy minna!! ^o^

* * *

**Trail 20: "One of the aged greatest miseries is that they cannot easily find a companion able to share the memories of the past."**

'**A Glimpse of the Past'**

* * *

"Yuuki…"

"…Yuuki…"

_The brunette turned around from the mirror and gently eyed on the person calling her. She smiled and greeted the owner of the voice, "Nani desu ka okaasama?*"_

'okaasama?' she thought and looked at the female in front of her. 'She's my mother?'

She looked at her two feet clothed in shiny red shoes. Then she looked at her hands that were little.

Yuuki realized that she was looking through the eyes of the little girl. She raised her head to see the face of her mother. But then, she couldn't fully see the face of the woman who had given birth to her. It was too blur for her to see. She tried to wink and stare at the woman in front of her who was fixing her dress.

"_Come and sit down with me Yuuki. Your father will be at home any moment so you don't need to be excited, Yuuki." The woman smiled at her and brushed her hair._

"_But okaasama it's taking them sooooo long to come home…" Her small voice replied._

_Her mother laughed at her reply and said, "It's because you're thinking too much…" Her mother hugged her close and chimed, "And you don't need to look at the mirror too much. Yuuki's perfect the way she is."_

'So this is how my mother was…' Her mind thought. 'My heart feels so warm and calm when she speaks…' She looked at her mother and smiled. 'She must have been a very beautiful and gentle person…'

_She felt her own child heart thump and her cheeks warm. "Okaasama…"_

_Her mother's laughs made her feel comfortable and warm all over. "I'm sorry for teasing you Yuuki… it's just you are so cute when you blush. I can't help tease you."_

_She pouted and whined, "Buu… Okaasama's being mean."_

"_I'm sorry Yuuki… please don't tell your brother." Her mother pleaded and laughed at her._

_She continued pouting._

'Brother?' She thought. 'I have a brother?'

Shock spread all over her. She couldn't believe it. She had a brother. Not only that, she remembered a past with her mother. How long have she dreamed of remembering her parents and her family? How she lived before. And now, suddenly… she remembered a small fragment of her past. It was mind bending and perplexed.

'Why did I only remember this now?' She asked herself. 'Why only now…?'

_Then suddenly she heard a creaking sound of wood. She cocked her head up and glanced._

"_We're home." A loud male voice echoed in the room._

_She felt her little self stand up and run towards the owner of the voice. "Otousama!!"_

"_Okairi*…" Her mother chorused._

_Two wide arms welcomed her and picked her up. "Hey there my sweet princess… How are you?" He asked and kissed her temple._

_She giggled and replied, "I'm fine otousama… although okaasama was being mean to me earlier."_

_He laughed at her. "Why is she being mean to our cute princess?"_

"_Because I was waiting for so long for otousama and oniisama…" She whined and hugged her father._

"_Did you miss us that much?" He asked._

_She nodded._

'My father…' She thought as she looked at the man in front of her. Just like her mother, his face was also smeared. But nevertheless she felt the warm and gentleness from him. She could feel that her father loved her dearly just like her mother.

'So they didn't abandon me like what I used to think.' She felt guilty for judging her parents. She couldn't hold back the tears. 'I missed them so much…'

"_We missed you too Yuuki." He replied and pinched her nose lightly._

"_What about me? Didn't anyone miss me?" Her mother whined and joined in the conversation._

_Her father smiled and kissed her mother. "We also missed you." Then he placed another kiss, this time on her mother's cheek._

_She giggled at the sight. Her mother and father looked at her lovingly._

"_Okaasama, otousama… you're showing Yuuki weird stuff again, aren't you?" A familiar voice entered the room._

_Her heart suddenly beat faster at his voice. She spun her head around to see the new comer._

"_Yuuki… tadaima…*", the young boy uttered and smiled at her._

"_Okairi nasai oniisama!*" She cheerfully replied and smiled back. Her father brought her down and she ran towards her brother. He welcomed her with a hug and she hugged him back._

'My brother… I have a brother…' She thought and looked at him. 'How I wish I could see your faces… I want to remember you… I want to remember my past… I want to know who I am…' She chanted and closed her eyes.

"_Oniisama… Please don't leave me again. I really feel lonely when you're not here."_

"_I won't ever leave you Yuuki. I promise you, I'll always be with you… always." Her brother whispered to her ear and hugged her tighter._

"_Thank you—"_

_Then she heard a screeching sound. _

_It was similar to the sound you hear when someone scratched their nails on the black board._

_She opened her eyes and looked at her mother. She saw how her mouth moved and yet no voice came out. Then she looked at her brother and saw him talking as well._

'But there are no sounds.' She screamed inside her head and looked alternately at the three. 'I want to hear their voices… I want to hear more from them…'

Then slowly, she saw how her father's face disappearing. It was followed by her mother.

'NO!!' she yelled. 'Not yet! I still want to see them! Mother! Father!! Don't go—' She turned her head at her brother and saw how the smear on his face widen. Soon he was disappearing as well. 'No!! Don't leave me here! Don't leave me alone! Don't!! Don't!!!!' She screamed even louder as everything around her faded and turned black.

She looked at her fingers and saw that they were now clothed with mittens. Her dress had changed as well. Then she saw a snow flake land on her hands. She breathed and saw a small puff of smoke escape from her lips. She slowly felt the temperature decreasing.

The once warm and happy room turned into a cold and lonely place. Then soon a few more snow flakes fell from the sky.

'_No…' She cried. 'Where are they? Don't leave me… please… don't.'_

'_I don't want to be alone…' She continued sobbing._

'_Don't leave me here…'_

"Don't leave me here…"

_She stretched her hand and cried._

"Yuuki." She heard someone call.

_She turned her heard and looked around._

"Yuuki…" The voice continued to call her name.

_She looked and saw no one. "Don't leave me…" She closed her eyes and felt the coldness of the environment around her increase._

"Yuuki…" The voice called again.

…

"Yuuki…"

Her eyes shut open and saw nothing but the darkness. She looked around for traces of cold white snow, but saw none. Then she realized that she was back in a room. But it wasn't the same room she was before.

"Yuuki…" A voice called her.

She looked at the owner and saw a worried handsome man in front of her. His burgundy eyes showed fear as he eyed on her.

"Thank Kami, you're alright." He whispered and hugged her.

It took her a while before her mind processed who it was. "Kaname?" She uttered almost like a question to him.

He placed a distance between them. "Yuuki…" He sadly smiled and caressed her cheek. "You were screaming… did you have a bad dream?" he worriedly asked her.

"A bad dream…?" She repeated and looked as if in a daze.

"Yuuki?" He called her name that made her looked at him.

It was then that she snapped from her daze. She hugged Kaname and cried. "Kaname… Kaname…"

He was surprised at her reaction and patted her back. "I'm here Yuuki, I'm not going to leave you…"

"I-I s-saw them Kaname… my parents…" She sobbed.

"Your parents?" He questioned her.

She nodded. "My real parents… I saw them in a dream. They were with me in our house that was just a small room. We were happy and complete." She mumbled between her small sobs.

Then her voice turned weak and small. "But then they disappeared. They left me… Kaname. I was so scared. I was left in a cold place with nothing but darkness."

He rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "It's alright Yuuki… you don't have to remember."

With that, she stopped sobbing and pushed him. She glared at Kaname and shook her head. "I don't want to forget about it Kaname… I want to remember them." She looked at him sadly and cried. "I want to remember them… I want to know who I am."

Kaname sadly looked at Yuuki and wiped her tears. He became silent and let her open up for him.

"I want to remember." She sobbed. "I want to remember them…" She closed her eyes and thought deeply. "I don't want to forget them." She tried her best to think of her dream. "I want to remember." She stated and thought so hard.

Kaname felt her concentration. But then, something went wrong. He tried to stop her. "Yuuki… stop it." But she continued. "Yuuki." He raised his voice to reach her. "Yuuki!" He held her shoulders and shook her. "Stop it."

She snapped out of her concentration and opened her eyes. She looked at him. "Why did you stop me, Kaname?"

"This is wrong Yuuki… you're going to kill yourself. You know you still can't control your powers."

"I can… if I just think hard enough and concentrate. I'm sure I can control my powers and remember them."

He couldn't control himself anymore. "Yuuki, stop being so hard headed. You're just going to hurt yourself." He scolded her.

"I won't! And you can't make me stop remembering my past!" She said and glared at him.

"Yuuki…" He glared back at her.

She pushed him back and jumped away from the bed she laid earlier. "I want to remember who I was before Kaname… This is the first time I could remember something from my past. I waited so long to remember…" She looked at him with teary eyes. "Please don't tell me to just forget about it, Kaname."

He eyed on her silently. Then he sighed and brushed a hand on his hair. "Alright… but please don't think too much, Yuuki. I don't want you to hurt yourself." He worried looked at the tensed Yuuki and frowned. He extended a hand towards her and said, "Now… please calm down and go back to bed Yuuki. I'm sure you're still exhausted."

She slowly walked towards the bed where Kaname was sitting on. She took his hand and lay on the bed beside him. She hugged his arm and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Kaname." She guilty apologized. "You were worried for me and yet I was being childish. Just because I remembered something from my past, I've become so stubborn. I just wanted to know…"

He touched her head with the other hand and stroked her hair. He didn't say anything and kept quiet as he looked at her.

"I was so excited. I was too eager and didn't even think of your feelings…" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Please don't be angry at me Kaname…."

He looked back at her and sighed. "I can never be angry at you Yuuki." His frown disappeared and turned to a sad expression.

It made Yuuki's heart break. Was she the one who hurt him that much? She felt guiltier than before. "You're too kind Kaname."

He chuckled softly and kissed her temple. "No… it's because I don't want to lose you Yuuki."

She looked at his burgundy eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"I don't want to lose someone important to me again…"

She saw the hurt in his eyes intense. She sat up and cupped his face. "I'm sorry Kaname… I don't want to lose you too. I'm sorry… please don't be sad anymore…" She appealed as she pressed her forehead to his.

"Promise me that you won't forget and leave me once you found out your past Yuuki. And please don't hurt yourself just for the sake of remembering who you are." He whispered to her. He didn't want to beg but he didn't want her to go. He didn't know what he could do if she left.

She looked at him straight to the eyes and smiled. "I won't. And no matter what I know of my past… I will never leave you Kaname. I love you." And to prove her words, she kissed him.

He kissed her back and prayed that she would be true to her words.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………a…w……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuuki woke up the next day all alone in the bed. She decided to stand up from the bed and looked around for Kaname. She went down and saw a blonde sitting on the sofa.

"Well good afternoon, sleeping beauty." Aidou teased her as she walked down from the stairs. "Glad to know the prince has kissed you from your deep slumber."

"Good afternoon to you too, Aidou-sempai." She greeted back and looked around. "Where are Kaname and the others? And where am I?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you collapsed yesterday. Anyway, you're in my family's mansion. Kaname-sama was so worried about you, to the fact that he escaped the party. Geez… you got everyone so worried. What happened to you anyway?" He asked her and raised a brow.

Yuuki scratched her chin and replied, "It's a long story Aidou-sempai."

"I'm willing to listen no matter how long it takes." He insisted and crossed his arms.

She laughed dryly and sat at the soft couch.

"Don't force her to talk too much Aidou-sempai or else you'll get punished by Kaname-sama." A soft calm voice entered the conversation. Yuuki spun her head to the side and saw a familiar blonde. "How are you Yuuki? I heard you collapsed."

"Yeah… Sorry to trouble you guys." The brunette replied with a smile to the blonde. "No work today?"

"Day off. Senri and I are going out." Rima's lips twitched as she sat beside Yuuki. "Wanna come?"

"No thanks. Have fun you too. I bet you two deserve to spend a little time together, I don't want to disturb you on your date."

"It's not a date." Rima corrected and sighed.

"It's not?" Yuuki asked.

Rima's cerulean widened for a moment before returning back to normal. "Yeah." She said softly and stood up. "See you later Yuuki. Take care of yourself okay?"

She waved goodbye at her and smiled at Senri who was walking down from the stairs. She couldn't help wonder why he was upstairs.

Senri looked at her and slightly nod. Rima walked beside Senri and smiled at Yuuki. Then the two left her and walked out of the room.

'I wonder… Rima seemed to be hiding something from me.' Yuuki thought. 'But what could it be?'

Then she heard someone cough in front of her. She looked up and saw Aidou standing with his arms crossed.

"Yes Aidou-sempai?" Yuuki asked and tilted her head.

"Don't yes me. You still have something to explain to me." He sternly told her with a frown.

Yuuki laughed dryly at his remark and decided to escape from his sight but it was too late. Aidou froze her on her seat.

"Talk. What happened yesterday? And where the hell did you run off?" He interrogated.

She gulped and sighed. "I tried to follow Zero. He was too fast and I thought I had tailed him. But then, it was a mistake since I followed someone else."

"Are you really a vampire?" Aidou grunted. "You should have known the difference of their scent."

Yuuki pouted and look away. "Like I could think clearly at that time."

"You always act before you think." He shook his head and commented. "What happened afterward then?"

"Eeh?"

"Who did you follow then?"

"Some vampire who had silver hair just like Zero."

Aidou placed a hand on his chin and thought. "Silver hair? I know only few vampires who have that kind of hair." Then he pondered and walked back and forth. "Did you get his name?"

Yuuki nodded. "If I heard it right… I think his name is Daichi. And I don't think you've seen him. He told me that he doesn't attend too many parties."

"Figures. If he had, then I am sure I can recognize his name." Aidou muttered and sat opposite of Yuuki's seat. "Then? What did you talk about?"

"Are you an inspector or something?" Yuuki asked and raised her brow at him.

"Of course, it's a part of my job as loyal servant to Kaname-sama." He confidently told her. "But enough chit-chat… tell me what you two talked about."

"Nothing much. I suddenly felt nauseate and collapsed so we didn't have too much to talk about. Although…"

"Although?"

Yuuki felt silent for a while. "Somehow… his voice is familiar." Then she looked up and saw Aidou raising a brow at her. "What?!"

"Did you know you sounded as if you two had a relationship?"

Yuuki's eyes widened. "I did not!"

"Yes you did. It was if you knew him from before. Or did you?"

"That is not funny Aidou-sempai. I just met him yesterday, okay? End of discussion." Yuuki stated and crossed her arms. After a while, she looked at Aidou. "You aren't going to report on that to Kaname, right?"

"I would love to but then I don't want to ruin your budding relationship." Aidou explained and sighed. "But then again, you should be the one to tell that to Kaname. After all, you two are married and well… it would be awkward if he heard it from me."

Yuuki smiled at him. "Thank you Aidou-sempai. You may not believe me but I felt relieved and distressed at the same time when I was with him. I don't know how to explain it clearly… All I know is I need to see him again."

"Why is that?" He asked with curiosity.

"He may know something about me. Weird as it sounds, I remembered something when he spoke some familiar words to me. I think that if we talk with each other… I may remember more about my past."

Aidou snorted, "Ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" She repeated.

"Yes. It's ridiculous… tell me, how many years has it been since you had amnesia?"

"It had been almost fourteen years."

"Well, the possibility of that returning is zilch. Even if the progress is slow… fourteen years is too long. You should have already remembered something by now like your parents face or names that may hold significant to you." Aidou explained in a matter of a fact tone.

Afterwards, he sighed and added. "Besides, if there was another way to remember who you were before. Then it should have been when Rido bit you."

"When he bit me?" Yuuki repeated.

"Yeah, somehow… your vampiric self should have brought back the past when you were bitten."

"Is it possible that even my vampiric side can't remember my past?"

Aidou became quiet for a while and thought. "I haven't heard any information about that."

"But what if it's possible? What if I need someone related from my past in order for me to remember?"

He eyed on her for a while and sighed. "I don't want to get your hopes up, but I don't think that's possible. No pureblood in history has the power to do that. If Kaname-sama couldn't do it how could other vampires can? I don't think that 'Daichi' is more powerful than Kaname-sama."

Yuuki bit her lower lip and thought. 'But I'm sure he can help me. If I can just talk to him, I'm sure I'll remember something again. Just like the last time.' She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Look Yuuki-sama, you shouldn't think of doing what I assume you are thinking." He warned her. "You should know by now how many vampire nobles would want to lay their hands on you. I don't think that this 'guy' is unlikely similar to them. I think it would be safer for now if you let me investigate about it first."

"Are you going to tell Kaname about it?" Yuuki asked.

"I'm not yet certain of the facts. But when I am, I will report it to him."

"But before that, can you tell me first?" Yuuki looked at him and pleaded. "I really want to know if it's possible that my memories can return."

Aidou thought for a while before answering. "I'll think about it."

"Promise me." Yuuki demanded.

He gulped. "Alright, alright… you don't need to look as if you're going to kill me if I don't do as you say." He whined. "What's it to you and your memories anyway. It's not like it's that important. They might be dead by now."

She frowned and felt her heart stop at his words. "Don't be so pessimistic Aidou-sempai."

"Alright, my bad. But seriously, there can be possibilities that I'm right. Not many pureblood families can survive up until now; you should know that already."

"I know. But then, I still want to remember them. I feel like there's a big whole inside of me that'll remain there until I can find who I truly am."

He looked at her silently. Then afterwards, he sighed. "I can see what you mean. But then, you should also know that some things are left unraveled."

Yuuki stared as Aidou left. 'Somethings are left unraveled.' She couldn't help ponder at Aidou's words. 'What if he's right? Am I really getting my hopes up?' She asked herself and closed her eyes.

'_I won't ever leave you Yuuki. I promise you, I'll always be with you… always.' _The voice in her dream echoed.

She opened her eyes and stood up.

She went towards the closet and took her coat.

She needed to know.

…_xoxo…to be continued._

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Hmm… is it just me or is Aidou super smart here?

Aidou: *grins* I'm a genius duh? Have you only realized that now?

Me: I guess… I mean you're always trying to be funny so I never noticed.

Aidou: Curse you…

Me: Hahah!! Hope you guys like this dramatic chapter. ^o^ I just wanted to write that. Anyway, please review! I'll be back for my gifts this christmas okay?!

Aidou: When she said gifts she meant revews... such a spoilt girl... anyway Please do! review! Happy Holidays minna!! *bang* Merry Christmas!!

Me: Hai!! Mata ashita nee!! ^o^ Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!

_*Adding more to your*_** Nihonggo (Japanese) Dictionary:**

_**Nani desu ka okaasama** _-What is it mother?  
_**Okairi, Okairi nasai** _- welcome back/home. The latter is a respectful way of saying welcome back.  
_**Tadaima** _-I'm back.

_~mitsuki-chi.x_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Thousand Miles………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	24. Trial 21: White Lonely Snowflake

**A/N:** Gomen nee for the late update. My cousin and uncle who just arrived on Dec. 25 from Japan so please forgive me… I needed a few days to unwind from the speaking and understanding Nihonggo. Waaah… plus, I'm trying to decipher the game I'm currently playing. You ask what it is... well, *grins* heheh, it's the nintendo vampire knight!! kyaa!! ^0^ *fangirly scream* hehe, anyway, onegai shimasu… eer—please do enjoy the story!! Mata, gomen nee.

Thanks to… *chibi kitt, jessiceleste89, chibi kaname, stabpinmokey, :), vampireknightlover09, mademoiselle butterfly, iloveme5895, Peachie-Trishie, Twi-Hard-Bitches-408, bringITback, SnowCharms, ksienie* and to all the readers.

Happy New Year everyone!! Sayonara 2009! Hello 2010!!hehe, my bad folks!!~ sore ja!!~ ^o^

Enjoy minna!!

* * *

**Trail 21:**_** Winter must be cold for those with no warm memories. **_

'**White Lonely Snowflake'**

* * *

"Yuuki?" Kaname uttered as he looked at the room where he left her. The room was dark and there was no trace of Yuuki's presence. He checked the bathroom, but he wasn't there. He also looked at the walked-in-closet in the room but she wasn't there either.

He decided to look in the other rooms. When he went to the library he saw a particular blonde searching through a pile of books.

"Aidou." He called the noble.

"Kaname-sama. Welcome back, how was the council meeting?" Aidou asked as he stood up and bowed at the pureblood.

"It went well although; there was still no evidence on the death of Ouri and the vampire hunter." Kaname stated and looked around the room.

"I see. This is bad." Aidou mumbled and put the book he was reading down.

"Yes it is. The vampire hunter society is asking to interrogate every guest in the party as well as let them investigate the case by themselves."

"It's obvious they don't trust us." Aidou added and sighed. "What would happen if things got of control Kaname-sama?"

"History might repeat itself again." Kaname strongly said and blinked. Then he decided to change the topic, "Have you seen Yuuki by the way, Aidou?"

The blond nodded and said, "I spoke with her earlier. She might be in one of the rooms in the house. Have you checked the kitchen? I'm guessing she would be hungry as usual."

"I haven't. Thank you Aidou." He was about to turn around when he added. "Have you told Yuuki about the killings yesterday?"

The blond shook his head.

"Good. It would be better if she doesn't know yet. She seems to have other things running in her head. Plus, it would be bad if she gets tangled with the council's affairs."

"The council still doesn't approve her yet, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname nodded and smiled wryly. "Let's keep this a secret from her, alright?"

Aidou gulped and nodded. "O-of course Kaname-sama." After his statement, the pureblood left him. He couldn't help feel guilty at his double identity. "First Yuuki-sama and now, Kaname-sama. I feel like a double agent."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….h…a…h…a……p…o…o…r……A…i…d…o…u…………………………………………………………………

Yuuki puffed as she stopped and looked around town.

"How the heck am I going to find someone with no complete name or address?" She asked no one in particular but herself.

'You should have known the difference of their scent.' Aidou's sentence echoed in her head.

"Oh my gawd, even if I'm alone I keep hearing Aidou-sempai's voice." She told herself and rolled her eyes. Then it hit her, she snapped her fingers and smiled. "For once I'm thankful for Aidou-sempai's sarcastic advices."

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the scent from Daichi. 'His scent, if I can sniff his scent then I'll be able to know where he went. I'm such a genius!' She happily stated. After a while, she couldn't help thought that it sounded wrong. She shook her head, "Okay maybe just a little smarter than what Aidou-sempai thinks."

After that she followed his scent. She couldn't help but smile at her accomplishment. At the same time, she felt sad and guilty.

_Had she really chose the right decision?_

She stopped in her tracks and glanced behind her.

'Kaname… Gomen nee…' With that she continued in her search for someone who can help her remember.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………s…o………s…a…d……………………...

"Yuuki?" Kaname walked in the kitchen and saw Ruka cooking.

"Kaname-sama, Yuuki isn't here. Have you checked the other rooms?" Ruka answered and smiled. She put the pot down on the table and looked at Kaname. "Is there anything you need from Yuuki?"

"I just wanted to see her." He replied and looked around. Somehow, he couldn't help feeling a little nervous. 'Where was Yuuki?' He asked himself and pondered.

"Have you checked the living room?" She advised and turned off the stove.

"Not yet." Kaname stated. He couldn't help be more and more agitated at the thought that Yuuki might be gone. 'She wouldn't… right?' He asked himself.

Ruka noticed his uneasiness. "I'm sure she's just around here Kaname-sama. I'll look around the places where she would be. Don't worry okay, Kaname-sama?"

"Okay." Kaname answered and sighed. 'Yuuki… please be in this house. Don't make me worry that you might have left.'

…………………………………………..h…e………i…s…….s…u...r…e………t…o………b…e……i…n……a……...s…u…p…r…i…s….e…………………………………………………….

"Daichi-sama, why aren't you doing anything? I thought we already have an agreement?" Sara questioned and glared at the silver head male sitting near the fireplace.

Daichi grinned and whirled the glass of wine in his hand. "Why in a rush Sara-hime? Are you scared that Kaname Kuran might slip even farther from you?"

Sara grinned. "Why should I be? I am the heiress of the Shirabuki, I don't need anyone."

"That is what you say but the truth is… you feel angry at the thought that he rejected you for a girl who has no distinct vampire clan." Daichi stated in a matter of a fact tone.

Sara gulped and looked away. He grinned triumphantly. He had pressed the right button.

"But still, you should try to at least seduce that girl." She commented.

"Are you ordering me around?" He said in a slightly angry tone.

"I-I just want to accomplish our goals as soon as we can." Sara muttered and looked at Daichi. "Isn't that girl what you want?"

"Of course. She's an essential piece in this game." He stated calmly.

"Then, you should at least try to do something to stir her feelings away from Kaname."

Daichi smiled. "There's no need."

"What?"

He even smiled wider at her and added, "Because I have already done that. And she'll be here sooner than you expect."

"Sooner than I expect?" Sara repeated. Her brows met as she asked, "What do you mean—"

"Excuse me, mademoiselle… sir." The servant interrupted her sentence and bowed. She nudged him to continue. "You have visitors, mademoiselle. Should I send them in here?"

Sara looked at Daichi and saw him smile. She looked back at the servant and answered, "There's no need. I'll come down to meet them."

"Of course, mademoiselle. Excuse me first then." The servant bowed before leaving the two purebloods.

"Is this what you mean?" Sara asked as soon as the servant left.

Daichi chuckled. "I've done my part. Now, clean the mess you've made and do your part of the bargain right." He told her and stared.

Sara looked away and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back." Then she opened the door and walked out of the room.

Daichi's smile faded as he looked at the door where Sara had left. He placed a hand in the pocket in his jacket. He looked at the small red ribbon in his hands. "Soon, we'll be together again… my dear sister."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….w…h…a…t…d…o…e…s…t…h…i…s…m…e…a…n……………o…h…m…y…g…o…s…h……………………

"Kaname-sama… Yuuki-sama, she's not—" Aidou started as he looked at the pureblood. He wasn't able to continue when he punched the wall of the building.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka yelled as she saw the scene.

"Damn it! I told her not to leave this house." Kaname cursed as he stared at the wall he just destroyed.

Aidou gulped and tried to console the pureblood. "Kaname-sama, maybe she's just around the house."

"Why would she leave in the first place Hanabusa?" Kain answered and looked at his cousin. "Why do you think she would leave Kaname-sama?" He asked the pureblood in a worried tone.

Kaname didn't reply at once. He took a deep breath before saying, "Her parents…"

"Her parents?" Ruka and Kain repeated.

"Yes, it seems Yuuki had remembered a bit of her past yesterday. I already told her not to worry about it. But then, it seems she's a bit more stubborn than what I've thought." Kaname stated.

'Knowing Yuuki-sama, she's really stubborn.' Aidou thought and shook his head. 'But it seems, she hasn't told everything to Kaname-sama. I know I promised her not to talk about it to Kaname-sama, but then she also promised me not to do anything reckless. And this is really a reckless decision. Yuuki-sama, what the hell were you thinking?'

"Aidou…" Kaname called and looked at the blonde noble.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?!" Aidou answered with a slight worry in his tone. _Had the pureblood found out already about Yuuki's secret plan?_

Kaname stared at him for a while. Aidou couldn't help feel a little agitated under the scrutinizing gaze of the pureblood. The pureblood knew about his subordinate's loyalty and so did the noble.

"Alright! Alright! Please don't stare at me like that, Kaname-sama…" Aidou whined nervously.

"Hanabusa, you knew about Yuuki-sama's sudden disappearance?" Kain asked with irritation. _Had his cousin gone nuts that he let Yuuki leave the mansion?_

"Are you insane? You should have stopped her if you knew!" Ruka added and frowned.

"I did! I told her twice not to leave the mansion. I also told her that she should not look for her memories and past. I also told her not to expect too much about finding clues about her parents and brother. I specifically told her not to trust the 'Daichi' guy from the party! I told her so many times and yet she didn't listen to me! I knew Kaname-sama would get angry and yet she—"

"Memories? Since when did she remember her past?" Kain asked.

"Parents? Did she know who her parents were?" Ruka added.

"Brother…? She had a brother?" Kaname inquired.

"And who the hell is Daichi?" Ruka and Kain chorused.

"Don't bombard me with so many questions you guys and Kaname-sama." Aidou answered. He took a deep breath before trying to explain everything to the three. After a while, the three understood the situation.

"But still why did Yuuki leave? She should have told us everything. We would have helped her in every way we could." Ruka muttered and looked at the three male. "Hey, where do you think Yuuki could have gone? Maybe she's still around town."

"I'll go look for her around." Kain volunteered and stood up from his seat.

"I'll come with you. I feel guilty about not keeping an eye on her despite knowing the possibility that she might leave." Aidou said sadly and looked at his cousin.

"Alright." Kain nodded and then looked at Ruka. "Take care of Kaname-sama will you." Ruka nodded and smiled sadly at him. "I trust in you." After that he turned around and walked towards the door.

Ruka waved at the two before looking at the pureblood. She saw him with his eyes closed and grim expression. She wondered if he was thinking about what Yuuki. She sighed and thought, 'Of course he was.' She sighed and tried to lighten the mood.

"Kaname-sama, would you like some tea? I'm sure Yuuki-sama is safe." She stated and smiled at him.

The pureblood didn't reply and kept his eyes closed. Ruka sighed and kept calm.

"Alright, please stay here for a while Kaname-sama. I'll prepare the tea." After that she left the pureblood's side and walked towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Kaname tried to concentrate on Yuuki's scent. He tried to find her with the use of their blood pact. He had drunk her blood and with the use of it, he tried to look for her. After a while, he spotted her. Without any moment to spare, he jolted out of the room and went towards the place where he saw her.

When Ruka came back, she was surprised and scared to see the room empty. She quickly placed the tea set down on the nearest table and took out her coat. She dashed out of the house in search of the pureblood.

"Kaname-sama, please don't be too rash. Yuuki, please be safe." She muttered and hoped for the safety of the two.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….h…h….h…h…m…m..m..m..m..m..m…m……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Ruka!" Kain yelled.

"Akatsuki! Kaname-sama, he- he- he left the house without saying anything!" Ruka worriedly spoke as she walked towards the orange haired male. "What do we do Akatsuki?!"

"Ruka, stop being frantic, Kaname-sama must have gone to where Yuuki-sama is. We should just wait for him—"

"NO! Kaname-sama, he's—he's really scary! He might do something rash or crazy!"

"Ruka!" He shook her shoulder. "We should have faith in Kaname-sama. He knows what he's doing."

"B-but—"

"Ruka." He strongly called her name that made Ruka stop fidgeting. "I know, I'm worried too. But don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Akatsuki…" Ruka replied and looked away. "Kaname-sama, he… he doesn't want us to help him right?"

"Ruka…"

"Ruka! Kain!"

The coupled looked at the owner of the voice.

"Hanabusa…" Kain replied and saw two other familiar faces. "Hmm? Rima, Shiki… what are you doing here? Weren't you told to look for Takuma—"

Rima looked at Shiki and he looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked as she saw the fuss in the couple's face.

Rima looked at Shiki as if asking for permission. "Ichijou-san—he, well… he's gone to the Shirabuki manor."

"That doesn't seem strange. What are you two worrying about?" Aidou asked and raised a brow.

"He's not alone. He with—" Shiki answered and looked at the two.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….…s…o…c…o…n…f…u…s…i…n…g………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kaname looked at the building in front of him and frowned. "Yuuki… Why didn't you tell me?"

He closed his eyes and then sighed. After a while, he looked up and looked at the building. Who would imagine that he'll be back in that mansion? How long had it been since he and his father first visited the house? He couldn't help feel a little nostalgic at the thought.

"Father… your dreams shattered along with Yuki's death right?" He sadly looked down and took out something from his pocket. It was a small vial containing a preserved rose. "Yuki… please always look after oniisan." With that he marched up the stairs and knocked at the door.

…………………..w…a…a…a…a…h…h…i…m…s…o…e…x…c…i…t…e…d…………a…n…d………i…j…u…s…t…c…a…n…t…h…i…d…e…i…t…………w…a…h…a…h…a…h……………………

"He's not alone. He with—" Shiki answered and looked at the two. "He's with Yuuki-sama."

"Eeeh?! That means!!" The three said in surprise.

It was Rima and Shiki's turn to be anxious. Had something happen while they were gone?

"Let's go to the Shirabuki mansion, we might catch up with the two of them." Kain said and took out his car keys.

"Let's go." Ruka and Aidou nodded.

Ruka looked at the model couple and said, "What are you two doing? Let's go."

………………………………………………………………………………………o…h…m…y…g…o…d……………………………………….d…u…m……d…a…n…...d…a…m………………………………………...

"Well, well… look who we have here. I expected you Ichijou-san but not your friend over there." Sara mouthed as she glided down the stairs gracefully.

"Sara-hime… I know you and uh… Yuuki-chan isn't in good terms but—" Takuma started.

"but?" Sara repeated and alternately looked at the two. "Do you expect me to treat her kindly?"

"No, but please don't do anything dangerous." Takuma replied and gulped. He couldn't help nervous at Yuuki's silence and Sara's glare. Either way, if something happen to any of the female, he would be responsible for them.

"Hmp." Sara looked away. "I wouldn't try to kill her if that's what you mean."

"I don't care even if you kill me. I just want to ask for your help." Yuuki replied before Takuma could even reply.

"Yuuki-chan!" Takuma yelled and looked at the brunette.

"Hmm… that's an interesting deal. Why don't I just do that?" Sara smirked and eyed on Yuuki.

"Sara-hime!" Takuma looked at the other female with worry.

"Butt out Takuma!" Yuuki stated strongly and eyed on the blond.

"Yeah, just quit butting in Ichijou-san." Sara added and glared at him.

The blonde took a few steps back and shook his hands. "C'mon girls… calm down."

"This is our talk so just shut up." The two purebloods said in unison and frowned.

Takuma gulped and sighed.

Sara crossed her arms and looked at Yuuki with annoyance. "So what help do you want, princess?"

"According to Takuma-kun, you know every noble and pureblood vampire. So you must know the person I'm looking for." Yuuki answered and eyed on Sara.

"That depends…" Sara smirked and placed a finger on her chin. She tapped her chin and looked at Yuuki.

Yuuki squinted her eyes and frowned. "Do you know a person called—"

They were interrupted with a knock. Sara and Yuuki felt the presence of the new comer.

Yuuki took a few steps back while Sara smirked wider.

"Looks like he's already found out where you are." Sara spoke and walked towards the door. "Should I open the door and welcome him?"

"Stop! I need to know first, I need to know if you know—"

"Yuuki!" A familiar voice yelled beyond the door.

"That voice." Takuma whispered and recognized the voice. "It's Kaname."

"Yuuki!" Kaname repeated and knocked.

"Looks like he's impatient." Sara sneered.

"Yuuki, I thought Kaname-kun knew that you are here." Takuma said and looked nervously at Yuuki. "Don't tell me you—"

"Hmmm… looks like the princess lied. Poor Kaname…" Sara teased her.

"No! I- I-" Yuuki placed her hands on her ears and closed her eyes.

'Yuuki…' A voice interrupted her thoughts. It was a familiar voice in her ears.

"Oniisan?" Yuuki mumbled softly and looked dazed.

"Hmmm?" Sara looked surprised at the brunette's sudden change of mood.

"Yuuki-chan? What's wrong?" Takuma asked.

'Yuuki…' The voice repeated.

Yuuki heard the voice upstairs so she walked up the stairs. She didn't even hear Sara and Takuma's voice telling her to stop.

As she walked around the corridor, she heard the voice becoming clearer and louder.

"Oniisan!" She screamed as the voice stopped. She looked at the door in front of her. She touched the knob and felt her heart race.

As she opened the door, she saw the familiar face she was searching for. "Oniisan?"

The male stood up and grinned at her. "Yuuki… do you remember me? Do you remember oniisan?"

"Are you really my brother?" She asked and looked at him with mixed sadness and excitement. "Daichi-san is my brother?"

Daichi opened his arms. He nodded and answered, "Yes. I missed you, Yuuki."

Yuuki walked towards Daichi and hugged him. "Oniisan! Oniisan!!" She cried and buried her face in his chest.

The three figures stood in shock at the scene.

Kaname stood there feeling a bit of emptiness and sadness at Yuuki's cries. Somehow, it pains him seeing his beloved one crying for another guy's sake and arms. At the same time, the memories of his own sister came rushing back to his thoughts. He took a few steps back and turned around.

Takuma noticed his absence and followed after him. When he caught up with him, he was almost near the door. "Kaname!" He called him.

Kaname stopped but didn't look at him.

"Didn't you go here to find her?" Takuma yelled.

Kaname glanced at Takuma and smiled. "I just went here to know if she's alright." After that he looked away and continued walking.

Takuma knew that smile of his. It was the fake smile he always shown to other people; the smile that he always show when he wants to hide his true feelings; the smile that Yuuki had once razed.

"Kaname!" Takuma called out once again but this time he didn't stop. "Kaname!" He continued calling his friend as he walked to catch up with him.

When he was able to catch up with him, he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and turned him around.

"Kaname. Yuuki is—" Takuma started but stopped as he saw Kaname's sad face. "Kaname…" He whispered and looked at his friend.

"She's found her brother. I'm sure she'll be happy." Kaname stated and looked up.

"Kaname…" Takuma said and bit his lip.

He decided not to push through the subject about Yuuki and sighed. He patted Kaname's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Kaname… I'm sure she'll be happy. She's found out who she is… Uh," Noticing that his smile faded, he stopped and looked at his friend. "I'm sorry. Let's go back to your house first. I'm sure everyone is looking for you."

Kaname nodded and walked beside Takuma.

Takuma went inside the car and looked at Kaname. He was in a daze and looked as if he was a child whose candy was stolen.

The blonde looked at the window outside and saw a small white particle falling in the dark blue sky. It was then that he remembered, 'It's winter once more… The snow is falling.'

'I wonder, winter has come... can spring be far behind?' Takuma thought and closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Such a sad winter... , i know... it's really sad. who do you think is the snowflake I'm referring to? hmmm.... waaah, Hmmm... but don't worry, I'll update soon so don't be sad guys!!~ as soon as my cousin leaves to Japan, I'll update. ^o^ anyway... Goodluck to you guys in 2010!! Banzai!! ^o^ Anyway, it'll be a few hours here before new year's eve!! I'll be busy then. Thanks for the support this 2009 guys!! ^o^ I'll be hopng for the same support this 2010!! Ja mata nee!! ;3

3... 2... 1... Happy New Year guys!!

xoxo  
_~mitsuki-chi.x_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Thousand Miles………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	25. Trial 22: Winter has come

**A/N:** Hey minna, I'm back! Anyway, I've been reading this book entitled 'Writing Fiction' by Janet Burroway and I'm trying to cure myself from my writing habits. So far, it's working properly. The ideas are smoothly and freely hitting me like raindrops falling on the rooftops. LOL. Check out if my writing style has change or not. Hehe, anyway… I have good news and bad news… Good news is, I'll be able to update a little faster. ^^ Bad news is… this story is reaching its climax. (sfx: aww…) I know, it's pretty sad. Moving on…

Thanks to… _*Ari1027Nicole, kaname 4evah, Ivory Fangs, JessiCeleste89, Chibi Kitt, Rayar, iloveme5895, yueyuuko, Peachie-Trishie, bringITback, stabpinmonkey, SnowCharms, channers., innesgirl, TyraxKaname*_ for the reviews and to _*the readers*_ for your patronage!! ^o^

Anyway… Enjoy minna!! ^o^

* * *

**Trail 22:_ "Waiting is a trap. There will always be reasons to wait. _****_  
The truth is, there are only two things in life, reasons  
and results, and reasons simply don't count."_**

'**Winter has come can spring be far behind?'**

* * *

"What?! You mean to tell me that Yuuki-sama found her brother?" Aidou said in an earsplitting voice.

"Shhh!!" Takuma shushed the blue-eyed blonde noble and looked if anyone else heard them.

"When? Where? And How?" Aidou asked one after another. His eyes became wider after each question. Takuma couldn't help wonder if they would pop out of his sockets any minute.

"Earlier at Sara-hime's mansion, it seems Yuuki-chan has remembered her past." He answered.

"That's impossible!" The blue eyed blond blurted out loudly.

"What's impossible?" A voice interrupted the two blonde.

The two men cocked their head to side and saw two couples going inside the Aidou mansion. They were currently residing in the mansion since the pureblood decided to dwell there.

Takuma understood why the pureblood wanted to stay at the noble's mansion. He knew that going back to the house where memories of Yuuki, would haunt him. He felt really sorry for the pureblood. He knew how shocking it must have been to the pureblood. Not only did he felt that Yuuki left him because she went to look for her brother alone. But the fact that he knew what consequences may occur, disturbed him. Many speculations and gossips about the couple would arise and that would mean more troubles would surface.

He sighed and looked at Aidou. 'Looks like I need to take the cat out of the bag.'He told himself and prepared to retell the story to the new couple when the door opened wide and two new faces faced them.

"Yuuki-sama." The two couple, Rima, Senri, Ruka and Kain, said in unison as they recognized her.

"Where the hell were you?" Ruka inquired immediately after the shock of seeing the pureblood. "Did you know that Kaname-sama was looking for you?"

"Ruka." Takuma called the ashen haired female and caught her attention. He looked at her sadly and signaled her not to say anything anymore. He looked at the pureblood princess.

Yuuki felt the odd stares of her friends. She gulped and felt agitated. _How was she going to tell them about what she found out about herself? Where would she start? Would they accept her as whom she is? What about her brother? Would they accept him as well? And what about Kaname, what would he think of her now?_ Many thoughts came rushing into Yuuki's head and she couldn't help feel angry at herself.

She felt a hand held hers and she looked at the man beside her. She looked at him and he smiled at her. She felt somewhat warm and odd at the same time. _Yes, she had no more doubts anymore. _This was her brother. The brother she had always loved the one she had long lost but she has found again.

She looked at her friends and looked down. "I'm sorry for troubling you. It's just that I—" Her voice trailed off. She swallowed again and tried to continue her sentence. "I want to know who I am. I know what I did was wrong but then taking such risks were okay since I've found the thing I've been looking for." She looked at her brother and grinned. "This is my long lost brother Daichi. Oniisan these are my friends, they are—"

"Are you kidding me?!" Ruka cut Yuuki's sentence and glared at the brunette menacingly. "You suddenly left us without saying a word and then you come back here with a person who you are claiming as your brother. Do you know how ridiculous you sound Yuuki?" Ruka snapped and looked at Yuuki. There was rage mixed with tears and worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Yuuki said sadly and stared at the ashen haired vampire. "I didn't mean to make you guys worry. I just…"

"And now what? What do you expect from us Yuuki-sama? That we should treat you differently, now you know who you are? And what about Kaname-sama? What do you expect him to say to you—" Ruka blurted out without thinking.

"Ruka." Kain stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Stop this." He noticed that Ruka's shoulders were shaking.

Ruka slapped his hand and looked at Kain with distain. "No, she has to know how selfish she has become. Aren't we her friends? Should she have trusted us? I'm sure Kaname-sama is really sad right now because of this."

Kain looked sad at the mention of the pureblood. "So even until now, he's still the person who holds your heart." He said in a bitter tone and clenched his fist. "I see." He pulled his hand away from her shoulder and turned around. He walked towards Yuuki and looked at her sadly. "I'm glad you found who you really are Yuuki-sama. We only wish for your happiness." Then he bowed and passed by her.

Ruka bit her lower lip as she figured the reason of Kain's walking out. She bit her lower lip. She turned around and walked towards her room. She didn't even dared to excuse herself from the group.

"Ruka." Yuuki called but the noble vampire just ignored her and continued walking.

"I hope you're happy now Yuuki-sama." Aidou said and turned around as well. He walked up the stairs and headed towards the library. He loudly shut the door as he walked inside the room.

Yuuki knew the blonde noble was angry at her like Ruka. Those two were Kaname's followers and they understood the pureblood very well. She couldn't help sigh at the thought. Then she looked at the remaining three people in front of her.

"Rima… Shiki… I—" Yuuki started as she looked at her close friends.

"Please don't say anything Yuuki… Please." Rima said as if pleading.

Yuuki noticed that her hands were trembling. She looked at her friend's sapphire eyes and perceived that her gaze that used to be warm was now cold.

"I don't want to say anything right now. I know I can't judge you but… I have to let you know I'm quite…" Rima gulped and looked down. "Disappointed." Her usual poker face held a very sad expression.

Senri held Rima's hands and hugged her. Then he looked at Yuuki and said, "Sorry Yuuki. Rima's not really in mood to talk. Maybe we could talk about this some other time." After that he turned around and walked towards the kitchen with Rima.

Before the couple disappeared, Senri's silver eyes met hers and she discerned what he thought of her. 'Rima's hurt because of your news Yuuki.'

She bit her lower lip and looked down. It seems that all her friends were angry and sad at her decision. _Was it wrong for her to choose to find who she was by herself? Was knowing who she was, a wrong decision? Why didn't they understand her reason? Why didn't they even try to know her reason? Why didn't they even listen to what she had to say?_

"Yuuki." Takuma's gentle voice called out to her and interrupted her thoughts. She cocked her head and looked at him. His face showed no emotions as he stared at her but his green orbs told Yuuki everything.

"I want to talk to Kaname."

Takuma sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don't think he'll be entertaining anyone right now."

"But I need to. I really need to." She insisted and walked towards the noble. "Takuma, I want to see Kaname. I want to talk to him. I knew he feels that I've betrayed everyone but I was just trying to find out who I was. I already told him that and I'm sure he would understand if you would let me talk with him."

Takuma looked at her sadly and shook his head once more. "I'm sorry Yuuki. I can't."

"I'm begging you." Yuuki pleaded and tried to hold Takuma's hands but he took a few steps backward.

"I'm sorry. It's best if you leave." The blonde told her and closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to see Yuuki's face now but he can't grant her request. He knew that speaking with the person who brought you so much sadness wouldn't make you feel better. Even though Kaname haven't told him not let her in, he felt he had the privileged to do so.

"I won't go until I speak to Kaname!" Yuuki yelled and tried to pass through Takuma but two pair of hands stopped her; One was Takuma's and the other was Daichi's. "Don't stop me, I want to see Kaname! I know that Kaname thinks I've betrayed him but I didn't! I wouldn't want to see him sad. I didn't intend him to feel this way, to make anyone sad or angry at me! I only wanted to know!" Yuuki glared at the two. Tears were already forming in her face but then she tried to be strong. This was not the time to cry and be weak but she couldn't help when the tears fell on her cheeks. She wiped her tears and looked away. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, to see her in such a vulnerable state, and to see in their eyes her pitiful image.

Takuma looked away. He couldn't bear to see the person whom he cherished shed tears. He couldn't help himself pity the Yuuki. He had known her as someone strong and yet now, she was completely vulnerable. He couldn't bear it.

"Yuuki…" Daichi spoke and tried to stop her from sobbing. He glared at the blonde and added. "Are you really Yuuki's friends? Because this is a cruel and cold way to treat your friend."

Takuma looked at Daichi and looked down afterwards. "We don't mean to be this cold or cruel to you Yuuki-chan but then you can't expect people to accept everything that easily. We're very sorry if we offended you. But then, I think it's just as Shiki said. Maybe, tonight is not the best time to talk this over. Everyone is shocked at the news and it would take some time to take this all in." He said calmly and looked up once more at the siblings.

"And how long do you think you guys will need to think this matter over?" Daichi said impatiently.

"That I cannot say…"

After that sentence something passed Takuma and he heard the vase crashed. Takuma was surprised at the fast assault and looked at Daichi with fear.

Yuuki stopped sobbing and looked at Takuma. Just like the broken vase, his face was surprised at the sudden impact.

"Oniisan." Yuuki cried out and looked at her brother. "Why did you do that? You almost hurt Takuma-kun!" There was mixed worry and irritation at her tone.

Daichi looked away from Takuma to Yuuki. His face relaxed and his gaze soften. "I'm sorry. I lost myself. I couldn't help get angry at the fact that they bullied you."

"Oniisan." She couldn't help be happy that her brother was worried about her. He understood her the way her friends didn't. She couldn't help be a little saddened that her friends would do that to her.

"Excuse me." A cold voice entered the conversation as she walked down the stairs. "I have orders from Kaname-sama." The light blue haired female bowed and looked at the three vampires alternately.

"Seiren-san." Yuuki mouthed and looked at the new comer.

"First, he wanted to tell Yuuki-san and her company that he is sorry for not being able to welcome his guests. He realized that he was being rude not to come down but he wasn't feeling very well at this moment. He wanted to tell Yuuki-sama that he can't have a conversation with you right now. He has other matters to attend to. He apologized and hoped you would understand, Yuuki-sama." Seiren stated with a poker face at the brunette.

Yuuki felt her heart being gripped at Kaname's words. It was like a knife was being pushed through her flesh. He didn't want to talk to her and would rather attend to other matters. _Was she unimportant to Kaname now?_ _She thought that she was his priority. But most importantly if he wasn't feeling very well, should he rest? Doesn't he need her at such situation? Couldn't she at least check if he was okay?_

"Seiren-san, maybe I could help him. If he's sick, he should need someone to care for—"

"There is no need Yuuki-sama. Kaname-sama told me to tell you that if ever you wish to still see him. He said that he wants to be alone for now and only that will cure him. I'm sorry for my rude words but it is his orders." Seiren cut Yuuki's sentence and bowed.

"I see." Yuuki sadly said and decided not to push herself on seeing him. _'He doesn't want to see me.'_ She thought and looked down. "We should go now, oniisama." She told her brother and walked towards the exit.

Daichi followed Yuuki in silence. As he passed by Takuma, he glared at him. Takuma felt as if he was hanging by a thread as Daichi glared at him. Then as the two purebloods left, Takuma took out a deep breath and grabbed hold on a chair.

"I thought I was going to die…" Takuma stated and sighed.

Seiren stared at Takuma and said, "Kaname-sama wishes to see you Ichijou-san. He said you should go and see him when you're ready. That's all. I'll be going now." After that she bowed and walked away.

Takuma stared at Seiren as she left and sighed once more. 'Everything is topsy-turvy now. Ruka and Kain fighting, Aidou throwing tantrums, Rima trembling in shock and Shiki showing a face as if his pet goldfish died.' He looked at the door where Yuuki left and shook his head. 'Not to mention seeing the side I never thought Yuuki would show. I didn't think that it would end up this way. I wonder if I was to blame for everything that has happened now. If I didn't told Yuuki that Sara-hime might know of the person she was looking for, then she might…' He closed his eyes. '…I'm sorry everyone. I am partly to blame for all of this.' As he opened his eyes, he decided on one thing. He was going to do something to make everything right.

…n…o…s…e…b…l…e…e…d…f…r…o…m…s…u…c…h…a…l…o…n…g…s…c…e…n…e……a…n…d…a…l…s…o…a…t…t…h…e…t…h…o…u…g…h…t…o…f…t…a…k…u…m…a…a…l…m…o…s…t…g…e…t…t…i…n…g…k…i…l…l…e…d...

Daichi looked at the sleeping princess beside him and stroked her head gently. He noticed that her eyes were puffy from crying and the tears that dried in her cheeks.

He couldn't help remembering her, his sister. She too was crying like this. She cried until she thought she couldn't cry anymore.

'I don't understand oniisama.' He could still hear her plea. 'Why can't they understand my point?'

He closed his eyes and stopped stroking Yuuki's hair. His hands clenched to a fist at the memory.

'Damn… I was this close.' He cursed inside his head and opened his eyes with fury. He looked at Yuuki with such distaste. 'I thought that I could steal you easily away from that egoistic and proud pureblood. But it seems I have looked down on him too much. I didn't think he could turn you down like that.'

Then he relaxed and looked away. He stood up and walked towards the door. Before he left the room, he took one last glance at her. 'But I know, soon… he would give you up and then…'

He walked along the corridor and passed by a shadow in the dark.

"Is this a part of your plan, Daichi-sama? I'm surprised that to see what maelstrom you have brewed beneath that calm façade. Tell me, what other cards have you set for Kaname?" The shadow spoke as he passed by.

He stopped and didn't even try to glance at her. "Do you want to know, Sara-hime?" He coaxed her.

Sara frowned at his tone. "It seems as if your cards don't seem effective enough."

This time he faced her with a sadistic grin. "Yes, but with your help. I'm sure it'll be successful."

Sara crossed her arms in front of her chest and grinned. "Will this ensure my throne as queen?"

Daichi irked at the title she addressed herself. But nevertheless, he tried to smile back at her. "Of course. And I'm sure that this time, even Kaname can't say no to you."

Sara grinned at the thought and giggled with excitement. "I can hardly wait to help you in your plan, Daichi-sama." Then she whispered something near his ear. "I will prepare a feast for you and your sister if that happens. A feast Yuuki would never forget."

Daichi's lips crooked to a smile at the thought.

…………………………………o…m…g…w…h…a…t…t…h…e…h…e…l…l…a…r…e…t…h…e…y…p…l…a…n…n…i…n…g………………o…h…n…o……………………….………………………

"I'm sorry Kaname." Takuma apologized and looked down. "This is my entire fault. If I knew this would have happened, then I wouldn't—"

"Don't blame yourself Takuma." Kaname said and sighed. "I understood why Yuuki did this and I'm not angry as you think I am nor am I sad at her decision. I knew this was coming, I had felt that she would choose her past rather than me." He closed his eyes and stood up. He walked towards the window and looked at the scenery outside.

"But… I know how it must have shocked you. I know that you would expect at some point that she would still choose you in the end." Takuma added and looked at the pureblood.

"I did and I can't help be disappointed at that mishap." Kaname uttered sadly and closed his eyes.

Takuma scolded himself at what he just said. 'I shouldn't have said that. I should have told him that there's a chance that Yuuki would change her mind. Yes, that's right.'

"Kaname I think there's a chance that Yuuki will—" The blonde tried to be positive.

"No. I know Yuuki; she's a hard metal to mold. The more you tell her not to do something rash, the more she does it." The pureblood glanced at the noble and wryly smiled.

"But… something feels not right Kaname-kun. It seems unbelievable to think that what happened was just a mere coincidence. Seeing Yuuki, then bringing her to Sara-hime's mansion and then… reuniting with her brother. Do you think this is what fate has written for her?" Takuma spoke out his mind and looked at Kaname with curiosity. "Was this all a mere coincidence?"

Kaname sighed and shook his head. "That I cannot explain, Takuma-kun." Then he walked towards his seat and sat. He interlaced his fingers and looked at his friend. "I cannot jump easily to conclusions."

"I know. But… I believe that something is wrong Kaname. I will try to find out what's going on Kaname. I won't easily accept that guy as Yuuki's brother because…" Takuma looked down and sadly added, "because… if he was her real brother then that would mean." He looked away and stopped. 'He has the right to take Yuuki away from us, especially from you—Kaname.'

Silence enveloped the two for a while.

Then suddenly, Kaname spoke up. "Ruka, how long are you going to stand there?"

The noble vampire outside twitched. Somehow, it sounded like _dejávu_ to her. _Didn't the same sentence before to her?_ She wanted to laugh at herself. _She was back to square one again. No wonder, he told her that._ She hesitated at first if she would leave or enter, but the latter won. She opened the door and walked inside.

She bowed at the pureblood and excused herself, "I'm sorry to disturb your conversation with Ichijou-san, Kaname-sama."

"Ruka…" Takuma whispered and looked her sadly. He noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. He couldn't help wonder if she and Kain had patched up.

"And I'm sorry as well for over hearing your conversation." She guiltily added and looked down.

Kaname simply looked at her and sat there in silence.

"I had said some cruel words to Yuuki-sama… I'm really sorry Kaname-sama. It's just that I felt she betrayed you and everyone. We were worried and yet it seems she didn't care about it. But at the same time, I also felt sad that she didn't even try to ask help from us and I—" She bit her lower lip and tried to held back the tears slowly forming in her eyes. "I didn't even try to listen to her." She interlaced her fingers and looked down as she continued, "And to think that she considered me as a friend. I feel awful. I should have tried to understand her…"

Takuma walked towards Ruka and patted her shoulder. He wryly smiled as if telling her that what she felt was only proper and he too felt that way.

"It's alright Ruka. You were only being verbal to your feelings." Takuma tried to calm her down. "I'm sure Yuuki would understand why you said those words."

"B-but—I was so mean to her." Ruka spoke and glanced at Takuma and Kaname. She felt guilty and looked down afterwards.

Then a hand patted Ruka's head. Takuma was surprised to see who the owner was. He took his hand away from Ruka's shoulder and smiled.

Ruka glanced at the owner of the hand and saw another person she felt guilty to. "Akatsuki… I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" She sobbed and hugged her lover. She let the tears that formulated in her eyes fall down.

"You should be saying that to Yuuki-sama not to me Ruka." Kain stated and hugged the ashen haired female back. Then he looked behind him and added, "Right, Hanabusa?"

A blonde behind the Kain sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah..."

Takuma couldn't help tease Aidou at his statement. "Then why are you pouting? Hmmm… could it be you're jealous that Kaname-kun noticed Ruka-san when she stayed there at the door but then when it was you, he didn't even notice you?" Afterwards, he laughed and tried to evade Aidou's death glare.

"Ichijou-san, you're teasing Aidou-san again?" A sleepy voice entered the room together with a cherry blonde female.

Aidou looked at Senri and was surprised to see him. "What happened to your face?"

Senri glanced at Rima before looking back at Aidou. "None of your business."

"Could it be Rima-chan kissed you till it turned out like that?" Takuma guessed and teased. It was too bad though that Rima didn't even express a feeling of embarrassment.

Rima merely looked at Takuma and replied, "I hit him. This was his entire fault anyway; if he didn't even try to play go fish with Aidou-kun then maybe Yuuki wouldn't be in this predicament."

Takuma, Ruka, Kain and Aidou were surprised to hear that Rima was guilty about what they did to Yuuki.

"She had been like that ever since Yuuki-err—Yuuki-sama left." Senri stated and looked at the four nobles. Then he looked at his cousin and added, "Kaname-sama… we all heard what you and Ichijou-san had talked about and- Rima and I believe that we shouldn't easily give up on Yuuki-sama. We believed that something is amiss as well."

Kaname looked at his cousin and then replied, "So what do you suggest we do, Shiki?"

Senri looked at Rima before answering, "We need investigate. Yesterday, in the Shirabuki manor while following Ichijou-san we discovered something."

"Something?" Kaname repeated.

"Yes." Rima answered in behalf of Senri. She took out something from his pocket and showed it to the group.

"That is a pendant." Aidou mouthed as he looked at what Rima was holding.

"Anyone can see that Einstein." Ruka scoffed and rolled his eyes at the blue-eyed blonde.

"I'm just saying, ice queen." Aidou barked back and glared at the ashen haired female.

"Ruka, Hanabusa…" Kain warned the two.

Ruka and Aidou stopped their glaring competition and looked away from one another.

"I recognized that pendant." Takuma suddenly spoke and went closer to Rima.

Kaname eyed on Takuma and wait for his next sentence.

"I saw that pendant from one of the painting in the Shirabuki manor." The blonde blurted out and examined the necklace.

"Are you sure?" Aidou inquired.

"I am sure. This is definitely the pendant I saw." Takuma said with guarantee.

"Takuma is right." Kaname agreed and stood up from his seat. "That is the pendant of a known pureblood clan. And if my memory serves me right… that pendant is not a good sign for us." He frowned and looked at Takuma.

Takuma nodded at Kaname and said, "I'll go to the Shirabuki manor and spy on Sara and this guy called Daichi. I'm sure I can find some clues there."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous Ichijou-san?" Ruka asked with a hint of worry.

"I'll be fine. This is the least I can do for Kaname and Yuki's sakes." The blonde smiled genuinely at his friends.

Rima and Senri looked at one another and nodded. "We'll come with you Ichijou-san." Senri uttered.

"Thank you, you two." Takuma stated and then closed his eyes. "But… I think it would better if you didn't come with me."

"Ichijou-san." Rima said in a whisper and looked at the noble.

Takuma smiled at Rima gently and sighed. "I'll be fine. I know what Sara is capable of…"

"Somehow, what you said doesn't assure your safety, Ichijou-san." Aidou gulped and frowned at the thought.

Takuma laughed and bid goodbye to his friends. "See you." He said and waved farewell.

The group looked at Takuma, remains of worry still on their faces as he left.

Then after a few minutes, Kaname called Rima and Senri's attention. "I need you two to spy on Takuma."

Rima and Senri looked at the pureblood with confusion. Without saying anything, the two understood his thoughts. The couple nodded at him and said, "As you wish Kuran-sama." After that the two turned around and left.

Aidou looked at Kaname after the couple had left. "Why did you order them to do that Kaname-sama?" The clueless blonde asked.

Kaname looked at Aidou and replied, "I cannot say my intentions on doing that for now, Aidou. But what I can tell you is that those three know what they are doing and they can take care of themselves. So you don't need to worry about them." Then his face turned grim at his next sentence, "But then I cannot assure that the next days will be appealing to us."

"What do you mean Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked with worry. "Are you initiating that there's going to be new problems?"

"If that is the case, shouldn't we get ready Kaname-sama?" Aidou added.

"I fear that we can't escape the storm we're going to face, for it has already begun." Kaname answered and looked at the three. "Can I count on you three? I know I've put too much load on your shoulders and I would understand if you would reject my request."

"You should know by now where our loyalty stands Kaname-sama." Kain stated and spoke in behalf of his lover and cousin.

"Thank you." Kaname wryly smiled at the three. Then he felt Seiren's presence, he looked at where she entered and awaited her report.

"Kaname-sama… I fear that they have started to move." Seiren bowed and informed the pureblood.

"They?" Aidou curiously repeated and raised a brow at Seiren.

Kaname looked at the window and sighed. "I have feared this would happen."

"Kaname-sama, what's going on?" Ruka fidgeted and looked at the pureblood with worry.

Kaname looked at the three sadly and said, "Starting today, Yuuki is no longer under my care."

Ruka covered her mouth with her hands while Aidou cursed and Kain closed his eyes with disappointment.

"But why?" Aidou asked. "How could that have happened?" He looked at Seiren. He waited for her answer.

"The elder vampires have heard of the news of Yuuki's origin and decided without any consent from Kaname-sama to abolish their marriage." Seiren told them with a poker face. Although no expressions could be seen in her face, the three knew that she was also surprised and displeased with the sudden turn of events.

"How is that possible Kaname-sama? Shouldn't you go talk to the Vampire Council and make them change their mind?" Aidou questioned the pureblood with respect. He knew he shouldn't tell the pureblood what he should do but he couldn't help asking his stillness over the current situation. It seems only proper that he react violently at the decision made by the council.

Silence was the only answer Kaname gave him. He was about to speak up when he heard his cousin's voice.

"If he did that Hanabusa, then he would lose their loyalty. They would think that the pureblood doesn't trust them. At the same time, they would think that Kaname-sama disregards their position as council of the vampire race." Kain answered his cousin and sighed. "And I believe that is what they expect Kaname-sama to do."

"Drats… they have planned this all along." Ruka cursed and bit her thumb lightly. "They knew that Kaname would do anything to stay with Yuuki-sama."

"Are you saying that they're doing this to get rid of Kaname-sama?" Aidou angrily stated at the thought.

"You are really slow Hanabusa… Kaname-sama is not their target." Kain scolded his cousin and stared at him.

"You mean…" Aidou slowly grasped the situation and gasped. His blue eyes widened at the realization.

"Kaname-sama…" Ruka looked at the pureblood with worry. She knew that Kaname was furious at the sudden turn of events. She wanted to help him, she wanted to help Yuuki and yet she felt hopeless that she could not do anything to relieve them.

"Yuuki is in danger and yet I cannot do anything to help her." Kaname stated and clenched his hand to a fist.

Ruka could see the whiteness in his hands as he clenched. 'I'm sure Kaname-sama feels a lot worse than me.' She thought and bit her lower lip. After a while, she realized what she should do. She looked at Kaname and spoke, "I think I have an idea Kaname-sama."

Kaname glanced at the ashen haired female and let her speak her thoughts to them.

…_xoxo…to be continued._

* * *

A/N: What could Ruka be planning? What will Kaname do? Will Yuuki be forever separated from Kaname, hope not… And who was behind the treachery in the Vampire Council? _Read it on the next chapter…_

_**Trial 23: Me without You**_

Lol… always wanted to do that. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter guys!! It's pretty long and narrative and I'm so glad you made it this far. So… why don't you push that button below and review as a thank you gift to me? Ehehe lol. Anyway, see you guys on the next chapter. Ja mata nee!!~ Yoshi…

_~mitsuki-chi.x_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Thousand Miles………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	26. Trial 23: Me without You

**A/N:** This is probably the third to the last chapter of the story. (teary eyes) Anyway… this is a valentine special from me 'well supposed to be a valentine's day special' lol… okay so it's not all lovey-dovey as what V-day should be… but hey, there's still a lot of love here… especially from ME! Heheh, lol… anyway, I've become too keyed up from chocolates. Rofl. ^o^

_***Ice-creamy-life***_ aw she is... and you bet she'll be even sadder here. T-T :(  
_***Ari027Nicole***_ ty. the plan will be revealed on the next chapter. lol ^o^ not this one.  
**_*Ivory Fangs*_** read it here and find out. lol  
**_*stabpinmonkey*_** nice to know you liked the last chapter. domo!!  
**_*Peachie-Trishie*_** aw... i'm teary eyed by your comments. drama = yuuki + kaname. lol!! awesome ryt? :)  
**_*JessiCeleste89*_** i feel like you guys are getting weary of my cliff hangers. hmm... this chapter definitely has no cliff hanger... _* keep your fingers cross*_ lol. hehe and yes, Daichi has shown his true colors here. OMG!! o_O  
**_*SnowCharms*_** hehe, i don't quite get your first comment... but i feel it's refering to yuuki's past..? Am i wrong or am I wrong? hehe, anyway... yuuki and kaname are-- just read it later. lol :))  
**_*:0*_** thank you for the comment, want to reply to you personally but sadly you don't seem to have an account here, so ty again. lol ^o^  
_***bringITback***_ hehe, maybe what you felt maybe correct. lol. just read this chapter and find out. ^o^

Love you guys for the reviews. And big THANK YOU for the dear readers and subscribers of this story. And to those who made me a part of their fave authors... I'm honored. *teary eyes* lol.

Hehe, spread the love this chinese new year and valentine's day. rolf.  
Kong Hei Fat Choy! Happy V Day... now where are my chocolates? _*pouts*_

Enjoy the story minna!!! ^-^

* * *

**Trail 23:**_** "You're always there when everything falls apart  
When it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy...  
There's no me without you."**_

'**Me without You'**

* * *

Yuuki couldn't believe the news Takuma delivered when he came to Sara's mansion. At first she thought that he was there to tell her that Kaname and the others were ready to talk to her.

But it looked like she thought wrong.

"W-what… H-how could that be?" She managed to ask Takuma. Her voice was shaking due to the breaking news he just told them.

She felt her brother Daichi's hand on her shoulder as she awaited Takuma's reply.

"Kaname agreed on the Vampire Council's decision to null your marriage with him. Starting today, you are no longer Yuuki Kuran." Takuma repeated. She could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked at her.

She shook her head. "I don't believe this, how could Kaname agree? He couldn't—Kaname wouldn't."

"He already did, my dear." She heard Sara say with sarcasm in her tone.

Yuuki glanced at her and frowned. She saw a smile form in Sara's lips. She wanted to answer back to her comment but she held back. There was no use channeling her anger to Sara. It wouldn't change the fact that Kaname had decided to separate from her.

She bit her lower lip hoping that it would surmount the pain she was feeling in her heart. But unfortunately, it was futile. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought.

"Yuuki… I'm sorry. I tried to stop him believe me… but he didn't listen to me and told me that he was tired. He told me that he loves you but…" Takuma didn't continue his sentence as he saw more tears coming out of Yuuki's eyes.

Then before she could hear more of his news, she stood up.

She couldn't take it anymore.

After she left the room, tears started flowing freely down her cheeks. Somehow, she didn't like the idea of Daichi and Sara seeing her break down. Aidou had always told her that purebloods shouldn't cry in front of other vampires because it was a sign of weakness and defeat. But then, she couldn't help it.

She cried.

She cried for their broken relationship. She cried for her love for Kaname. She cried for her foolishness and her weakness. It was her fault, _all her fault_.

'_No wonder Kaname found me tiring.'_

And the thought made her chest feel heavier.

As she started walking towards her room, everything around her shattered.

'_Kaname…' _She couldn't help herself thought of him.

'_He was my knight. He was my husband… my lover.'_

'_He was—'_

Then suddenly, she saw an image of a young girl looking at her. Through her eyes, Yuuki saw herself. Unlike the brunette child who was pure and innocent, she was broken and grubby. She couldn't help but pity herself.

"How long…" She heard the child spoke. She looked at her and waited for her next words. "…are you going to stay blinded to the truth?"

Her words were like a puzzle to Yuuki.

"W-what do you mean?" Yuuki asked her with confusion. '_Could it be that she knows something I don't_?' She wondered as she looked at the girl clothed in white dress.

"Don't be fooled, follow your heart. He needs you…" After those sentences, she disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait! Tell me more! Help me! Help me!" She screamed and looked for her. But she saw nothing; it was if the little girl hadn't been there.

She looked down and started to cry once more. Funny, it seems all she could do was cry and bring trouble to her friends, to her family, and most especially to Kaname.

'_Kaname.'_ She needed to apologize.

'_Kaname..'_ She needed to see him.

"Kaname…" She closed her eyes and felt her knees go weak.

She needed him. _She needed Kaname_.

But she knew that he would never come back to her side again, for she _broke his trust, she broke their relationship, she broke their marriage._

Soon, her mind went blank and all she could see was black. Somehow, she wasn't afraid of the darkness as she used to. She realized that losing Kaname was scarier than any of her fears. For she now know that without Kaname, _how could she go on?_

And yet it was pathetic that it was only then that she understood how important he truly was to her.

"Kaname…" She whispered before collapsing.

And for a split second, she thought she saw him… standing there looking at her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………p…o…o…r…y…u…u…k…i…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sara sighed as Yuuki left. "What a cry baby." She remarked and frowned. 'How could Kaname choose a weakling like her over me?' She thought and grimaced. 'She's not even worth fighting for… that girl. All she brought him is trouble, shame and disappointment. Choosing her was the worst decision you have ever made Kaname. Ending your relationship with her was the best choice you have made.'

Takuma looked at the door that Yuuki exited. He looked down with grief. He knew this would break her. He should have kept it hidden. But then, it would further break her. He couldn't help blame himself.

Daichi eyed on Takuma as he thought deeply. As he was telling Yuuki the news, he tried to distinguish if he was telling the truth. And as weird as it seemed, the blonde noble was indeed telling the truth. He couldn't help wonder if the noble had betrayed the pureblood. He knew the noble's loyalty to Kaname. But then, it seemed that his loyalty to his grandfather weighed more than that of Kaname's.

Takuma felt Daichi's stare and looked at him. He couldn't help wonder if he wasn't concerned about Yuuki's feelings. Was Yuuki's brother inconsiderate of her feelings? 'If it was Kaname, he would bolt out immediately as Yuuki left. He would be with her, comforting Yuuki as she cried. Kaname would be there. They would be there…' He closed his eyes and thought of his friends. He had betrayed them, he knew that.

He stood up and walked towards the door. He was about to open it when Sara stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going Ichijou-kun?" Sara asked and eyed on the blonde noble.

Takuma didn't glance at Sara as he replied, "It's my responsibility why Yuuki-san is like this."

Sara grinned and mockingly said, "Out of pity eh? Do please help her; it seems that pity is what she needs now."

Takuma wanted to remark that he didn't pity Yuuki. But then, he stopped himself. He wouldn't throw away his chance to be with Yuuki. He was the only one she could count on. He nodded and bowed at Sara and Daichi. "Thank you Sara-hime, Daichi-sama…" Then he left the room quietly and closed the door.

As soon as he left, Sara snorted and frowned.

"Are you sure that it is okay to let him linger around you?" Daichi asked.

Sara glanced at Daichi and smirked. "Don't worry. Even though he is Kaname's ally, his loyalty still resides to his family."

"And his family's loyalty lies to the council, the same people who wishes you to be the rightful wife of Kaname Kuran." Daichi continued.

"Exactly." She smiled with triumph at him. 'Soon, I will be the wife of Kaname and the rightful queen.' She thought happily as she looked away.

……………………………………………………a…a…a…r…g…h…h…h…………………………………………………………….s…h…e…i…s…s…o…a…m…b…i…t…i…o…u…s……………………………………………

+Yuuki's PoV

_Where am I?_

I stared at the ceiling and asked myself. I looked around and checked my surroundings.

_What happened to me?_

I tried to sit up and continue to graze the place.

_Somehow, everything around me is familiar and yet strange. Have I been here before?_

I flipped the blanket from my body and went out of the comfortable light rose bed.

_This is my bed, right?_

I looked at the bed and noticed a plushy near the pillow. I took it and touched the stuffed bunny.

_This is mine, right?_

I couldn't help smile at the thought.

Then I looked around and walked towards the door.

I silently walked through the corridor and let my feet take me where I wanted to go. I opened the door and peered inside the room.

It was dark but then I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared because I knew that in that darkness lays the person close to my heart.

I happily walked towards the bed and jumped in the bed.

Somehow, the creaking of the bed was all too familiar. The scent too was recognizable. The scene was very memorable.

Then something aroused from the bed and a familiar gentle voice greeted me. "Yuuki, what's wrong?"

I was surprised, were my ears deceiving me?

_Kaname?_

His face looked at me with such warmth. He tilted his head and cupped my face. "Were you having a bad dream again?"

_Kaname…?_

Was I being deceived? Was this warmth, a lie as well? Could he really be in front of me?

I nodded and he smiled.

_The same smile._

I couldn't help cry as I saw that.

He hugged me and pulled the sheets. He laid me down on the bed with him and cuddled me near to his body.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. I'm here now so you don't have to be afraid, Yuuki." He whispered and soothed me.

I nodded and looked at him.

This is Kaname, right?

"What is it Yuuki?"

I shook my head.

He chuckled and said, "Sleep."

I nodded and looked down. I didn't want to sleep and close my eyes fearing that he would disappear once I do so.

"Don't worry Yuuki, I will—"

I looked up and stared at Kaname.

But he was gone…

"KANAME!"

I sat up and opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that the room was different.

"A dream?" I asked myself and looked down.

_It felt so real…_

_So real._

I closed my eyes and tears started to fell down once more.

_Kaname…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………a…w…w…w………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kaname opened his eyes.

"Kaname-sama?" A female voice called him with worry.

He looked at the owner and saw Ruka. "I'm fine Ruka."

The noble nodded and placed her hands on her lap. The pureblood knew she wasn't fooled by his answer.

He looked towards the window and thought of his dream.

'Yuuki…'

He had heard her calling him. He saw her beside him, sad and crying. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine her face.

He wanted to trap her in his arms forever and yet she disappeared.

'Yuuki…'

He opened his eyes and thought, 'I promise you Yuuki, I will protect you.'

Then something caught his attention, a little girl walking in the crowded street.

"Stop the car Kain." He ordered quickly and looked at the driver.

"Yes." Kain answered and stepped on the breaks. The car shook and he looked at his passengers. He looked behind and saw the pureblood stepping out of the car. He as well went out of the car and looked at the pureblood that was walking towards the crowded street.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" His cousin asked with an irritated voice.

"It was Kaname-sama's orders." He answered his cousin and eyed on the pureblood. Then he saw Ruka walking towards Kaname.

"Kaname-sama." Kain heard Ruka worriedly asked.

Aidou looked at his cousin and then stared at Ruka and Kaname with confusion. "I wonder what Kaname-sama saw."

"Kaname-sama." Ruka called out to the pureblood.

Kaname stared at the street and realized that he was seeing illusions of his sister. He looked down and disappointed.

'Yuki… I lost you again.'

Ruka sadly looked at the pureblood and said, "We should go back to the car Kaname-sama, it's getting cold."

Kaname didn't say anything and nodded at Ruka. They walked towards the car and he apologized to Kain. He went inside the car and resumed their travel.

As they journeyed, he couldn't help thinking about his sister. 'Why did I saw you Yuki? Are you there watching me?' He thought and closed his eyes. 'Are you there to encourage me not to give up? Tell me Yuki…'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………s…o…s…a…d…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Yuuki.'

Yuuki placed her hands at her ears and covered them.

'Yuuki.'

"NO!!" She screamed and sent the vase flying towards the wall.

"YUUKI!" She heard the door open and saw Takuma. He was surprised to see everything in the room floating but then he wasn't scared and went towards her. "What's wrong?"

She looked at Takuma and said, "They won't stop calling me Takuma…"

"They? Who's calling you Yuuki?" Takuma asked in confusion.

"Voices… Voices I can't remember. They keep calling me and staring at me." She closed her eyes and tried to stop the voices in her head.

Takuma tried to calm Yuuki down. He held her hands but she slapped it soundly away.

"NO!!! Don't touch me!! Don't! Oniisama help me! Help me!" Yuuki screamed and backed away from Takuma. Terror was visible in her eyes.

"Yuuki it's just me. Don't be scared—"

"No!!" Yuuki screamed and used her powers. She threw the things around her to Takuma.

Takuma tried to dodge every one of Yuuki's attacks.

"Yuuki! Stop it!" He told her and tried to calm her down.

"No… No! NO!! Oniisama!" She screamed and attacked Takuma with full force.

He couldn't dodge Yuuki's last attack and felt being pushed back by the drawer. He bit his lower lip due to the pain caused by the impact. He pushed the drawer away from his body and tried to stand up but Yuuki's powers pushed him towards the wall.

Yuuki took the opportunity and jumped off the bed.

"Yuuki!" Takuma winced in pain and called the pureblood. _What was happening?_

After a while, Yuuki's powers were alleviated and Takuma tried to stand up to follow her. When he was about to catch up with her, he saw Daichi and Sara.

Yuuki looked at Daichi with fear.

"Yuuki… what's wrong?" Daichi asked and walked towards Yuuki.

Yuuki took a few steps backward and replied, "No…"

Sara looked at Yuuki and then to Takuma. "Ichijou-san, what happened? And why are you injured?"

"Yuuki… calm down, tell oniisan what happened." Daichi tried to soothe her and extended his hand but she slapped it away.

"NO! You're not my brother!" Yuuki screamed and closed her eyes. "Return me back. I want to go home!"

The three vampires were surprised at her statement.

Daichi was first to snapped out of the shock. "What are you saying Yuuki? If you want to go home, we will go to the mansion tomorrow."

"No! Return me back! You lied to me! You're not my brother!! My brother is—my brother is—" Yuuki stated and glared at Daichi. "is definitely not you!"

"Yuuki..." Takuma said and looked at Daichi. He glared at the silver haired male and asked. "What is going on Daichi-sama?"

Daichi smirked. "I should be the one asking you that Ichijou-san, what did you do to my sister?"

Sara noticed the slyness in his tone. She looked at Takuma and pitied him. "Guards, capture that traitor and the princess as well."

Takuma glared at Daichi and Sara. Then he avoided the guards who tried to capture him and grabbed Yuuki's hand. "Yuuki."

They ran away from Sara's henchmen and dashed towards the exit.

"Why are you helping me?" Yuuki asked as they ran.

"Because I'm your friend Yuuki and even though I don't know what's happening to you, I want to help you." He stated and glanced at her. He kicked some of the men that blocked their way. He wished that he had taken his sword with him that day.

"I've been such a fool." He heard her whisper in a sad tone.

He looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have easily believed him!" She said and shook her head.

Takuma pulled Yuuki and hid. He heard gun shots from his side. He frowned and carried Yuuki. He kicked the window and jumped.

"They're over there!" Takuma heard one of the men cried.

He let her down and ran as he pulled her hand.

She bit her lower lip. "But I can't blame him for using me. After all, it was my fault why his real sister died."

"Yuuki… don't blame yourself." Takuma said and hid in one of the bushes. He looked at Yuuki with worry. "You're just confused."

Yuuki shook her head. "No, this is my fault."

"Yuuki, look at me. It's not your fault. I don't understand what the hell just happened but I know you didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry, I told Kaname I would protect you and I won't let them hurt you." He told her and gently smiled.

"Kaname…?" She repeated as her eyes widened.

"Yes. Kaname, even though you aren't married anymore… he still loves you. Right now, I'm sure he's doing everything he can to—"

"I need to see Kaname!!" Yuuki said strongly and grabbed Takuma's shoulders. "I need to see him!!"

Takuma was surprised at her sudden change. "Alright… We will see him once we've escaped."

"I need to see Kaname… because—because--, Kaname is my—"

"Kaname is your what?" A voice cut in Yuuki's sentence.

The two looked at the owner and saw Sara and Daichi.

"Sara-hime. Daichi-sama." Takuma spoke and glared at the two.

"Did you honestly think you could escape and see Kaname, princess?" Sara sarcastically asked.

"Yuuki… come back to me. I don't know what that guy told you but—" Daichi said.

"NO!" Yuuki rejected Daichi's offer and hid behind Takuma.

"I see. Then you leave me no choice. Capture them." Daichi ordered the men and smirked. "I have given you the easier way and yet you declined it. Such pity."

Takuma looked around and saw they were surrounded. "Yuuki, don't worry. I will protect you. I promised Kaname I would."

Sara laughed. "Looks like I was wrong about you Ichijou-san, is your loyalty with Kaname worth dying for? Such pity… And to think that I thought you were like Asato-san."

Takuma glared at Sara. "I would rather die protecting my friends than betray them."

Sara frowned. "You disappoint me Ichijou-san. Capture them and don't let them escape."

"Yes!" The Shirabuki henchmen answered and assaulted them.

Takuma tried to kick and punch their way out of the predicament but failed. He was out numbered.

A man pushed his head to the ground and another held his hands behind him.

"NO!" He heard Yuuki screamed.

"Yuuki!" He screamed and looked up but a man stopped him and pushed his head back to the ground.

"Take her away." He heard Daichi commanded. Then it was followed by footsteps.

"Yuuki!!!" He yelled and tried to look at where they were taking Yuuki but failed.

"Let him…" Sara ordered and walked towards Takuma. He looked at her with disgust. She smirked and added, "I'm disappointed Takuma Ichijou. I hoped that you would side with me and yet, you failed me."

"Sara-hime. It is me who is disappointed. I thought you wouldn't use Yuuki and really hoped to help her."

"Hah. You thought wrong. I am willing to do anything to claim what is mine. Even if I have to use Kaname's beloved girl…" She smirked and added, "His own flesh and blood."

Takuma's eyed widened. "What?"

"You heard me. Kaname's own flesh and blood." Sara repeated happily. She was glad to see the reaction to his face. "Yuuki is Kaname's sister. She is the sister Kaname thought he had lost."

"What? How? I thought—" Takuma spoke in disbelieve.

"If you and Rido-sama was fooled, then I'm sure Kaname-sama was fooled as well." A familiar voice answered Takuma.

He looked at the owner and his emerald eyes widened with shock. "Grandfather."

"Asato-san, it's nice to see your presence here." Sara chimed happily and looked at the new comer. "I hope you don't mind what they did to your beloved grandson." She mocked.

Asato Ichijou stood in front of Takuma and snorted. "I don't need a weakling and bastard traitor like him as my grandson."

"That's cruel and cold Asato-san, he is still your own flesh and blood." Sara said with pity.

"How can you do this grandfather!! How can you do this to Kaname! How can you make him and his parents believe that Yuuki was killed." Takuma yelled and glared.

Asato smirked. "That's simple, because it was for his sake."

"His sake? You made her own family believed she was killed! You took her away from her family! Have you lost you conscience as well as your soul?!" Takuma furiously said with disgust.

Asato's lips curled to a smile while Sara couldn't help mock Takuma.

"A soul?! Conscience?! Do you think vampires need those pointless things? Your grandson is very amusing Ichijou-san."

"I'm glad he has some use to you Sara-hime, even though it is for vain entertainment." Asato bowed to the pureblood and glared down on his grandson, disappointed and angry.

Takuma glowered back to his grandfather with the same emotions.

Sara bent down and made Takuma looked away from Asato to her. There was a mocking smile in her lips as she whispered to him, "Let me tell you something Ichijou-san, we, vampires are cold blooded beasts in human form. We don't need a soul or conscience. Only human has those useless things, and tell me are we humans?" She paused and hoped he would answer but he only looked at her. She frowned and squinted her eyes, "No, we are not." Then she smiled sweetly like an angel at Takuma. But he knew better, he knew that behind that smile was something wicked.

And he didn't like one bit what she was thinking. "Once Kaname finds out that Yuuki is—"

"He won't and he will not. Ever. Because you wouldn't tell him anything—you won't tell a soul. That is if you want to live." Sara threatened him with the same angelic but sinister smile.

"I'm not afraid to die." Takuma said with conviction.

It irked Sara how he sounded so confident dying like a martyr for his friends. But then, even a martyr could sin for the sake of the greater good. The greater good, how it makes her sick. "Such a loyal friend. But tell me, what makes a martyr like you tick and turn your faith around to me? Hmmm? Ichijou-san?"

Then she placed a finger in his forehead. "Tell me, between Kaname and Yuuki—if you were to choose whom to protect, who would it be—your best friend or his dear sister and lover, who happens to be your closest friend?"

Takuma's emerald eyes widened with her query.

"That certainly made you stop in your dull ideology." She smiled with victory. "Well?" She pushed him to the edge. "Are you willing to turn your back now?"

No answer.

She smiled wider. "I thought so. Well then." She stood up and looked at the guards who were pinning him down. "Let go of him." She ordered and they obediently nodded.

When Takuma didn't make a move to stand up, she ordered him so. He had no choice but to follow the pureblood. Then he glanced at the pureblood with a heartrending expression in his eyes.

He had once again _let Kaname down_.

He had once again _placed Yuuki in pit of darkness_.

And for once more, he felt as if the devil had stolen something important from him. _His loyalty. His friends. His pride._

…_xoxo…to be continued._

* * *

A/N: No cliff hanger-- I think. lol!! Hahah, **OMG!! Kaname is Yuuki's sister!! How did that happen?!** I bet that's what you're thinking right now right? Lol. Heheh, anyway… I bet you're all gonna tell me to **update soon**. Although I'm a bit sad that Takuma had to betray Kaname to save Yuuki—**Takuma **_*sniff*_** be strong!! **Heheh, lol. I'll try to update before the end of the month. ^^ lols. I'm gonna hang you on this chapter for a while. Lol. _*smirk*_ **_I'm a very sadistic person_.** _*grins* *dodges things being thrown*_ Haha, but if you review me, I promise I'll be a '_**little**_' kinder. Heheh, lol. Anyway, here's a sneak preview…

**Trial 24: Cataclysmic Memoirs**

"_Thirteen years…For thirteen years I've blamed myself for not being able to protect you. The day I saw you being eaten by Rido and ripped apart like a rag doll in front of my eyes, I thought I was going to die. I wanted him to kill me as well but then… he didn't. And a few days ago… I felt myself dying again. I wasn't able to protect you again." _He told her and held her hand._ "Don't tell me it's too late for me to protect you."_She looked at him and smiled._ "I love you Kaname… Forgive me for always making you cry."_ Then slowly she started slipping.

Kaname couldn't help fear that he would never see her again. _"YUUKI!!"_ He screamed as he saw her being engulfed by the darkness.

-wahaha… _**I'm a spoiler. I'm a spoiler.**_ And at the same time a _**cliff hanger maker~**_!! Lol!! ^o^ Ja mata nee minna!!~ tralala _*skips happily* *winks* *dashes out quickly and leaves before the readers can react*_

_~mitsuki-chi.x_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Thousand Miles………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	27. Trial 24: Cataclysmic Memoirs

**A/N:** WAAAAH!!!!! Sorry if I posted this late. I had just finished my finals and we went to Hong Kong last week for vacation. So, you know what I mean… It was my first time riding a plane and I was scared at first when it took off… but I enjoyed the trip… although all I saw was clouds up in the sky… *sigh* but the trip to Disneyland was worth all the wait!! o

anyway… I decided to cut this chapter into two seeing how long it would be if I just placed every detail in one chapter. Believe me, I've tried my best not to prolong the moment but it was inevitable. Anyway… the part of Yuuki and Kaname meeting again, would be on the next chapter I'm gonna post, soon. Yeah so… this is part A of Chapter 24. Anyway… please enjoy minna!! Sorry again for the late update!! XD

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and read this story!! Thanks for the reviews and I promise to keep updating. o thanks!! anyway... please enjoy.

**Recap:** Takuma learns that Yuuki is Kaname's sister, thus in order to protect her he betrayed Kaname and their friends. But will the safety given to him and Yuuki last?

* * *

**Trail 24:**_** "Distance never seperates two hearts that really care, for our ****memories** span the miles and in seconds we are there."_

'**Cataclysmic Memoirs'**

* * *

_**Cross Academy…**_

A loud noise echoed through the silent room that startled the people inside it. They turned their heads at the person who created the disturbance. Despite the silence, they understood his sentiments.

"Zero-kun." Kaien spoke bravely behind the silver haired male who had just punched the hard wall with his fist.

"Chairman, if you had knew of their marriage before—why didn't you stop her? Maybe if you had, this lunacy might not have happened." Zero scolded the man with spectacles and light blonde hair.

"I understand your logic Zero-kun, but as a father, I only wish for my children's happiness." Kaien defended himself with confidence and met Zero's mocking gaze.

"Happiness? Is this what you call happiness? Letting your daughter be used by a power-hungry blood sucking vampire?" Zero mocked Kaien and coldly smirked. "I knew I should have blown his head years ago with that other monster."

"Zero." Kaien warned the silver haired male and frowned. He was aware of the hatred the young hunter harbored towards Kaname. He also knew how much he detested him when he took Yuuki as his wife. He could not blame Zero for his sentiments, he trusted Kaname to cherish Yuuki like the way they did but the young pureblood failed them. No matter how much he lectured the young hunter, he knew that he would _never _understand why Kaname had to do that—why he had to_ abandon_ their precious Yuuki.

Zero kept quiet and punched another fist on the stone wall. He cursed another blasphemy under his breath and clenched his sore hand to a firm fist. He was about to punch another to the wall when someone stopped him.

"Zero. That's enough." Another silver haired male uttered and stared at Zero.

Zero had no choice but to stop and sighed heavily. _'What can I do now?'_ He asked himself and closed his eyes_. 'Even if I try to kill that bastard vampire into ashes, Yuuki can't be saved in the hands of another pureblood. If he couldn't do anything to get Yuuki back, what can we do—what can I do?'_ He pondered and kept quiet as he faced the wall.

"We can't do anything for now. If we do anything foolish, the vampire hunter association might be entangled with this chaos." Ichiru stated calmly as if reading his twin brother's thoughts and frowned. "But if we don't do anything, who knows what that bastard may do to Yuuki. Even if he claims Yuuki as a relative, I doubt he has good intentions why he appeared only now."

"That's correct. If Kaname-kun wasn't able to save Yuuki from him, what can we do that he can't?" Kaien muttered softly as if talking to himself and sat down on his chair. He placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose and massaged it. He needed to think of something fast. His beloved Yuuki needed him. He needed to protect her…

The quiet atmosphere that enveloped the room was put to halt by a couple of knocks. Kaien let the visitors enter.

As Kaien opened his eyes and cocked his head at the door, he was surprised to see who came to visit him.

"Kaien you have guests." Yagari, who was smoking, came inside with a very familiar couple.

Zero clenched his hands to a fist again at the sight of the couple. Ichiru swore that Zero was ready to pounce on the well-known couple and shear them to pieces. He usually hated Zero's brutal methods but he wouldn't mind letting him do as he pleased at that moment. After all, they were the parents of the person who used Yuuki—the _Kurans_.

"Kaien. I suppose you've heard about the news." Juuri spoke up with feelings of remorse. She tried not to look down to avoid Kaien's impaired gaze.

"Yes, I had already heard about it. After all, news travels in our realms very quick." Kaien flatly commented with a grim look on his face. He took a deep breath before adding, "Please sit down. I would love to be a hospitable host to you and offer you some drinks and snacks but then—"

"Don't worry Cross-san, we didn't come here to chit-chat." Haruka, Juuri's husband and father of Kaname, interrupted the light blonde vampire hunter. "Actually, we came here for our son's misconduct. I suppose you have already been aware of this." Then he looked at Kaien sincerely and apologized, "I am deeply sorry for the sudden turn of events."

Zero couldn't take it anymore. He marched towards Haruka Kuran and pointed bloody rose at him.

"Haruka!!" Juuri worriedly yelled.

"I'm fine. Don't come near me Juuri or you might get hurt." Haruka warned her and sighed. He didn't intend to settle things this way.

"Zero! That's enough." Kaien tried to stop him.

Zero ignored Kaien's remark and held on the gun firmly. His chest felt like it was going to erupt like an active volcano.

"Enough?! These are the root of that bastard who threw Yuuki in the lion's den. Do you think that's enough?" Zero mocked Kaien and smirked wickedly. "Shooting theirs heads isn't enough."

"Yagari! Ichiru-kun! Please help me persuade Zero to stop this stupidity." Kaien pleaded to the other two males in the room. He didn't want any blood spilling in his office especially those of his close acquaintances.

Ichiru ignored his plea while Yagari shook his head and sighed. Yagari had no choice but to stop his idiot student before he does what he said—after all this was Zero he was talking about.

But before Yagari could stop Zero, he heard a gun shot.

Kaien looked at the two purebloods and wondered if Haruka wasn't able to dodge the sudden attack. But luckily, he was able to since there was no scratch on him or Juuri. Then as he looked at Zero and readied his lecture to the young hunter, he was surprised to see him bleeding.

"Zero!" Yagari shouted and held his pupil. He looked at the person who shot him. He glared at the person and angrily said, "What the hell are you doing shooting him with a vampire gun Tsukimoto?"

Haruka quickly pulled Juuri away from the new comer and let her walk passed them.

"Kaien said to stop Zero didn't he? Besides…" Suzume squinted his eyes at Zero. "That was a normal gun. I'm not an idiot to kill one of my best hunters Yagari-san. So you can stop the 'I'm gonna die' act Zero."

"Vampire gun or not, it still hurts Suzume." Zero sulked.

"Well at least that had cooled your head. Do you know what could have happened if you killed two more purebloods? Not to mention the fact that they're her parents. Sheesh… how careless can you get?" Suzume lectured the silver haired hunter and frowned.

"Her parents?" The group repeated in unison and looked at Suzume with confusion.

"Yes. Her parents. Yuuki's." The female hunter explained.

* * *

Juuri held her head with her hands and thought about the sudden revelations of Suzume.

'_Is this true? If so… how could I been such a fool not notice the scent of my own kin?' _She silently pondered. Then she thought of Yuuki, her own daughter separated from her_. 'All along I've buried her in the past… thinking that she had died mercilessly in the hands of my own brother. I wonder if it was me who had been wicked and cruel for doing that to my own daughter. But how could Yuuki escaped her fate in my brother's tainted hands?' _She paused and wondered, _'How could I been fooled by my brother? Could it be that… Rido-oni didn't know either?'_

"Then _he_ was fooled as well." Haruka loudly stated that made the five hunters' head turned to him. "I wonder if he only understood his mistake when he drank my daughter's blood?" He asked no one in particular but himself.

Suzume saw how Ichiru's jaw clenched and Zero gnashed his teeth as Haruka spoke. She figured that the memory of four years ago was still unforgotten. She took a deep breath and answered, "Not only you—everyone was fooled by _him_. Unfortunately, I'm sure the people around him as well are still left in the dark with hatred towards your brother—_Rido Kuran_." Then she took a pause and added, "It seems like he placed every wrong doing in your brother's name including his own plot. The very plot I'm sure he's planning to accomplish this time."

"Plot? His plot?" Kaien wondered at the riddle Suzume had set for them.

"Yes. The main antagonist is not Daichi Amamiya. According to my resources, the vampire claiming to be Yuuki's relative came from a noble family who swore loyalty to a certain pureblood. The pureblood's name wasn't mentioned since no one could recognize him after Daichi's betrayal." Suzume shared the information calmly.

"In short, he killed him." Zero continued for Suzume which she nodded in agreement.

"But it's taboo." Ichiru commented with disgust.

"It is, if everyone knew." Haruka replied and exchanged looks with Juuri. "It is a grave sin and taboo to kill a pureblood. But it is worst, if he takes the heart of the pureblood out to consume his or her powers"

"Unfortunately, he did… didn't he?" Juuri straightforwardly asked Suzume which the hunter nodded in response. Juuri sighed and added, "It's expected for a vampire to yearn for a getter power which we purebloods had protected ourselves from."

Everyone went silent and no one dared to break the silence except for Suzume. "Unfortunately, that's what I was hoping to tell you about. You see… finding out that Yuuki was a Kuran after all was the good news."

"You mean that was supposed to be _good news_ Tsukimoto?" Yagari raised a brow at her and scoffed.

She ignored his cold remark and continued, "Yes, there's more news and believe me they aren't pretty." After a short pause, she continued "The bad news is… Yuuki and Daichi are missing. The worse news is… Kaname Kuran's marriage with Sara Shirabuki has been set—which is tomorrow. And worst news is… the person behind all of this has yet been found."

"No wonder it's the _worst_ news…" Zero commented dryly.

"Hey! I've been working my ass to fix everything while you were being sentimental you jerk! You didn't expect me to find the suspect easily! After all, the vampire council is acting all weird with the sudden marriage. Plus, the head of the vampire council Asato Ichijou had denied meeting with me to interview him about Daichi's background. I was hoping it would give me some additional information since he took Daichi under his wing after the massacre. So don't you tell me with that sour tone that I'm not doing my best to solve this stupid mess?!" Suzume angrily scoffed at Zero.

"What did you just say?" Juuri asked.

"That Zero's a jerk thinking that I'm not doing my best?" Suzume repeated.

"No, about the vampire council."

"The vampire council is acting weird with the sudden marriage and that the head councilor refuses to state his comment about…" After taking in her own sentence, Suzume looked at the female pureblood that looked even more worried and angrier. And by just looking at Juuri's face, Suzume bolted out of the room mumbling… "Damn! I've been tricked by him as well! That bastard!"

Juuri wanted to follow her as well but Haruka stopped him. "I need to tell Kaname."

Haruka shook his head. "I don't think it's the right time to tell him about this. Think about how furious he would be."

"The more I should tell him—"

"No. If you tell him now, he'll go berserk and who knows what they'll do to Yuuki if that happens."

"But Haruka—"

At that moment, Zero stood up and walked passed the couple. He stared at Juuri who _now_ seemed very familiar with Yuuki's appearance—only the woman was much older and mature than the person he knew. "It's best to keep calm. I'll aid Suzume in finding out Yuuki's location. You should hurry to your son's side and keep an eye on the vampire council. The only thing we're sure for now is that Shirabuki-hime must be an accomplice of this scheme. Thus, she must know where Yuuki is being kept."

"Zero's right." Kaien agreed. "Despite the information we've gathered… we're only half way in knowing their true agenda. But I'm sure Yuuki is safe." He reassured the troubled Juuri and weakly smiled.

"Although we're not sure for long…" Ichiru pessimistically interrupted Kaien's inspiring sentence. Kaien glared at him but he ignored it. "Surely, they must have kept Yuuki safe and alive for a reason. Knowing vampires, they must have a secret agenda."

"An agenda…" Zero repeated and pondered. "For now, we must act like naïve puppets in the stage they're prepared. We must carefully play the roles they've assigned to us or they may do drastic measures to ensure their triumph." Then he looked at Ichiru and started walking. "Let's go Ichiru…"

Ichiru didn't reply but simply followed his elder brother.

The two silver haired hunters walked out of the room which was later followed by Yagari. Meanwhile, Kaien, Juuri and Haruka thought of a plan for the wedding. The three made sure that their gift to the newly wed couple would be a surprise they would never forget.

That is if the wedding would end _peacefully_.

* * *

_**At a certain mansion in the dark forest…**_

A blonde man walked stealthily across the long corridor and glanced at his back every now and then. Then as he opened the secret door leading to a narrow staircase, he found himself more anxious. As he stepped off the last stair, he felt a little relaxed. He continued walking until he reached his destination.

"Yuuki." He whispered and placed his hands on the glassed cell.

The brunette's head cocked up to his directions and her cinnamon almond eyes widened when she recognized him. "Takuma-kun."

Takuma placed a finger close to his lips signaling her not to be loud.

"Are you okay?" Yuuki asked as she went closer to him. "Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine… for now. And so are you."

The brunette looked down and sighed. "I don't expect getting out of this predicament safety, Takuma-kun. You should have just escaped without me." She scolded him and sulked. "You could have done so, right?"

Takuma grimaced and shook his head. "I won't leave you, even if I get killed. I promised Kaname that I'll get you back. He's waiting for you."

Yuuki wryly smiled at the thought of him—her dearest brother and lover. She wondered if it was a sin to love him more than a brother. Surely, as a vampire—it wasn't, but as a human—it would have been. But then again, she wasn't a human anymore.

Then her smile faded at the thought of living up till now.

"Yuuki?" Takuma sensed her sadness.

"I can't leave Takuma-kun, not after all that I've done."

"You've done? Surely, you know that the one who's at fault is them and not you—"

She shook her head. "No. If I died back then… this wouldn't have happened. I was supposed to die! Even if she didn't save me, if they didn't take me away from my family— I would have died in my uncle's hands on that snowy day."

"Yuuki… I don't understand what you're trying to say…"

"I killed her! I killed Daichi's sister! I wasn't supposed to live… I deserved to die." Yuuki cried and sat on the floor while hugging her knees.

"Yuuki…" Takuma bit his lower lip. He could have used his power to strike down the cell she was in and comfort her directly but he couldn't.

The cell was designed to keep her in permanently unless they wanted her out. The cell was made of a very strong glass tampered with strong vampiric powers that nullified any attack it received either from the inside or outside. It was impossible to save her unless he gets the key from his grandfather to unlock the cell she was in.

He stood up and looked at Yuuki. He acted tough despite the weakness he knew he possessed. "I'll save you Yuuki just as I promised to Kaname. I'll get you out of there so please… until then, don't do anything rash. I know you're scared and confused but I'm sure everything will turn out alright. So please… try to cheer up and smile like you usually do Yuuki." He commented before turning around. Then before he started walking, he added "I'm sorry for not being able to do anything for you Yuuki. But I vow to help you meet up with Kaname. I promise." After that he waltzed away from her.

Yuuki stared at Takuma's back and murmured, "It's not you who should ask forgiveness Takuma-kun but me…" Then she turned her head down and felt nostalgic about the incident that marked her life several years ago. 'It had been so long… how could I forget them? How could I have forgotten about my family—my parents and brother—and _her_?'

…

"_Okaasama, how much longer do we have to wait? Oniisama and Otousama… where did they go?" Yuki asked the long haired brunette and looked up to see her mother's beautiful face. She wondered why the face that was usually cheerful was now clouded with fear and worry. "Okaasama?"_

_Her mother placed her behind her bed and said, "Don't leave this place Yuki. Okaasama will just look for Otousan and Kaname-kun, okay?" Then her mother walked out of the room living her to ponder._

_After a few seconds, she got worried and followed where her mother left. Then she noticed that the door that her parents told her never to go through was open. She knew she was being disobedient but then curiosity got the better of her. She walked through the door and caught glimpse of a long corridor and high staircase. She hesitated at first but then later decided to continue her small harmless adventure. _

_When she reached the top, she looked around and saw an unfamiliar floor. She wondered why there was an attic in their house. After a while she saw her mother and was about to call unto her when she something shiny and warm behind her. She decided to check it out and saw a glass window. Moreover what she saw through that glass window almost took her breath away._

_The fear that harbored in her earlier disappeared; all that was left was the thought of going outside. As she opened the window, she felt a hand grabbed her. She screamed a small cry but then something covered her mouth and everything went black afterwards._

_The next thing she saw when she opened her eyes were faces of people she didn't recognize. Then she felt something piercing through her skin. She screamed with pain as they extracted her blood with an apparatus. Then she saw a man with golden scary eyes looking at her. They were staring at her with the same intensity as the man with red and blue orbs. _

…

"_C'mon! If you don't hurry they'll catch us!" The silver haired female around the same age as her stated as they ran through the snowy forest._

_Yuki dragged herself to catch up with her but she felt her knees going weak. She had run almost a hundred mile away from the mansion she was caged in. They escaped from her kidnappers with the young girl's help._

"_Wait—I don't think I can run faster than this Koyuki-chan." Yuki stated as they continued running._

"_If we stop running, they'll catch up with us Yuki. They'll kill us!!" Koyuki reasoned and pulled Yuki's hand with hers to urge the brunette to continue running._

"_I'm at my limit." Yuki spoke and fall down._

"_Yuki!! Please get up."_

"_Leave me Koyuki! Escape without me. Your brother is waiting!"_

"_So is yours! Now come on!" Koyuki stated and pulled her up. "Your brother will be sad if he thinks you're gone…" She added as they continued running through the dark and cold forest._

_At that moment, Yuki knew that the chance of surviving was very small. But she believed that with Koyuki's help she would meet Kaname again. She would be with her family again. They would be complete and happy once more._

_But it seems that her happy thoughts would remain as dreams in her head for their perpetrators had quickly caught up with them._

"_No matter where you run little children… we'll catch up with you." They heard them chimed through the forest._

_They hid behind a large stone in the cave and hoped they won't find them. But they knew better, vampires were never really fair in hide and seek especially when the ones hiding were wounded._

"_Koyuki… you're hurt." Yuki worriedly stated as she stared at the wound at Koyuki's leg._

"_I must have scratched it earlier when they almost caught us. Geez, this is so not good. They'll find us sooner with this wound. Leave me Yuki and run." The silver haired girl told her with teary golden eyes._

"_No! I won't! I can't leave my first friend! Not like this."  
_

_Koyuki looked at the brunette and hugged her. "I'm really happy that you're my first friend too Yuki."_

_Then slowly, she felt her friend's body going cold. "Koyuki…?" She whispered with worry._

"_I think my wound isn't as simple as we think it is." Koyuki stated and smiled. "At least even when I'm gone, I could happily say I've protected my first friend. It's just a little sad that I can't brag that to my elder brother. I'm sure he's worried why I still haven't come back."_

"_What are you saying Koyuki?" She tried to escape her hug to look at her but Koyuki stopped her. "Koyuki… what are you??"_

"_I'm sorry Yuki. I lied. I can't escape with you. Please save yourself—"_

_Before Yuki could fully grasp the situation, everything had blurred and then black. The next thing she knew, she was walking through the snowy fields all alone. She knew nothing of herself or her past. But what she remembered was the phrase Koyuki said when they first met… 'Yuki. We almost have the same name.'_

_After staring at the snow falling down on her cheeks, she realized that she was already surrounded by a group of scary looking men with their teeth gnashing at her. The first thing she noticed was the color of their eyes and the strange shape of their teeth._

_Before she knew it, she was being assaulted. She thought she would have died in the hands of strange creatures but then she saved by a man. As he extended his hands at her and smiled, she knew that she found sanctuary. And soon, she found greater sanctuary beside that man... a sanctuary called family._

* * *

"Having second thoughts Daichi-sama?" Asato hissed at the silver haired male.

"Please don't call me that Asato-san. It is no secret to you that I'm no pureblood." Daichi spoke with shame at the title.

"It is for me but not for other people. As long as the chaste blood is circulating in your body, they will think that you are a royalty, Daichi-kun." Asato stated and smiled wider.

Daichi let out a small mocking laugh at Asato Ichijou's statement.

"By the way, are you ready to see your sister again Daichi? Or have you forgotten about her after all this years?" Asato changed the topic and smiled Daichi's reaction.

Daichi clenched his hand to a fist at the thought of her sister. "There's not a single day that passed without me remembering how she died because of _her_."

"I'm sure the pureblood princess didn't mean it." Asato coaxed. "She was still a child back then."

"She killed my sister to satisfy her hunger… that _monster_." Daichi grumbled with anger. "She is clearly the niece of Rido Kuran."

Asato smiled. "So are you ready for the ceremony tomorrow? While everyone is busy with the marriage… we will do the ceremonial for your sister."

Daichi looked at the handkerchief in his hand and frowned. He clenched the handkerchief and nodded. "I've already prepared myself for the consequences Asato-san. Tomorrow, my sister and I will be reunited with _Yuuki Kuran's life_." He said Yuuki's name with strong abhorrence.

Asato wickedly smiled and laughed. 'Yes, you will be… that's for sure.'

* * *

"Are those tears for you or for Kaname, pureblood princess?" A stern female voice asked Yuuki as she silently cried.

Yuuki looked up and shoved the thoughts of the poignant past away. "Sara-hime…"

Sara snorted a small laugh at the pathetic expression in Yuuki's face. "How pitiful. It is clearly for you isn't it?"

Yuuki looked down and said nothing. Yuuki's reaction made Sara even more furious. She wondered how Yuuki could cope up in situation like this. She also wondered how Yuuki could freely allow her tears to roll down her cheeks as if it was simple as breathing. Brought up as a royalty, it was engraved in her consciousness that she was not allowed to show her emotions to anyone. And yet, how could Yuuki break such a rule? _Had being brought up as a human made her feel no shame or delicacy_?

But then again, why would she show her anger and jealousy at the pathetic pureblood princess. Yuuki had lost her lover, her friends and her family. She had nothing while she… had everything; everything that was meant for Yuuki. She smirked at the thought of her triumph.

"But it is also for Kaname isn't it? That's too bad though. I pity you for crying for a man who clearly doesn't care that much for you. As a lover, he should at least grieve for your unconsumed marriage and yet tomorrow, he would wed again." She smirked wider when she saw how Yuuki flinched at the news.

"Kaname's getting married?" Yuuki inquired and stared at Sara.

"Yes." Sara nodded. "I was very shocked to hear it coming from him earlier."

"Kaname went here?" Yuuki asked again.

"Yes. He did. Actually, he knows you were here but refused to meet with you. He was clearly devastated at the fact that you ditched him for Daichi. Poor Kaname, he thinks you've left him… no wonder he divorced you." Sara chimed and cruelly smiled at Yuuki.

It was obviously a lie but Yuuki was blinded to see the truth at that particular moment.

"I wonder did he really love you. Or did he just use you to cover the missing sister in his life? Oh wait… you were his sister. Maybe he was right making you replace your own position in his life as his sister."

Yuuki's hands trembled in shock at the thought. She knew Kaname loved her but then again, did he really thought of her only as his sister? Would he love her only as a sibling? And yet shouldn't she be happy that Kaname loved her even after she was gone?

"Any yet, you should be happy Kaname loved you after he thought you were dead." Sara uttered as if reading her mind. "But then again, was it true love he showered you or a grieving love for a dead sister."

"K-Kaname said that he loved me for who I am and not because I resembled—"

"Yourself?" Sara cut in. "How ironic, it seems you had found a way to come back to him after all. But doesn't the thought of loving your own kin scare you? Brought as a human, you should know how disgusting that would be. But then again, you aren't humanly in any aspect. So you shouldn't be ashamed of people seeing two siblings loving one another."

"Why are you telling all of this Sara-hime?" Yuuki naively questioned her.

Sara smirked. "I like to boast my achievements Yuuki. I want my opponents to sink in the quick sand at their loss. I want you to feel how I felt when Kaname jilted me for you. I want you to know how it feels to love a person you know you can't be with."

"You love Kaname?"

"Yes. I love Kaname… but not the _Kaname_ you know." Sara smiled at Yuuki's curiosity. "Your real brother died before you, Yuuki. He was the one I loved. The _Kaname_ you see now isn't your real brother."

Yuuki was confused at the revelations. 'How could Kaname be Kaname if he's not Kaname?' She thought silently. She was about to ask Sara what she had said but when she saw the sad expression on her face, she realized how hard it must had been for her to cope up knowing that fact. She hadn't really caught glimpse of her brother much. For her the Kaname back then—as Sara stated—was the same as the one at present. She didn't have any vivid memories with her real brother… she only remembered the ones with Kaname, the one at present.

"In the end, I guess… I alleviated you from doubts and insecurities." Sara turned around and confidently walked away from Yuuki's cell.

"Sara-hime!" Yuuki screamed. Sara stopped but she didn't glance at her so she decided to continue, "Kaname… _Oniisama_, must have been very important to you and I'm sure if he was still alive, he would have told you that are important to him as well."

Sara flinched at her statement but it was too late. _Kaname_ would never return. The Kaname, Yuuki knew, would never smile at her with kindness and gentleness. That _Kaname_, she knew, had been killed by Rido Kuran. And thus, she would make sure every trace of Rido's presence would disappear. She vowed that to _Kaname_.

"If that was true, I would be extremely happy… but then, I suppose it's too late for that Yuuki." She paused as if reminiscing on the past. "I would have loved to grow up with you if we were in a different situation. But then… the past can never be altered and destinies can never be changed." Sara stated and walked away.

Yuuki stared at Sara. She wondered if Sara was still mourning for her real brother. She now realized why Sara seemed so different when she looked at Kaname. She realized that Sara wanted Kaname to take her brother's place. She wanted the old Kaname. But realizing that two different people can't be the same… she grew in vain and hatred.

Then she thought of Kaname, knowing now that she wasn't really her real brother… what did he thought of her? Had he really loved her as herself or had he loved her as a way of fulfilling the obligations of her dead brother? Also who was he and why did he took the place of her deceased brother? Somehow, she realized that Sara was mistaken saying that she was enlightened at the revelation she told her. It was quite the opposite.

Yuuki sighed and hoped that when dawn breaks… everything would turn out for everyone one of them.

…_xoxo…to be continued._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Whew… imagine how longer it would be if I continued… anyway… please rest assure that I'll post the next chapter sooner. Really, I promise you guys. ^_^ I have a break before my summer school starts and I want to finish this story before I get to be a busy bee again. Anyway… Thanks for reading.

And yes… I decided to let the flow of the story be the same as the one in the manga… where Yuuki learns that Kaname isn't her real brother and that Rido just replaced him with someone else. Anywho… o

Next chapter, Kaname and Yuuki finally meets. With Ruka's plan to be revealed as well as the Kuran's and Kaien's gift, and the mastermind behind this twisted plot…So stay tuned guys. ^_^

anyway… ja mata nee for now!!

_~mitsuki-chi.x_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………Thousand Miles……………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	28. Trial 25: Vows

**A/N:** Annyeong haseyo!~ I'm back! Aigoo... I'm sorry for not updating... Gomen nee... TT-TT I've been busy these past few months. Plus, my computer crashed and my usb had viruses all over it so I wasn't able to open my files. _*fake tears and cries* *blow nose* *sees that no one is paying attention*_ Anywhoo... I know, I've been bad for not updating. I wanted a good ending for this story so it took me this long to update, really... why don't you believe me. *sigh* I think I had four long drafts thrown to my recycle bin because I didn't feel that it fits. But luckily this one survived... Anywhoo... please ignore my rambling and enjoy this chapter!~

Thanks to the_** readers and reviewers **_who gave me inspiration not to give up this story. **_Domo Arigatou!~  
_**_*__Chibi Kitt, Maximum Vampire, iloveme5895, Peachie-Trishie, Ice-creamy-life, JessiCeleste89, stabpinmonkey, juti, Sinister Doll, Animuze, Pridemunkeyz, Dark Angel of Pain and Chaos, MistressYunaOftheForgotten, Bluesparkleification, Annika Sparks, , xXEmmy-ChanXx, Yuki7, maire 53, green magnolia, Rikku-Chan xD, Yu Chiaku, cherryfan, Kurono and XxNightShroudxX*_

* * *

**Trail 25: "When the time stops ticking, will it be the end?"**

**'Vows'**

* * *

_Crimson and Blue…_

Yuuki could feel the intensity of those colors staring at her. Those shade of eyes always looking at her… constantly gazing on her every move, on her every word, on her every breath.

It sent the shivers down her spine and raised the hairs on the back of her head.

She tried to run into the abyss of darkness hoping she'll outrun those creepy looking orbs. But up to no avail, those eyes still kept following her.

She ran faster, but only she only found herself tumbling and falling down.

She tried to ignore the intent gaze on her, but they only made her more conscious of herself.

She tried hard to be numb, only to feel the pain ache more and more.

She felt the presence of someone behind her. She tried hard not to react but she knew her aura gave off the scent of fear.

She tried not to be affected but when two cold hands laid on her shoulder. Then she felt his breath on the back of her neck… she tried to runaway.

She felt his grip on her shoulders. She closed her eyes and whimpered in fear.

Then she felt his lips come closer and closer to her neck. As soon as she felt his grip on her loosen, she took the opportunity and ran.

She run, and run, and run… until she felt herself falling into a deeper abyss. She tried to grab onto something and she found herself holding on to a familiar hand. She looked up and saw the same eyes she had been imagining for countless nights and days. She found herself lost looking at his face. All the fear she felt earlier faded. All that was left was sorrow and regret.

"YUUKI!" She heard him scream her name. Somehow, the loneliness crept up to her heart. She remembered how much she wanted to hear his voice in that dark cell of hers. How she wanted to hear him call out her name with outmost concern and worry. How she always tried over and over again to forget. Yet she always found herself coming back to think of him once more.

"KANAME!" She called out loud with tears in her eyes.

"Don't let go Yuuki! Don't leave me!"

"But I—"

"Fourteen year, for more than fourteen years you had left me in the dark thinking you were dead. Now that I have found you—will you leave me again in sorrow? I wont let that happen!" Kaname shouted that made her tears run down her cheeks.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry onisama. I'm sorry…"

"Don't let go Yuuki. Please…"

She nodded and tried to reach out her other hand to his when—

Her hands suddenly start slipping. She quickly tried to extend her hands to his.

"YUUKI!"

Before she knew it, her hands slipped from his grasp and she found herself falling. And soon, Kaname's face faded into the darkness only to be replaced by the same eyes that she was trying to escape.

Crimson and blue, how those eyes haunt her. How those eyes mock her whole being. How those eyes look at her with so much scrutiny.

…

Yuuki jolted from her bed. She felt the sweat run down her forehead as her heart thumped louder and louder in her chest. She cuddled her knees and closed her eyes before whimpering in sorrow.

Even in her dreams, the nightmares of reality haunt her.

And like before, she couldn't do anything but run.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

"What is this chaos all about?" A loud stern voice asked as he entered the room full of noble vampires.

The group of grown men looked at one another in silence.

Asato frowned and walked towards his seat and locked his gaze with a noble. "Well? Speak."

The noble with black hair gulped before opening his mouth to speak. "Well… there is a matter we wish to ask from you Ichijou-san."

"Very well…on with it."

"W-we would like to ask if you have anything to do with the disappearance of Kaname-sama's wife? There had been speculations that you were behind this." The noble stuttered with fear as Asato's eyes narrowed. He readied himself for his anger but he was surprised to see him laughing.

"Is that all? Such a ridiculous tale and an obvious lie—what do I have to gain by hiding her away?" Asato lightly chuckled. He looked at the council members and grinned.

"But weren't you strongly against her before?"

"True, though I haven't seen her again after that. I'm sure you all knew that I have been busy these past few days because of matters with the recent killings of noble families. I have no time to dilly-dally with such irrelevant matters." After that he stood up. "Now if you excuse me, my presence is needed elsewhere."

Then as he passed by the noble, he grinned and shot daggers at him. His gaze startled the noble man. His face went white.

"Kurenai-san, are you alright?" One of the nobles asked. He nodded in return and smiled wryly.

* * *

"Have you done what I have asked Kurenai-san?" A shadow figure behind the noble man asked.

Kurenai jumped with fear but sighed with relief as soon as he recognized the shadow. He nodded and answered, "Yes, although he seemed calm when I asked him."

"Good. It doesn't matter what his reaction is." The shadow glanced at his watch and sighed. "It's almost time… Thank you for your cooperation Kurenai-san."

"I'm just glad I could help you." The noble bowed.

"About you and your family's safety—I have already arranged it."

The noble bowed once again. "Thank you, Haruka-sama."

Haruka went out of the dark and smiled. Then he turned around and walked away from the noble. He took out his phone and dialed some numbers. "It's all set."

* * *

Asato grinned. As he had guessed they were following him. He looked at his clock and frowned. "Only a few hours more… It's too late for them to stop me now."

He called the chauffer loudly. "We're going back to my mansion."

"Yes." The chauffer answered and turned left.

Asato grinned as his pursuers stopped. "They are 100 years early for them to think they can out smart me."

* * *

**_Meanwhile… at Daichi's mansion._**

"What is taking him so long? It's almost time…" Daichi said with annoyance.

"Sir…" One of the guards saluted and bowed.

"What is it?"

"I have something to report from our look outs. It seems spies are tracking Ichijou-sama. He had turned left and headed towards the Ichijou manor."

"I see." Daichi frowned. "You are dismissed."

The soldier saluted and bowed before leaving. Daichi looked at the flames roaring on the fireplace and sighed. He massaged his temples before taking out a piece of paper on his pocket. He looked at the envelope and tore it open. He silently read the letter inside it and grinned afterwards. He stood up and called for a soldier.

"Call out for five men and search for the grandson of Ichijou-sama. He should be venturing inside the castle walls." Then he threw the letter into the fire and added, "And get the princess ready…" He smiled wickedly as the paper dance disappeared within the fire. "All of this madness will end today." He whispered and stood up.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Yuuki asked the guards who were taking her out of her cell.

The guards show no sign of answering her question so she decided to use her power as a pureblood to get answers from them. But before she could use it, someone answered her inquiry.

"It'll be a waste even if you use your powers princess." A familiar voice said that made Yuuki's head turn. He grinned and added, "They are only following my orders."

"You! What are you planning now?"

"Getting a little braver now aren't we?" He mocked.

"Quit answering my questions with another one."

"Fine." Daichi took his hand out of his pockets and flicked his fingers. "We're going to have a little stroll. I'm sure you wouldn't mind that? I know how you hate staying in that cell of yours."

Yuuki frowned and didn't protest when they started to walk.

"Ah…" He stopped walking and grinned wider. "Before the thought of running away or fighting against me pops in that head of yours, I would like to tell you that your loyal friend Ichijou is under my care. If you try to escape or try any means of struggle while we venture out, you should be aware of what could happened to him."

Yuuki silently cursed Daichi as he mocked her. She looked away and followed him silently with his guards around them.

'There goes my plan.' She thought and mentally sigh. 'Takuma-kun… please be alright.' She quietly prayed and hoped for her friend's safety. She looked down and stared at her feet. 'I'm not going to run anymore.' She told herself and braced herself. She needed to be strong. Her weakness had cost everyone around her to become troubled. She didn't want anyone else to feel burdened because of her. She didn't want any more lives to be sacrificed.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this Kaname?" Sara shrieked.

Kaname whisked Seiren away and answered, "I should be the one asking that Sara."

Sara gritted her teeth. "I don't get it why you can't get over the thought of that girl. She already left you for another guy but you're still loyal to the fake marriage you two have."

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "I would ask you to refrain from soiling _my wife's_ image so bluntly at my face, Sara."

Sara flinched at his words. But then she couldn't control her emotions on his refusal to marry her. She wouldn't get intimidated by him—no, she had done too much to back away now. She would get him in any way possible.

"Your wife?" Sara laughed sarcastically. "She's nothing but a nuisance to your reputation Kaname." Kaname tediously looked at her that made her even angrier. "She's a weak person who couldn't even fight for your so-called marriage. Someone like her isn't fit to be your wife Kaname."

"Even so…" Kaname whispered and closed his eyes thinking of his wife. "She is my wife. I will wait for her return."

Sara bit her lower lip. "She will not return anymore Kaname. You are simply wasting your time waiting for a person who would never return." With that Sara turned around. "And by the way, I'm sure that you'll regret this Kaname. This was your last chance, but I see that you are still caught up with the past."

"That may be right Sara. But you are bound with the past too, are you not?" He threw it right back at her that made her cringed with frustration.

She smiled wickedly and stared at his wine eyes. "Yes, I am however… I'm a person who would do anything to change that past."

"You can't change the past Sara."

"I don't want to hear that from a person who doesn't even try. If you stay here waiting for her to comeback… it'll be too late." Sara sighed and clenched her hands.

'_Kaname… __Oniisama__, must have been very important to you and I'm sure if he was still alive, he would have told you that are important to him as well.'_ She remembered Yuuki's words.

Kaname picked up his papers and continued what he was doing before Sara bolted inside his room.

Sara turned around once more and opened the door. But before she went out, Kaname spoke.

"Yuuki will return."

Sara stopped in her tracks. She frowned and continued walking out of his quarters. "The wedding is still set tomorrow Kaname. It had been spread all over the vampire society. Whether you like it or not, the wedding shall happen." The she added, "And also, keep repeating that phrase until you realize that you're just fooling yourself. I never thought you were that kind of guy Kaname… but then again, are you really the Kaname I know?" With that question, she closed the door and left.

When she reached her carriage, she kept thinking of their conversation.

'_Yuuki will return.'_

Sara smiled wryly.

…

'_I don't know if we could meet again Kaname-kun.' She cried as she was parting with her first friend._

'_We'll meet again Sara, I'm sure of it. Sara will return.' Kaname whispered to her and smiled._

…

Sara stopped the tears forming in her eyes.

'_Kaname… __Oniisama__, must have been very important to you and I'm sure if he was still alive, he would have told you that are important to him as well.'_

She cursed Yuuki as she remembered her words again. She reminded herself that they were just naïve thoughts that could never be true. She won't believe such pretty words. She already had enough of them.

"Pretty words can't hold promises… they can't bring back what's gone…" She thought of Kaname and her parents. "It can't bring happiness."

_'Yuuki will return.'_

Sara frowned and bawled her hand to a fist. "It's a lie. All lies. You all say pretty words because you haven't felt what I have gone thru."

"Where are we heading Miss?" The driver asked after a while.

She looked outside and unconsciously said, "Bring me to Daichi's mansion. I need to talk to her."

"Yes." The driver nodded and took off.

Sara looked at herself at the mirror and frowned. 'It's time to settle things with that girl once and for all.'

* * *

"Until when are you going to stand there?" Kaname uttered and put his papers on his desk.

The person behind the door flinched and thought twice before opening the door. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping… Kaname-sama." The cherry blonde apologized as soon as she entered his room.

Kaname wryly smiled and continued his work.

"Was it really okay to just let her get away Kaname-sama? Wouldn't be better if we had interrogated her? After all, she knows where Yuuki—" she shook her head. "Yuuki-sama and Ichijou-san are…"

"Even if we had, I doubt she'll tell us." A voice answered in behalf of Kaname. "Isn't that right Kaname-sama?"

"Hanabusa!" Ruka spoke as she glanced at the owner of the voice. Then she realized that he wasn't alone. "Akatsuki… Shiki, Rima…"

"Please tell us, Kaname-sama… what are your plans. I'm sure you're not going to stay here waiting for Yuuki-sama to return. Knowing them, I'm sure Yuuki-sama and Ichijou-san are—"

"Hanabusa." Kain placed a hand on his cousin. "Kaname-sama has his reasons."

"But… if this goes on. Who knows what could happen to them!" Aidou shouted at his cousin and frowned. "I hate waiting like this. I hate not being able to do something when I know I could. I hate losing people who are close to me—"

Ruka slapped Aidou and said, "Don't! Don't start saying those things…"

"But-!"

"Hate." Kaname uttered as he placed his documents on his table and looked outside his window. The nobles turned their attention to the pureblood and listened. "This world we live in is full of hate. People kill because of hate, many people loses things that are important to them because of hate… All of the sufferings in this world are made because of hate." He paused and closed his eyes. "Sara has that… she has lost too much in this world and suffered." Then he opened his eyes and sighed. "I also had that, a hate so big and so deep. I thought I had lost myself because of it but then, I saw a small ray of hope."

"Kaname-sama." Ruka whispered and took a glance at the tall man beside her.

Aidou nodded and looked at the small blue band-aid on his finger. Shiki and Rima looked at one another before smiling.

"I also think that Yuuki-sama is the ray of hope you're talking about Kaname-sama. That is why… we want to return the favor and save her this time." Aidou spoke with a bashful face. He clenched his hands. "That is why… please order us how to save her Kaname-sama." He bowed at Kaname. The others followed him and bowed as well.

Kaname looked at his friends and smiled. "And to think, I was planning to leave you guys out of this mess." He whispered before telling them, "Do what you want." Then he signaled for Seiren.

"You called for me Kaname-sama?" Seiren spoke as she walked out of the dark.

"Are we ready?"

Seiren nodded.

Kaname smiled and glanced at the nobles. The nobles in return smiled back and nodded.

'I'm going to end this endless cycle of hate… I promise this to you Yuuki.'

* * *

**At Daichi's mansion…**

"Where is Daichi?" Sara sternly asked one of the servants.

"I'm sorry but Daichi-sama does not wish to be disturb right now." The servant replied and opted to close the door but Sara stopped him.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" She glared at him.

"I'm sorry Shirabuki-hime b-but…" The servant stuttered his words and apologized.

"If you don't let me in right now…" She threatened him and frowned.

The servant had no choice but to let her in. He widened the door and let her in. Before he closed the door, he checked the surroundings. As soon as he finished checking, he closed the door tightly.

_'Snap.' _

The small sound echoed through the forest as soon as the servant disappeared.

"Is this the place?" A male voice asked.

"Yes." Another voice answered.

"Immediately inform the President and the Chairman. We need to start the mission before dawn breaks." The voice ordered to the shadow behind him. As soon as the order was made, the shadow disappeared leaving the man behind.

"Don't worry Yuuki. I'll protect you." The man uttered as he remembered the pact the two of them made. He clasped a silver gun on his hand before walking towards the mansion without any fear and doubt.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Cross Academy…**_

"Ah yes, thank you for telling me that news… Yes, we'll start the operation as planned. Yes, I'll see you later." He heard a faint knock at the door and felt a familiar presence. "Yes, goodbye." Then as soon as ended the call, he opted for his guests to come in.

The knob turned as the door opened. He placed a smile on his lips as he gazed at the people in front of him. "To who do I owe your visit here?"

"It's nice to know you still haven't changed Chairman." The former president of the Night class uttered with a small smile. "And this place haven't changed as well."

Kaien Cross laughed at his compliment before placing his hands on his desk. "Well then, would you like some tea while we discuss why you came here?"

Kaname shook his head and refused his offer. "There's no need. We won't be long."

Kaien's smile widens. "You too haven't change Kaname-kun, always straight to the point." He opted for him to continue.

"I know my parents came here earlier…" Kaname looked at Kaien's expression as he opened the topic. Seeing that the ex-hunter didn't react, he continued. "I want to know what you have discussed with them, Chairman."

Kaien shifted in his seat and frowned. "I'm really not in the place to tell you Kaname-kun. I think you should have discussed this first with your parents."

Kaname nodded and wryly smile. "I see. That's all I need to know Chairman."

Before he could turn around, Kaien spoke up. "I apologize for not being to help you Kaname-kun."

Kaname wryly smiled at the chairman and started walking towards the exit.

Kaien sighed and stood up from his seat. He went to his cabinet and took out his coat. Then he took out a piece of wood covering a secret passage inside the cabinet. He took his katana and escaped through the secret passage.

He needed to immediately execute the plan.

…_xoxo…to be continued. _

_

* * *

_

A/N: Waaah... so how was it? Aigoo... I know, it's a cliff hanger right? Anywhoo... I've decided not to end this story yet... maybe a few more chapters, I want Yuuki and Kaname to have a happy ending too you know. hehe... Although not sure how. Hmm... Anyway... I have a bad news, I'm gonna start my classes again for second semester in a few days... I know sad right? Aarghh... And I might eventually be late in updating again. Gomen, plus... I have extra classes so late at night. Yesh, I'm studying Korean / Hanggul. But I do promise that I'll keep writing. I promise that to you guys!~ waaa... And I will update before monday, kay? Hai, hai... So to all the people who still reads and keeps waiting for my updates... THANK YOU!~ waaa... *cries* I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

So until next chapter!~ ja mata nee!

_~mitsuki-chi.x_

**…Thousand Miles…**


	29. Trial 26: Nightmare's conclusions

**A/N: **Sorry for the super late update! I know it's been almost 2 years since i've continued this story. I was a bit lost on how to end this plot, so i apologize. anywhoo... the chapter you've all been waiting for. :3 And I'll take this opportunity to advertise my new story entitled **_Waiting Outside the Lines_**... A Senri x Rima Ficcie. please do read if you have time. DOMO! :D

Thank you my dear readers for giving me inspiration to continue, and dear reviewers **_XxNightShroudxX, Ari1027Nicole, GirlWhoLovesVampires16, SnowCharms, mulayhna, RimaLovesShiki,DaughterofPersephone, xCiciNx, kyoko sato, Lily Noir, RandomocityUnknown, yumealways, xUnKnownx, bloodyaztec, AuburnLove, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, niq31, Anlia, LalalalalLando, TifAlison33, maire 53, kuranlover7891, boss-master, gara, animelover_** and many others for pushing me to continue always. Many thanks! :))

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** Few italicized lines are taken from the song _Future by Roomie's Mify. _an OST from Extravagant Challenger. Please do watch it if you have time.

* * *

**Trial 26: Nightmare's conclusions**

_The beginning of the end,  
the end of beginning._

* * *

_When the moonlight cloaks betrayal,  
do you or do you not feel the darkness?_

_When destiny is outside your door beckoning,  
can you secretly trifle with it?_

"What took you so long Daichi-san?" The low but commanding voice of Asato Ichijou welcomed.

"We had some mishap along the way." Daichi bowed his head in response.

"And the princess?"

"Don't worry. She's here." The young noble signaled his soldiers and showed the pureblood. "She's currently asleep."

Asato grinned. "As planned."

"As planned?" Daichi's eyebrow rose with confusion. "Isn't she supposed to be a sacrifice?"

Asato nodded in response and tapped the young vampire's shoulder. "Do not fear. Everything is going according to plan."

Doubt still lingered in his heart but he whisked it away. "Of course." Then he looked around in search of a certain female. "Where is Sara-sama?"

Asato grinned wider at the mention of the female pureblood. "Doing her end of the bargain." He raised a hand and ordered a servant to fetch Yuuki. "Don't worry. She'll be coming here with our guest any moment."

The noble vampire walked across the room and took a cup of wine. "As for now, we must prepare ourselves. Dawn is almost near."

Daichi nodded. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic at the thought.

"Nervous?" Asato taunted with a grin.

He looked away and sighed. "No, just agitated."

'Yes, just as planned.' He smiled wickedly as he eyed on Daichi.

* * *

"Where are we going now, Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked the pureblood as the car's engine started.

Kaname asked the same question himself.

'Where could Yuuki be?' He mentally sighed and closed his eyes. 'Yuuki… Yuuki.'

He felt completely useless at this moment.

He wanted to laugh at his weakness. He should have never let her go.

Just like how he should have never left his sister alone.

He mentally scolded himself. He should not compare the past with the present.

He would save his wife. He would not let anything bad happen to her.

He vowed those promises to her.

He would not let her down.

"Kaname-sama?" Seiren called his attention.

"Any news?" He didn't open his eyes and focused on calming down. He needed to be strong. Any sign of weakness was futile in times like this.

"Asato Ichijou is currently residing in one of his mansions in the outskirt of town. There had been no significant movements around the vicinity. Although…"

He peered and looked at Seiren. "Although?"

"The servants are preparing for a party."

"For the engagement?" Aidou inquired.

"It's already been cancelled Hanabusa." Kain answered his cousin as he drove the vehicle through the dark streets.

Kaname looked outside the window and took a deep breath.

"Where is this mansion?"

"Kaname-sama?" Ruka confusingly looked at the pureblood.

"Hai, I will guide the way." Seiren told Kain the directions and then eyed at the pureblood. "I'll investigate what the party is about Kaname-sama."

The pureblood nodded and closed his eyes.

"Kaname-sama, don't you think this is a trap?" Ruka's brows met at the sudden change of plans. "I think it would be better if we investigate first."

"It'll be alright Ruka." Kaname placated the female and smiled wryly. "I believe he expects me to be there."

"But Kaname-sama…"

"It'll be alright. I'm sure I have enough pawns in my hands."

"Yes. Kaname-sama. As you wish."

* * *

+Yuuki's PoV+

_Kaname-oniisama run._

_Don't come here._

_Run!_

I quickly sat up and opened my eyes.

I tried to catch up with my breath and calm myself down.

_It seemed so real. What a nightmare._

I wiped the cold sweat off my forehead.

I shook my head and held my knees closer to my body.

_Kaname-oniisama… please be safe._

"Awake I see."

Without glancing, I knew whom the voice belonged to.

"Stand up. Ichijou-sama is waiting for your presence." Daichi ordered.

I glared at him. But he just ignored my silent protests.

"Even if you kill me, you cannot escape." He walked closer and pulled the chains on my hands. "So, would it suit your taste if I simply drag you against your will or follow my instructions?" He threatened.

I gritted my teeth and stood up.

"Good. You are learning." He mocked.

I prayed that my dreams of Kaname would not come true.

_Koyuki, Kaname-oniisama. Please give me strength._

I silently hoped as I clenched my hands and held my head high as I walked through the long corridors.

_Whatever the circumstances may bring. I will be strong._

_I won't allow anyone to sacrifice themselves for my sake anymore._

_That's why Kaname-oniisama, please escape from the threads of destiny that binds us._

* * *

**Daiichi's mansion…**

"Where is your master?" Sara sternly interrogated the servant. It had been an hour since she came in the mansion.

Thus, so far, there had been no sign of Daiichi's shadow lurking. She couldn't feel his presence inside the castle either.

Despite her fury, she calmly looked at the servant. "Well?"

The servant swallowed hard and bowed his head. "I apologize Sara-sama for the long wait. There are still no orders coming from Daiichi-sama nor Ichijou-sama."

She bit her lower lip and raised a brow. "Are you implying that I am to stay here until further instructions are given?"

"T-that is… I-I am not in the right place to answer such question, Sara-sama." The servant stuttered.

"Just answer my question then, where did they go?" She slowly sat up from her seat. "If you cannot answer that, then, I must be on my way."

But before she could fully stood up, the servant had blocked her way. She heard a click initiating that the door had been locked.

"What are you trying to do?" She inquired angrily.

"Daiichi-sama has ordered me to do any means to delay you."

"That bastard." She glared at the vampire. "Get out." She used her powers to control the man but then they were useless. "What is the meaning of this? You are not a vampire—"

The servant smiled. "Yes, I'm not." He took off his disguise and looked at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sara Shirabuki."

She smiled bitterly at the introduction.

"Sadly, I have been paid by Daiichi-sama to assassinate you." The man took out his gun and aimed straight at her.

Sara quickly moved away as he pulled the trigger. A cross was formed as the bullet hit the chair she was sitting on.

'A vampire hunter's gun. Damn it.' She silently cursed as she dodged his attacks.

But then, she miscalculated her steps and fell on the carpet floor. She glared at the human and wince in fear.

This is not how she intended to die. Not yet. Not in this way.

"Hah! No where to run, pureblood." He smirked and aimed at her. "Say goodbye bloodsucker." He yelled.

Before he could even pull the trigger, the door shattered.

"What the hell—"

Then before he could even react, his gun was kicked off his hand.

"You bastard!" The man cursed and took his sword out.

Two swords clashed with one another.

"Not bad. But I win." The assassin prudently shouted and attacked head on.

The newcomer defended with his sword before pushing the assassin's sword. Then when the assassin was aught off guard, he kicked the man's side and did a 180 degree turn, slashing the sword in his hand to the assassin's chest.

"No..." The assassin whispered before falling down on his knees.

Silence enveloped the two vampire for a while.

Sara looked at her savior and frowned. He was the last person she'd expect to save her.

He smiled gently at her and extended his hand. "Are you alright, Sara-sama?"

She slapped his hand away. "Just what are you trying to prove? Ichijou-san?"

Takuma sadly looked at the pureblood. "You're welcome."

She quickly stood up and fixed her dress. "You didn't have to barge in like that. I could have saved myself."

He snorted. "Yes. Falling down and glaring are very effective against assassins."

"Don't mock me."

"I apologize."

"You shouldn't." She angrily gazed at him. "After all I have done to you and that girl."

He gently stared at Sara. "It's not your fault. You were just used by my grand—him." He looked away and sheathed his sword. "We should get going. Yuuki is in danger."

"We?" Sara spoke coldly and chuckled. "You are mistaken, Ichijou-kun. Even if your grandfather and Daiichi have betrayed me, I am not going to save that girl."

Takuma turned around. "I'm not obliging you to. Although, it would be unsafe for you to be alone, there will be more assassins on the way. You should run now." He suggested and walked away.

Sara looked at the young noble and crossed her arms prudently. She hesitated for a while and sighed. She picked up the ends of her dress and followed his trail.

* * *

_When the moonlight cloaks betrayal  
do you or do you not feel the darkness?_

"Welcome Yuuki-sama." Asato's cold voice sent shivers to Yuuki's body.

She glared at him knowingly.

"I'm sorry if we haven't treated you very kindly these past few hours. But you see, we are running late to our schedule. In a few minutes, it'll be dawn. You do know what it means don't you?"

She bit her lower lip to stop herself from trembling in fear. She looked at straight to the eye and bravely took a step forward.

"You won't get away with this."

Asato grinned at her courage. "We'll see that… but for now." He ordered his men to fetch her. "Please come a bit closer. I want you to see what we've prepared for you."

Yuuki involuntary climbed the stairs and walked closer to Ichijou. There she noticed a large black box—no, coffin. It was an antique coffin in the middle.

She looked at him in bewilderment.

"I suppose you know what this is?" He asked her in amusement.

"A coffin." She answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes. A coffin. But do you know whose casket it is?"

She shook her head.

* * *

"Stop right there you blood suckers."

A loud stern voice stopped Takuma and Sara in their tracks as they eyed on the silver haired male standing in front of them with a gun.

"Zero Kiryu." Takuma greeted. "Yuuki is not here, if you're wondering."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. But-"

"That girl behind you, she's an accomplice isn't she?" Amethyst eyes scrutinized Sara.

The female pureblood frowned.

"Where did your comrades drag Yuuki?" Zero inquired.

"How rude." Sara softly said and hid behind Takuma.

"Answer me you bloodsucker." Zero gritted his teeth with frustration.

Sara smirked. "That girl... she's probably facing her end."

"What?" Takuma stared at Sara with bewilderment.

Zero walked towards the two vampires and pointed his gun at Sara. "Where is she?" He snapped angrily.

"If I tell you their whereabouts, will you grant me something in return -E-vampire?"

Sara smiled wickedly as Zero put his gun down to his side.

* * *

"This belonged to the most powerful vampire the world has known." He proudly told her. "The first pureblood vampire. The ancestral blood of the Kuran."

She looked at him in confusion.

"Yes. This is the coffin of your ancestor. Two decades ago, your uncle—Rido Kuran—tried to awaken this man using your brother's flesh and blood. But failed."

She felt her stomach churn at the thought of her dead brother's body.

"Your brother's life was replaced by another vampire—a vampire whom we cannot distinguish. Perhaps, it had been a trap set by the owner of this coffin. That whoever disturbs his sleep will fail."

He surveyed her. "We had tried again using another pureblood but sadly, the end is the same. It's either the pureblood sacrifice dies or become unconscious—a living corpse."

"So what's the use if it's the same result?" She taunted him.

He chuckled. "Yes. But you see, you are a Kuran, a direct bloodline of the ancestral vampire. You have a great advantage amongst other purebloods."

"And I should be proud of that?" She mocked.

He nodded. "Of course, and unlike the past… we have deciphered the last words of the ancestral vampire and found the right method to awaken him. Science and technology definitely plays a big part in this generation."

She tried not to roll her eyes at his statement. She wanted to get over it as soon as possible but he was taking his time. She knew that he way simply buying time. It was only a few minutes before the sun rises up.

"And now… the time has come for you, young Kuran. To fulfill your prophecy, _the purest blood of his kin shall awaken him from his sleep_. Only then, shall the reign of vampire will be at the pinnacle."

She glared at him as he took her hand.

"Now, Daiichi… the dagger." He ordered. "This is the same dagger he used to kill the first woman who became the forebear of the vampire hunters."

Daiichi took out the dagger from its gold sheath. He went closer to her and placed the dagger at her right wrist.

"Perhaps, this is not the right time. But I want you to know that Koyuki always wished for your happiness." She whispered softly to Daiichi and sadly smiled.

"Koyuki is my happiness." He simply replied and wound her.

She bit her lower lip as red liquid gushed out her skin.

Daiichi led her closer to the coffin and poured her blood onto it. "In exchange for my sister's life is your death."

Then, the coffin started to open. She could see bottomless darkness inside it.

She swallowed hard and felt her heart tighten as the coffin opened wider.

"In your vein flows the blood of your parents, your uncle, and your brother." Asato spoke with enthusiasm. "Together, it makes the purest blood of the Kuran." He laughed maniacally.

Pain surged deeper within the wound. Her blood continued to flow like a faucet. She closed her eyes. Fear crept slowly in her heart.

Her heartbeat hammered against her chest loudly before coming to a halt.

Her senses became numb and her vision blurred.

'Am I losing too much blood? What's happening?' She asked herself as she lost her vision of Daiichi and everything around her.

The coffin had disappeared along with Ichijou and Daiichi. There was only darkness.

'The pain is disappearing as well.' She mentally thought. 'No, what's happening?'

Panic stroke within her as her senses faded.

"_This is the beginning of end, the end of beginning_." She heard Ichijou's voice from far away.

"No!" She wanted to scream but her voice disappeared as well. She could only make a silent protest as the darkness slowly engulfed her body.

'_Kaname! Kaname!'_ She screamed as loud as she could. But they were futile; she was already lost in the darkness.

* * *

_When destiny is outside your door beckoning,  
__can you secretly trifle with it?_

Kaname suddenly felt his body became cold.

Then, he heard a scream coming from inside the mansion.

"Yuuki!" He shouted and quickly entered the mansion without hesitation.

"Kaname-sama! Please wait." Ruka tried to stop the pureblood but failed.

Kain and Aidou swiftly followed the pureblood and hoped everything would be fine.

_Dawn had arrived._

Kaname hoped that this would be the end of their long nightmare.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter minna. :) but I've decided to end this chappie with with a cliffe. hehhe.. I'll update the next chapter next week. okay? :) it'll be a lot longer. heheheh... anywhoo...

ja mata nee. XDDD


End file.
